Prince of Flowers: Roses and Stags
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Loras and Renly are back. Now engaged, the couple must overcome obstacles that get in their way before the wedding. Will they call it off? This is a sequel to Prince of Flowers. Chapter 5 rated M.
1. A New Beginning

** I decided to write a sequel to "Prince of Flowers" I wanted to show what happens to all the characters. This will probably be a little more adult, and feature more characters from the series. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. George R. R. Martin is King of Westeros. **

**Prince of Flowers: Roses and Stags**

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

"Do you need a ride home?" Renly asks, dropping me off at school on the first day. I throw my book bag over one shoulder to hang down by my hips, and pick up a cup of hot spiced tea with honey.

"No, I'm going with Robb to take Torrhen to the doctor. He can't play football this fall on account of being a teen dad, so we get to hang out more."

Renly laughs. He kisses me, wraps a loose curl around his finger and kisses me again. I get out of the car and look back over my shoulder at him. He blows me a kiss before he drives away. I count to ten in my head and watch as Renly reverses to blow me another kiss.

"Hey, buddy," says Robb putting his hand on my shoulder. He waves to Renly. I watch my fiancé drive away before greeting my best friend.

"You two are disgustingly cute," Robb says, smacking me in the gut with a book. It's a university booklet on a highly recognized university nearby. Robb decided recently that he wants to stay close to home. This University is only a twenty minute drive.

"Did you apply?"

"I did. I really hope I get in," Robb says with his mouth full of burrito.

"I'm thrilled; I want you to stay close to home."

Robb offers me a bite of his burrito. I grin and nibble off a corner, a little happy to bite something that had Robb's mouth on it. I feel my face redden a little at the thought. The burrito is a little spicy, so I take a huge sip of my tea and it burns all the way down.

"How are things with you and Meera?" I ask as we walk into the building. I stare at Robb's face. His lips turn up into a smile and his cheeks redden.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Robb says.

"You really are in love with her aren't you?" I ask.

"Did you have any doubts?" Robb asks.

Maybe I did. I sort of still hoped Robb would announce that he is in love with me. But now that Renly and I are engaged I would never dream of leaving him for anyone. I love Robb, perhaps I always will, but I will never have him.

I stare at Robb while he talks about how great Meera is with the biggest smile on his face. I bump into someone in the hallway and fall down. Robb stops talking long enough to notice I am no longer beside him.

"Watch where you're walking, pretty boy," says the boy I bumped into.

Quentyn Martell is plain looking in comparison to his relative Oberyn who Renly slept with. I bare this Martell no ill will, but if Oberyn ever crosses my path, I may have to hurt him. He only makes it worse by calling Renly ever night begging him to take him back.

But this boy, I have nothing against him, other than his name. I get off the floor and apologize for bumping into the boy. He shoves me into a set of lockers really hard and walks on by with a few of his friends. Robb comes back.

"Are you okay?"

"I just bumped into someone," I say.

Robb raises his eye brow, I know he is about to ask questions I would rather not answer, but luckily the bell rings and I quickly throw my stuff in my locker and get my books for my first class. Gendry is in my class, he waves me over to sit with him. Tyrion Lannister's first period history class is just what I need to start my day.

About half way through class my back really starts to hurt. I lean and shift into different positions, but it only makes it worse, I yelp out loud in pain when a girl behind me accidently nudges me in the spine with her heavy purse.

"My prince, is something wrong?" Tyrion asks.

"No, Professor, well, yes, actually," I wince in pain.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, Professor," I say.

"Would you like an escort?" He asks when I notice that Gendry is halfway out of his seat. I nod. Gendry follows me to the infirmary. The nurse has me take off my blazer, my tie, my shirt, and undershirt to examine me. She calls in a male teacher to do the inspection.

I wince when Mr. Luwin pokes me in the spine. I hear them mumble between them. Finally they let me get dressed while they talk. I stand before a mirror in the infirmary and look at my back. I have a bruise the size of a soccer ball on my back.

They bring Mr. Stark in to talk to me. This must be serious if they have to bring in the Headmaster. I sit on my cot and raise my shirts to show Ned Stark my back. He looks more concerned than the others did.

"Loras, did something happen at home?" Mr. Luwin asks.

"No. Why?"

"Well sometimes in relationships one person could get mad and take their anger out on another," says Mr. Luwin.

"Renly would never hit me if that's what you're implying."

"I believe you," Mr. Stark says.

"Ned, we have to take situations like this very seriously. If not Mr. Baratheon then who else would have done this. Domestic violence is a major issue, and since Mr. Tyrell is not only a minor but a prince we have to be extra careful."

"I do not believe Renly would hit Loras. He's a good-natured lad. He's nothing like Robert."

"I suppose you're right."

"I got pushed into a locker," I say.

"By whom," Mr. Stark asks.

"I don't know. I never saw his face. I assume it was an accident, I wasn't watching where I was going. He probably didn't see me."

"You may go back to class," Mr. Stark says.

"May I have something for the pain?" I ask.

"We can't legally give you drugs," Mr. Luwin says.

I nod and they give me a pass back to class. Gendry is waiting for me in the lobby. He walks me back to class. I am happy he never asks very many questions. Gendry usually respects my privacy. But when we are out of earshot he asks me who pushed me.

"It was nothing. I just bumped someone, and bounced off them," I say. I know Gendry is not buying my story but he says nothing. We get back to class as the bell rings. I gather my books and Professor Lannister gives us the syllabus because apparently that's all we missed.

I walk to my locker. I scan the hallway for Robb; I spot him down the hallway talking to Meera. I put my history book in my locker, and lean down to tie my shoe, when I stand up Quentyn Martell slams my locker shut in my face and calls me a bad name.

"I don't want to see you in my hallway," he says walks by.

"You don't own the hall," I say back. He stops and turns around. Oh great. Why did I speak? It's only the first day of school and I am going to get beaten up.

"What did you say to me, pretty boy?"

"I said you don't own the hall," I say.

He grabs me by my collar and pins me against my locker. He gets up in my face; I fear he is going to hit me. I close my eyes.

"Loras, are you okay?" Margaery asks. No, Margaery, go away. Go find Robb.

Margaery is not the damsel in distress type. Instead of hollering for some strong boy to come to help she tries to fight the boys off herself. The boys just laugh at her and Quentyn pulls his fist back ready to punch me. I am so glad I decided to wear contacts today.

"Let go of my brother," Margaery says.

"Back off, girlie, before you get hurt," says Quentyn.

"Drop him," growls Gendry. He picks Quentyn up by the back of his collar. Gendry pulls me out of Quentyn's hold with little effort. He sits me on my feet and tosses Martell aside.

"Watch your back, pretty boy, your body guard won't always be around," Quentyn says. He walks away with his friends. The bell rings again and I notice I am shaking.

"I didn't need your help," Margaery says, "but thanks."

Gendry kisses the top of Margaery's head. She gives me a kiss and scampers off to class before she gets a tardy slip on the first day back. Gendry stares me down. I avoid looking in his eyes. I watch Robb walk off in a different direction with his arm around Meera.

"I didn't need your help," I say.

"It sort of looks like you did. Did you honestly expect Margaery to rescue you?"

"I didn't need her help either. She could have been hurt."

"Yeah, she could, but so could you."

"I don't want to talk about this."

I try to walk away but he grabs my arm to stop me. I look him in the eyes. I see Renly in his face and it breaks my heart. What is Renly going to say when he finds out?

"Don't tell Renly."

"I won't this time. But you should."

"Thanks," I say.

Gendry walks me to class. I am so glad that juniors are not required to take physical education this term. I sit comfortably in the back of my math class and drool over the hot boy sitting three rows over two seats up. He must be new, but he is dreamy.

I avoid my locker for the rest of the day and just carry whatever books I am giving in class with me. It starts to really weigh on my arms and my back by lunch time. Jojen Reed takes a couple of my books off me and walks me to lunch. He heads to his friends as I look for my usual table. Robb is sitting at our table on the high platform. I just get a cheeseburger and fries and a bottle of apple juice and join him. I pass a table where Martell is sitting and zigzag through a few tables on the lower platform to avoid him.

He follows me with his eyes. I make it to our table before he can get any ideas. He would never try anything around Robb. As long as I am around Robb I am safe. I scoot my chair as close to Robb as I can get without violating his space.

"You smell nice," I say to Robb and smile really big. He laughs and bites into a fry.

"Thanks, Meera bought me new cologne."

"She has good taste. It's seductive," I say.

"Don't get any ideas," Robb says.

I breathe in Robb's cologne and commit the scent to memory. I stare at him while he eats and catch myself drooling a little. I wipe my mouth before he can notice.

"You have mustard on your chin," Robb says, he wipes it off for me.

"Thanks," I say.

We are joined by Meera who greets Robb with a sweet kiss. Gendry and some really pretty girl who I do not recognize sit down. I do a double take when I realize the girl is Arya. She looks like a girl now. She is even wearing a skirt.

"Arya, you look amazing," I say.

"I look stupid. My mother said it's inappropriate to wear slacks with my uniform so she made me wear this dumb skirt. She also bought me a push up bra. It itches like crazy," Arya says adjusting her bra. Gendry is watching her like she's an exhibit at the zoo. Robb scowls at him.

"I think you look great," I say.

"I second that," Gendry says.

"Stop drooling over my sister or I'll punch you," Robb says.

"Does that include me?" I ask innocently, pointing to myself.

"He should be more worried about you drooling over him," Arya says.

I blush. It's not a lie. Robb lets her comment roll right off his shoulder as if it was never said. I respect him for that. It seems that Sansa and Margaery are the only ones missing. Sansa comes over looking extra gorgeous. Even though I saw her on my birthday a few days ago she still looks stunning.

"Did anyone see the new girl?" Sansa asks.

She points to a shockingly pretty girl walking out of the line. Robb actually does a double take, but then resumes watching Meera eat. The girl has a tiny waist, and even from far away I can see she has shockingly blue eyes. She is pretty.

"She's totally hot," Gendry says, blushing.

"I know right," Margaery agrees.

"She's not that pretty," says Meera and Sansa at the same time.

No, I think I agree with Gendry. She is gorgeous.

"What do you think, Robb?" asks Sansa.

"I didn't really notice," Robb says staring at Meera. I am almost positive he is not lying.

I get up to put my trash away, and Quentyn Martell accosts me. He pins me between him and a trash bin. I stare into his eyes to stand my ground.

"You think you're so much better than everyone because you're a little prince," he says.

"I don't think that at all."

He touches my face which shocks me. Why is he looking at me like that? He shakes me rather hard then slaps me on the butt.

"You're really cute. It pisses me off."

"So you hate me because I'm cute."

"Get your pretty face out of my sight before I break it."

"I was going to say the same thing to you, only you don't have a pretty face," Robb tells Quentyn. Quentyn immediately releases me. No one will challenge Robb. Everyone knows he is tougher than he seems, not to mention fearless.

Robb steps between me and Quentyn and puts his arm out protectively. He stares the boy down. I stare at the back of Robb's neck as he puts up a challenge. Quentyn declines Robb's challenge.

"I was just messing around," Quentyn says.

"Touch him like that again and I'll break your face."

I hug Robb when Quentyn leaves. Robb pats me on the back, but I hold on to him. He laughs and pulls me in tighter. When he kisses the top of my head I squeeze him around the chest tighter. The scent of his cologne makes me dizzy, but I still do not want to release him.

"He won't hurt you again," Robb whispers in my ear.

"Don't let go of me," I say.

"I have to. People are starting to stare."

Robb releases me. I keep my head down to hide my tears. I follow Robb back to our table where I scoot even closer to him. I am practically on top of him, but he does not seem to mind. The extra closeness is making my hormones betray me. I thought I was over Robb, I was definitely wrong.

After school Robb and I go to his house to pick up Torrhen to take him to the doctor. I ask if Torrhen's sick, but Robb laughs. He says no, but little babies need to see their doctors once in a while to make sure they are healthy and stuff.

I ask Robb if we can hold hands in the truck, but he says no. I stare out the window feeling a little down. I know its wrong of me to ask Robb this stuff, but I cannot help myself. He's just so great. I stare at the ring on my left hand and think of Renly. I feel like I am betraying him somehow.

Are we rushing into this? Am I mature enough for a committed relationship? Here I want closeness with another man while I am engaged to another. Renly loves me, and I love him. Is it too soon to think about marriage?

Maybe I should talk to Renly about this. He has a right to know if I have any doubts. That's what I will do. I will talk to my fiancé.

_**Was it silly of me to write this sequel? Should I continue? Should I scrap it and write something else? Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. Please review. **_


	2. Coffee for Two

**Chapter Two: Coffee for Two**

**Renly's Point of View**

I am going to be late. I can't believe this traffic. Brienne is going to be so mad at me if I show up late on her again. If the professor hadn't have kept us so long I would have been here sooner. I park my new car a block from the coffee shop and walk the rest of the way, getting sick of being stuck in traffic.

Brienne is sipping something hot in a cup the size of breasts. She would probably like that. I'm not sure. I mean, I never asked. Brienne has never showed any interest in men, she very well could be into women. Maybe I should get one of those mugs for Margaery.

"You're late," says Brienne.

"Sorry, I was stuck in traffic."

I take the seat across from her. I order a double latte with chocolate and a cookie. Brienne pushes a portfolio in front of me. I spill its organized contents out onto the table.

"Did you get the information like I asked you too?"

"Yes. There are twelve states where this type of marriage is legal." She hands me a list. I add it to the rest of the information I have gathered.

"Thank you, Brienne. His Grace would rather the marriage be performed in his own country to uphold the tradition, and I know that's what Loras would want, but that's not what I want."

"Is there any way to compromise and both get what you want?" Brienne asks, sipping her hot beverage.

I sip my hot beverage and maul over the contents of the wedding information Brienne and I have been gathering since June when I first made plans to propose.

"If there is I certainly haven't it found it yet. Either way the ceremony is going to be televised the same as Garlan's was. I am afraid that is out of my control. Loras will have a fit when he finds out but if I want to marry him I have to do what his father wants, it was part of the agreement."

"Are you sure you want to marry him?" Brienne asks.

She has asked me this question many times since June. She has asked me even more now that Loras said yes when I popped the question. I don't know what's gotten into her. I really thought she would be supportive. I guess I should've figured she'd try to talk me out of it. I can't wait to tell Stannis.

"Ask me again right before the wedding," I tell her, biting into my cookie.

"Why are you making arrangements without your beloved around?"

"He's at school where he belongs. This really isn't his thing. I thought I would plan and then ask his input later. So I want an outdoor wedding. It'll be August, so it'll still be warm enough to have an outdoor wedding. His Grace wants priests and churches and great halls. He makes everything so difficult. Of course he is paying so I might as well humor him."

"The King is paying for your wedding?"

"Yes. As if I could afford an elaborate wedding. You should have seen Garlan's. It was breathtaking. I want the same thing for my little flower. It's his day. I want him to always remember it."

I look over color samples that Loras's family designer sent over with notes on the color palettes of all the Tyrells and what clashes, what compliments their skin tones. They have preapproved 156 different colors for me to choose from.

I like magenta, its Margaery's best color, it would clash horribly with Robb Stark's hair and that wouldn't be so bad. Neither Loras nor I look good in yellow and it would completely wash Brienne out. Cerulean would make Robb's eyes pop, but I don't really want to flatter him on my wedding day.

"No orange," Brienne comments.

"No orange. I made it clear to the Tyrell designers that there will be absolutely no orange. What do you think of kelly green?"

"It's a good color. May I suggest royal purple?"

I flip through the catalog and find a sample of royal purple. It is on Margaery's check sheet and Loras's too. I know I look good in purple and so does Gendry. The maid of honor and best man need to look their best.

"Royal purple it is."

"Did they show you the sketches of the dress designs for Margaery and the Stark girls?" Brienne asks.

I sift through the portfolio and find some dresses designed with the measurements of all the girls including Meera Reed. I have no idea why she is included. I never gave the designers her name or information. But I look at Margaery's dress idea.

"Imagine this dress in royal purple. She will be absolutely stunning. I can't wait to see her in this dress. Look at this, tux designs for me and Loras. They want to trim my black tux in whatever color I choose. Loras will be in white with accents in the color I choose. And here is Gendry's suit design. He's in black. It was always his color. Look, Brienne, they designed one for you too. Do you want white or black?"

"I will take black. I am standing on your side not Loras's."

We end our meeting and go shopping. Margaery asked me this morning to pick her up some personal items. It's on my check list. Chocolate catches my eye. My flower loves chocolate. I buy three boxes, a teddy bear, and a dozen tulips.

"You spoil that boy."

"He's mine to spoil."

"Why do you love him?" Brienne asks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just don't think he's the right person for you. He seems hung up on that Stark boy, and frankly, I think they're made for each other."

I burst out laughing. Brienne is right about one thing. Loras is hung up on Robb. He says he's over him, but I know that's not true. Loras talks about Robb way for it to be true. Robb Stark will always be an issue in our relationship. But like every obstacle it is meant to be overcome.

I do not intend to lose the love of my life to Robb Stark. It shouldn't even be a factor. Robb is madly in love with Meera Reed. I have seen them together. He's insanely in love with her. He has no romantic attachments to my flower.

"Robb Stark is engaged to Meera. He is not an issue. Even if he were, I would not lose to him. Loras would pick me."

"How can you be certain?"

"It's just a feeling."

Loras would pick me. We're soul mates. Our love is written in the stars. We are meant to be together. But if he has any doubts I haven't heard them. It's a year until our wedding and anything could happen.

It's four in the afternoon when I get a call from my flower. He wants me to pick him up at Torrhen's doctor's office. Something came up and Robb's plans changed at the last minute. Not that I am not enjoying Brienne's questioning company, but my flower is calling.

"Brienne, I must pick up Loras."

"We were going to spend the day together."

"I'll take a rain check."

"He calls and you jump," she says.

That's right, because I am in love with that boy and his wish is my command. I killed a man for him and I'd do it again if I had to.

Robb is waiting with Loras outside the doctor's office, with little Torrhen asleep in his carrier. When Robb sees me drive up he takes the baby back inside to check in. I must remember to thank him for waiting with Loras until I got here.

Loras slides into the car. I give him the tulips, chocolate and bear I bought for him. He kisses me on the cheek as a thank you.

"I missed you today."

God, I love his accent. That cute little way he pronounces his words drives me crazy. The way his lips always curl into a smile when he says he misses me makes the blood rush to my groin. He's so cute.

"I missed you too, my flower."

"I'm not a flower any more. You watered me remember?"

"You'll always be my flower and I'll always water you."

No one else will though. He is mine to water. That's such a silly little metaphor, but Loras is uncomfortable talking about sex so casually. It was the way he was raised. I laugh. His innocence is cute. He's cute. I've never met anyone so agonizingly cute.

"Renly," Loras says. Gods, I love the way he says my name. It eats me alive, but I wouldn't have it any other way. "Am I mature enough to marry you?"

"No, but I don't care. I'm going to marry you regardless."

"Why?"

"Because I am hopelessly in love with you and if we're married I get to introduce you as my husband, and I could kiss you anytime I want."

"You can already kiss me anytime you want."

"Not like the way I can when we're married."

To prove my point I kiss him. Then I kiss him again because I want to. I wanted to kiss Loras three seconds after I saw him the first time. He was so cute in that book store. He looked like he was sculpted from angel tears. I put my hand on his face and give him another kiss. Loras moans beneath the kiss and shaft starts throbbing for him.

I can't wait until I get home to take him. I drive to the nearest deserted lot and push him into the backseat. I climb on top and begin removing his clothing. Loras bites my neck. I let a deep moan escape my lips. We frantically pull the clothes off each other.

Half way through the lovemaking there is a knock on the window. It's a cop. Shit. I look into his face and I pull out and try to find my clothes. I roll down the back window.

"Let's keep it behind closed doors," the officer says with a smile on his face.

I laugh, "I'll keep that in mind."

Loras and I laugh as we get dressed. The officer sits in his car until we're both dressed. Loras climbs out of the car before I do. The officer is still laughing.

"May I see your identification?" He asks us both.

I show him my driver's license. Loras takes out his identification card from back home. It's the only ID he has.

"You're Prince Loras Tyrell," he says surprised looking at Loras.

"Yes, so I would appreciate it if you didn't write me up for this," Loras says.

"You are a minor and normally I would have to call it in, but I don't see why His and Her Grace need to hear about this. Just keep it behind closed doors from now on."

"Yes, sir," Loras says.

"And you know better."

I laugh. The officer pats me on the shoulder. He shakes his head and gets back in his car. When he leaves Loras and I share a good laugh. I stop laughing before he does and just listen to his sweet laugh.

"I thought he was going to arrest us," Loras says catching his breath between laughs. His accent is really thick now. I kiss him.

"I love you," Loras says.

"Until the world explodes," I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. He laughs beneath the kiss. I pin him against my car and deepen the kiss. Loras winces and I pull back fearing I may have hurt him somehow. "Are you alright, my flower?"

"I slipped in some water and fell into my locker. I hurt my back."

"Oh, poor thing let me see," I ask.

"No. It's not a big deal, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's just go home."

The apartment is empty when we get home. Loras walks to his bedroom and shuts the door. I find a note from Gendry taped to the coffee maker.

_**Renly, I took Margaery out for dinner, we'll be back around seven—Gendry**_

The time on the microwave beeps ten after six. I guess I could get started on dinner for me and Loras. As I stick my head in the freezer I hear a door open. There must be something in this freezer worth cooking. Pizza sounds delicious. I feel a pair of hands tugging at my belt loops. I smile to myself and pat the hands. I can feel Loras's warm breath on my neck.

"What would you like for dinner, my flower?"

"I'm not hungry," Loras says, releasing me.

I spin around and envelop him. I wrap my arms as tight around his waist as I can and yank him close to me. I stare into his honey colored eyes. There is something in his eyes that makes me uneasy, like pain, or like he's harboring a secret.

"What's wrong, my flower?"

"I don't feel so good, I'm just going to go lay down."

I press the back of my hand against his forehead. He does feel really warm. To be certain I get a thermometer and stick it in his mouth. When it beeps I notice his temp is normal. What's going on? I guess I will humor him.

"Okay, go lie down; I'll bring you some soup."

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too."

I watch my flower disappear into his bedroom. I search the cabinets for some soup. I think chicken noodle will do fine for now. I really don't feel like making anything else. I cook a grilled cheese to go with his soup.

I know he is faking this illness but he doesn't know I know that. I put all this stuff on a tray and carry it to his bedroom. Loras is lying on his side in his pajamas. I pull his blankets up to his neck and kiss his forehead.

He is so beautiful when he's sleeping. I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone as lovely as him as my life partner. I take his soup and sandwich back to the kitchen just as Margaery and Gendry come in. I ask Margaery to be quiet in her room because Loras is sleeping.

"Why is he in my bed? We never share anymore since you two consummated."

She has a point. Whatever the problem is I'm sure he'll tell me when he gets over this fake illness he is plagued with. Until then, I will just accept his odd behavior.


	3. Lying Games

**Chapter Three: Lying Games**

**Loras's Point of View**

There is a Welcome Back dance this Friday night after the football game. Renly is now too old to attend the cut off is twenty. I am not sure if he would be comfortable with me attending the dance without him. But I really want to go.

On Wednesday, I find a note taped to my locker with a carnation attached to it. I scan the hallway looking for anyone suspicious. What is this?

_**You're so cute it drives me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you. Please accept this invitation to the dance. Meet me at half-time during the football game Friday. I will be waiting behind the concession area. **_

__There is no salutation on the note, or any indication of a sender anywhere on it. The secret admirer cliché is getting really tedious. That was how Robb won Meera over. Maybe it's him. Maybe he finally realized he is in love with me. I stare at the note again. It's not his handwriting.

Quentyn Martell scowls at me when I walk past him. I stick my tongue out. He punches me in the stomach, and elbows me in the chin, then shoves me into a passing freshman and walks away laughing with his friends.

This is getting really annoy. If he has a problem with me he should just tell me. I am tired of being his punching bag. I put the flower in my locker for safe keeping and chase Quentyn down the hall. I spin him around to face me.

"What is your problem with me? Did I do something to offend you?"

Quentyn is of a height with me. He has dark, mysterious eyes that make his otherwise plain face more attractive. He sends his friends away so it's just us in the hallway with onlookers looking at us as they try to decide whether they should stay to watch or go to class to avoid detention.

"You have a lot guts standing up to me, I'm impressed," says Quentyn, grabbing my chin and looking at the bruise he gave me. I grit my teeth to keep from showing that I feel any pain from that jab he gave me.

"I'm not scared of you," I lie.

"You have pretty eyes," Quentyn says.

"Don't even try to flatter me. I'm still mad at you."

"I wasn't flattering you, Princess. I was being observant. I'd hate to blacken one of your pretty eyes."

I swatted his hand away from my face. Now I am really mad. He hits me and then has the nerve to tell me my eyes are pretty. Who does this creep think he is?

"You smell like peaches," says Quentyn casually.

"I don't understand you."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I am saved by the bell and I am late for class. I take off in the direction of my class and leave him standing there to face whatever consequences await him.

What did he mean I have pretty eyes? Why would he say that after nearly busted my chin? He is so confusing.

"What's with you today?" asks Meera at lunch.

I avoid her question and that is when I notice that someone in our group is missing and it only takes me eight seconds to figure it out. Maybe he is just late.

"Sansa, where's Robb?"

"He is sick. He was up all night vomiting and couldn't lift his head this morning."

"What about Torrhen, won't he catch it?"

"He's staying with Jeyne for the next couple of days until Robb is better and the germs are out of the house," says Arya.

"I hope he feels better soon."

That really sucks that he's ill. I wondered why I never saw him this morning or why I had to ride into school with Gendry or why there was no spiced tea with honey in my locker. After I figure out why my best friend is missing I spot Quentyn Martell chatting with his friends and my foul mood returns.

"Why are you stabbing your biscuit?" Meera asks.

"I hate that boy."

"What boy?" Arya asks.

"Is Quentyn still bothering you?" Gendry asks after swallowing his last bite of his third drumstick. It's fried chicken day at school. Robb loves chicken. I think the girls should take him some, but if he is sick he probably would not feel like eating. That's a giggle, Robb always feels like eating.

"He told me I smell like peaches," I say leaving out the bullying part, but Gendry gives me a questioning glance. Arya leans over and sniffs at me. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"You do smell like peaches," Arya says.

That's the last time I use Margaery's shampoo.

"Yes, but that's not the point. He shouldn't say stuff like that. I mean it's bad enough he thinks I have pretty eyes. I am so offended I can't eat. He ruined fried chicken day for me."

"Why would you be offended? It sounds like he was complimenting you," Meera says.

I roll my eyes. If that was a compliment it's unwelcome. I will show him what he can do with his compliments. I stab at my chicken with my fork until it's off the bone.

"Calm down, Loras," says Margaery.

I notice Quentyn staring at me from his table. When I spot him he shakes his head and begins talking to one of his friends as if he did nothing wrong. That stupid jerk thinks he can get away with bruising my jaw by giving me a compliment he has another thing coming.

But I suddenly remember the note in my locker and my attention shifts. The mystery behind the secret admirer temporarily drives Quentyn from my mind.

"Oh get this, I found a carnation taped to my locker this morning. It came with this note," I hand the note to Meera. As she reads it Margaery and Sansa look over her shoulder. When he is done she hands it to Gendry and Arya to read because their curiosity was getting the better of them.

"It seems someone has a crush on you," Sansa teases.

"I have a fiancé," I say pointing to my ring. Speaking of Renly, I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he is thinking of me. The idea makes me smile. I really want to text him. I take out my mobile phone. The temptation to text my lover is overwhelming.

**Me: I was thinking about you. What are you doing? I love you. XX**

I do not get a response right away and it bothers me. While I wait I chime in on the conversation brewing at my table.

"Maybe this person doesn't know about your fiancé," Meera says.

"Maybe its Quentyn," suggests Arya.

I am very surprised she would be interested in this topic at all.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because he said you have pretty eyes."

"That doesn't mean anything, Robb thinks Loras has pretty eyes it doesn't mean he has a crush on him," Meera says.

"Robb thinks I have pretty eyes?" I ask feeling a little elated.

I get a text and forget about Robb liking my eyes, which is still very strange.

**Renly: Sorry, I was fixing soup for Robb. Mr. Stark asked me to take care of Robb because he's sick. I'm glad you're thinking about me. I love you too. XXX**

** Me: Tell Robb I hope he feels better. I can't wait to see you. XX**

** Renly: I will. I have to run. Have fun at school, my flower.**

I contemplate telling him about this mystery flower giver, but maybe I should wait until I get home.

"Quentyn Martell does not have a crush on me. That's so ridiculous. Why would he beat me up if he liked me? That doesn't make any sense."

"Actually, Loras, boys often tease girls when they like them," Gendry says.

"I'm not a girl."

The lunch bell rang and our conversation ended. My next class is with Meera, she talks all the way to class about how great Robb is. It's a nice change from the Quentyn has a crush on me theory, which I still think is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.

"He likes it when I call him Wolfy," Meera says. She stops walking. Wait, what did she say? Robb likes to be called what now? I have the fattest smile on my face when I turn to stare at her. She is blushing three shades of red. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Robb likes to be called Wolfy?"

"You can't say anything, then he'll know I told you and he'll be so mad at me."

"Oh he's never going to hear the end of it."

"Loras, you can't tease him."

"I won't," I say with my fingers crossed behind my back.

Oh this is gold. When Robb comes back to school he is in for some serious mocking. I grin all the way to class. The information about Robb's pet name is too good to keep secret. I text Gendry and we both vow to tease him until it's no longer funny after he feels better.

After class, I stop at a water fountain to get a drink when someone smacks my butt. Water splashes my face. I hear laughter over my shoulder, but I ignore it.

"Hurry up, will you?" says a familiar voice.

"I'm thirsty," I say, taking longer on purpose. My head gets slammed into the metal of the fountain and I get water in my eyes and my hair. When I raise my head it's slammed into the corner of the water fountain and blood falls into the drain.

I have a nose bleed. I tilt my head back as I try to find a bathroom, but I am followed through the door. At least he has the decency to let me plug my nose and wash my face before he accosts me.

"Why were you staring at me at lunch?" Quentyn asks.

"I wasn't. You were staring at me."

"Are you always this conceited, princess?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist."

I try to leave, but he blocks me. I take a deep breath. If I fight him I could get into trouble and not be able to attend the dance. If I walk away he will only keep bothering me. What would Robb do? Robb would hit him. What would Renly do? He would outwit him. That does not seem too hard; his brain is the size of a peach pit. I am not as witty as Renly, so that rules that out. I am on my own here.

Before I have time to think about a course of action I am on the floor. I am done holding back. I run at Quentyn and throw all my weight into a punch. He slides in a puddle of blood that is still pouring out my nose. He regains his balance and comes at me. I slip in water and fall on the floor. He tackles me when I try to stand and we wrestle on the floor of the bathroom taking punches from each other. I punch him in the jaw and he steps on my chest.

He outweighs me, but I am able to hold my own for a while until he gets up and starts kicking me. That's when the fight is broken up. A couple boys came in to use the restroom and pulled him off me. I guess the blood scared them.

"Are you alright?" asks one of the older boys.

"My arm—everything hurts," I say standing up. My body feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. I lean into the upperclassman and he takes me to the nurse, while Quentyn is taken directly to Mr. Stark. The nurse gives me cold water to drink and finds a way to stop my nose bleed. She patches me up the best she can and sends me to see Mr. Stark.

"What's going on, Loras?"

"Quentyn's a jerk."

"He says you tried to grab his—he said you touched him inappropriately. Is that true?"

"No it's not true! He is lying. I would never touch him there, not in a million years. I wouldn't touch him there if he was the last living thing on earth."

I crossed my arms across my chest and felt the blood rush to my head. I was growing angrier by the second. I shifted in my seat and stared at the clock on the wall to take my mind off finding Quentyn and finishing what we started in the bathroom.

"Is there something going on with you two?"

"Yes, he's a jerk, and he won't leave me alone."

"I meant romantically."

"No. I just said no didn't I?"

"Calm down, Loras. I am only trying to figure out what's going on. There is no need to get hostile."

"A boy just jumped me when I was getting a drink of water and you expect me to be calm."

"I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day. You will have detention tomorrow. Is Renly available to pick you up?"

"I don't know. The last time I talked to him he was taking care of Robb."

"Oh yes, Cat's out of town visiting her brother, and I needed someone to look after him while he's sick. I will just call my house then."

I count the dots on the ceiling while Ned talks to Renly on the telephone. When they finish talking he walks me down to my locker to get my backpack and then escorts me back to his office to wait for Renly.

Renly seems less than thrilled to see me, where as I am so excited to see him I nearly grope him before we get out of the office. Fighting with Quentyn has made me really antsy. I grab Renly as soon as we are in the parking lot, but he refuses me.

I learn why when he opens the passenger door for me. Robb is in the back seat drained of color and looking really groggy. He slurs out what I make out to be a greeting. Renly puts a blanket over him. I notice Robb is clutching a teddy bear.

"I bought him that bear. We were at the drug store getting his medicine and he wouldn't turn loose of it, so I bought it for him. He's really a pain in the ass when he's loopy on cough syrup and painkillers," says Renly.

I laugh in spite of everything. Robb introduces me to his little bear friend. He calls it Loras 2. Renly says he had nothing to do with naming it, but Robb told him it looked like me. I guess I can understand. I had fluffy brown fur and brown eyes. He shrugs and starts the car. I buckle my seat belt and listen to Robb snoring in the back seat.

"Where'd you get the flower?"

"I found it taped to my locker. I have a secret admirer," I say.

Almost without thinking about it we both turn around and look at Robb who is sound asleep with the little bear near his head. I look at Renly.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I am just thinking. If it's not Robb playing a trick on you then I have some competition and I'm not sure I like that."

"I'm not going to meet up with him," I say.

"Oh yes you are. I am dying to know who it is. You have to meet with him."

"Are you seriously telling me to do this?"

"Hell yeah! You're not the least bit curious? I just spent the last six hours taking care of a sick, very drugged out seventeen-year-old, and you're getting love notes. This has been the highest point of my day; you are not taking that away from me. You're going."

"Fine, I'll meet him. But let me tell you, my day wasn't that great either. In case you forgot, I was in a fight."

"You sure got your ass kicked."

"It wasn't a fair fight. I don't want to talk about it. Oh but get this, Meera told me Robb's pet name."

I glance over my shoulder to make sure Robb is still sleeping. Renly seems eager to hear it. I lean over and whisper just to be safe. Renly bursts out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding," Renly says.

"Nope. So are we going to tease him or what?"

"Is the sky blue? Of course we're going to tease him, but when he feels better."

"Of course, I'm no monster."

_** Hey guys, it feels like it's been a while since I updated. Wow, can you believe 2012 is almost over. I would have written this chapter sooner but I was distracted by watching River Phoenix movies and having a Merlin marathon at the end of October to write any chapters. **____** Hope you enjoy. **_


	4. Spacey Confrontations

**Chapter Four: Spacey Confrontations**

**Renly's Point of View**

Today is my second day taking care of Robb Stark. The last thing on Earth I wanted to do is take care of the guy who has the other half of my flower's heart. I owe Robb for all the times he has saved Loras's life or been there for him when I wasn't, and for that here I am.

I'm skipping school for this asshole. The things I do for love. At least he is somewhat less loopy today. Of course it was sort of my fault he was tweaked off his ass yesterday. I gave him five painkillers and a lot of caffeine. That was probably not a good idea in hindsight. I think I only kindled the fire by thinking that cough syrup would make him go to sleep.

"How are you feeling, big guy?" I ask Robb. He is sitting on the couch in the living room with tissues all around him; a bucket that I am guessing is for his upset stomach, a bottle of Pepto-Bismol on the coffee table, and five blankets thrown around him.

When I pick up the used tissues I find that stupid bear the jerk made me buy for him yesterday. I hand it to him. He squeezes it tight. I squeeze his shoulder and pitch the used snotty tissues in the trash. I sit down in the chair beside couch and look at the television. Robb is watching some boring war movie.

"Where's Grey Wind?" I ask.

"Outside," Robb says.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, "You haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday."

"No. I threw up yesterday's lunch yesterday."

And this guy got a 2100 on the SAT. You've got to be kidding. I dangle my legs over the side of the chair and watch the boring war movie. As boring as it is some of the actors are really hot, especially in their uniforms, I really hope there is a shirtless scene coming up.

"Did you know that Loras tried to kiss me?" Robb asks.

"What?" I ask, unable to hear him because of the gun fire and explosions in the movie. I grab the remote and turn the TV down and ask Robb to repeat himself. "When did he try to kiss you?"

"I think it was Monday when I took Tor to the doctor. Where is Tor?" Robb asks between sniffles. He blows his nose and lies down on the pillow and starts whimpering. I fluff his pillows and pull his blankets up to his neck. He cuddles Loras 2, the bear, to his chest. He's sort of cute when he's like this. I shove a thermometer under his tongue and wait until it beeps before I continue our conversation.

"Tor is at Jeyne's until you're better. I took him there myself. 102, I'm going to get a cold compress for your head and see if it brings your body heat down."

"Don't leave me," Robb reaches for my hand. His grasp is so weak I almost feel sorry for him. I kiss his forehead and sit back down in my chair. Robb takes a nap. I have to wait until he wakes up before I can get any more information about this kiss. Robb makes little whimpering noises while he sleeps. He reminds me of a helpless infant.

I could smother him in his sleep, but where's the fun in that? He is cute when he's sleeping. It figures that Robb Stark could make an illness look sexy even wearing a vomit stained T-shirt and sweat pants. Damn him.

Robb wakes when the movie ends. The big explosion near the end must have driven him from his slumber. He rolls over and vomits into the bucket. The smell is so strong I nearly gag. I wipe his mouth clean and dispose of the bucket's contents outside and clean the bucket with disinfectant and soap.

"So Loras tried to kiss you," I say when I come back. He vomited all over himself while I was outside. I pull his shirt off and take it to the laundry room. I grab a sponge in the kitchen and fill a bowl with soapy water. I can't believe I am about to give Robb Stark a sponge bath. Loras would be so jealous.

Robb's body is perfection. Damn him. Damn his stupid abs. I can look like that too. I just need to hit the gym more. I looked that like over Christmas when the Tyrells made me work out every day until it hurt. I swear that trainer was a drill instructor for the marines. I have lost a lot of tone since then.

"Yeah, but I rebooted him. I mean, rebuffed him."

"Why did he try to kiss you?"

"He doubted his feelings for you and he said he couldn't fully commit to you unless he got over me. Then he tried to kiss me."

I know Robb is a little delirious and spacey as hell, but he's never been a liar. Even in his craziest state he's always managed to tell the truth. I clean him up and try to find him a clean shirt to put on. I had to change his shirt three times yesterday.

"Try not to puke on this one," I tell him.

"Renly," Robb says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Don't be mad at Loras."

"Who should I be mad at?"

"Me. I never did anything to…I never…" he throws up in the bucket I just cleaned, but thankfully manages to keep his shirt looking good. Hallelujah. "I never turned him away. I can't hurt him, Renly."

Damn it. I wanted to hate this jack ass. Why does he have to be such a nice guy? Now I feel like a jerk for even thinking about smothering him in his sleep, even if I never intended to actually do it.

"I don't want you to hurt him. I just want you to back off a little. Sometimes I think he loves you more than he loves me. I have been so jealous of you for so long it's killing me."

"You're wrong. Oh, God, I hurt. But you're wrong. Could you get me some saltine crackers?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

What the hell? I don't live here. Where are crackers? I open cabinet after cabinet, cupboard after cupboard until I finally find the crackers. I take out a package and take them back to Robb who has thrown up in his bucket again, and is chugging Pepto-Bismol. I hand him the crackers.

"Thank you. Oh God. I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying."

"How do you know? I hurt everywhere."

I cover Robb up more and he starts crying. I feel like an ass. I move the bucket and kneel beside the couch. I stroke his forehead gently while he cries. I feel his body trembling, and the sobbing thickens. I kiss his forehead, and then resume petting his hair.

"It's okay, Robb. Shh, just calm down. You're gonna be okay. Shh."

Robb's sobs quiet down. I am working him up by asking him all these questions. I shouldn't be putting strain on him like this. When he falls asleep I clean out his bucket again. The smell is atrocious. I almost gag cleaning it.

Grey Wind licks my hand when I feed the dogs during lunch time. I take the lick as his thanks for taking care of his master while he's ill. Robb is awake when I come back. A single tear falls down his cheek. I wipe it off with a clean tissue.

"I want my mom," Robb whispers.

"I know."

"Renly," Robb whispers.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I had an accident," Robb says looking into my eyes with remorse. He bursts into tears again. I help him up and somehow get him to the closest bathroom in the Stark House. I practically carried him, but he helped when he could. When we get to the bathroom I understand what Robb meant by "accident." Damn.

"I'll get you some clean clothes," I tell him.

I plug up the tub and make sure the water is cool. I go upstairs to Robb's room to find him something to wear. I am not comfortable sifting through Robb's underwear drawer. Hell, I am not even comfortable going through Loras's underwear drawer, and I've seen him naked.

Stripped blue boxers, track pants, and a T shirt are what I pick out for him to wear. Not the most flattering of choices, but he needs comfort not style. Robb is having a hard time getting his clothes off. I put the clean clothes aside and help him.

"This doesn't leave the bathroom," says Robb.

"Believe me, sweetie, you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Get in the tub."

I kneel to wash Robb, but he puts a hand up to stop me and weakly takes the sponge from my hand. I step back.

"I can wash myself."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

I sit on the floor facing away from the tub so I don't have to watch Robb bathe. He just wants me around for company. This is surprisingly a lot less awkward for me than I figured it would be.

"What did you mean when you said I was wrong?" I ask.

"Don't talk to me while I'm washing myself," Robb says.

"Sorry."

It's another three or four minutes until Robb is done. I am waiting with a towel to dry him off. He collapses in my arms. I have to dress him while holding him up. I deserve an award for this. He is so heavy.

After I get him back to the couch, make him comfortable, and take his temperature again, I make myself a snack. Robb munches on crackers at a slow pace and we watch a romantic comedy together in silence.

"Loras loves you more than you'll ever know. I've seen the look in his eyes when he's with you or talking about you, or looking at you. It's like you're the only person who matters, you're the one he wants to spend all his time with. He loves me, but he's in love with you," Robb says. He coughs hard, and I fear he might throw up again but he doesn't.

"Thanks," I say.

"Would it be too weird for me to ask you to hold me like my mom does?" Robb asks.

I give him a quizzical expression, but think about his request. It would be weird because this is Robb Stark, but he is sick and he misses his mother. Oh God I am so going to regret this. I help Robb sit up and I sit down pulling him down with me. I cradle him in my arms the way I hold Loras.

"Now will you play with my hair? My mom does that too."

"I'm not your mother, Robb."

"I know, but I miss her and you're all I have."

"Lucky me."

I don't remember falling asleep, but I am awakened by Sansa nudging me in the shoulder. Robb's head in resting in my lap, and he is snoring softly clutching onto the little teddy bear. I wipe my eyes and wait until Sansa lift's Robb enough for me to slide out from underneath him. I shove a pillow under his head where my lap was. He grunts, and starts snoring again.

"What time is it?" I whisper.

"Half past four, Loras called. He needs you to pick him up from detention."

"Oh, yeah, alright," I yawn.

I kiss Sansa on the cheek, and put my shoes on. I bump into Bran in my hurry to get out of the Stark house as soon as possible. Loras gets of detention in half an hour and I need to be there for him.

"I'm sorry, Brandon," I say.

"Dad wants to talk to you."

I follow Bran into the kitchen. Ned is helping Arya with her math homework at the table. He stops when I walk in. Arya and Bran get into a punching contest.

"I hope Robb wasn't too much trouble. Cat should be back tomorrow afternoon so I only need you until then."

"Robb was no trouble. We bonded."

Ned claps my shoulder. I nod and grab my keys from where I left them on the counter. You can't clean the vomit off another man and not bond with him. It's not possible. I learned a lot about Robb Stark today.

I am so excited to see Loras that I pick him up off his feet in one giant hug. He winces beneath my touch. I sit him down and notice the bruise over his left eye and the cut above the other.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I fell down," Loras says.

I know he's lying, but questioning him further will only make him lie more. If I want to know why my flower is covered in bruises I am going to have to approach it differently. He gets in the car as a sign that he is ready to go. One way or another I am going to find out what's going on.


	5. Milkshakes and Lovemaking

**Chapter Five: Milkshakes and Lovemaking **

**Loras's Point of View**

I am blow drying my curls in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Steam from my shower has left condensation on the mirror. When I wipe it with my hand I see Renly's reflection. I turn off the blow dryer and make eye contact with him through my mirror.

"What the hell happened to your back?"

I stare at myself in the mirror. I am covered in bruises from head to toe, quite literally. My back has it worst of all. Quentyn hit me with a wooden bat of some kind, baseball I think. It happened yesterday after detention right before Renly picked me up.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me touch you all week?"

I nod.

"Loras, what is this?"

I put the lid down on the toilet and sit. Renly shuts the door behind him and leans against it to listen. I come clean about everything, but I avoid looking at him. I doubt I could stand seeing the disappointment and anger on his face. When I am finished I finally look at my fiancé.

"I'm going to kick this guy's ass. I am going to ask Ned to find someone else to take care of Robb this morning; I need to have a talk with him."

"No. I don't want you talking with him. I'll handle it. Robb needs you more than I do."

Renly cups my face in his hands and kisses me. I kiss him back, but I feel less than worthy of his love. I lied to him all week. He should be mad at me.

"No. You're my fiancé, Loras. It's my job to protect you. You don't get it. You never did. God, I'm such an idiot, how could I not have noticed something was wrong. You were distant all week. I'm sorry, Loras."

"You called me your fiancé."

"Yeah so, that's what you are."

"You usually call me your flower. Am I not your flower anymore?"

"How could you even think that?" Renly kisses me again. I embrace him. He holds me. I can hear his heart pounding in his chest and it's comforting. His warm hands rubbing on my bare back feel good against the bruises. The mixture of pleasure and pain kick starts my hormones. I make an involuntarily noise somewhat between a purr and a moan.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why would you keep this a secret from me?"

"I didn't want you to turn it into a big deal. I thought I could handle it."

"It is a big deal. And from now on I want you to be honest with me."

"I tried to kiss Robb," I confess.

"I know, Robb told me."

"I am so sorry I lied to you."

"Get ready for school. Gendry is going to take you. I have to get ready to baby sit Robb."

There is an orchid inside my locker, but no note. This is ridiculous. I just want to be left alone. I am in a relationship. Whoever this person is needs to back off. I look around the hallway, but the only person staring at me is Quentyn Martell. I scowl at him. He slams his locker shut and walks toward me.

"I'm not in the mood," I tell him.

"Then I'll give you the weekend off. That's a pretty flower."

"I'm not big on orchids."

"Maybe the sender didn't know what type of flower you preferred."

"Definitely roses," I say.

"What color?" Quentyn asks. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity. He proceeds about how each color means something different. I smile.

"I like white roses."

"Are you going to the game tonight?" Quentyn asks.

"Yes, but I'm not going to the dance."

"Why?"

"My date is too old and Robb is so sick so I didn't really want to go alone."

"Oh."

The bell rings. Quentyn walks me to class without me asking him too. Quentyn invites me to have lunch with him. He sits on the lower platform, it would be like abandoning my popularity to sit with him, but I know my group would forbid him from sitting with us. So after I go through the line I join Quentyn and one of his friends at his table. It quickly stirs up gossip at the neighboring tables. I guarantee this is going to be hot news for the rest of the day.

"Your hair looks good today," says Quentyn. He smiles at me then busies himself with some fruit on his plate. This is the fourth compliment he has given me today. I open my juice bottle as I try to think of what to say.

"I used a blow dryer this morning."

"It shows."

I taste whatever meat we are having today. Beef by the taste of it, it needs a little salt. I toss a carrot slice in my mouth. Quentyn is watching me eat.

"So, uh, could I give you a ride home after school?"

"Okay."

It's against my better judgment to say yes, but he is being oddly sweet to me today. I know it could be a trick to get me to let my guard down, but I am sick of fighting.

"Great, I figured we could go see a movie until the football game."

"I really don't want to go to the cinema in my school uniform."

"Oh I understand. I will take you directly home then, unless you want to get some ice cream."

"Chocolate?" I ask.

I can never say no to ice cream, especially chocolate.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, I don't see a problem in eating ice cream in my uniform. Tomorrow is laundry day anyway."

"Great," Quentyn says.

He acts differently the rest of lunch. I frequently catch him staring at me. He usually knocks something over trying to act casual when I spot him, but it just makes him seem pitiful. I am a little relieved when lunch is over. I dodged a messy bullet. Quentyn's best friend ends up with ketchup all over himself. When I stood up to leave Quentyn knocked it over by accident. He is clumsier than I thought.

I go through the rest of school trying not to think about what ice cream with Quentyn may bring. This could still be a trick, but he seemed really genuine. He's being very sweet to me today. How could I possibly say no?

When the final bell rings I sprint to my locker. I shove all the books I am taking home for the weekend inside and pick up my orchid. I run to the closest bathroom to check myself out. My curls have stayed intact. I take a deep breath and get ready to meet Quentyn.

He is staring beside my locker when I emerge from the bathroom. When he smiles I feel a pang of guilt deep within my stomach, followed by the muscles in my face forcing my lips to curl upward. He is sort of cute.

"Ready to go?" Quentyn asks.

"Yes."

I am a little cautious when I walk to the parking lot with him, but I get to the car with nothing bad happening. Maybe it's not a trick. Maybe he really is trying to apologize. I sit down in the passenger seat.

"What's your favorite band?" Quentyn asks.

"The Ironborn," I say.

"I have their latest album, want to listen?"

"Yes."

We sing along with one of mine and Robb's favorite songs. I have not thought about Robb since this morning. I hope he's doing well. Quentyn is a good driver. He drives better than Robb and Gendry both. I feel safe in his car.

"Why don't you drive?"

"I panic too much when I am behind the wheel."

The ice cream place is empty save for a few families with little kids. Quentyn and I take a table in the back after we order. I sip my chocolate shake and listen to him talk. I run my left hand through my hair as if it's an involuntarily muscle action.

"That's a nice ring," Quentyn says.

"Thank you, it's my engagement ring," I say.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes, his name is Renly. He's great."

"You're too young to be engaged."

"I'm seventeen. It's going to be a long engagement."

Quentyn nods, but he still looks bothered by something. I ignore it and drink my shake. I sip it too fast and get a brain freeze. Quentyn laughs at me.

"He's a lucky man," says Quentyn.

"No, I'm the lucky one. He's the greatest. I don't deserve him."

Quentyn reaches out to move a strand of hair behind my ear. The contact makes my stomach jump. My heart is pounding like bongos. I do everything I can to keep from blushing.

"Not even the stars twinkle as much as your eyes do," Quentyn says. That was pathetic. I smile at the cheesiness of it. "That was lame wasn't it?"

"Just a little," I say.

"Well, I'm trying to impress you. I've never had ice cream with a prince before."

"Maybe you should try for less cheese next time," I say.

I flirt. I have not flirted with anyone but Renly and that cute boy at the Farmer's Market. It feels nice to flirt casually and not have it mean anything. Renly does it all the time to charm people into giving him what he wants. So I should be able to do it too.

"Loras, I'm sorry."

"It's forgotten."

"No, it's not. I was a jerk. I was a massive jerk. I was the king of jerks. I'm really sorry."

"You're lucky Robb wasn't at school this week."

"I'm not scared of Robb Stark."

"You should be."

"I'm more scared of this fiancé of yours. If I were him, I'd be insanely jealous that you were having ice cream with someone else."

"Renly's not the jealous type."

We finish eating and I have to snap Quentyn out of some sort of trance before he's ready to go. He zoned out a lot when we were talking. I wonder what he was thinking about. He opens the car door for me.

When we get to the apartment he opens the door for me there too. He offers to walk me to the door, but I tell him go bye at the car. I doubt Renly would be too thrilled if I showed up with the boy who beat me up every day this week.

I carry my orchid and my backpack up to the apartment. I cannot stop thinking about how kind Quentyn was toward me this afternoon. I had a really nice time with him. It almost felt like a date.

"Where the seven hells have you been?" Renly asks, throwing his arms around me and pulling me into a bear-hug.

"I was out."

"He was out with that Martell creep, I bet. They had lunch together," Gendry says. I spy Margaery giving me a dirty look. Have I betrayed their trust or something?

"Were you?"

"He took me out for ice cream to apologize for everything he did this week."

"And you bought that did you? Loras, did you stop and think that it might have been a trick? Get it through your pretty head that not everyone is a good person."

"Of course I thought it was a trick. I'm not stupid, Renly. Nothing happened. We had ice cream and we talked. That was it. I'd like to think you could trust me."

"I trust you, my flower. I don't trust him."

"I'm sorry. Next time I will call you."

"That's all I ask. I was worried sick."

Renly kisses my forehead. I hug him tightly. I fit perfectly in his arms. This is a safe, warm place, so why do I feel so lightheaded and confused? How come I cannot get Quentyn off my mind? I squeeze Renly tighter and try not thinking about Martell anymore than I can help. Renly kisses me and I melt in his arms.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you, my flower."

He's calling me his flower again. I cried myself to sleep last night because he had not called me that in two days and I thought he was mad at me. It's reassuring to hear my favorite pet name come from the lips of someone I love.

"Do you think I have pretty eyes?" I ask pulling out of Renly's arms.

"I think everything about you is beautiful," Renly says.

"I don't want to meet this mystery admirer at the football game. I want to stay here with you, if you'll have me."

"That's our cue to exit, Mags," says Gendry.

"Of course I'll have you."

Renly carries me to his bedroom like I am a bride. He tosses me down on the bed. My eyes target his as our hands begin to undress each other. I pull his lips down onto mine with force. I taste him with a hunger I have not felt since our first time. Renly licks my lips begging my mouth to open wide for his.

He pushes his knee up and rubs is against the forming bulge in my underpants, while still kissing me and I moan into the kiss. Renly smiles and proceeds to press light bites and kisses down my neck, over my chest and even lower all the way to the hem of my underwear. I squirm and buck my hips up, longing for more friction. I want Renly to touch me more, to take me and I know he can sense it because he slides my underpants down and takes me in his mouth. I don't even try to hold back from moaning as Renly sucks on my manhood, licking the underside.

It's been some time since we have done it. I'm so eager to finally become one with my fiancé. I tangle my hand into Renly's dark hair and pull him up in a sloppy kiss. He reaches for the night stand, fumbles through the top drawer and pulls out a condom and lube without breaking the kiss.

I whimper when I feel one of Renly's lubed fingers pressing against my entrance. Soon enough he pushes in another finger and this time I can't stop myself from whining. Renly looks at me with worry in his expression. I give him a reassuring smile and push against him. He fingers me for a while longer. I frown as he suddenly pulls his fingers out but everything is forgotten when I feel him pushing himself inside me and I can't do anything then scream out in pleasure. His thrusts are long and hard, I grind my hips against him. I don't want to seem too eager but all I can say between moans is a whimpering "Harder."

Renly smiles pressing a kiss on my forehead and pulls me up. I roll on top to ride him. We have not done it like this before, this way Renly reaches much deeper. I feel shivers all over my body while slide up and down on Renly's manhood rolling my hips in circular motions.

Renly sits up and holds me while he pushes in harder, and harder. His groans turn me on even more and the combination of the sound Renly makes, pain and pleasure cause me to become even harder. My cock is twitching and already leaking precum. Renly uses his hands on me. His strokes on the burning shaft are in the same rhythm as his body is working beneath me and I lose control over the sounds coming from my mouth.

I cry out Renly's name when I come into his hand. Shortly after he gives a long moan, followed by a deep groan and releases his seed inside me. I fall against his chest panting heavily feeling sated and happy. We cuddle for a short time and I kiss my lover's chest when he stiffens against me again. Renly smirks as I push him back inside of me to prepare for the next round.

"I want to try with you," I say after round two ends and we are cuddling in bed. Renly laughs and kisses me. I have only topped Renly once and that was during our first time. Every time since then I have been the receiving partner.

"Next time, my flower, we must get ready for the football game. Margaery is cheering."

"Okay, but I will hold you to it."

"Get up, my flower; I have to take a shower."

"Can't we take one together?" I ask.

"God, you're cute and unbelievably hard to say no to, but I am afraid I must. If we shower together you know where it will lead and I really need to be clean."

"I guess I will go take one in the other room," I say.

I am walking funny. It hurts in a good way, but I can barely walk. Renly laughs like it's the funniest sight he has ever seen. I throw my shoe at him.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up."

Renly buys my ticket to the football game. I am so glad he is not opposed to holding hands in public. We might have a problem. A little girl stops me for my autograph near the bleachers. Her mother asks for a picture. I never deny children when they ask me. I let the little girl sit on my knee and I kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Prince Loras," the little girls says.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Daddy, I got the prince's autograph."

"You're so good with children," Renly whispers.

"They're cute. Let's go find a seat."

We sit in the third row of the cheering section. I spot the cheerleaders warming up on the field and wave to both Sansa and Margaery. Arya and Meera climb up to join us. I am disappointed. I was hoping Renly and I would be alone so we could cuddle, but I enjoy having the girls around.

"How's Robb?" Meera asks.

"His fever broke this afternoon," Arya says.

"Wait, you haven't been to see him?" I ask.

"No. He doesn't want me to see him like that. I think it's silly."

"Honey, if you saw Robb the way I saw him these last couple of days you'd fall out of love with him, trust me," says Renly. I laugh.

"So are you going to meet up with your secret admirer during half time?" Meera asks. She puts her hand on my knee. I put my hand on top of hers.

"I don't know. Why should I? I'm already in a relationship."

"Because you want to know who it is, that's why."

"I don't really care who it is," I say.

"But I do, so you're going to find out."

"I guess that answers your question."

The team sucks without Robb. Not even Gendry whose massive size makes him the perfect defensive can save the team from failure. I focus on the cheerleaders. Margaery is the loudest one. I am not surprised. At half-time I think we are all relieved to see the band take the field.

"Okay, I'm going to go solve the mystery of the secret admirer."

I stand up. Renly pulls me down onto his lap and kisses me.

"Just so you don't forget who you're going home with."

"I'll be back."

"I'm coming too," says Arya.

I nod. We walk side by side in silence to the designated meeting area. Arya waits by the lamp post while I go on ahead. She is near enough if I need her but far enough to give me and this stranger privacy.

"I thought you wouldn't come," says the secret admirer.

I look around for the location of the voice. Out of the darkness walks Quentyn Martell. Arya was right. I should have guessed this.

"You seem surprised," Quentyn says.

He steps close to me and touches my face. I stare into his eyes until he tries to kiss me. I turn my head and his lips touch my cheek.

"Don't."

He starts stroking and petting and touching me. I smack at his hands but he persists.

"I've wanted to do this since I first saw you. God, you are so sexy. I can't stand it."

His hand slides up my shirt. I back away. I refuse to fight him tonight, but I will not let him take advantage of me.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you like it when I touch you?"

"No, I don't."

"You need to be touched. Someone as beautiful and sexy as you need to have a real man touch him."

"I have a real man. You can't do this."

"I love you."

"You don't know me."

"I know I want you."

"That's not love, Quentyn."

"I don't fucking care. You're going to shut up and let me touch you or things are going to get a little rough."

I shove him. He grabs me forcefully and pins me against the side of the concession building. He puts his hand over my mouth to keep me for screaming for Arya. I bite his hand but he never moves. I wanted to avoid physical conflict, but he leaves me no choice.

Quentyn unzipping my pants is the last straw. I kick him in the stomach. He steps backwards catching his breath, but tries to come at me. I throw him over my shoulder and run off. I grab Arya by the hand and we disappear into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Arya asks.

"No."

"Loras," Renly calls to me. I have never been happier to see him. "You were gone a while I was about to come look for you. Are you alright? Why are you your pants unzipped? Did someone touch you? Whose ass do I need to kick?"

"Can we just watch the rest of the game? I want to see my sister cheer."

"Of course, my flower, anything you want."

"Hold me," I say.

I lean on him. A pair of strong arms wraps around me protectively and Renly whispers sweet words in my ears, but never tries to kiss me. He just holds me. Sometimes that is all it takes.


	6. Jealousy is An Ugly Thing

**Chapter Six: Jealousy is an Ugly Thing**

**Margaery's Point of View**

"Hey, Ellaria, it's me, Margaery, I was just calling to see how you are. I haven't heard from you. Um…I miss you. Call me when you get this message."

I hang up and dial the number again; maybe she will pick up this time. My girlfriend Ellaria is in University. She has not been picking up the phone. It's been almost a week since I last heard from her. She could just be busy. That's how University students are.

"El, I'm so glad you picked up. How are you? Oh. Well, yeah, I understand. Bye."

It's over. She says I am too young and she needs someone older. I gave her everything. We had sex. How could she do this to me? I thought she liked me. I toss Loras's phone on the bed and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Hey, Margaery, have you seen my phone? What's the matter?" my brother asks.

"Ellaria broke up with me."

I wish I could say it would be okay, but truth is, it really hurt. She was my first girlfriend. I had never had sex with anyone before her. I fooled around before, but I never—she was my first. How could she.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Loras says.

He slides into bed beside me. I climb on my brother's lap to be held. He wraps me in his arms and gives me a gentle squeeze. I nuzzle my face against his neck and sob. He rubs my back and rocks me back and forth.

"I gave her everything," I sob.

"I know. It's her loss. She's going to realize she made a mistake. But you know what; you're too good for her."

"You're supposed to say that you're my brother," I squeak.

"I'd say it if I weren't."

"Loras, tell me I'm pretty," I say.

"You're beautiful."

I sob harder into my brother's neck. He squeezes me tighter. He spreads his legs on either side of me and shifts the position he holds me in. He pets my hair.

"It's time for school," Loras says.

"I don't want to go."

Loras comes in the bathroom while I am getting out of the shower. I put a towel around me and watch him pop a zit in front of the mirror. I hand him the acne cream. He rubs it all over his face. I wipe steam off my part of the mirror and check out my own face, which is almost identical to his, only his cheek bones are more prominent.

"You need to take better care of your skin. Mummy and Daddy would be disappointed. You're letting your figure go. You need to watch your diet. This American food is fatty, Loras."

"I know. I gained three pounds. Don't tell Mother and Father. I'm going to lose it. I'm going to start working out with Robb and those yoga classes are helping. You look great. How do you keep from gaining weight?"

"I'm just lucky I guess," I say, I kiss the side of my brother's face and grab my bra off the hanger. Loras ignores me while I get dressed. He changes in front of me all the time. I slip on my underwear, my tights, and then my skirt. "Your bruises look better today. How's Renly doing?"

"He's still mad at me. He kicked me out of bed."

"He'll get over it. He's just mad you lied to him. Come to think of it, I'm mad too."

"Why?"

"Because we're best friends and you didn't tell me. I don't want us lying to each other. I worry about you."

"I worry about you too."

I push my brother playfully, he pushes back. I smile at him. Even our smiles match. I put on my white shirt and button it up. My bare-chested brother puts on an undershirt. I reach out to tickle him. He recoils, but I gain the advantage. He goes weak in the legs and collapses against the basin from being tickled. He is laughing so hard he can barely breathe. I let up when he submits to my will.

"I yield. Oh that's not fair."

"Such is life."

He grins and pecks me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad to see you're happier now."

"It's because I have a great brother."

He leaves the bathroom, and I finish getting ready for school. I put on my makeup and braid my hair down my back. I weave a ribbon into my braid and add glitter to my cheeks. I spray on perfume to hide the peach scent of my shampoo.

I ride shotgun to school. Loras sits in the back gazing out the window, his book bag on his lap. I spot the pretty new girl in the parking lot when Gendry drives around looking for a place to park. He pulls in right beside her car.

She is wearing her long black hair in soft ringlets. Her bright blue eyes shine out at us when she smiles. My heart drops into my stomach, and I feel a deep burning between my legs. I cross my legs and bite my lip.

"Hi," she says. Her voice is not disappointing. The burning between my legs worsens and I sway from side to side rubbing my thighs together. It's not helping. Her skirt is playing peak-a-boo with her tan thighs.

"You're Princess Margaery aren't you? Someone told me you went to school here. That's why I transferred."

She extends her hand to me. I shake it and stare at her lips. Her lips are rosy red and plump. Her pearly white teeth stand out in a billion dollar smile. My heart is running rampant in my chest.

"I-I-I," I say.

"Well, I hope to see you around. Tryouts for the play are today, I hope to see you there!"

She walks away before I could say anything. My knees give out but my brother catches me. He beams brightly at me as he helps me stabilize. I kiss his cheek.

"She's so hot," I whisper.

"You should go to the tryouts," He suggests.

"Only if you come too," I say

"I can't say no to you," Loras says.

I jump in his arms and devour his face in millions of kisses until he yields to me. He laughs and pushes me off him. He gives me a piggyback ride into the school. Loras drops me in the hallway by Sansa's locker. Robb is talking to her sipping something hot, and looking somewhat healthy.

"Robb Stark it is so good to see you," I hug him before Loras gets to. Robb kisses the top of my head and pulls me into a bigger hug. Robb's scent and warm body only make the problem in my loins worse. I need to find someone who would make them go away.

"I missed you, Mags," says Robb.

"Where's Meera?" I ask noticing she's not at her boyfriend's side.

"Where's Arya?" Gendry asks at the same time I ask for Meera.

"Meera is running late, and Arya is with her lab partner they had to finish some homework together or something. They're in the science lab," Robb says. Gendry leaves us to head in that direction.

"Where's my hug?" Loras asks.

"I missed you," Robb tells Loras.

Robb hugs Loras with both arms wrapped tightly around him. It's a very brotherly hug full of deep mutual affection.

"I missed you so much," Loras says.

Robb wraps one arm around Loras's shoulders and ruffles his curls.

"Don't get so emotional. I got you something," Robb hands Loras a gift bag.

"What's this?"

"Open it," Robb says.

It's a wood carving of a stag eating a rose.

"Did you make this? It's beautiful."

"I made it weeks ago but I forgot about it."

"I love it, thank you."

I roll my eyes. They act like a couple sometimes. Sometimes I think that Robb is too nice to my brother. He's going to spoil that boy. Meera finally shows up. Robb's pupils dilate and I watch the corners of his mouth form an automatic smile as a light blush creeps onto his cheeks.

I say hi to Meera and lead my brother away while the happy couple kisses. They have not spoken since last week. Robb refused to let Meera see him while he was sick. He believed she would fall out of love with him if she saw him like that.

I see the girl again in the middle of a small group of boys and girls. She is flirting and laughing. I duck behind my brother to stare at her. Loras laughs. I lean against the wall behind us and sigh when she walks by with her friends.

"Hi," she says.

"Wap!" I say.

What is "wap?" Did that just come out of my mouth? Oh my goodness this is embarrassing. Loras is staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Did I just say 'wap'?" I ask.

"I have no idea what you just said, but on the plus side I don't think she does either."

"Kill me."

"We're definitely going to that audition and you're going to talk to her."

"I can't talk to her you saw what just happened."

"Margaery, you're a princess. You know how to speak eloquently; you are the most charming person I have ever met."

"I'm so nervous. She's so—isn't she? Her hair is just so—don't you think?"

I choke back a moan as I think about the girl whose name I have not learned. I cross my legs tight when I start to feel a little hot. Loras offers to walk me to class. I agree to let him walk me half way then I duck into a bathroom. I open the first stall and lean against the door. I reach down inside my tights.

The bell rings and I am forced to hurry. I wash my hands thoroughly and scurry off to my first class feeling a little guilty. I avoid eye contact with everyone. I fear my face will give me away. I suffer through several periods of boring lectures until lunch time.

I meet up with my brother and he walks me to the cafeteria. He grabs my arm and pulls me aside for a moment.

"You look a little guilty."

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Margaery, this is school. You can't do stuff like that here."

"What was I supposed to do? I can't control it."

"We'll talk after lunch; I'm hungry and its pizza day."

Arya has a little friend eating with us today. He is thirteen, he's obviously interested, and he's cute as a button with bright eyes and mouth full of braces. He's her lab partner. She asked Robb's permission for him to join us for lunch. The rest of the table voted on it, and everyone said yes except for Gendry.

Loras told me that Gendry has been in a bad mood all morning. He keeps trying to get Arya's attention during lunch but she is preoccupied with the boy who I learned is named Edric Dayne. She keeps laughing at his jokes and stealing glances at him.

"Arya, look at this two pizzas in my mouth at once," Gendry says.

"That's great," says Arya, obviously not paying attention.

"Arya, do you want to hang out after school?" Gendry asks. He's biting his bottom lip waiting for the answer. He's watching her every move.

"Can't, Edric and I are auditioning for the play," says Arya.

Gendry slinks back in his seat and tosses his breadstick on the table it bounces in Loras's direction. He folds his arms across his chest. "What's so great about him? He's not even part of our group. He doesn't belong here."

"Don't insult my friend, you stupid oaf," Arya says fiercely.

"I can insult anyone I want. Don't call me stupid."

"You are stupid."

"Oh I'm the stupid one?" His nostrils are flaring. He shoves Arya so hard she falls out of her chair. Robb rises out of his seat quickly.

"Take it easy. She's smaller than you are," Robb says.

Gendry grunts. He marches across the high platform to the table where the new girl is sitting. She is so pretty. I want her so bad. I have no idea what her name is but she is always in my dreams.

Gendry brings the girl back with him and pulls up another chair for her. I look at Sansa who looks down at her food and pretends to be interested in the crust of her pizza. I meet Meera's eyes, but she just leans toward Robb.

I blush and avoid eye contact with the girl. Robb shakes her hand and welcomes her to our table today. I can tell by the look he gives Gendry that this is an evaluation. Her presence at our table is temporary since we never voted on it.

"This is Bella. I'm going on a date with her Friday," Gendry says, putting his arm around her. The girl giggles. That's a pretty name. It means beautiful.

Gendry keeps shooting glances at Arya, but she is refusing to care. I am not sure if this bothers her or not. She's hard to read sometimes. She ignores Gendry completely and strikes up a conversation with Edric. I look at Robb. He has one arm on the back of my brother's chair, and the other is holding a slice of pizza, but he is very interested in what's going on with Gendry.

"Robb, don't we have a date Friday? Maybe we could double," suggests Meera.

Gendry glares daggers at her. She recoils into Robb. Robb and Loras make an excuse to get more pizza. Of course, leave it to boys to flee when a situation turns awkward.

I wish I had gotten up with them. It's hard enough watching Gendry flirt with the girl of my dreams. She seems to enjoy his company because she is flipping her hair and laughing. I get up and join my brother and Robb in line when I cannot take anymore.

"I'm sorry," Loras says, rubbing my arm.

"What did I miss?" Robb asks.

I feel like crying.

"It's not fair," I choke out.

"Do you like that girl?" Robb asks.

I nod.

"You're much prettier than Gendry," Robb says. I laugh. He kisses me on the cheek. I stand on the tips of my toes to kiss him back.

"I guess it's not meant to be," I say fighting back tears.

Loras rubs my arm again.

"Don't worry, sweet sister, you'll find a great one someday. She will be the love of your life and she'll worship the ground you walk on. You'll drive her nuts."

"If not there's always Sansa," Robb jokes.

I laugh and punch his arm playfully. We get our pizza and head back to the table. Gendry has his tongue down Bella's throat. I look down at my pizza to preoccupy my thoughts. Arya is sitting close to Edric if they move their heads a certain way they would certainly bump noses, and possibly more.

Gendry does not seem to like that. He looks over Bella's shoulder at Edric with a murderous look in his eyes. His breathing is heavy and strained.

"I think you'll make a great Nymeria in the play, Arya. That part was meant for you," Edric says.

"Thanks. I really hope I get it."

"Maybe I'll get a part too and we could share a kiss on stage," Edric says.

"Arya's too young to kiss boys," Gendry says, his arm around Bella.

"Mind your business, stupid."

"Arya, is that any way to treat your friends?" Sansa asks.

"Shut up, Sansa," Arya flicks tater tots at Sansa.

"You are incorrigible," Sansa says. Getting smashed tots out of her hair.

"That's enough! I am sick of all three of you. You're giving me a headache," says Robb. He starts coughing very hard. Loras thumps him on the back and Meera gives him a bottle of water. He chugs it, but it is not enough to help him. Sansa and Arya look guilty.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I don't feel well. This bitching isn't helping," Robb says.

"Do you need to lie down?" Meera asks.

Robb's face is turning pink. He hits the floor almost instantly. Meera and Loras move chairs out of the way, Gendry stops people from coming close. The teacher on duty comes over to help.

"Arya, go get Daddy," Sansa says.

I cover my mouth with my right hand and wait while Mr. Stark and the nurse and health teacher revive Robb. He wakes up long enough to get into a wheelchair. They take him down to the infirmary. Meera goes with them.

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"I don't know. He just got over an illness, but this can't be normal," Loras says. I can feel my brother's heart pounding. There is a look of deep concern in his brown eyes. I put my arm round him.

"I'm sure it's just stress," I lie. He is not convinced but he buys it anyway. I guess we really do not want to think of worse alternatives.

_** Author's Note: Bella was the name of the girl who asked Gendry to "ring her bell" in **__**A Storm of Swords.**_


	7. Deviant Thoughts

**Chapter Seven: Deviant Thoughts**

**Robb's Point of View**

If I told people I faked passing out I would be in a lot of trouble. I just didn't want to hear my sisters arguing anymore. Plus it got me out of my afternoon classes. I didn't study for my Advanced Stats exam because I was sick over the weekend.

The nurse brought me a bottle of water. She lets me lie down on the cot in the infirmary with a stack of magazines: everything from celebrity gossip to jewelry. In one magazine I breeze through until I stumbled upon an article about Loras's engagement.

They got a lot of the facts wrong. Loras won't be happy about this. I should call this magazine company and set them straight, though Loras wouldn't like that. Another magazine was a picture of Loras and Margaery through the years. It had lots of pictures of them as children. They looked remarkably alike. The headline says they're twins. I laugh and put the magazine aside.

"Robb, Meera Reed is here to see you. Do you feel like talking to anyone?" the nurse asks.

"Yeah, send her in," I say.

I move the magazines out of the way and straighten my clothes and hair. My heart skips a beat when Meera enters. She has her hair braided down her back today with loose strands dancing over her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Meera asks. She touches my hand and goosebumps manifest on my arms and up my neck, as my stomach does somersaults. My heart is screaming her name.

"I'm fine."

I stare into her green eyes. There is concern behind them. I feel bad about lying to her, but I had no choice. She starts to rub my arm. _God, I love this._ The situation becomes very intense for me down below and I slyly put a magazine on my lap so she doesn't notice.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" Meera asks, suddenly playing with my short curls. I nuzzle my head against her hand. This is not helping my problem.

"No."

I can't exactly stand up just now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay to drive. I need to get home and take care of Tor. You have a play to audition for."

"I can't audition if my boyfriend is sick."

"I'm fine, really."

Meera kisses me on the cheek. My face burns from the touch of her delicate lips. I touch my face after she leaves and lean back on the cot staring at the ceiling. I wish she would come back to cuddle with me. I close my eyes and allow my imagination to wander.

_Meera is wearing a robe with nothing underneath. She touches her legs invitingly as she runs her fingers from her knee to her upper thigh slowly. I move to her and slide my hand up her robe and begin to knead her inner thigh with my thumbs. She moans as I put my finger inside her. She unties the robe and lets it fall to reveal her nakedness to me. _

"Robb?" says the nurse.

I open my eyes and put a magazine on my lap. The nurse comes in to check my temperature. She writes me a pass and sends me to my last period class. I sit in the back row today and doodle on my notebook when the professor stops lecturing to give other students the chance to copy down notes.

I receive a note from the girl next to me. She has been staring at me all period. I unfold the note and stare at it. _I like you. _I fold the note into an eight fold and shove it in my wallet. I take out a piece of paper from my binder and write: _We need to talk._ I carefully tear out the paper and hand it to her.

After class I wait for the girl outside the door. When she comes into the hall I grab her arm and pull her out of hall traffic to talk to her. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear and stares at me with stars in her eyes.

"Listen, I have a girlfriend."

"I know, but you had a crush on Meera while you were dating Jeyne. I just thought maybe I would take a chance," she says.

"Whoa. What kind of guy do you think I am? Don't answer that. Look, you're a sweet girl, but I am madly in love with my girlfriend. Have lunch with us Wednesday. It's the least I could do for turning you down," I say.

She agrees. I lean over and kiss her on the cheek. She turns as red as my sister's hair. I smile and walk toward my locker where I find a **GET WELL SOON **card from a couple girls in the sophomore class. I sigh and read it to be nice just in case they are watching.

"Hi, Robb, on behalf of knitting club we would like to give you this card and teddy bear," says Lollys.

"Thank you," I say pretending to look for a book I already know isn't in my locker. I take the stuff from her. She touches my arm and starts giggling. She gives my bicep a squeeze and giggles more.

"Girl trouble, Stark?" asks Dacey Mormont. As soon as Dacey approaches Lollys leaves. Dacey is a good friend of mine.

"It's getting a little out of hand."

"I can tell them you like boys that might help," Dacey says.

I laugh, "No thanks. I don't think that would help my reputation. It might make Loras happy."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

She nods and walks away. I turn back to my locker when I spot Loras walking toward me with Quentyn behind him trying to talk to him, but Loras is ignoring him. I slam my locker shut and walk up to meet him. Quentyn takes one look at me and backs away. I walk Loras to his locker.

He won't look at me. I watch students scurry around to get to their buses or their cars. The hallway is thinning out quickly. Those who are staying to audition for the play are heading to the auditorium. Loras is shoving his homework into his book bag, but I notice his hands are shaking. I touch his shoulder and he smacks my hand then starts sobbing.

"What's going on?"

"Leave me alone!"

Whoa! Something happened. I look past Loras to see Quentyn Martell staring at him. He has something to do with this. Quentyn takes off when he catches me watching him. I drop my backpack by Loras's feet and take off after Quentyn. He runs out of the building and into the parking lot. I catch up with him easily and pin him against the side of his car. I can see his younger brother, Trystane, approaching from the school.

"What did you do?" I ask with my hand on Quentyn's neck cutting off his air supply.

"Nothing," he gasps. I release his neck a little to give him air for talking.

"I'm going to ask you again. What did you do to Loras?"

"Go fuck yourself, pretty boy."

"I could you kill you now," I say choking him. He writhes and wiggles to get free. He throws up his hands like he is ready to talk. I release his neck, but don't let go of him.

"I squeezed his ass after class, nothing more."

"Why?"

"I told you what I did. Get off me!"

"Tell me why."

"Robb!" shouts Sansa coming towards us. I let go of Quentyn. I glare at Quentyn and give him a non-verbal warning then meet with my sister. "Could you take me to the store to get some items?"

"Yeah, just let me go check on Loras. Meet me at the truck." I kiss Sansa's cheek and run back in the school to get my backpack. Loras, Margaery, and Meera are waiting for me at my locker. "I have to take Sansa to the store she needs some items, so I have to go. Have fun at your auditions and break a leg."

I kiss Meera and give Margaery and peck on the cheek. Three of my favorite people are competing for parts in the play. I pull Loras aside and pat him on the back.

"If he bothers you again, tell me."

"Don't leave me," Loras whispers.

"I have to. Gendry is at football practice, if you have any problems, go to the locker room and wait for him there. Text Renly. He worries about you."

"Will you come back and watch us audition?"

"I'd have to get Torrhen first."

I walk away before I give in to Loras. I look over my shoulder. He is still sad. I know he isn't going to tell Renly. I text him as I walk to let him know what's going on. I don't want them fighting again. Renly deserves to know.

**Me: Quentyn squeezed Loras's ass. He's pretty upset about it. I wanted to tell you because I know Loras won't. **

Renly's reply is immediate.

**Renly: Thanks for telling me, Robb. I will talk to Loras when he gets home. **

I see Sansa talking to a set of triplets. Rumor has it that one of the brothers is a player when it comes to girls. Trouble is I can't tell them apart so I have no idea which one to keep her away from. Sansa gets in my truck and the boys back away. They are almost completely identical.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Greydon, Gran, and Gormond Goodbrother," Sansa says.

Of course they are.

"Which one do you like?"

"That's none of your business."

Sansa tries talking me out of coming into the drugstore with her. I have some stuff I would like to get so I ignore her protests and go in anyway, plus if she expects me to pay I have to go with her. Unfortunately, the condom aisle is in the feminine hygiene product aisle.

"Why are you buying condoms? Meera is not going to sleep with you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Whatever."

There are so many different types of condoms. It's confusing. I pick up the brand that Jon told me to get. I never used any with Jeyne, but I want to be careful with Meera. Sansa picks up what she needs. I look for a box of chocolate and buy three daisies for my girlfriend.

"You spend a lot of money on flowers," Sansa says.

"Shut up."

I pay for everything even the stuff Sansa needs. I drop her off at the house when I pick up Torrhen. I give him a short bath in the sink in the kitchen, dress him, and put him in my truck to head back to the school. I don't bother changing clothes.

I grab Torrhen's diaper bag on my way out. Dad is coming in with Bran from school as I leave. I pat my brother's head and leave. Torrhen cries as I strap him into his car seat. I stick his pacifier in his mouth and he stops for a moment. He likes riding in the car, he usually goes right to sleep.

"I missed you today, Tor. Tell you what, tomorrow after school we'll spend time together. I got this amazing book I want to read to you."

I tighten the seatbelt to make sure he is secure. When I am satisfied I back out of the drive way. It's almost four. I wonder if they have finished auditions. There were a lot of kids signed up. I really hope Meera gets the part she wants.

I pick up Torrhen's bag and carrier and go inside the school. Since my father is the Headmaster I have keys to the school. I stop at my locker to hang up my blazer before I go to the auditorium. Loras sitting in the back row reading a script. Margaery is on stage with the pretty girl that Gendry likes. I spot Arya near the front talking to Edric.

"Hey, Robb," says Loras. He scoots down a seat to let me have the end. I put Torrhen on the seat beside me. He is still sleeping so I don't take him out of his carrier.

"How's she doing?" I ask.

"She's the best one here," says Loras.

"Where's Meera?" I ask.

"She's in the green room. She sort of, well, you should talk to her."

"What happened?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

"She choked on stage and everyone laughed at her."

"Oh no. Will you keep an eye on Tor?"

"Yes."

I walk back to the green room. Meera is sitting in a chair back there alone with her knees at her chest and her head down. My knees give out at the sight of her. She looks so helpless. My heart lodges in my throat when I pull up a chair.

I touch her on the head and she looks up at me. She looks away and wipes her eyes. I want to hold her. I want to touch her. I want to make the bad go away for her.

"Talk to me," I tell her.

"I humiliated myself. I want to be in this play so bad but I choked. I got stage fright. I couldn't even read it right. Everyone laughed at me."

"That's no reason to give up. You're a star."

"I'm not a star, Robb, I'm a loser. I choked. Stars don't choke."

"You're my star."

"Stop flattering me I'm already dating you. You need to be honest with me. You could have told me I am no good at this."

I hate when she does this. Why do girls do this? I pull her onto my lap. She tries to resist, but she can't win. I am twice her size. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her tenderly on the lips. She doesn't welcome me at first, but then she opens up and lets me in.

I shake uncontrollably when she sticks her tongue in my mouth. I feel my lower region getting warmer, and I deepen the kiss. Meera moans and sticks her tongue further down my throat. I lose all control of my senses and hormones. She starts giggling.

"You should put a muzzle on that thing," She says sliding off my lap.

"It likes you."

She slugs me in the arm. For such a small girl she packs quite a punch. I take her by the hand and lead her back into the auditorium. I send her back to Loras and Torrhen while I think of a way to sweet talk the drama teacher into giving her another chance.

"I think you should give Meera another chance. Everyone talks about how nice you are. Oh my gods, have I told you how pretty your eyes are? What do you say? Can my girlfriend have another chance?" I ask the drama teacher. I lean against the stage in a "come hither" pose.

"I can't say no to you, Robb."

"Thanks, you're a doll." I make a point of wiggling my ass as I walk away. I know the drama teacher is watching.

I watch Meera try again. I sit down between Loras and my son and watch my girlfriend re-do her audition. Her monologue delivery is flawless, but her cold read is a little shaky. I know she's nervous. She finishes and is welcomed with claps. Arya is up next.

My little sister never ceases to amaze me. She is clearly the best for the role is going out for. She must really want it. When Arya wants something she will do anything to get it.

Meera leans against me in her chair. I can't help but smile as I put my arm around her. Her hair is blocking my view of her face, so I kiss the top of her head. My mind goes back to the condoms in the truck.

"Meera, about our date on Friday, my dad is going out of town for an education seminar and Mom's going to take care of my ailing grandfather and Bran and Rickon will be staying with Auntie Lysa, so I was wondering if you would come over."

"I don't know, Robb."

"I'll cook dinner and we can watch a movie, that's all."

She looks up at with those big green eyes. My heart lodges in my throat. She is so pretty I could cry. I can't believe she agreed to go out with me.

"Okay, sounds like fun," Meera says.

"Great. I look forward to it."

Meera is coming over this weekend. I have a lot of date planning to do before Friday. I have to get the girls out of the house and find a baby-sitter for Torrhen.


	8. My Cheating Heart

**Chapter Eight: My Cheating Heart**

**Renly's Point of View**

My flower is staying after school today to audition for the play. I figured it would be the perfect time to pay this Quentyn Martell a visit. Fortunately, I know where he lives. I used to have sexual relations with one of his relatives before I met my flower.

My ex-lover Oberyn lives with Quentyn's family. I pray he is not home today. I believe he had to work. At least I hope he had to work. I park in the way-to-familiar drive way, a shiver runs down my spine. I have not seen Oberyn since I cheated on Loras with him. A decision I regret to this day.

I'm sweating. I pull the V-neck collar of my shirt away from my chest. It's getting difficult to breathe. If I see Oberyn I might explode. I can handle this. I inhale, hold my breath, then exhale, but that doesn't help me relax.

The flowers are the same as they were the last time I spent the night here. That seems so long ago. I always liked those flowers, sunflowers. Loras hates them so we never keep them around. They don't grow where he is from.

The walk up to the door is familiar; I stare at the cobblestones beneath my feet and count my steps as I go. Its twenty-five steps from my car to the front door. I take another deep breath and exhale before I bring myself to ring the door bell.

Fate must really hate me. I find myself staring at Oberyn. His long wavy hair touches his shoulders. There is stubble on his chin, and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He blows smoke at me. My heart drops into my stomach where it's dissolved by acids.

"I knew you'd come back to me."

Oh gods that voice. It sinks deep within me and I have to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. He's grinning seductively. He shakes his perfect mane and I shiver. _Get a grip. _He has a new tattoo on his perfect biceps. My eyes target his muscled arms. _No. I can't. _

"No. That's not why I'm here."

"Well that's not what I like to hear," he says sensually. Damn that bastard. He scratches his whickered chin and my knees knock together. "How can I help you, my dear?"

_Oh shit I don't remember why I'm here. Loras. It's Loras. _I scratch my neck nervously as I stare at a man I used to sleep with. He flicks his cigarette in the grass and leans against the door frame.

"I am here to see Quentyn."

"He's out. Is there anything I can help you with, darling?"

"When do you expect him back?" I ask, my eyes scanning the perfection of this man.

"He should be home any time. Would you like to come in and wait?"

"Sure."

Oberyn steps aside so I can come in. It's like my legs are doing the thinking for me. As soon as I am inside he shuts the door behind me. I feel his breath on my neck and nearly jump out of my skin. If he touches me I am going to explode.

"You can wait for Quentyn in the den. I'll get us some beers."

I nod. I remember where the den is. I politely take off my shoes in the foyer and make my way to the den. I stare at the photos on the wall. They seem like a functional family. The daughter, Arienne is in a University out of state. She's beautiful. There is a picture of her with her arm around Oberyn.

I sit down on a leather couch and lean against the arm waiting for Oberyn to come back. He hands me a beer and sits down in a recliner beside the couch, spread eagle. He scratches his groin twice and sips his beer. I can't take my eyes off him. After a few minutes of silence he lights another cigarette.

"So, why are you waiting for Quentyn?"

"He beat up my fiancé."

Oberyn scratches his crotch again and leans forward to get the ash tray. I stare at the hairs peaking out the neck of his sleeveless shirt. He winks at me.

"You have a fiancé?"

"Yes. His name is Loras."

"Is he the pretty little one who lives with you? He's young."

"He's seventeen."

"Oh so you're robbing the cradle."

"You're older than me."

"Yes, but you were over eighteen when I made a move on you. You were good. I made a mistake with you. I should have never cheated."

He has moved to the couch. _Thud, thud,_ goes my heart. Oberyn touches my arm. He rubs my arm in soft circles with his thumb. _Thudthudthud!_ I stare into his dark eyes. Goosebumps form on my arms and legs when Oberyn puts his hand on my knee.

"You had a chance," I gasp.

"I wanted to ask you to marry me, but I screwed up."

"You wanted to marry me?" I squeak.

"Still do."

He leans in and blows in my ear. My groin is white-hot and screaming his name. It's throbbing for him. I can't take it anymore. He licks my face, and I lose it. I fumble to unzip my pants, but my fingers are shaking so bad I can't do it. Oberyn helps me. I put my hand around his neck and pull him down on top of me. Our lips reacquaint themselves. It's been so long. I wrap my legs around him and squeeze his ass with my hands. I miss the feel of his perfectly toned ass.

He is taking off his belt. I help him get his pants down without breaking the kiss. He pulls down my jeans and slides his hands over the top of my boxers to massage my hard shaft, which is ready to erupt. I moan. _I have a fiancé. Loras. Oh Gods, what am I doing? _

"Wait," I say when he is about to put his mouth on me. He stops.

"What?" He asks as he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and make it deep, before I stop myself. I am clutching his shirt.

"I can't cheat on Loras again. He'd never forgive me."

Oberyn doesn't argue. He zips his pants and puts his belt back on. I pull my pants up and sit up. The throbbing down below has not stopped. He smacks me hard on the groin and I yelp in pain.

"I admire that about you, darling."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Pun intended?"

We hear a door slam somewhere in the house. I assume the kids are home. I stand when I am greeted by Quentyn Martell. I look over my shoulder to catch Oberyn staring at my ass. I shake my head.

"Uncle Oberyn, is this your new boyfriend?" Quentyn asks wearing a smile so similar to Oberyn's that it makes me cringe.

"Old boyfriend," Oberyn says winking at me, his eyes lock on to my crotch.

"You fool around with old boyfriends?" Quentyn asks looking from Oberyn to me and back. I can only imagine how we must look.

"Not this time. He's actually here to see you."

Oberyn smacks Quentyn on the shoulder and leaves the room. My adrenaline slows down as soon as he disappears. It's replaced by guilt and anger. After little Trystane goes to his room I greet the guy whose ass I am about to kick.

"I'm Renly Baratheon."

"Oh shit."

"You've heard of me?"

"My baby talks about you all the time."

"HE'S NOT YOUR BABY! HE'S MY FLOWER!" I scream.

"Whoa, you're sexy when you're pissed," says Oberyn walking back through to get another beer. He pinches my ass. I want nothing more than to follow him to his bedroom, but I resist the temptation, because I am here for Loras. He disappears again. I watch him walk away; he gives his ass a little shake and turns his head to wink at me.

Quentyn stares at me. I stare back. I am taller than he is, and better looking. This guy is a joke. But this joke beat up my fiancé and I can't let him get away with that. I should just deck him and get it over with.

"Look, I know you've been beating up Loras, and I want it to stop."

"You can't tell me how to treat my own boyfriend."

"Wait, what?"

"Loras and I are going out. We've been dating for a year. Didn't you know? Only he's mad at me. I don't really know why. I guess it's because I hit him. But sometimes it's necessary to hit the ones you love to keep them in line. He wasn't being good. I had to teach him a lesson. He's doing better now. Don't worry."

"What?" I ask.

Is this guy for real?

"I would really like to ask you to stay away from him. He has a crush on you and I am afraid he's going to leave me for you, so if you don't mind, please back off."

I'm not sure what's going on here. But I really think this is some kind of trick. Robb says this guy might use head games. There is no way he deluded himself into actually believing that Loras is his boyfriend.

"Renly, my dear, let me help you out. He's full of shit. He's playing you. Kick his ass and come to bed, I'm lonely," Oberyn says. I have no idea he's been watching, but when I look at Quentyn he's smirking.

"I can't believe you fell for that," Quentyn says.

I deck him. My fist hit him so quickly he didn't have time to react. He fell backwards and I walked toward the foyer. No more head games. I put on my shoes and walk to the door. Oberyn catches up with me.

"Tell your fiancé. Don't lie to him. Explain what happened."

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"Because you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Renly, and I blew it. Don't blow it with this kid. You obviously really love him."

He touches my face. I touch his. This is as much closeness as I can have with my ex, though my lower region is aching for more. I kiss his cheek. Just feeling his skin against my lips makes me tingle.

"Thanks."

"I'd do anything for you, kitten." I can tell he is having the same problem I am. We have always had a strong physical attraction.

"You're a good friend," I say, wishing for a moment I was single and free to have a wild night of sex with this beautiful man. But I'm not single. I am engaged. I'm in a committed relationship. Loras is my true love. As much as I lust after my ex, I have to cast him aside.

"I wish we could have a second chance," Oberyn says.

"It wouldn't work out."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was never in love with you," I say.

Oberyn nods in understanding. I can tell I hurt him. But now is not the time to dwell on the past. I need to go tell my flower what I did. I have to make things right before the guilt eats me alive.

Fate must really be against me because I miss every green light. By the time I get home Loras should be there. I'm not going to use any gimmicks for this one. No flowers, no chocolate, no gifts. I am going to speak from my heart.

I make it home as it starts to rain. I park beside Gendry's vehicle and make a beeline to the door of the apartment complex. I take the stairs for fear the power might go out at any second and I'd be stuck in the elevator.

The door to our apartment is unlocked which means that everyone is home. Gendry is sitting on the couch watching TV. Margaery and Loras are at the dining room table doing homework together. I hang my keys on the nail beside the door and make eye contact with my flower.

"Hi, Renly, I'm so glad you're home," he says bouncing to me. He leans into me for a kiss, which I rebuff. He's so cute. I wrap a strand of curls around my finger and release to watch them bounce back into place. "What's wrong?"

"I did a stupid thing. Sit down and I'll tell you about it."

Margaery and Gendry leave us. I'm glad. I sit in a chair and take Loras's hand. I stroke the hand that wears the ring I bought for my flower. Loras is staring at me eagerly.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I went to Quentyn's house to kick his ass," I begin.

"That's not stupid."

"I'm not done. When I got there, Oberyn answered the door. He invited me inside to wait for Quentyn. While we were waiting, Oberyn made a pass at me and I kissed him. I stopped it before it went any further. I'm so sorry."

Loras doesn't speak. He doesn't pull his hand away. He just stares at me. Well, not at me, through me like he's lost in translation. I see a tear roll down his face. I'm a terrible person.

"Do you love him?" Loras asks.

"No. I never did."

"Then what is it?" Loras asks.

"It was physical. Everything between Oberyn and I had been physical. We were never in love. Well, he was in love with me, but I didn't return his feelings. I guess that's why it didn't really hurt when he cheated on me. When I saw him today I was attracted to him, oh gods, was I attracted to him. But I thought of you the whole time. I'm so sorry."

Loras kisses me. I smile beneath his kiss as I lean in to kiss him back. He pulls me close by wrapping his hands around my neck. I don't deserve this kiss, but I accept it. I don't deserve him. Loras breaks the kiss. I want more.

"Did you punch Quentyn?" Loras asks.

"I did."

"I forgive you."

Now he's crying. There is a stinging in my eyes I haven't felt in a long time. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. The wetness tells me I'm crying too. Loras kisses me quickly and hugs me.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"You went over to my bully's house with the intention of maiming him because of me."

"I kissed my ex."

"But you told me about it."

I wipe my eyes and sniffle. He leans in to kiss me again. Snot and tears get everywhere as we kiss, but neither of us cares. He's never looked cuter. We both laugh.

"I hurt you."

"You saved me."

I pull him into a tight embrace and we cry on each other's shoulders. This is the weirdest fight/makeup I have ever had with anyone I have ever been with. But I have never felt anything like this. My heart is trying to escape my chest and I have electricity coursing through my body. No one makes me feel the way Loras does. _I'm such an idiot. _

"I love you," I tell him with the tears falling uncontrollably.

"Not as much as I love you," Loras says back.

Somehow we end up in my bedroom. There are no words spoken, no clothes ripped off, no sex, we just hold each other and cry. We've been through so much in the past year it feels like we are long overdue for this much intimacy. Loras falls to sleep before I do. I stare at his silhouette beside me. I kiss his ears and stroke his curls. I think I just fell in love with him all over again.


	9. Jokes on You

**Chapter Nine: Jokes on You**

**Loras's Point of View**

I get home from school on Tuesday. Gendry had football practice and Margaery had cheerleading, so Robb brought me home. I invite him in for a few minutes. He has time to spare before he has to be home with Torrhen.

Renly is drinking a beer and laughing with a few of his friends when Robb and I come in. Renly does not seem to notice me. He is sitting in an arm chair, Brienne and Oberyn are on the sofa laughing together, a pretty girl I do not know is between them, and there is a man I have never seen before sitting with his head on Oberyn's shoulder.

"It seems you have company, I should go," Robb whispers.

"No. These are Renly's friends. Don't leave me."

"Oh, hi, Loras, you're home. Listen, the gang and I are going out for dinner tonight; do you think you can feed yourself?" Renly asks.

"Yeah, he can come over to my house. My mom is making lasagna," Robb says.

"Would you mind if he spent the night? Gendry and Margaery won't be back until 8 and I don't want him here alone."

"No problem," Robb says.

Then Renly goes back to ignoring me. Robb and I linger in the living room. Someone tells a joke neither Robb nor I understand, but Renly and the rest laugh. Maybe it's a grown up joke. It becomes unbearably awkward sitting with Renly's friends so I jerk my head towards my bedroom and Robb follows.

We linger in the hall way when I hear my name. Robb and I put our backpacks down and stand still to listen.

"If you're so worried about your little pet being alone in the apartment why not get him a babysitter?" the girl who I do not know asks. The group laughs.

"So is he potty trained?" asks Oberyn's new playmate.

I wait for Renly to stick up for me but I do not hear his voice. He just laughs along with the rest of them. I feel Robb's hand squeeze my shoulder.

"You could have your wedding reception at the pizza arcade. I'll rent you a bounce house," says Oberyn.

"Do you have to hold his hand when he crosses the street or is he big enough to walk across by himself?" Brienne asks.

Renly says nothing. I recognize his laugh. I have heard enough. He is not going to defend me against his friends. I go into my room and sit on the bed. Robb carries both our backpacks inside and shuts the door slowly so no one can hear.

I grab some jeans and clean under clothes from my wardrobe and a couple of shirts and toss them on the bed. Robb obsessively folds them and packs them for me, but neither of us says anything. I grab everything I need and put it on my bed and watch, amused, as Robb packs it for me.

"Oh, my goodness, I bet he sleeps with a teddy bear at night."

"Actually, he sleeps with Margaery," Renly says.

"Who's she?" asks that unfamiliar girl.

"His sister," Renly says, "I thought it was really weird at first, but I've gotten used to it. It's not half as bad as them bathing together. That was a little hard for me to handle."

"So I used to bathe with my sister when we were kids," Oberyn says.

"I meant now. They took a bath together last week. They came out of the bathroom together and everything. It was freaky."

I step into the living room with my bags on my shoulder. Renly is too busy laughing to catch my eyes. I lower my face and head toward the door. I can feel Robb behind me. He puts a protective hand on my shoulder and urges me forward.

"His friend is really hot," says the girl I do not know as we walk out the door.

"I'm sorry," Robb says as he opens his truck door for me. I step inside and buckle my safety belt. He leans against the open door staring at me.

"Let's go," I say fighting back the urge to cry. Robb nods and shuts my door. He gets in on his side and looks at me after strapping in.

"I could say something to them if you want."

"Don't bother," I say.

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's making me mad. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Yes you can. Let's just go."

"Loras?"

"Just go. Please. I don't want to be here right now."

"If you start crying I am going up there."

I fight hard not to cry, but a rogue tear does trickle down my face, fortunately, it's on the cheek not facing Robb. We start moving. I watch in the rearview mirror as the apartment complex gets smaller.

"I never took a bath with Margaery. She came out of the shower and I walked in. She had a towel around her. I was never in there with her. We haven't bathed together in six years," I say, noticing the catch in my voice. I expect Robb to turn around and head back toward the apartment, but he just continues toward his house.

"I would defend Meera no matter what, no exceptions," Robb says.

"Maybe it's different with my situation," I say, still not clear on the rules of dating someone of the same sex.

"No it's not. It's exactly the same. The boyfriend is supposed to protect and defend the girlfriend."

"I'm not a girl."

"No, but you're the recessive partner, so the concept is the same."

"I'm not the recessive partner."

Robb raises an eyebrow. He sees through that. I feel my face flush and I start counting the teeth in my mouth with my tongue.

"You can stay with me as long as you need. Frankly, I don't want you going back into that house until your dumb ass boyfriend apologizes," Robb says.

"Fiancé," I correct.

"Yeah, we'll see."

I want to ask him what he means by that, but I let it roll right off my shoulder. Robb is scary when he's angry. I know he would never hurt me, but I am not sure if he would hurt Renly or not.

Catelyn Stark is not too thrilled to have me stay for dinner. She never did like me much. I guess it was because I stood up to her for Jon. Robb was once very fond of his mother; until she took away the one person he loved the most, now their relationship is a bit icy.

"How was school, Robb?" Catelyn asks. She is chopping something for dinner. Her back is to me so I cannot tell what it is.

Robb cradles Torrhen in his arms. Torrhen seems happy to be held by his daddy. He never stops smiling at Robb.

"It was fine, could Loras sleep over. I know it's a school night, but Renly is going to be out and he didn't want Loras there alone."

"I'm not watching Torrhen. I only watch him until you're home from school no longer. I am not your baby-sitter, Robb."

"You don't have to watch him," says Robb.

Robb and I go back up to his bedroom; he changes, feeds, and rocks Torrhen to sleep. Torrhen is not able to sit up on his own yet. I enjoy watching Robb interact with his son. He really loves him. When he puts Torrhen in the crib, Robb changes into shorts to do sit ups on the floor, I count for him, he stops when he gets to 200.

"So, I want to have sex with Meera," Robb says, after chugging an entire bottle of water in one minute. He stretches after his work out to cool down. "Thing is, I don't know how to ask her. I promised I wouldn't pressure her, but I really want this. It's really bad. Every time she touches me I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Have you told her this?"

"No. I don't know how to bring it up. I was thinking of this Friday, my parents are out of town and I invited her over for dinner and movie."

"That's why you want me to watch Torrhen," I say.

"Yeah, but if you and Renly haven't made it I can cancel it."

"That's unnecessary. I am sure we will make up before then. If not, I'll baby-sit by myself, it'll be fine. But won't the kids be here?"

"Bran and Rickon are going with Mom and Sansa is staying with Jeyne Poole. I just have to find a place for Arya and I'll have the house to myself."

"She can stay with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's not a problem."

Torrhen wakes up crying when Sansa slams her bedroom door after arguing with Arya. Both their dogs are barking loudly. Robb wipes his sweat off with a towel, and gets up to check on Torrhen. I notice he is shirtless. Sweat droplets glisten across his tightly muscled chest when he stands up. He bends over the side of the crib to get Torrhen and my eyes lock on his butt, which is perfectly molded by his shorts.

"Shh, Tor, its okay, daddy's here," Robb says hugging his son to his bare chest. Robb plants a sweet kiss on Torrhen's head.

I hear the girls arguing even with the door shut. Nymeria and Lady are having a barking match. Robb's own dog Grey Wind who I just now noticed was asleep under Robb's desk lifts his head, barks, and goes back to sleep.

"Can you make him stop crying?" I ask, covering my ears.

"He's a baby, he doesn't have an off button," Robb says.

"I hate you!" Sansa shouts and slams the door hard.

There is a deep man's voice that sounds muffled through the wall; it must be Mr. Stark trying to help the situation. The girls calm down, but Torrhen continues crying. Our door swings wide open and Mr. Stark walks in.

"They woke up the baby," Robb says with his voice high.

Eddard Stark squeezes his son's bare shoulder, and kisses his grandson's head as he lifts him from Robb's arms. He sits down in the rocking chair to try to quiet the baby. Robb walks out of the room. I hear him pound on Sansa's bedroom door.

"How are you, Loras?" asks Eddard as Torrhen starts to go back to sleep.

"I am healthy, sir," I say.

"I mean, how are things in your life?"

"Oh, I had a disagreement with Renly, that's why I am here. Well, it's not a disagreement, it will be when I get the chance to talk with him, but it's a problem."

"Dad, are you sure Sansa is your daughter?" Robb asks coming back.

Eddard laughs.

"Sometimes I wonder. I will make sure the girls are quiet. Have you done your homework?"

"Not yet, but I will before dinner. I promise."

"Good."

Mr. Stark hands Torrhen to Robb and leaves. Robb gives Torrhen a bottle and holds him on his lap while he stares in the direction of his window. He is waiting for Meera to get home. His phone rings and he hands me the baby while he talks to Meera for a few minutes. He runs to his window, which faces her house. They wave at each other.

Robb takes Torrhen back to continue feeding him. When he's sleepy he lays him in the crib and puts his backpack on his lap. I take time to notice Robb is still without a shirt. The tuft of hair between his pecs is driving my imagination into a place it should not go.

"Why don't you change? You'd be more comfortable," Robb suggests.

I am not like Robb, I will not just take my clothes off in front of anyone, but Robb is so comfortable with his body he has no issues about taking off his clothes. I strip down to my shorts and put on a T-shirt.

I grab a book and maul over it for a class. I have a report to research for Tyrion Lannister's history class. I skim through the books I borrowed from the library until my eyes start to hurt. I get bored doing homework and have to take a break.

"Do you think you could help me with something?" I ask sliding my book off my lap.

"Sure. What subject do you need help with?"

"It's not for school. I want a job."

Robb stifles a laugh in order to keep from waking up Torrhen too soon. He seems to have trouble holding his amusement back.

"You're funny. For a second I thought you were serious."

"I am serious."

"Why do you want a job you have money?"

"It's not about the money."

"Don't tell me this is about Renly."

"No. Well, yes. I just want him to respect me."

"Loras, you don't have anything to prove, least of all to Renly."

"I know, but this is important to me."

"Okay."

I have to do something to get the respect of the man I am going to marry.


	10. Letting Go For A While

**Chapter Ten: Letting Go For a While**

**Renly's Point of View**

"Come on, everyone, was it necessary to be that mean to him? He looked so hurt," I ask.

All I wanted was Loras out of the house so I could discuss wedding plans with my friends, I didn't expect my friends to break my flower's heart. I just wanted them to make him uncomfortable enough to leave with Robb Stark. I acted aloof, but I am afraid I may have unintentionally upset him.

"Well, darling, you told us to scare him off," says Oberyn, running his foot up my pant leg. The sensation goes right to my private parts. I shift in my seat to take the focus off my burning groin. Oberyn has been doing this since he got here, that and dangling his new boy toy in my face like what we had meant nothing to him.

"Oh, Oby, you're so mean," says Oberyn's new playmate. I think his name is Aurane Waters. This guy makes me sick to my stomach. He called him "Oby." What kind of pet name is that? He runs his fingers through Oberyn's gorgeous hair. I fake cough to get their attention. I will have none of that here.

"Let's get down to business shall we," I say.

"Why are we here, Renly?" asks Arianne.

"Arianne, I want you in the wedding."

"I would be so honored. What would you have me do?"

"Stand up front with me. How do you look in purple?"

"It's my best color," she says.

She seems so excited that I asked her to stand up front with me. She can stand behind Brienne to pretty up the group a little. I will not have Loras's side looking prettier than mine. I need some beauty too. Arianne will add to the aesthetics, because she is a mighty pretty girl.

"Excellent. You can stand behind Brienne."

"Renly, do I have to wear a dress?" Brienne asks.

"Heavens no, you will be in a tux."

"Good."

I should be writing this stuff down to give to Loras's family. They want to be kept up to date with all my wedding decisions. I don't know why he and I can't just plan it ourselves? It's like they don't trust me to make the right decision. I do study fashion after all.

"Could you get me another beer?" asks Oberyn's boy toy.

I am happy to have an excuse to get up. Oberyn comes into the kitchen with me. I bend over to get something out of the fridge and he puts his hands on my waist. I press my ass against his crotch as he kneads his thumbs into my waist.

"We have to stop meeting like this," I whisper.

"Do we?"

I stand up, our bodies are pressed so close together that I can't breathe. The familiar scent of his cologne kick starts my hormones. I stifle a moan, but as he sways us together more fight to get out. I turn around to face him. His dark eyes against my blue ones are locked in a ferocious game of eye sex.

"I want you," I admit before I can stop myself.

"I know."

"But I can't," I say feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. Oberyn touches my face. God, he feels good. Everything about him feels so good. I kiss the palm of his hand for closeness.

"I will always want you," Oberyn says.

It won't take much for me to jump his bones right now, except for the fact that all my friends are here and they are probably watching us. I straighten my clothes and try to compose myself before I return to my seat. Arianne is shaking her head.

"Renly, are you sure you want to marry this boy?" Arianne asks.

I sit down and watch Oberyn sit beside Brienne away from the guy he brought with him to make me jealous, which worked. I have done well to hide my jealous side from Loras, but sometimes it becomes too hard for me to hide.

"I love him, Arianne. He's the love of my life. Why?"

"Because he doesn't seem mature enough to be in a relationship that committed, and you aren't quite over Oberyn yet."

She has a point there.

"I have been saying that Loras is too immature for you since you met him," Brienne says.

"He's not too immature for me."

"I beg to differ. You gave up everything when you started perusing him. You blew us off and you devoted every waking moment to this brat's spoiled demands. You waited a whole year to have sex with him, even though we all know how hard that was for you," Oberyn says.

"What are you saying? You don't think I should marry him?"

"That's not what we're saying. We just think you two should take a break and rethink your relationship," says Brienne.

"I'm not doing that. I'm committed to Loras and he's committed to me. We love each other."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me he isn't still hung up on Robb Stark, who I might add isn't as hot as everyone thinks he is," Arianne says.

I am so happy to hear that she doesn't think Robb is hot. At least someone isn't attracted to him. Robb is a nice guy, but he's too perfect and it pisses me off.

"Damn it, you're absolutely right. Shit. What am I going to do?" I ask. I lean forward and rest my head on my hands. I knew Robb was the force that was keeping Loras from fully committing to me, but I had no idea the extent of it.

"We can't tell you that. Maybe you should talk to Loras," Oberyn says, "and then fuck me."

I smile.

"Oberyn, you know it would be you doing the fucking," I say stupidly. I blush. He leans forward and puts his hand on my knee then winks at me. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

After my party is over, I clean up. Cleaning lets me clear my head to think. What if they're right about my relationship with my little flower? What if we are a danger to each other? I hate to think about this.

By the time I finish cleaning, Margaery and Gendry come home. I could always talk to them and get there opinion on the matter. Why is this so hard? I don't want to give up my flower even for a little while, but it seems like the right thing to do.

"I know it would make Mother and Father happy. They support the relationship, but they think Loras is too young to get married. Plus, he hasn't been doing his duties. He's supposed to be a diplomat. He is supposed to handle affairs of our country now that Lord Tywin gave up being our ambassador," says Margaery.

"I thought Willas did that."

"Willas has an artificial leg, it hurts him to come down here so much."

"Wait, what?"

"You didn't know? Even Sansa knows that."

"Excuse me for not being in love with that particular brother," I say.

"I think Loras needs to go away for awhile," says Gendry, "I like him, but he is not mature enough for you. He still swoons over Robb. Even Robb finds it irritating, of course he would never say because he's a nice guy."

Then I guess I have to let Loras and Margaery go somewhere else. I take my little princess by her hand. She is so beautiful, the female vision of my flower. If she was any prettier I would fall in love with her.

I kiss her hand. How can I let this beautiful, sweet, princess leave? I realize I would miss her. I would miss having her around every day, and I would miss running to the drug store to buy her personal items. I love this girl like a little sister.

"What did you have in mind, princess?" I ask my sweet Margaery.

"Not a clue, but if you want I could call Jon," Margaery says.

I kiss her on the cheek and watch her dial Jon on her computer's video chat. He answers. He has a beard now, I kind of like it, it's sexy. It's nice to see his face again. We talk to Jon about our decision. He thinks it's a great idea and he knows that their mother and father will be on board. He will make all the arrangements.

Margaery is thrilled to get her stylist, designers, and consultants back. She needs to be pampered like the little princess that she is. Their security will be increased and they will have escorts to and from school or anywhere else they choose to go.

This means that they will have to move out of my house for a while, at least until Christmas. This is not a break up. I will continue to plan the wedding for the original date. If the time comes and Loras is not mature enough we will put it off for another year. I still want to marry him.

"Are you okay?" Jon asks me.

"No. I'm giving up the one thing I love the most."

"I understand. Leaving my brothers and sisters behind and coming here was hard, but it was the best thing that ever happened to me," Jon says.

"I love you, Jon," says Margaery.

"I love you, princess."

He logs off.

I need to call Loras and tell him, but I am not sure where to start. What would you say to someone like that? He's the love of my life and I am about to set him free for four months. That's what they say isn't it. If you love someone set them free, if they come back to you then they're yours or something like that.

Tomorrow Loras will be home and I will talk to him then. In the meantime, I need to take my mind off this. I settle down with Gendry to talk about his problem with Arya. That might make me feel better.

Little Arya has a new friend who is a guy and Gendry is worried about her because he doesn't trust the guy. Sounds to me like he's jealous, it must run in the family.

"Maybe you should go out with someone your age," I suggest. As if I am one to talk.

"I don't want someone my age, I want Arya."

Well said.

"Then you're going to have to be patient. You don't even know if she likes this guy. Can't she have friends who are guys?"

"You're right. She's friends with Jojen Reed and it doesn't bother me. Why do I always get so bent out of shape over the smallest things?"

"Because you care, and no matter how much you try to let it bother it you, it does anyway."

"You and Loras are meant to be, don't worry. He'll come back to you," Gendry says.

I know he's right, but I am still not sure I am making the right decision. What if Loras hates me for this? What if it drives him closer to Robb? We need to talk about this. I have to find him. I have to tell him what's going on. I don't want to blind side him. That's not fair.


	11. Girls Just Want Pretty Things

**Chapter Eleven: Girls Just Want Pretty Things**

**Margaery's Point of View**

We move into our new residence today. My dear brother still has no idea we are moving. He has not been home in a couple of days. I am not sure if Robb told him or not. Renly thought it was best if I moved in first to ease Loras into it.

I am very excited. We are staying at a different mansion with a different politician from a different country. His name is Illyrio. Until recently he was hosting the Targaryens. After Daenerys went to university he has had an empty nest. The Targaryens come and go as they like.

I am really unsure what country he represents now. I just know that he has agreed to let us stay with him right in the ambassador's mansion for his country. It's a lot different from the one Loras stayed in with the Lannisters, or so I have heard.

Renly took me over to see it yesterday. I will have my own room that is the exact proportions of my suite in our palace back home, but that's not what excited me. My closet for my clothes and shoes is double the size of the one I have back home, and my washroom has Jacuzzi.

Since we are living in luxury again we will get all our perks of royalty back, chauffeurs, stylists, publicist, public relation specialists, designers, security. Everything a little princess can ask for. I have even booked myself for fundraisers of my favorite charities. This weekend I will be reading to children at a hospital and giving the hospital a considerable donation, after that I am digging the first hole in a foundation of a house for homeless families, and then I will be training to run in a marathon for breast cancer.

I have not been able to do these things before because my dear brother wanted to live as civilians. Now I get to participate in all the wonderful things that my status can bring. I really want to open a scholarship program for girls who cannot afford to go to school, but I am not sure how to go about it. I must look into that.

"So Loras doesn't know you're moving?" Meera asks in the limo on the way to the mansion. She never got to see the one Loras stayed at when he was staying with the Lannisters. He never invited her.

"Nope. He is still with the Starks. Renly is going to tell him tonight."

I glance at Meera. I never thought she and I would be friends when I started at Winterfell last year, now she is one of my best friends. I have no idea what I would do without her.

"I think Robb is getting tired of having him around," says Sansa.

I am over Sansa, but when I think about her kissing my brother Willas I still get mad. It's not because of jealousy, but it's because I was never good enough nor will I ever be. Besides, Willas needs a woman not a girl.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

"I just think he is tired of sharing his bed with Loras and tired of Loras drooling over him," Sansa says.

"Did Robb say something?"

"No. I can tell. He's my brother," Sansa says.

"I thought Robb loved Loras," I say.

"He does, he just doesn't want him around all the time," Meera says.

"I understand."

We are almost there. I am so happy to get to bring the girls to see my new room before the boys bring my stuff over. I plan to throw a slumber party this weekend. Maybe I can invite Bella the new girl. She is so pretty.

"Princess, we have arrived," says the driver.

We pull into a long drive way. A man opens the door for me and a woman shakes my hand. She is my new handler. She makes all my appointments and deals with the press for me. A camera flashes in my face. I should be used to that by now, but growing up my parents had a knack for keeping us out of the public eye.

"Princess Margaery, do you plan to continue your education now that you are taking an active role in politics?"

"Yes. I believe education is the foundation for a better life and I wouldn't dream of giving that up. No more questions."

Waiting when we walked through the door is the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. He has silvery blond hair and deep purple eyes, my heart pounds just looking at him.

"Which of you ladies is Princess Margaery?" He asks. His voice is not disappointing.

"That would be me." I step forward and let him kiss my hand. I am reduced to a perpetual puddle right before him, and I try to fight back the urge to giggle. A boy has never done this to me before. I look over my shoulder at Sansa and Meera. They are hiding their smiles behind their hands.

"I am Aegon Targaryen."

"Do you live here?" I ask.

"Yes, my princess."

"But this is in our district. How come you don't go to our school?" Sansa asks.

"My schedule keeps me busy. I have tutors."

"What is it you do?" I ask.

"I do many things, princess. We have time to talk about it later. Who are your friends?"

"Sansa Stark," says Sansa allowing him to kiss her hand. She giggles.

His shoulder length silver waves fall in his face when he kneels over to greet Meera. He kisses her hand. When he stands up he pulls his hair back with a blue hair holder. His ponytail hangs low near his neck. I have never seen a more elegant boy in my whole life. Even the diamond in his right ear is elegant.

"Welcome, my lady Sansa, and my lady Meera. I am very pleased to have this honor of meeting you. I hope you will come around more. I would love to get to know both of you," Aegon says bowing before them like a prince from a foreign land.

"I have a boyfriend," Meera blurts out.

"Then I shall be jealous of him. He is a lucky man to have such a lovely woman on his arm. I hope he cherishes you like the treasure you are, my lady."

Aegon kisses her cheek sweetly. Meera turns as red as Sansa's hair.

"Alright, Princess, I see you have met our young master, please if you will your chamber maid will show you to your suite," says Illyrio.

The three of us sigh in sadness to be leaving the side of the most beautiful boy my eyes have ever be held. He escorts us to the elevators, bows, and then disappears. I watch him disappear as the elevator doors close.

"He was so dreamy," Meera says.

"You're dating my brother," says Sansa wearily.

"I know. I can look can't I?"

"Back off I saw him first," I say.

"You don't even like boys," Sansa says.

"I like some boys," I snap.

"Ladies, we have arrived. Princess, this is your floor."

"I get the whole floor to myself?" I ask.

"No, princess, Lady Daenerys has a suite at the end of this corridor. She is away at University right now, but I expect her home this weekend. I expect you know her. She went to Winterfell."

"Yes, I believe we met briefly," I say.

"Princess, this floor is yours to explore, the boys are right below you. The library is at the end of the boys' floor third room from the north stairs. You will find the kitchen hours tacked to your corkboard in your study along with emergency information and the phone numbers to reach any member of the staff you desire. The mansion is yours to explore. Your curfew is half past eleven on weekdays and midnight on weekends. You will not go anywhere without an escort for your own protection. Any guest you will wish to have will need to be written on a list and preapproved before permission can be given for them to be permitted to access the premises. These two ladies are on your list approved by your parents."

"Thank you, Ambassador," I say.

I curtsy the way I was taught. It comes as naturally to me as breathing does. I have a feeling I will have to put on my proper princess face from now on. I will have to assume the identity of the robotic elegant girl I was raised to be.

"Supper is at six; your designers and stylists will be up at five to prepare you."

"Thank you. You are much too kind to bring me into your home."

He bows to me and leaves. I sit down on the white satin couch and take off my shoes. I do not bother changing out of my uniform. I put my feet on the solid oak coffee table. Sansa and Meera sit down too. Sansa braids Meera's hair while we giggle about how gorgeous Aegon is.

"He's like chocolate," Meera says, sitting on the plush carpet in front of the couch while Sansa braids her hair.

"He's like strawberries dipped in whipped cream," Sansa says.

I giggle.

"You're both right. He's chocolate covered strawberries dipped in whipped cream," I add. The three of us giggle.

"Do you think Loras and Renly will get back together?" Meera asks.

"Yes. They're in love; they just need some time apart. Renly's right, my brother is not mature enough to be married just yet."

I paint my nails while I watch Sansa finish up the braid in Meera's hair. When they are done, Meera climbs on the couch and Sansa takes a photo of the three of us and texts it to Robb, Gendry, and Renly.

**Robb: There are three pretty girls. I hope you're being good.**

"Your brother is better than mine. Want to trade?" I ask Sansa.

"Not on your life," Sansa says.

I giggle.

"Meera, you're so lucky. Robb is so sweet. I bet he treats you like a queen."

"He does. He's the best boyfriend. He's so considerate. My mother adores him. Sometimes he's too considerate," Meera says picking up her phone and looking through photos of her and Robb and little Torrhen.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He won't have sex with me. He promised he wouldn't pressure me and he hasn't, but I'd like for him to make a move. I feel like he's not interested in me that way. The thing is I think I'm ready."

"He wants to," Sansa says.

"How do you know?"

"He bought condoms."

Meera's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"He has planned a date for this weekend. His father is going to some teacher seminar and his mother is going to visit her uncle and taking Bran and Rickon with him. Robb is trying to find a babysitter for Torrhen. Do you think he wants to have sex?" Meera asks.

"Sort of seems like it. He already paid me and Arya twenty bucks a piece to find a place to stay that night," Sansa says.

"Excuse me, ladies, am I interrupting?" asks Aegon when he leads in the stylists for dinner. He is carrying two envelopes in one hand and two snow white stuffed bears in the other. "Princess, to welcome you and your brother to the mansion I have decided to throw a ball this Saturday night. Lady Sansa and Lady Meera these are for you."

"Thank you, Aegon."

He bows and leaves after kissing everyone's right hand. He is princelier than my brother.

Sansa and Meera tear open the envelopes as soon as he leaves. They are formal invitations to the ball this Saturday. The invitation encourages them to bring dates. I have no idea who I am going to ask, maybe I will show up without a date and Aegon will have to ask me.

There is so much to do. I must have a dress made. I am thinking purple to match his eyes. It should be floor length and tight around the bosom but not so tight that I cannot move in it. This is going to be great. I must make a mental note to thank Renly for suggesting we move.

_**Hey guys, I actually have no idea if Aegon Targaryen is still alive. I am only on "A Feast for Crows" however; I did hear a rumor that he survived. I just loved the idea of him being the dark horse in line for the Iron Throne, someone with excellent claim and the son of the most beautiful man in all of Westeros. Anyways, I wanted to incorporate him into the story. I have no idea what Aegon's personality would be like so I am having a little fun with him. **_


	12. Break Ups

**Chapter Twelve: Break Ups**

**Loras's Point of View **

Renly is picking me up from school today. He said we need to talk and he has a surprise for me. I love it when Renly surprises me because it usually means I get to have sex or that he is going to kiss me. I rushed through all my classes and was the first one out of final period to meet my fiancé outside.

I receive a note telling me to exit through the north doors near Ned Stark's office and it is signed in Robb's hand. Robb is waiting for me by his dad's office with Gendry and Arya. The four of walk outside laughing about something funny that happened at lunch.

Renly is leaning against a limousine with flags. This looks too familiar. I get a bad feeling in my stomach and try to make a run for it but Gendry's massive arms stop me. He grabs me by my biceps and forces me into the limousine. Renly climbs in after me and the others file in.

The door is shut behind Robb who is the last one in the limo. I lean against the opposite side and try to open that door. It is locked and will not open. Robb reaches for me. I stop resisting him when he slaps me very hard in the face.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"To get your attention," Robb says.

"That hurt."

"It got your attention."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I didn't want to do this in front of all your friends and my nephew, but it must be done. I have spent the last two days trying to figure out how to do this without hurting you. I love you, my flower. I want you know that I do love you," Renly starts.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

"Yes, but before you get bent out of shape I need to say something."

"No. I don't want to hear what you have to say," I say switching seats. I force Arya to sit next Renly while I squeeze in between Robb and Gendry. Robb pushes me back into my other seat and grabs his sister by his arms and pulls her back to him and Gendry. So I am being forced to listen to Renly.

"You're going to listen. It's for your own good," Robb says.

"Go on, then," I say.

"I still intend to marry you on your birthday like you wanted. I will continue to plan our wedding and our future together. However, you have some growing up to do."

"You're blaming me. I have growing up to do. You cheated on me twice. I never did anything."

"You're not listening. Loras, you're not ready for such a commitment and I am not sure you will ever be, but I need you to understand that this is only a temporary separation."

"What if it isn't? What if I don't come back to you?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

"You're tossing me aside just like that with the risk that I won't come back to you? It's nice to know how much I mean to you, jerk."

Renly takes my hands and forces me to look at him. His eyes are even more beautiful now, and I hate that because I want to be mad at him for doing this. I want to hate him, but the thing is I do not hate him, not even a little.

"If you refuse to come back I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again. You can bet I won't let you go without a fight. But our relationship isn't healthy, Loras. We need a break."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the ambassador's mansion," says Gendry.

"I'm not going back to the Lannisters."

"Not that ambassador," Arya says.

"I don't understand."

"We're taking you to a different ambassador. You will be staying with a man named Illyrio. The Targaryens are staying with him so you'll have other teens there. Your sister is there too. There is one thing, you will be the acting representative of your country since Lord Tywin quit."

"You're forcing me into politics? I hate politics."

"It's in your blood, my flower. It's what you were trained for."

"Don't touch me and don't call me your flower. I can't believe you would do this."

I pull my hands away from him and sit up in my seat. I shift positions and stare out the window. Arya and Gendry argue for a while until Robb and Renly start talking. I will not have them team up against me. I refuse to believe Robb had anything to do with this.

"Do you have something to say?" I ask Robb.

He looks directly at me. He never once looks away. Robb has a habit of looking at you when he is speaking only to you. He sits up a little straighter and stretches his long legs as best he can. Finally he leans forward to speak to me.

"I think you should do this."

"You're on his side."

"I'm on your side. I want you to be happy, and I want you to be safe. This is the best option for you right now."

"I can't believe you're with him on this. I hate you."

I did not mean those words, they just flew out of my mouth, but they stabbed Robb like a sword through his heart. I could see him blink back tears. He bites his lower lip and lowers his eyes. I want to take them back, I want to tell him I am sorry, but I feel like an apology would sound insincere right now.

"If that's how you feel," Robb says with a little catch in his voice.

"Loras, you can't mean that," Renly says, "Robb, he doesn't mean it. He's just angry."

Robb gets quiet. It's at that time he receives a text message from Sansa and a smile appears on his face. Gendry and Robb must have received the same message because their phones went off at the same time. I watch Robb smile at whatever the message said. But as soon as he replies he goes back to looking unbelievably hurt by my foolish words.

I reach for his hand, I want to apologize. I need to apologize. I stop short of grabbing him when he pulls his hand out of my reach. I really messed up. I have only seen Robb cry a couple of times, but it was never my fault until now.

"Robb," I say.

He refuses to look at me.

"Robb," I say again.

He looks at me with poisonous eyes. I recoil beneath his snake-like glare. He looks like Sansa when he does this. I feel my best friend slipping out of my clasp just like my fiancé. I refuse to lose them both.

"I didn't mean it," I whisper.

Robb never responds.

When the limo stops in front of a mansion I forget that it's raining. It was raining when I moved into the Lannister mansion as well. This one is nicer. They have a prettier landscape. Robb puts his blazer over my head to keep me dry. It's a sweet gesture.

I breathe in the scent of it. It smells remarkably like him. I squeeze the sleeve of the blazer in my hand and walk with my new escort to the mansion door. Margaery and the girls are already here I am told. When the others come in the girls are stepping out of the elevator. Meera runs into Robb's arms.

"You're soaked," Meera says pulling away from Robb.

I hand Robb's drenched blazer back to him, but he waves me away. A man appears who I assume is either Illyrio or a butler.

"Young master, please come this way and we will find you something warm and dry to wear for supper," he says. Robb releases Meera and follows the man. A different man appears from the elevator.

"I am Illyrio, you must be the prince," he says to me. I ring out my curls that got a little wet before Robb threw his blazer over me. I shake the man's hand then look over my shoulder at Renly who is drying himself off with a towel.

Gendry and Arya are still arguing about something. What is up with them? My sister is wearing a lovely outfit. She has a skirt that I believe is a little too short and her face is painted with a layer of makeup. She looks like she is trying too hard to impress someone.

"Aw, young master, you look much better now," says the man who led Robb away. Our heads turn in the direction the man was referring and out pops Robb wearing an argyle sweater and khakis that are just a little too short for him. I want to laugh looking at him, but I hold it in. Meera does the laughing for me.

"You look adorable," Meera says leaning against him.

"I look like a geek."

"I think it's sexy," says Gendry mockingly.

"Shut up."

Sansa and Arya are about to keel over laughing at their brother. Even Renly and Margaery have joined in the jape. I am the only one not laughing. I owe it to Robb for that. He puts his arm around me and smiles at me. He leans in close and whispers in my ear, "I know."

I lean into him. His sweater is surprisingly warm. As the laugher dies down a boy appears from the stairs behind us. He is so beautiful he is almost hard to look at directly. His hair is silvery and his eyes are a radiant violet. He is so magnificent he possesses a faint glow.

"You must be Prince Loras," He says to me.

Wow.

"That's me."

"I'm Aegon. I wanted to meet you. You look nothing like your photograph."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

"No, my prince, the pleasure is mine. I cannot tell you how honored I am to meet you. I am afraid I cannot talk to you long, I must get dressed for supper. Illyrio will show you to your suite where you and your male guests can get changed and join us. My hospitality is theirs."

He walks away.

"Wow," I say.

"He's so dreamy," Meera, Sansa, and Margaery say at the exact same time.

"Give me a break," says Robb, Gendry, and Renly.

"He looks like a girl," Arya says.

"Arya, you have no taste in men whatsoever," Sansa says. The girls head to the dining room. Robb stops Meera from going with a kiss.

"I resent that," says Gendry, blushing as red as Sansa's hair.

"You didn't find him attractive did you?" Robb asks.

Meera tries not to smile but she fails. Robb seems offended. Meera assures him she is his with another kiss.

"He invited me to a ball on Saturday. I'm allowed to bring a date. You better rent a tux."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to dance with Aegon? He is handsome."

"I'll be here."

"Good."

Meera is escorted to the dining room while Arya is taken into the elevator by some women. The boys take the stairs. I learn that the girls are a floor above me. My suite is near Aegon's. I am excited to be so close to him.

A rack of designer clothes in my size have been brought out. I choose something to wear and meet up with Renly and Gendry who were given a loan of clothes to wear. Unfortunately for Robb there was nothing dressy he could put on that would fit. He was forced to wear the argyle sweater and khakis.

Renly stops me while the other boys get into the elevator. He takes me by the hand and leads me into my suite. He shuts the door behind us and stares deeply into my eyes. Our lips meet for a minute and then break apart. They come smashing back together and our tongues force their way into each other's mouths.

It's not long until we're undressed and rolling around on the top of my new bed which is the size of the one I had back at the Lannister mansion. Renly bites my shoulder blades and I scream out in pleasure. I dig my nails into his back when he pushes himself inside me.

I have not felt his length inside me in several days; I have tightened up since our last time. It hurts a little to feel him back, but the pain quickly turns to pleasure. He pushes with all his strength in side. I moan into his ear.

It's over before we both know it. Renly collapses on top of me. He pulls his now flaccid member out of me and rolls off me. He bites my shoulder again then gives it a tender kiss. I sit up and slap his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that," I say.

"We both wanted it," Renly says tries to stick his finger inside me. I slap his hand away.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What are we now?" I ask.

"I don't know."

Renly kisses my back. I kiss his cheek. I feel myself getting warmed up, so I stop kissing him. I bite my hand to fight the urges.

"We could date," Renly suggests.

"Does that involve lovemaking?" I ask.

Renly kisses my neck. I allow it. I have no idea when I will get to feel him touch me like this again. I pin him down on my bed and kiss him harder than I ever have before.


	13. A New Rival

**Chapter Thirteen: A New Rival**

**Robb's Point of View**

Loras's words cut through me like a knife. He said he hates me. I know he doesn't mean it, but it still hurts. I never thought I would hear those words come out of that boy. He was angry, I get it, but he didn't have to say it.

We were wrong to make him move without telling him first, but it had to be done. I should have warned him. I should have offered to keep him at my house to protect him from this. I promised myself I wouldn't let Renly hurt him. I failed.

Loras and Renly are sitting on opposite ends of the table at supper. The ambassador is sitting in the high seat and that pretty boy Aeron or Aegon whatever is at his right and Loras is at his left. I am beside Loras. Renly is at the end of the table near Gendry and Arya and the three of them are laughing and flicking food at each other.

"Renly and I had sex," Loras whispers.

I thump him in the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Loras asks.

I thump him again.

"He broke up with you, idiot."

"We can still do it," Loras whispers.

I roll my eyes. So this is how it's going to be is it. I won't be here to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Yes I will. Who am I kidding?

"So you're Robb Stark?" asks Pretty Boy.

"That's right."

"Are you the one who holds Lady Meera's heart, my lord Robb?" asks Pretty Boy.

If he calls me "my lord" one more time I am going to thump him on his pretty head.

I put my arm on the back of Meera's chair. She is chatting with Margaery and Sansa and not paying attention to our conversation. The three girls giggle every so often which bothers me because I think they're talking about Pretty Boy.

"I am."

"Then it is you I envy. She is a treasure."

What is with this guy? Why does he talk like that? He doesn't even have an accent. He can take those good looks and shove them up his ass. He is so phony I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't his natural hair color. I'd like to shove him head first in a toilet to find out.

"Yes, but she's my treasure."

"What is with you, Robb? Stop acting like a jerk," Loras elbows me in the stomach.

I wipe my mouth clean on a napkin, thank the ambassador for a wonderful meal and excuse myself from the table just the way Loras taught me to do when dining with the Lannisters. I never forgot that. He trained me until I couldn't stand it anymore. Now I do these things without thinking about it.

I walk away from the table. I need to get away from that guy before I punch another hole in his perfect ears, which might as well be pointed.

"Are you alright?" Arya asks.

"No."

I sit down on the bench in the foyer near the door. A maid or serving girl or whatever they call the slaves forced to work with them keeps staring at me. Arya pops a squat beside me. I put my arm around her.

"Is this about Loras saying he hates you or how ridiculous you look in that?" I hate these stupid clothes they gave me, but they had nothing else available that would fit me.

I laugh.

"A little of both I guess."

I tug on her pony tail then give her a squeeze. She wenches her way lose from my clutches. She was always very good at that.

"He didn't mean it. He looked really hurt after he said it. He loves you."

"When did you get to be so observant?"

"When you live with Sansa you develop hobbies to keep from stabbing her."

"That would do it."

We both laugh.

"Are you going to the ball?" Arya asks.

"Meera is making me. Are you?"

"Well I want to ask Gendry, but I need your permission."

"You don't need my permission. Go ask him."

"You were really upset when he kissed me."

I kiss the side of Arya's face. She doesn't wipe it off. Instead she stares at me with those large gray eyes. They are so full of affection. The more I look into them the more I see Jon and that makes me sad.

"You can ask Gendry. You're thirteen now. Besides Sansa is the one I have to worry about."

"You'd have to quit school, looking after Sansa is a full-time job."

"Oh I know. Besides it's not my permission you need, its Dad's."

Arya pats me on the hand. I give her another squeeze. We sit for a while making fun of the Targaryen boy and take bets on who he is going to kiss Margaery or Sansa? My money is on Sansa because Margaery prefers girls, but in this case I think she will make an exception. Arya is right he does look like a girl.

Renly and Gendry join us. Renly leans against the wall and Gendry pulls up another bench. I nudge Arya to ask him to the ball, but she just turns as red as Sansa's hair and starts arguing with Gendry over something ridiculous.

Renly taps me on the shoulder. I meet his eyes. He jerks his head in the direction of the Tea room. The tea room has many couches and many small end tables. It is where the Ambassador entertains guests. Its dark in there, we don't bother turning on any lights because we are not technically allowed to be in there.

"You okay?" Renly asks.

"No. I'm not."

"He loves you, Robb. He never meant those words."

"I know that. I KNOW! It's not whether or not he meant it it's the fact that he said it. Never mind. I'm making a big deal over nothing."

Renly kisses me on the cheek. I usually hate when Loras does that, but I have never spurned him. It surprises me when Renly does it.

"Why did you have sex with Loras?" I ask.

I stare Renly down. I have never been afraid to speak my mind with him. We have always been upfront with each other over Loras.

"I wanted to be with him one more time. We're not going to get back together so soon, but I figured we could date."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't either, but I have to see him, Robb. I can't cut him out completely."

"You're going to have too if you want this stupid plan of yours to work. I never wanted you to date him in the first place, but you two fit together and who was I to deny Loras happiness. I am so mad at you for doing this to him I can't even think straight. You will not get his hopes up again. He's acting like he's okay right now, but as soon as everyone leaves he's going to fall apart. We both know it."

"I'm sorry. I have to do this now so I won't need to later."

"I get it. I get why you're doing it, Renly, I just don't like it."

"You're a good friend, Robb. I always was so jealous of you."

I walk away from him. Arya and Gendry are arguing. I roll my eyes and laugh at them. I think about breaking it up before it gets out of hand, but thankfully Renly does that for me. Arya kicks Gendry in the shin.

"To think I was going to ask you to the ball, but now I'd rather take Sansa." Arya shouts.

"You were going to ask me?" Gendry says. His face has gone white. He stops fighting with her and sits back down. Arya turns her back to Gendry and folds her arms. I leave them to their fight and locate my girlfriend who is dancing with Aegon in the common room.

Her body is pressed so close to his you couldn't get a coin between them. She is staring into his stupid purple eyes. He is looking down into her green eyes. They are both smiling. Her right hand is in his left and her other is on his shoulder. He has one arm around her waist a little too close to her butt for my liking.

The urge to deck this guy overwhelms me. I know if I do I could get kicked out of here and probably arrested. I don't need that. I shouldn't even be here. I should be with Torrhen. But if I left this creep might make a move on my girlfriend and that is something I will not allow.

"You are as good a dancer as you are beautiful, my lady," says Aegon when he pulls her in closer. Any closer and I might have to call this guy an ambulance.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Call me, Aegon, my lady."

She giggles. He lifts her face toward his. She smiles. Sansa and Margaery gasp. He is dangerously close to being carried out of here on a stretcher.

"I can't explain how jealous of your boyfriend I am," pretty boy says.

"Why?" Meera asks.

"You are truly beautiful, my lady."

My fist punches an expensive looking ceramic sculpture of an ugly bird. It falls to the floor and shatters. I shake the pain out of my fist and glare daggers into the side of this guy's stupid face.

"Robb!" shouts Margaery. Meera jumps out of Pretty Boy's arms.

"My lord, forgive me, I was teaching Lady Meera how to dance," says Pretty Boy.

I am taller than this guy. I step between him and Meera. I can sense Sansa somewhere behind me trying to reach out to me. I wouldn't if I were her.

I can't think of anything witty or nice to say to this guy so I whip around and look at Meera. She seems frightened. I have never hit her and I never will, but I am pissed beyond belief right now.

"I'm going to take you home."

"Okay, Robb."

Meera grabs Margaery by the hand and the two girls leave the common room.

"Young master, would you require a ride home?" asks Illyrio.

"I don't plan on walking."

"Robb, may I speak to you for a minute?" Loras asks.

He takes me by the hand but I refuse to leave him alone with my sister. Renly gives me a nod and steps into the room while Loras and I step into the hallway. Loras pulls me further down the hall out of earshot.

"What is wrong with you? You're being a jerk."

I stare into Loras's brown eyes. Never have I wanted to punch him so badly. I stop myself by remembering he's my best friend. I take a deep breath.

"I'm having a bad day."

"Oh. Well maybe you should go home and get some sleep. You look tired."

As if you're not part of the reason for my bad day. I need to get out of here.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me. It's not like Renly's seriously going to leave me here. I give it two days and he'll come back."

I pat him on the shoulder. I admire his optimism, but I abhor his ignorance.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I say.

I bite my tongue on everything else. I feel so bad for Meera, Sansa, and Arya on the ride home. They are never going to hear the end of it. Meera comes back dressed in her uniform. The sight of her bare legs causes stirrings within me. _Gods, those legs. _I want to be mad at her but I don't have it in me.

"Are you leaving so soon, my lady?" asks Pretty Boy.

"Yes, I have homework and I am sure Robb wants to get home to Torrhen," Meera says pulling her backpack on her shoulders.

"Is Torrhen your dog?" Aegon asks.

"No, he's my son."

"But he's _not_ my son," Meera says quickly.

I will pretend she never said that.

"Oh, my lord, I never knew you had a son. How old is he?"

"A bit over a month old," I say.

"It has been an honor to meet you both. I hope you will come to my ball on Saturday," he says in that pompous voice. I want to hit him so hard his ancestors will feel it.


	14. Ballroom Blitz

**Chapter Fourteen: Ballroom Blitz**

**Renly's Point of View**

Loras doesn't want me to be his date to the ball. But Margaery wants me to escort her. She sent over someone with some tuxes for me to wear so that I look handsome. I was under the impression she wanted us to match.

Gendry and I were just going to rent tuxedoes, but now we don't have to. The best part is that it's free. Aegon is paying for our tuxes. Good. Maybe I can convince him to pay my rent too.

"Who do you think Arya is going with?" Gendry asks as a woman pricks him with a needle trying to hem his pants. "Ow."

"I thought she was taking you," I say.

I bite into a juicy peach. I have developed an obsession with peaches lately. The smell reminds me of Loras. I can't seem to get enough of them. I bought peach scented shampoo and air refreshers for my bathroom. I even buy peaches every time I go to the farmer's market.

I grab a framed photograph of us off the end table. Loras is kissing me on the cheek. I smile and bite into my peach. I remember when this picture was taken. We went to the zoo. Loras loves the zoo. I never understood why, but he was so happy that day.

"Unlike you I don't have to come as a date. Robb and I were both invited by Daenerys. She remembered us from school and gave us our invites personally. I invited Bella to accompany me. Let's see how Arya likes that."

"You're going about this the wrong way," I say.

"I love her, Uncle Renly."

"Bella?"

"No Arya."

"I think you should tell her that."

"She'd punch me."

"Wouldn't it be worth it if she loved you too?"

"No. She hits hard for such a small girl."

I have to admit that I am glad Gendry decided not to live with Stannis. I like having him around. I am not much of a parent to him. He's more of a brother to me than my actual brothers were. I would do anything for this kid if he asked.

I stare at the photograph and admire the angles in Loras's face, and the way his thick hair falls to his shoulders in looping ringlets. I feel my eyes fill with moisture as my heart goes _thumpity thump _about a million miles a minute.

Have I made a terrible mistake? No. We both needed this. I wipe the tears off my face before Gendry notices them. I stand up and throw my peach pit in the trash. I walk into my room and slam the door shut. I bend my knees and reach for a cardboard box under my bed.

I take the lid off and pull out a shirt. I hold it my face and breathe in. I fall on my back breathing in the sweet peachy scent of my flower. Perhaps calling him 'my peach' would have made more sense in hindsight.

"I'm so sorry, my flower," I say into the neck of the shirt.

Loras's scent still lingers on the shirt. I slip it over my head and put my arms in the sleeves. It's very tight around the chest and I hear it starting to tear but I need to feel the warmth. _What am I doing? _I take the shirt off careful not to rip it and fold it gently and put it back in the box.

It's my turn to get fitted for my tux when I come out of my room. I take one look at Gendry and my jaw hits the floor. It's like looking into a very large mirror. _So that's what I'd look like with muscles. _His hair is brushed and styled; he is clean-shaven, shiny, and hot.

"You're definitely going to be the best looking guy at this ball," I tell Gendry hugging him.

"Thanks, Uncle Renly."

"No, thank you. It just gives me the motivation to out-hot you."

Gendry laughs. Even his teeth are perfect today. These people Margaery sent over work miracles. He looks like a super hero in disguise in that tuxedo.

"I have to pick up my date," Gendry says.

"Go get her, stud," I say. I smack his ass playfully he punches me in the arm.

"Are you going to make me that pretty?" I ask the people who dolled up Gendry.

"We're going to try, Mr. Baratheon," says a woman.

"Call me Renly."

It takes about an hour total for these people to finish with me. Gendry brought his date back here for me to see her before we leave. She looks gorgeous. Her dress is baby pink and has a slit that goes all the way up her thigh on the sides. It's cut low in the front exposing the tops of her breasts.

"You look handsome, Renly," says Bella.

Her hair is done up in curls all over her head. I am not sure that look says "formal ball" but who am I to criticize? She's gorgeous.

Margaery even took the liberty of sending a limo for us. It's snow white and stretches about a mile. I feel like a movie star riding in such luxury. I pour myself a glass of white wine and sip it in the backseat of the limo while Gendry and Bella flirt.

We jam to rock music in the car on our ride to the mansion because I am sure there is going to be classical music playing after all it is a formal ball. It's going to be a seven course meal.

As I expected the mansion has a very formal setting. I am met by Margaery by the entrance when I come in. She looks stunning. Her dress is silver and shimmers when the light hits it. Her long hair is curled and rolled into a long spiral that is tied with a white ribbon and dangling over her left shoulder.

"You look so handsome," Margaery says.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Upon Margaery's head sits a small silvery tiara with real diamonds in it. She has a matching necklace and bracelet. She looks like a proper princess tonight. There is glitter on her cheeks. She will easily be the most beautiful young woman here tonight.

I let her take my arm as we prepare to enter the Grand Ball Room which on the second floor of the mansion. We walk upstairs together. The Ball Room is the size of a gymnasium only much, much nicer.

It is decorated so lavishly I nearly stumble not paying attention to where I am walking. When we enter a trumpet sounds right in my ear and a man introduces us.

"INTRODUCING HER ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCESS MARGAERY OF HOUSE TYRELL AND HER ESCORT RENLY BARATHEON," he says. His voice sounds hoarse. He must be in charge of introducing everyone of importance.

I spot Robb Stark and Meera Reed standing near a table. I didn't realize that everyone was required to stand when the princess or prince arrives. Robb shakes my hand and I kiss Meera's. I notice their names are on that table. I wonder where Margaery and I are going to sit.

"Renly, come, I have so many people I want to introduce you to."

I let the princess drag me wherever she wants. I get my picture taken by the press and gods know who else. I shake hands and kiss cheeks and bow and do whatever she tells me. My feet are already killing me and we haven't danced yet. Margaery runs into a few of her cousins from back home.

I find our table with our names on the fancy little cards and get ready to sit down when the trumpet sounds again.

"INTRODUCING LORD JON OF HOUSE STARK, WARD OF THE ROYAL HOUSE OF TYRELL AND HIS ESCORT SANSA STARK," the man says.

Lord Jon. Who's Lord Jon? Jon? Oh my goodness. I stand up for a better look. Indeed, on Sansa's arm is Jon. He looks like a proper lord, so much I didn't recognize him. Margaery takes me by the hand and we walk in their direction. For once I am not being forced to follow her.

Jon hugs Margaery first, but it's a short hug followed by a kiss to her cheek. He presents her with a white rose. He gives a yellow one to Meera. Jon hugs me briefly, but it's Robb who he sees last. Robb and Jon hold eye contact for a short moment before magnetically finding themselves in a tight embrace.

Their hug is long and drawn out and people are starting to stare, but I doubt either of them care. I know there is a lot they want to say to each other, but neither has the words. When they pull apart both boys have tears in their eyes, but they remain as stoic and poised as they can.

"You're a lord now, how does that feel?" Robb asks.

"I will never get used to it. How's Torrhen?"

"Growing every day," Robb says.

They gravitate into another hug only this one is shorter. Robb lets a tear slide down his face before he wipes it off as it's about to drip off his chin. He leans over and kisses Sansa on the cheek and then gives Meera a sweet kiss on her lips.

Meera looks radiant in her green dress. It was always her color and it matches her eyes. All my girls look stunning tonight. I wish I could hug and kiss each one and tell them how gorgeous they are.

Where is Gendry? He needs to come over here and hug Jon. Another trumpet sound and I turn to see Loras. My jaw hits the floor.

"INTRODUCING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE LORAS OF HOUSE TYRELL AND HIS ESCORT QUENTYN MARTELL," says the man by the door.

"You're joking," Robb says.

"Robb, you didn't know?" Meera asks.

"Does this look like the face of someone in the know?"

"Why is he with him?" Jon asks angrily.

"I'm going to find out," Robb says.

"No. You're going to behave or I will have you thrown out. That goes for you as well, Jon," says Margaery.

"Mags," Robb says.

"No. It's Princess Margaery tonight. You will not embarrass me."

"Yes, ma'am," Robb says.

They hug it out. Robb looks a little startled by Margaery's boldness to be so upfront with him. I am glad. That's my girl.

"Jon," says Arya.

When did she appear?

Arya is wearing a dark gray dress that is actually quite gorgeous. She is wearing makeup and heels. She looks at least fourteen or fifteen instead of thirteen. I wonder if Gendry has seen her yet. Her escort is Edric.

"Holy crap!" says Robb and Jon looking at their little sister.

"Arya, you look like an actual girl," says Sansa in disbelief.

"Hi, Arya," says Gendry finally appearing.

"Hey, stupid," says Arya.

I notice Margaery has disappeared. I spot her laughing with some foreign diplomats near the orchestra. She is in her element tonight. I scan the room for Loras. He's chatting up some very cute boys who I assume are sons of lords and other foreign powers. A couple of them are young celebrities: a young movie star and a singer. Quentyn Martell seems to love the attention.

I join Margaery.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you would sponsor our organization?" asks a woman who I guess isn't a diplomat due to her American accent.

"What organization?"

"Our organization is dedicated to giving young girls in poverty the opportunity to go to school and have opportunities that other girls have. We have programs to help their self-esteem."

"That's always been my dream. Oh I would love to sponsor your program. I would love to empower young women. That's my life's ambition!" says Margaery sweetly with tears in her eyes.

"Can we schedule a time to meet?"

"Oh of course, leave your contact information with my publicist. I am so glad that you picked me. I am truly honored."

And she is serious. When we walk to our table Margaery bursts into tears. She explains that was one of her goals upon coming to this country. She wants to make a difference in the lives of young girls. She wants to be a positive role model.

After the Targaryens arrive we get to eat. The food is fancy but delicious. I try damn hard not to embarrass my princess with my table manners. I watch her eat and try to be as delicate and graceful as she is, but I am not. Loras is at our table with his date, and watching him laugh at Quentyn's jokes makes me clumsy.

I steal glances at Loras whenever I can. I catch him staring at me as well, but we both pretend nothing happened. When the third course is served I am already stuffed.

"I bet you a thousand dollars Robb cleans his plate after every course," whispers Margaery to me. She has been the proper little princess tonight I am surprised she stopped her role long enough to bet me. I take her up on that bet. We shake on it.

"This shrimp is delicious," I tell her.

"I requested it," Margaery says.

"You have excellent taste, princess," I say.

After the meal is served we are given raspberry chocolate mousse. I have another glass of wine. After dessert the orchestra starts playing a slow classical number and I notice Aegon take the hand of a pretty girl I don't know. They begin the dance.

Loras takes Quentyn by the hand and they get up to dance. I lead Margaery onto the dance floor. We waltz around the Ball Room. Over her shoulder I spot Robb sitting in a chair in the corner with Meera on his lap kissing as if it's their last day on Earth.

"Looks like Robb is enjoying his dessert," I whisper.

"Well, they did consummate their relationship last night," Margaery says.

"You're kidding," I say.

"No. She told me."

"Way to go, Robb."

I watch Loras and Quentyn dance. Loras dances with a grace I have never seen in a man. Quentyn dances like a clumsy monkey.

"Mind if I steal your partner?" asks Jon.

"Only if I may have yours," I say. I bow to Sansa. She curtsies and we take hands.

She is wearing lavender. It's a beautiful color on her. I cannot get over how good my girls look tonight. I twirl her around on the Ball Room floor. She is a graceful dancer. She giggles when I spin her into my arms.

"You're so funny," she says.

After the song ends a faster one comes on and Sansa moves on to dance with Loras. I notice Robb and Meera are still kissing. Are they planning to come up for air? I guess they don't care where they are. After a while they stop and Meera pulls Robb onto the dance floor. They spin around a few times.

When the next slower waltz starts Aegon asks for Sansa's hand in a dance. I cut in with Robb and Meera. Robb moves on to dance with Daenerys Targaryen. I lose track of Arya and her date and Gendry and his. But my eyes keep coming back to Loras who is still dancing with Quentyn. Quentyn's hand is on Loras's ass. _He better move that hand before he loses it. _

"You look handsome," Meera tells me.

"Thank you, honey. You look radiant."

"Thanks. Robb said he wants to rip me out of this dress when we're alone," Meera says blushing.

"Congratulations."

"He's so sweet, and kind, and beautiful, and wonderful. Oh, I'm sorry; I guess you don't like to hear that."

"I love to hear it from you. I'm happy _you_ think all those things about him."

I take a break from dancing and sit down with another cup of wine. Loras sits beside me. It's the first time we have been alone tonight. He wipes sweat off his brow and a servant gives him a glass.

"Will you have a dance with me?" Loras asks after downing his drink in two big gulps. I give my wine glass to a servant and take Loras's hand. "I'm sorry I broke our date."

"That's alright. Surprisingly I am having a wonderful time with Margaery."

"She's the best. I noticed Jon's here. I should say hello. He is my brother now."

"I miss you," I say.

"I miss you too."

I lean in to kiss Loras. He opens his mouth to welcome my tongue. We kiss like we were never apart. I feel so good kissing him. My hand finds his ass and gives it a seductive squeeze. He moans.

"You look so beautiful," I moan between kisses.

"I knew you would want me back after two days."

I wish he hadn't have said that. I stop kissing him. I push him away.

"No. That's not what this is."

"You just kissed me."

"Yeah but I am not ready to get together with you. Is that what you're doing, Loras? Dangling this stupid guy in front of me so I would get jealous and want you back? That's really childish."

"It worked didn't it."

"No."

I walk away. This is exactly why we are taking a break. I need to get out of here. But kissing him did feel really good. I miss those lips. I miss his touch. I start to shake. I feel lightheaded. I need to sit down. I make it back to my table where I find Gendry with his tongue down Bella's throat.

I need to find a different place to sit. Finally I take Robb's place at his table. He comes over and sits down in Meera's old seat. I notice Meera is now dancing with Arya's date.

"I don't feel so good," Robb says.

"Would you like some water, young master?" a servant asks Robb. He downs three glasses.

"Did you eat all seven courses?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was delicious but I am so full I think food is trying to kill me."

I am a thousand dollars richer.

"Loras thinks we're getting back together."

"I know. Are you okay? Oh I think I'm going to pass out."

"No. I miss him so bad I can't sleep. You should probably lie down."

"He feels the same way. Why do I smell peaches? No. I promised Meera we would dance."

"Don't hurt yourself. I kissed Loras."

"Why?"

"I couldn't help myself."

"It hasn't been enough time apart for you to get back together. If you take him back now nothing will change," Robb says.

"I know. But I should talk to him. I should tell him that we're not getting back together."

"And I need to go stop that Pretty Boy from dancing with my girlfriend."

We both stand up at the same time. We shake hands and pat each other on the back. I spot a large group of the really cute boys Loras was talking to earlier. Maybe that's where Loras disappeared. I walk over to them.

"Have any of you seen the prince?" I ask.

"I'm right behind you," Loras says.

I can't look at that face without wanting to kiss him, but I can't. I must control my urges. _He's so beautiful. _

"I wanted to say how cute you look tonight?" I say.

"Oh, thank you. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes."

"Prince, could I interview you?" asks a reporter.

And that's the end of that. I watch them drag Loras away. I realize I didn't get to talk to him. Oh well, I will have other chances.


	15. Dancing Through Life

**Chapter Fifteen: Dancing Through Life**

**Loras's Point of View**

I sneak a drink of wine. I am not supposed to have any, but I am curious to see what it tastes like. I am not sure I like it. I watch my sister dancing with all the sons of the politicians here and decide I want to have a dance with her. I need to steal her away from her dancing partner.

I cut in and the boy bows to me. I cannot get over how breathtaking she is. She is the most beautiful woman in this room. The tiara on her head fits her perfectly. My sister is a princess in every facet of the word.

"Thank you for the dance, sweet brother," Margaery says after the song ends. The orchestra goes right into another classical song but no one is really dancing anymore most people are drinking and gossiping. Some ball this turned out to be.

"You are welcome, sweet sister."

I kiss my sister and leave her with Jon. He is deep in conversation with the Vice President. I have no idea what they are talking about but it seems important. I pat Jon on the shoulder and make my way to Robb.

"Hi," I say, looking at my feet. I said some stupid things to Robb. Our friendship has been a bit rocky ever since but I think we are patching it up.

He looks really pale tonight.

"How are you?"

"Getting by," I say.

"May I ask you a question? Why did you bring Quentyn?"

"We're not together. I needed a date and he was the only one available."

"So it wasn't about making Renly jealous?"

"Why was he jealous?" I ask.

Robb laughs like I said something funny. I never intended to make Renly jealous, I just wanted a date. I felt if Renly and I came together things might be awkward. This is an important night. There are a lot of people to impress I cannot let things be awkward.

Robb watches Meera dance with a seven-year-old boy with the dopiest smile on his face. I can see in his eyes he is falling in love with her all over again. They could barely keep their hands off each other earlier tonight if I recall.

"How are things with you and the Mrs.?"

Robb smiles so wide I could count all of his pearly white teeth. A light blush creeps across his cheeks. I seem to have stumbled upon something. I will have to dig that information out later.

"Things are perfect."

"Are we okay?" I ask.

"I have a difficult time staying mad at you."

Robb pulls me into a headlock where he rubs my head with force. He then hugs me. I hug him back tight. He kisses my forehead and releases me.

"I'm glad."

"Listen, I am having a wonderful time talking to you, but there is a cute girl over there that I really have to kiss."

Robb abandons me to kiss his girlfriend. And kissing they do. Robb takes Meera by the hand and leads her out of the Ball Room. I hope he uses caution with this one. The last thing he needs is another baby to take care of. Speaking of, I wonder who is watching Torrhen tonight.

I spot a Targaryen. I do not believe I have met this one. He is shouting at a servant about something. I am a little skeptical about approaching him.

"Hi, I'm Loras."

"You're shorter in person. I imagined you'd be taller and maybe a little more fierce. What's this? You look remarkably like your pretty sister."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I, child, am Lord Viserys Targaryen. I am not impressed by you enough to talk with you."

He walks away with a drink in his hand. How rude.

"My brother is very rude sometimes. I am Daenerys, but you can call me Dany," says Daenerys Targaryen. Why are their eyes purple? They are so pretty. I wish my eyes were purple.

"That was a very odd encounter."

"Yes, I believe it was. I would like to talk more, but I have to get back to my date. It was nice meeting you. I will start coming home more often. We can talk then."

She is so glamorous. That girl should be on the cover of magazines. Suddenly the orchestra stops playing. When I hear the sound of the electric guitar my attention goes directly to the stage. Suddenly all the young people start screaming. I eventually see why.

"Oh my goodness," I say.

The lead singer of the Ironborn steps up to the microphone. What kind of political ball is this? This is new. When hard rock starts booming around the Ball Room the lights go down and multi-colored party lights light up the room.

"Is that the Ironborn?" Robb asks appearing beside me as if by magic. Meera is clutching his hand. His tux jacket is on inside out and tucked into his pants. Meera's hair is starting to fall down. Robb missed a few buttons on his shirt.

"It seems like it."

"Well this party just got a lot more awesome," says Robb.

"You look ridiculous, come with me," I say taking Robb's wrist and dragging him to the bathroom. I fix his tux jacket and he fixes the rest. I straighten his tie and try to tame his messy curls.

"Don't judge me," Robb says, smiling like an idiot.

"No judgment from me."

"Who hired the Ironborn?"

"I don't know but I want to kiss them."

Robb and I go back out there to see that Margaery has fixed Meera's hair somehow. You can no longer tell they had been doing anything they were not supposed to. Jon joins us and he and Robb push their way to the front to enjoy the band. I lose them completely.

"Margaery, do you know who hired them?"

"Aegon did. He asked me what your favorite band was and I told him and he booked them."

"You are the best sister ever."

Gendry and Arya make an appearance. It is the first time I have seen them tonight. For once they are not arguing. They are enjoying the band with their respective dates.

"My boyfriend abandoned me for a band," Meera says.

"You have to sleep over tonight?" Margaery says.

"Okay."

The band plays some covers of classic pop songs. Some of them are popular crowd dances. Everyone forms lines to dance. I grab my sister's hand and we jump in the crowd. This is the strangest Ball I have ever been to, but it's definitely my favorite.

Twenty minutes after the band begins playing they are interrupted by the Ambassador. The lights come on suddenly and feedback from their microphone nearly deafens all of us.

"Who is responsible for this farce? This is an outrage. This is a Ball not a rock concert. Get out."

The band packs up to leave. I have no idea what is going on. I thought the Ambassador approved. Why would Aegon hire a band he knew Illyrio would not approve of?

Several people start to leave. I guess the party is over. It's a half an hour until eleven. The Ball is not supposed to end until midnight. Now people are leaving early. I have not had the opportunity to meet all the politicians yet.

I spot Aegon and Viserys whispering to Illyrio. I hope they are coming clean about this. What's the big deal? If a rock band showed up at one our balls back home, my parents would move the grownups somewhere else and let the teenagers enjoy the band.

I find my sister and hold her hand while we thank people for coming. Several members of the press linger to find out what happened. Robb and Jon come back from near the stage with the lead singer of the Ironborn following them.

"Princess Margaery," says Illyrio.

People make room for him. I hold on tighter to my sister's hand. I can feel her getting tense beside me. I give her hand a squeeze to reassure her I am here.

"Yes, Ambassador," says Margaery sweetly.

"Vis tells me you're the one responsible for this farce. I bring you into my home and you make a mockery of a Ball thrown in your honor," He says angrily.

"No. I would never. I was honored to be here, I would never sabotage your Ball," says Margaery.

"She didn't do it," I say.

"Until this matter is investigated in full I am banning you from the next Ball."

"But I didn't do anything," she says.

"Vis said he heard you tell Aegon that this was your favorite band. And look here they are."

I want to punch that creep in the face. Margaery is on the brink of tears. I look at Jon and Robb for help.

"Ambassador, surely Viserys made a mistake," says Jon, "Come let's talk."

When they walk away together Margaery sits down and starts to sob. I pull a chair up and sit with her and stroke her hand. Meera and Sansa sit down to comfort her as well.

"Why is the princess crying?" asks Arya who just realized something was amiss. Where has she been?

"Because some jerk told the Ambassador she is responsible for hiring the band," says Gendry.

"Princess, I will take care of this," says Aegon.

"Wait," I say.

I grab him by the collar of his tux. No one is going to stop me because I am the prince. His rank whatever that may be is below mine. Come to think of it, I outrank Illyrio. There might be something I could do.

"Tell him it was you," I growl.

"My prince," Aegon says.

"Tell him it was you," I growl again even deeper.

"It was me, my prince," Aegon says.

"Then you won't be lying," I say.

I look at my sweet sister's face. Seeing her in tears makes me want to break Aegon in half no matter how pretty he is.

"As you wish, my prince," he says. I release him and he stumbles away like a coward. I kiss my sister.

"You're a bad ass," says Gendry.

"No one messes with Margaery," I say, "No one."

"You told Aegon to lie for that bitch," says Viserys.

"Viserys, stop it," says Daenerys, "Princess, I am sorry."

"Shut up, whore. You had the mind to tell Aegon to lie for _her_?"

I stand up. This man is taller than me but skinnier. I am not afraid of him. I catch Renly staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I know he would back me up if he could, but he cannot touch the Targaryen children without risking punishment.

"It was you," I say to Viserys, "You did this. You want me and my sister out of here so you did this and then blamed Margaery. You're a sick bastard."

"How dare you call me a bastard?"

"What do you think you can do about it? I am a prince. I outrank you. In fact, I outrank everyone in this room. You are banned from the premises."

"You can't do that," Viserys says.

"Actually he can," says Illyrio, "Princess, my apologies. I hope you can forgive me."

"You're going to let this cock-sucking rose petal throw me out of my own home?" Viserys asks.

"Yes," says Daenerys. She claps hands with Aegon. I smirk.

"May we throw him out?" Gendry asks referring to himself and Robb.

Illyrio nods. They grab Viserys by his arms and carry him out of the Ball Room. Arya goes along with them throwing ice chunks at the back of Viserys's head.

"Princess, please let me make this up to you. Accompany me on a date," Aegon requests.

That perks my sister up. She accepts by hugging Aegon. Her makeup is runny. The Ambassador leaves to deal with the press to make sure they print up the right story. Jon claps me on the shoulder.

"That isn't exactly how I would have handled that, but not bad," says Jon.

"No one messes with Margaery."

"Loras," says Margaery.

I open my arms and she jumps into them. I swing her around and hold her tight. My sister is one of my best friends. It's my job to protect her, and here more than anywhere. I will not let stupid jerks like Vis hurt her.

Several of Margaery's maids take her upstairs with Sansa and Meera who are both sleeping over. Soon it's me and Renly left in the Ball Room with the people who are supposed to clean up. I look him in the eyes.

"I admire what you did," Renly says.

"I would do anything for Margaery."

"As would I," says Renly.

"Do you want to have dinner with me next Friday?" I ask.

"Just dinner?"

"I'll cook."

"For the love of humanity I beg you not to," Renly says.

"Okay, I will put in a request for a dish. I should get changed. Thank you for coming," I say.

"I'm going to go check on Gendry. Thank you for an exciting evening. Good night."

"I lo—you look nice," I say.

"You too."

I almost said I love you. I stop myself. I watch Renly walk away. A few servants come in to help me get ready for bed. I will shower in the morning. I am pretty tired. As I step into the pajama bottoms the serving boy is holding out for me I think of Renly.

Renly fills my mind as I lie down to sleep. The serving boy pulls the blankets all around me. I barely notice him because I can still feel Renly's arm around my waist dancing with me. Renly and I dance right into dream land.


	16. The Change

**Chapter Sixteen: The Change**

**Renly's Point of View**

The guy that Robb and Gendry brought outside just won't quit. We just spent twenty minutes listening to him talk about how is going to get back at Loras. He will find a way back into the Ambassador's mansion and will fight the kid or something. I don't know I stopped listening. He just went on and on.

"I will harm every hair on his pretty head."

"Sure you will," says Gendry looking at the clock on his cell phone. Arya is asleep in the limo that is going to take her and Robb home. Robb pulls a napkin out of his pocket. Inside is shrimp he saved from dinner. He offers us each a shrimp. I am pretty sure you're not supposed to eat seafood while it's cold.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Daenerys asks.

None of us saw her walk up. Her dress is cut very low exposing her very ample bosom. Robb is too busy eating to check her out, but I notice Gendry's eyes lock on her butt for a moment then back to his date before she caught him.

"He embarrassed me, Dany," says Viserys.

"You tried to hurt that little princess. What did she ever do to you?"

"She laughed at me when I asked her dance. No one laughs at me. I am Viserys Targaryen. I am a Lord."

Robb chokes on a shrimp trying to laugh. Gendry thumps him hard on the back.

"Is something funny, rusty?" stupid jerk asks.

"No, but this shrimp is delicious."

"Do you ever stop eating?" stupid jerk asks.

"Robb, I am so sorry. Try to ignore my brother," says Daenerys. She touches Robb's arm.

"Why are you shaking?" Robb asks her.

"I'm cold, that's all," Daenerys says.

And Robb being the stand up guy he is takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. No wonder Loras adores this guy. I can't hate him if I wanted to. Rob buttons the jacket so it won't fall off her shoulders.

"Is that better, Dany?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you," she says staring right into his eyes.

Robb continues eating the rest of his shrimp like nothing happened. How does he do that? No one is that nice for nothing. Still Daenerys and her brother argue about what happened tonight. I would leave but like Robb and Gendry I fear this guy might actually do something to Loras and Margaery.

"One of us needs to stay tonight," says Gendry.

"I can't, I need to get Arya home and I have a baby," Robb says looking at his wrist watch.

"I have to work in the morning," I say.

"I guess I could stay," says Gendry.

"I don't think that's necessary, Jon is still here," Robb says.

"So are your girlfriend and Aegon."

"Right so you're staying," Robb says finishing off the last of the shrimp.

"Young master, are you ready to leave, this little girl has started to snore?" asks the limo driver. Robb laughs and says bye to us. Dany tries to give his jacket back but he tells her to hang on to it for a while. He will get it later.

"He's so kind," says Dany.

"Oh, don't tell me you're falling for Stark."

"I'm not. I just think he's nice."

"You need to leave the grounds, my lord," says a security guard to Viserys.

So this guy really is a Lord. A lord of what? Bitching? He does a lot of that. I should go in and say good night to my girls but their lights are off so they might asleep. I really do need to work tomorrow. After that I have a lunch date with Stannis. Joy.

I leave Gendry twenty dollars. He might need it tomorrow. I wave bye and hop into my limo. I must have fallen asleep on the ride home because the driver has to tap me when we get to the apartment.

The apartment is empty. I kick off my shoes by the door and plop down on the couch and turn on the television. The late news has a video of Viserys going crazy at the Ambassador's Ball. I chuckle to myself.

I wake up on the couch, the TV still on but showing recaps of the Ambassador's Ball on the morning news. Loras is dancing with Margaery. He is smiling from ear to ear. The news anchor comments on how handsome Prince Loras looked. Several fashion critics go over the looks of the evening. They start with Margaery. They like her over all look. They say she kept it classy, but added her own touch of modesty. The overall opinion was she looked like a total princess last night. Her parents should be proud.

Sansa and Meera had their outfits critiqued too. While Sansa stood praise Meera was merely just mentioned. They thought the color was wrong for her and said it was hideous. The boys were next. I was mentioned because I was the Princess's date.

I get their approval. Of course I do, my little Princess planned my outfit. She helped her team design it specifically for me. Robb Stark got praise for looking hot. No one really commented on his tuxedo, just how good it looked on him.

Jon, on the other hand, was a stud muffin in his tuxedo. He out-hots Robb by a wide margin. Even the women on the news thought so and a couple of the men. The consensus being they wouldn't kick him out of bed. The way he looked last night, neither would I.

When the news turns to world issues I turn it off. I need to get ready for work. I shower, and get dressed. I won't have time to cook breakfast so I will get something on the way.

I pick up a breakfast pastry and a cup of coffee and head to work. My paid internship at the fashion company is going great. My boss usually loves my ideas. Today I sit at her desk eating my breakfast while she talks about the Ambassador's Ball.

"We had an idea about a hot chic new look in formal wear for teenage girls. I call it 'Faux Princess' inspired by Princess Margaery. We could market her look. I must, must find out who her designer is."

This is going to be a long day.

I am sort of happy when I am released for lunch. If I hear one more person talk about that Ball I am going to scream. I leave my designs on my boss's desk. There is a photograph of Loras on her desk with a sticky note attached to it that reads: _**New Face of Male Fashion**_

I am not sure how Loras will like that. Loras never expressed any interest in wanting to be a model. I should talk to him, or at least find out what it means. I just can't right now, my brother waits. It would be a crime to keep Stannis waiting.

The restaurant is within walking distance of my company so I take a stroll. Stannis is sitting inside with a scowl on his face. _Does he ever smile?_

"Renly, you're late," says Stannis.

I look at my phone. No. I am one minute early. I take a seat across from my older brother.

"How's it going?" I ask.

"I heard you broke up with your little pansy."

"You just get right to the point, don't ya?"

"I have to say I am a little proud that you have come to your senses. My brother was marrying a child. I couldn't stand the looks I was getting a work. I am so happy you saw sense."

"We're still getting married, Stan. We're just taking a break."

"You're a bigger fool than I thought. You never change do you?"

"Stan, you wound me, why would I change?"

"You need to grow up, Renly. You're a grown man. Stop chasing after little boys."

"He's not a little boy. He's seventeen."

I have a feeling this lunch will not go well. Nothing I ever do pleases Stannis. After my lecture on my love life I bet he is going to ask me to convince Gendry to live with him. I'd die first.

"How's Gendry?"

"Good. He's healthy. He's happy. He's huge. He's not living with you."

And that starts another lecture. Will this day ever end? When lunch ends I go back to work for another two hours. I endure a few hours of wedding dress discussions and discussion on new bridesmaid dresses. By the end of shift I want to kill myself.

I am so happy to go home I don't say bye to anyone. I clock out and head to the parking lot as quickly as I possibly can. On my way home I stop by a pet store. A cute little kitten is staring at me through the window.

I find myself going in. The little kitten from the window is watching me. I scratch his head. Aw. He's sweet. I could get a cat. This one likes me. He has brown hair like Loras.

"I want this cat," I tell a worker.

"What will you call him?" asks the employee as he writes up papers on the cat.

"Peaches," I blurt out.

The man hands me Peaches. It licks my hand and then purrs. I can't believe I bought a cat. I carry the little thing with me around the store while I look for a cat bed and supplies. I end up spending $200. I begin to regret my decision while I am driving until Peaches crawls on my lap and lies there purring.

He reminds me so much of Loras. Why did I buy a cat? Gendry is never going to let me live this down.

"You bought a cat," says Gendry.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You bought a cat."

"Don't judge me. He's really soft and furry. Look at this face. Look at it. He's so cute."

Gendry stares at the little kitten then scratches it behind the ears. The kitten purrs and meows at him. Gendry laughs and gives it a little rub under the chin.

"He won't replace Loras you know."

"How did things go last night?"

"That weird Viserys tried to sneak in a few times. It was pretty funny. I'm sorry you left. I got to sleep on Loras's couch."

I pour my new cat some food and scratch him behind the ears while he eats his kitten chow. I know that getting a cat will not replace Loras or even make me happy, but I need to give my love to something.

I sit down on the couch; Gendry gets a glass of milk out of the fridge and sits down beside me. He turns on the TV to a sit-com of some sort. I only pay a little of attention. Mostly I listen to Gendry laugh. The kitten climbs up on my lap.

My cell phone chimes. I receive a text. I eagerly check it hoping its Loras.

**Oberyn: Hey darling. I was thinking about you. May I come over?**

I am single now, I guess. Would it hurt to see Oberyn? It's not technically cheating because we are not together. I wouldn't want Loras to think I dumped him for Oberyn. He would never come back to me.

"Uncle Renly," says Gendry.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Do what?" I ask.

"You obviously want him. You and Loras aren't together."

"I still feel like I am betraying him."

"Then don't do it."

"Gee, you're supportive."

**Me: I'm busy.**

I hope I don't come to regret my decision.


	17. Hitting a New Groove

**Chapter Seventeen: Hitting a New Groove**

**Loras's Point of View**

It's now October. Renly and I have been broken up almost two months. In that time we have seen each other five times and three of them were dates. Those dates were not anything fancy, just a casual dinner and movie or a stroll through the park.

We were happy just to be with each other, we did not need to taint those moments with sex. Neither of us, to my knowledge, is seeing anyone else. Renly told me he craves Oberyn's touch, but they have not been together.

Aside from that, the only things that changed in my life are that I am doing extremely well in school, and I am a member of the Student Government, with Robb as the president. I like being involved more than I thought I would.

Politically, in the last month I have gone, along with my sister, to the National Capitol to dine with the President and his family. I have started three new scholarships which my family is going to fund. One of which is for unwed teenage parents who want to go to University. I did that one for Robb.

Robb lost his scholarship funding because the organization found out about his child. Margaery and I put our heads together to fight the issue. Robb now has money for University; he just has no idea where it comes from because we are anonymous funders.

It's difficult to maintain a social life and be the representative of my country. I try every day not to embarrass my parents and bring shame to the family. But Illyrio says I am doing a good job. He has never seen more get done by an Ambassador.

School has been great. I am doing so well with my classes I have been asked to stay after on Wednesday's to tutor. It's great. I like giving back. Unfortunately, Quentyn found out about my tutoring and flunked a class so I would tutor him. I could not openly refuse so I am meeting him after school today.

"Damn it," says Robb.

He is digging through his locker.

"What is it?" I ask.

"My shirt is gone again."

"That's the third time this week," I say.

"Damn," says Robb, "I really didn't want to go to the doctor in my school uniform."

"Doctor? You or Tor?"

"Me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a physical. But now I have to go in my uniform."

"I can help you out," I say.

I walk to my locker with Robb behind me. I remember after the second time a shirt was taken I let him put a shirt in my locker in case this happened again. It's still there folded up at the top. I hand it to him.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I owe you one."

"Get rid of Quentyn for me," I beg.

"Sorry, doctor's appointment, I have to run," says Robb. I chuck a book at him. He laughs as he rounds the corner and disappears. Jerk.

The corridors are pretty much cleared out save for a few drama students who are heading to the auditorium for play rehearsals. Among them are Meera, Sansa, and Arya. Margaery had to drop out of the play due to her princess status, but he she is signed up to help with hair, makeup, and costumes. They almost said no to her, but they realized they would be stupid not to have her.

I am supposed to meet Quentyn in the library for tutoring. We tutor for an hour every Wednesday. Sometimes it's just us and sometimes I am joined by the other boy I am supposed to tutor. He has been a no show the last two Wednesdays.

"We pledge alliance to the Robb Stark fan club," comes a chorus of voices from a nearby classroom. What?

I turn around to check out what's going on. A door is cracked enough for me to spy. About forty girls are crammed into a small classroom where a headshot of Robb is taped to the whiteboard. It's his yearbook photo. What?

"We pledge to love Robb, and to respect Robb. We will not invade his privacy, enter his home, or touch him…"

A Robb Stark fan club? I am not one hundred percent familiar with Americans customs but I am sure this is not normal behavior. It actually borders on creepy. Still, now that I am here I cannot look away.

"I took a shirt from his locker," says a girl when the pledge is finished. She holds up Robb's Ironborn T-shirt that was taken yesterday. Robb really likes that T-shirt. Jon bought it for him.

Several girls try to smell it. This is so bizarre.

"It even smells like him," says a girl. There is a hint of crazy in her voice.

I notice on an easel is a collage of at least a thousand Robb Stark photos. Someone could wallpaper a house with that many pictures. Obsess much?

"Let's read the minutes of last week's meeting," says the president. Wait a minute, I know that girl. Jeyne? No way.

"On Monday, Robb and Loras hugged beside their lockers after a Loras gave Robb a breakfast burrito and a beverage of some kind. Tuesday, Robb kissed Meera Reed in the hallway. Wednesday, Robb flipped his hair during lunch and he had five slices of pizza and a diet soda…"

_Mother of God. _

I am not sure I should be listening to this. I turn around to see Quentyn coming my way. I beckon him over and hold a finger to my lips to quiet him. We both stand by the door listening.

"Now that the minutes have been read, does anyone have any news?" asks Jeyne.

"Robb is taking his little brothers to the circus this weekend. He's so dreamy."

The girls giggle and coo. We listen while they talk about how cute Robb looked tying his shoes this morning, and how much they wanted to hug him when he fixed my tie. This is getting ridiculous. I have heard enough. I pull Quentyn away from the door.

"Is that a Robb Stark fan club?" Quentyn asks when we walk to the library.

"No. That's a cult of Robb worshippers. That is the church of Robb Stark you just witnessed."

"No kidding. Are you going to tell him?"

"Would you?"

"I don't know."

I smile. Quentyn and I try to ignore the horror we just witness as we look for a table in the library. We choose one somewhat secluded so that the librarian does not see us. Quentyn sits right next to me. I nearly choke on his cologne.

Half way through the lesson he rubs my hand with his. I flip my palm over and our fingers link together. I stare into his eyes. He's smiling back at me.

"You haven't talked to me much after the Ball. When you invited me I really thought we would get together," says Quentyn.

"I'm not really dating these days."

"I get it. But would you like to?" Quentyn asks. He bites his nails on the hand I am not holding. He never once looks away. I watch his cheeks flush. He's kind of cute when he's nervous.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask.

"That's the only reason I am here. I have a confession to make, I flunked on purpose."

"I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yes, my best friend is the Headmaster's son we sort of snooped when you signed up for tutoring. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," says Quentyn smiling.

"I guess we could go on a date. But we have to set some rules. No touching."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Yes," I say.

"Then it's a date."

Now I am blushing. I wonder how Renly would feel about me going on a date with someone. Then again, we are not together right now. It's not cheating. We are not together. It is not cheating.

I do not release Quentyn's hand the entire time even when our palms become sweaty. We even hold hands after tutoring is over and we are sitting in the library chatting quietly. The librarian eventually kicks us out, and we walk through the halls of Winterfell holding hands.

"I'm sorry for all those times I hit you. I'm taking anger management and I am seeing a psychologist. I won't you hurt you again," says Quentyn.

I get lost in his eyes and nearly lose balance. I am disappointed that I have to leave now that tutoring is over. I wish I had more days to tutor than one. Quentyn walks me to the limo where we release hands after a brief staring contest.

"See you Friday," I say.

"I can't wait," says Quentyn.

I have a date Friday, but I still feel guilty about it. Maybe I should text Renly to make sure he is okay with it. The last thing I want is for him to be mad at me. Then he will never take me back. It's not like I am planning to sleep with Quentyn. It's just a date.

**Me: Would it bother you if I went on a date with someone this Friday?**

** Renly: Who are you going with?**

** Me: A boy at school. He asked me and I said yes. **

** Renly: I guess it won't bother me.**

** Me: Thanks. I owe you. I lo—like that you're okay with it. **

This is the eighth time I almost told Renly I love him. It's because I do. I love him so much. I never really realized just how much I love him until now. But he obvious does not want to be with me right now so I have to accept that.

I am just glad he does not have a problem with me dating someone else. I stare at Quentyn who is shuffling some leaves on the ground with his feet. He has his coat buttoned up to his chin and looking at his feet. He looks so helpless and cute like this.

As the cool October wind blows his blows my curls in my face. _Stupid hair. _Quentyn's hair has gotten a bit shaggy. It now reaches his shoulders, but the style is nice. He looks good with longer hair. It's shiny and dark and straight.

He looks at me through the hair in his face. My heart skips a beat. _How cute is he right now? _

"Can I give you a ride home?" I ask.

"I drive," Quentyn says.

"I forgot. Do you want to come over?" I ask.

He bites his bottom lip.

"Okay."

He climbs in the limo. He put his hand on mine in the limo. My stomach is tying itself in knots. I look at Quentyn just in time to watch the blush color his olive skin again. I feel the blood rushing to my own.

I move my foot on top of his and leave it there. I wait for Quentyn's reaction. I expect him to move his foot, but he leaves it under mine. Our fingers entwine and a jolt of electricity shoots up my spine. It's becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

"What are we going to do at your mansion?" Quentyn asks.

"We could play videogames."

"Okay," says Quentyn.

I could care less what we do. I just want to be near him. A month ago this boy was beating me up every day and now I cannot seem to get enough of him. I stare at him while he's not looking. I never noticed the birth mark on his chin before.

My stomach is doing jumping jacks as my heart races to keep up. Under the long sleeves of my uniform and my coat I feel the hairs on my arms raise. I take a deep breath and exhale, but that does nothing to slow the rapid pounding of my heart.

I think I may be coming down with something.


	18. Scare Tactics

**Chapter Eighteen: Scare Tactics**

**Robb's Point of View**

I told Loras I was getting a physical today. I wanted to keep him from worrying. But I am actually getting back the results of a test I had run a couple of days ago. I pace around the exam room waiting for my physician to come in and talk to me.

I check my watch again. I need to get home to Torrhen. Whatever this is I wish the doctor would have just told me over the phone. I have been stressing out over this for a month. I first noticed something was wrong right around the time Meera and I consummated our relationship. I don't blame her for anything, but that's when I noticed.

The doctor comes in. I sit on the exam table like a good boy. He takes my blood pressure and looks in my ears and tests my reflexes. I wait for him to ask his general questions before he gives me the results.

"The reason you've been so tired and irritable lately, Robb, is because you have diabetic hypoglycemia."

"So that's why I eat all the time," I say.

The doctor laughs. I just thought it was my metabolism. I'm not complaining, eating is something I quite enjoy doing. Meera will be so relieved.

"Um…is that why I've been passing out?" I ask.

"Yes."

The doctor explains everything I need to do to take care of this. First I have to tell my loved ones which is the part I am not looking forward to. He wants me to change my diet. I am not sure I am ready to do that either.

I leave the doctor's with a prescription for medication that I can take orally that will help. I am just happy I don't have to take shots. I am not so good with needles. On the ride home I question who I should tell first. Maybe I can tell everyone at the same time?

I find myself at home before I know it. I look in my rearview mirror at Meera's house across the street. I should tell her. She's my girlfriend. She's been worried sick over this for a month. Of course Loras has no idea anything is wrong. He has his own problems.

I get out of the truck and walk into my house where my entire family, except Jon, is waiting for me. I stare at the faces of my little brothers: Bran who has been in a wheelchair since he was seven and little Rickon who barely knows anything. _It's not like I'm dying. _

Sansa is holding Torrhen in her arms. I should get him checked out when he is old enough. He could have it too. Arya looks worried about me. My father has his arms around my mother. _Are they waiting for me to announce I'm dying? _

"I'm hypoglycemic and diabetic, apparently," I say.

My mom looks like she's about to fall down. I embrace her. She wraps her arms as tightly around me as she possibly can. I know this whole thing has scared her half to death.

"I thought you were dying," Mom says.

"I'm fine, Mom, really."

Arya hugs me next, and then my dad. He pats me on the back. I hug both my brothers at the same time. And Sansa hugs me and tries not to squish Torrhen between us.

"I'm glad you're okay," says Sansa.

"Me too," I say.

I go across the street to tell Meera. Then I realize she isn't home from play practice yet. Sansa and Arya came home early to find out my diagnosis. I go back inside and wait. I do homework at the table with Arya. I help her with math.

"Robb, Meera's home," says Bran.

"Thanks."

I go across the street to tell my girlfriend what happened at the doctor's office. She looks so pretty in her uniform. She smiles at me when I walk up. I suddenly feel nervous. The most beautiful girl ever is staring at me waiting for my news.

"Hi, Wolfy," says Meera.

_I love you. _

"I have to tell you something."

"Oh, how did it go at the doctor's?" Meera asks. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears.

"That's what I need to tell you."

I don't waste any time. I explain to her what the doctor told me. A look of concern is plastered on her adorable face. I love it when she does this. Her nose scrunches up and her mouth turns down in one corner in a sort of lopsided frown. _She's so cute._

"I'm going to take good care of you."

"I'm afraid you're cuteness is going to kill me," I tell her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen."

"Then stop being so cute."

"I'm not cute."

"You're unbelievably cute," I say smiling. She punches me in the arm. It feels like a mosquito bite. I laugh at her while she tries to beat me up. _If she was any cuter I would die._

"You're pretty cute too," says Meera teasingly. She pets my arm. I want to purr like a cat but I don't have the capability for that. I get goosebumps all over from her touch.

"Oh great now I have cooties."

Meera rolls up my sleeve, "Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you have a cooties shot."

_Take me, I'm yours. _

"Thanks."

"Now kiss me," says Meera.

"Gladly," I tell her as I lean down to kiss her perfect lips. I put my hands on her hips and lift her off her feet to kiss her better. When I put her back down she giggles, but it sounds like a purr. She wraps her arms around me in a sweet hug. "I love you."

"I love you, Wolfy."

I laugh. I kiss her again and go back across the street to my house. I have the best girlfriend ever. I take my son upstairs, Grey Wind follows. I give him a pat on the head. He barks a greeting to me. I spend time with my son. He stares at me. I can see Jeyne in his eyes even though they are blue like mine. It's a shame her parents want nothing to do with this precious boy.

I put Torrhen to bed and contemplate calling Loras. I know I should tell him. He deserves to know. I look for his number in my phone's catalog. I can't bring myself to dial his number. Finally I put the phone down.

I get out of my truck at school and seven girls are waiting for me. All of them are giggling and batting their eye lashes. This is weird. The girls don't usually act strangely until I'm inside the school. A girl I assume to be the leader steps up holding a pink box.

"This is for you," she says.

I accept the box and take the top off. Inside are ten cookies shaped like wolves. They are each decorated a different color. I look at the girls who are staring at me intently waiting to see if I accept or reject their gift.

"Thank you," I say.

I really hope these aren't poisoned because they look delicious. I bite into one. It's so moist and chocolaty I drool a little bit. If only I had some milk. I spot Loras by my locker staring out into space when I arrive.

"Cookie?" I ask offering him one.

"No, thank you. Do you think Quentyn is cute?"

"He's not my type," I say taking my homework from last night out of my backpack. I grab the rest of my books and shove the pack in the locker. I put the box of cookies in the top, but not until after I snatch another.

"He's got a quality," says Loras dreamily.

"You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry what?" Loras says.

"Want a cookie?"

"Do you ever stop eating?" Loras asks.

"I need to tell you something."

Now, I have Loras's attention. He leans against the locker beside mine and stares up at me with those big honey colored eyes of his. The scent of peaches makes it way up my nose. I smirk. I take a deep breath and tell him.

Loras hugs me tightly. I hug him back for a moment, but he won't let go. He nuzzles his head against my chest and I am left with no choice but to pat his hair.

"Don't die, I love you."

"I'm not going to die, Loras," I tell him, "Please get off me."

Loras straightens up. He kisses me on the cheek quickly. I wipe it off before someone notices. I bite into the leg of the wolf cookie.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have something to tell you too."

I am not sure I like where this is going, but he listened while I gave him my news so the least I could do is return the favor.

"What?"

"You're not going to believe this."

"Try me."

"I was hanging out after school yesterday waiting for Quentyn so we can start tutoring and I stumbled upon a meeting, more like a cult gathering, but anyways, you will never guess what it was."

"Was it a gathering of sorcerers?"

"No. It was your fan club."

"I have a fan club? Did you hit your head?"

"Yes! No, I didn't hit my head. Robb, there were forty girls in this classroom and they were saying pledges to you, and they have this collage with a million photos of you."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Did he say a fan club? Since when do I have a fan club? I'm not famous. He must have fallen down the stairs or something.

"Robb, I'm serious. The president of the club is your ex."

"Okay, now I know you're kidding. This isn't funny. It's actually a little creepy."

"That's what I said."

"Look, I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch. If you want a cookie they're in my locker."

I walk away leaving Loras with his stupid story about fangirls. He is letting his new role go to his head. What a ridiculous idea? Why would I have a fan club? That would explain the mysterious girls with the box of scrumptious cookies, but maybe they were being nice.

More importantly, why would Jeyne be the president of my fan club if I did have one? Wouldn't it make more sense for Meera to be the president not that said fan club exists? I can't focus on any of my morning classes because this stupid joke of Loras's is all I can think about.

I bump into a girl after class who hands me a mixed CD of different songs. There are four Ironborn songs on here. She tries to strike up a conversation, but we are interrupted by another girl who smells like my cologne.

_Damn you, Loras. _

If he paid these girls to freak me out I'm going to kick his ass. This is getting really weird. I mean weirder than usual. I duck into my father's office to escape the four girls who showed up to walk me to my next class.

"Robb, what are you doing?" asks Dad.

"Hiding," I say.

"From whom?"

"Girls."

"Do what you need to do," says Dad. He pats me on the back. I watch from the window in the main office as the girls gather around waiting for me to come out. _I am going to kill Loras. _When the bell rings I wait until the hallway clears before I go to my locker. I get a late pass from Dad.

I make it through the rest of my morning classes. I book it to my locker to put my books away before lunch. I grab Gendry when he asks if I want to walk to lunch with him. I use him as a shield.

"Are you on drugs?" Gendry asks.

"I think there was something in those cookies," I say.

"What's wrong with Robb?" Loras asks when I get in line behind him. I grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "Wow, calm down. You look deranged."

"Tell it true. Did you pay those girls to freak me out?"

"What girls?"

"Girls have been following me around all day trying to give me presents. Some of them tried to walk me to class. It's freaking me out. One girl smelled like my cologne."

"I tried to tell you this morning. Where do you think your shirts went?"

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I was just as freaked out as you are. It's creepy and I don't like it."

"Did I miss something?" asks Gendry, "Other than Robb going crazy."

"Hi, Robb," says a girl I don't know. She touches my arm and I nearly jump out of my skin. Another girl appears at the other side of me. I start seeing them everywhere.

I feel like I am about to pass out. I need to sit down. Gendry helps me to my seat on the high platform, Loras pays for my lunch and brings back two plates. He rubs my back while I munch on chicken strips and fries.

Margaery and my sisters join us. I glance around the cafeteria for Meera but I don't see her. When Gendry sits down I ask him if he has seen my girlfriend. He shakes his head no. Finally, Meera arrives accompanied by Dacey Mormont, who has been sitting with us off and on for two weeks. She has an open invitation.

I give my girlfriend a sweet kiss and pull her chair as close to mine as allowed while at school. I put my hand on her knee. She giggles. I breathe in the scent of her shampoo and feel myself starting to stiffen.

"I have something for you," says Dacey.

_Not her too._

She puts two folded shirts in front of me. One of them is my Ironborn shirt. The other is a purple stripped shirt with a collar that I planned to wear on a date with Meera but it was taken out of my locker. I am so happy to have them back I hug them close to me.

"How did you get these?" I ask.

"I saw some 10th grade girls arguing over them near your locker. I recognized that Ironborn shirt. You are one of the few guys in this school cool enough to like that band so I figured it was yours."

"I could hug you," I tell her.

"Please don't," says Dacey.

"I second that," says Meera.

"Honey, you don't have to worry about me, I am not interested in Robb-o like that. He's a bit too thin for my taste. I like my men with some meat on their bones. I could go for some of Gends," she says winking at Gendry.

"You want some of me, baby?" Gendry winks.

Arya wedges herself between them.

"What about me?" Loras asks.

"I don't go for the pretty guy type," says Dacey.

"At least one of you has a brain," says Arya.

"Speaking of pretty guys, Margaery, how are things going with Aegon?" asks Meera.

"He's so dreamy. We went to this fancy Italian restaurant and then he took me to the park where we had a dance in the moonlight. It was so romantic," says Margaery.

Gag me.

"He asked me out for this Friday," says Sansa.

"Well you're going to back out of it, he's my boyfriend," says Margaery.

"He is not your boyfriend. You had one date. Aegon and I have been on two," Sansa says.

"Girls, enough," I say.

They put Meera between them. I am forced to sit next to my sister instead of my girlfriend. I push Sansa's chair away from me. Its weird having a girl I'm related to practically on my lap. Instead I focus on Loras who is unusually quiet. He's sighing and staring off into space.

I wave my hand in front of his face. He snaps out of it, blushes, and looks at his milk carton. He has not touched his lunch. There is something really weird going on with him. He's been distracted all day.

"Dacey, since you don't like pretty guys, what do you think of Quentyn?" Loras asks causally, I notice a little pinkness in his cheeks.

"Martell? I like his olive skin. I think it's exotic. He's not bad. He's still a bit thin for my taste. That boyfriend of yours is pretty hot though," she says.

"Renly and I broke up," Loras says.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it."

"You know, D, Renly and I look alike, does that mean I'm hot too?" asks Gendry.

She winks at him. Arya clears her throat loudly. Why did Loras ask Dacey if she thinks Quentyn is hot? What am I missing here?


	19. Boys in Disguise

**Chapter Nineteen: Boys in Disguise**

**Renly's Point of View**

If Loras can go on a date then so can I. It's just that all the men I know are busy tonight. That's why I "kidnapped" Robb Stark. Since now of my friends or the guys in my little black book are available I am going to "create" a date.

"I hate you," Robb says as I paint his eyebrows blond.

"Hold still unless you want to be poked in the eye again," I tell him.

"I don't get why I have to do this," Robb says.

"I need a date tonight to spy on Loras."

"I don't date men," Robb says.

"Oh shut up. You care about Loras too."

"Yes, but this is insane. I am going to have you committed."

I poke him in the eye to get him to shut up. There now his eye brows are as blond as they are going to get. They match the blond wig I borrowed from the theatre department at my university. I put the wig on Robb. It's a nice wig made of real hair not a fake one that most drama departments use.

Robb looks almost unrecognizable. His eyes still give him away. Good thing I thought ahead. I bought colored contact lenses from a costume shop I know of. I got three different colors to see which one looks best. The Ice blue made him look not-human, but the chestnut and sapphire work wonders. I like the look of blond hair and brown eyes.

"What do you think?" I ask holding up a mirror.

"I look ridiculous."

"You look hot. Blond suits you."

"Bite me."

"Oh shut it, Robb. Now, you have to change your voice. If you speak Loras will know it's you and this will all be for nothing."

Robb clears his throat and out of his mouth comes an accent that blows my mind. I never expected anything like it. That would do it. I step away from him and give him a good look. He does not look like Robb Stark anymore.

"What's my name?" Robb asks.

"So you're going to play along?" I ask.

"Well since I'm already dressed like an idiot I might as well, just remember I hate you."

"We'll call you Myron Darkstar."

"No."

"What about Fyn Lightwater?"

"Whatever."

I can introduce Robb to Loras as Fyn Lightwater. That name actually kind of suits him like this. I hand him the outfit I chose for him. He glares daggers at me. I know I am asking a lot from him, but I really want him to do this.

The only reason he agreed in the first place was because I offered him a free meal. At least I am not making him dress as a girl. I thought about that too. But Loras needs to think I am on a date. He knows I don't date women.

"What about you?" Robb asks as he tries on the pants that are so tight it enhances his private area. They're also red in color which he complained about. "I'm not Loras I don't wear colored pants."

"Oh quit bitching. I'm not going in disguise. He's supposed to know who I am."

I hold out a shirt with zebra stripes running diagonally across it. And a yellow scarf. He gives the dirtiest of looks when I dress him. I finish it with a pair of black shoes. He looks like someone I would date. Robb looks at himself in my floor length mirror.

"I am not leaving the house like this," Robb protests.

"You look sexy," I say adjusting the scarf.

"If these pants were any tighter my balls would shrink," says Robb wiggling around to adjust them to no avail. There is no wiggle room in those extra skinny pants. I bring Robb out so Gendry can see him. I want to know if he can fool anyone.

"Who's your friend?" asks Gendry. Arya is with him. Good. Let's see if she can recognize her own brother. Both Gendry and Arya stare at Robb for a long time.

"You don't know?" I ask.

Gendry shrugs and shakes his head.

"He does look familiar," says Arya, "But maybe not."

"This is my new boyfriend Fyn Lightwater," I say.

"I am not, you bastard," Robb shouts.

"Robb?" Gendry and Arya say in unison. Arya's jaw hits the floor. Gendry looks like he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Your stupid uncle is making me dress this way to spy on Loras on his date," says Robb with his arms folded across his chest.

"He's not going to recognize you," Gendry says.

"That's sort of the point," I say.

"Good work," Gendry says.

Arya is still speechless. I don't think I have ever seen her at a loss for words before. I take a picture of Robb with my phone. I contemplate texting it to Meera, but I will wait until Robb doesn't want to kill me. Loras's date starts in twenty minutes, Robb and I need to head to the restaurant to get a table.

Loras made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in the whole city. The cheapest thing on the menu is a salad which is $15.99. This food better be damn good if I have to pay for both me and Robb.

Since Robb is my date I open doors for him and act like the alpha on the date which he does not enjoy. I sort of feel like a jerk for making him do this, but I wish he would try to have fun with it. He looks amazing.

By the time we get to the restaurant Robb is doing his fake accent so flawlessly even Catelyn Stark herself wouldn't recognize her own son. I made Robb change everything including his cologne. I sprayed some of mine on him so Loras might think we fooled around.

I admit this is a little childish of me, but I have to see if I approve of the man Loras is dating. I need to know he's going to be okay. I can't let him date just anyone. It has to be someone who will respect him.

We are immediately seated when we arrive. They take us in the back where it will be a little quieter. As soon as we are seated Loras and his date arrive. It's Quentyn Martell. They're holding hands. What?

"Renly?" says Loras, "Imagine that."

"Hello, my flower," I say out of habit. Loras blushes. He drops Quentyn's hand.

"Who's your friend?" Loras asks.

Robb is looking directly at Loras and my flower still doesn't recognize him. Score.

"This is Fyn Lightwater."

"We have a table for you, my prince," says the host.

"Why don't we join you?" Loras asks.

I look at Robb. He really does look amazing. I'm a genius.

They move us to a four person table. We are all given menus. I order wine. Robb's excuse for not drinking is that he is the driver. Everyone knows Loras and his date are underage. A waiter comes to take our order. Loras and his date order first. I look at Robb who looks like he is still trying to decide.

"I'll have the poached salmon, with a little lemon to season it, um, oh could you add some vinegar maybe a few onions, I also want the lamb, and does that come with peppers? No. Could I get a few peppers? I also want a salad with chicken in it and tomato."

Damn him.

"I'll just have the turkey," says Quentyn embarrassed.

"No. I'm buying you can have whatever you want. Price isn't an issue," says Loras smiling.

"Okay, I guess I'll have the lobster," says Quentyn.

"Ooh, that sounds good, make it two, ooh and the goose sounds delicious," says Loras.

"I'll have the shrimp quiche," I say.

This meal is going to cost me over two hundred bucks. Damn Robb. He smirks at me evilly. I kick him under the table.

"So how do you two know each other?" Loras asks.

"We met at school?" says Robb as Fyn.

"You're a fashion student?" Loras asks.

"No. I am an interior design major. We met at the administration building to pay our tuition and locked eyes across the room. It was love at first sight," says Fyn.

I give Robb another kick under the table.

"Wow, when did you meet?"

"Last week," says Fyn.

"Yeah, he's so dreamy, I can't get enough. The first time he stared at me I went so weak in the knees I couldn't walk for two days," I say taking Robb's hand and caressing it. _I think I'm going to throw up. _He kicks me under the table. _Ow. Jerk._

"How about you, sweetling?" says Fyn.

_Damn he's good. _

"We met at school," says Loras smiling. I look under the table. Their feet are touching. Loras is rubbing Quentyn's foot with his own.

"You make a cute couple," says Fyn.

_I'm going to kill him. _

"You look so handsome tonight, my prince," says Quentyn smiling.

"Thank you," says Loras, blushing as red as a tomato.

Our salads are brought out. Finally some quiet to eat. Loras's little date eats with the table manners of a dead horse. I bet Loras is embarrassed to be seen with him. But when I glance at Loras's face he seems charmed by it.

Robb smothers his salad in French dressing. If Loras was paying more attention he would know it's Robb by his eating habits and the amount of food he ordered. Quentyn tells Loras a joke and Loras giggles. His laugh sends a shiver down my spine. _I love you. _

"Did you tell Robb about his fan club?" Quentyn asks.

"I did. He didn't take it well."

"Who's Robb, sweetling?" asks Fyn.

"He's my best friend. He's like the best guy ever. He's the shining light in my life," says Loras.

_Gross. _

"He's sounds pretty special."

"I have a picture of him, want to see?" Loras says.

I notice he has dozens of security sitting around the restaurant trying to blend in. They are doing a good job of it; I barely noticed they were here until I recognized one of them.

"He's a cutie," says Fyn about himself.

I roll my eyes.

"He's more than cute," says Loras.

They bring out our food. Gods, Robb ordered a lot. I am anxious to watch him eat it. It smells delicious, but looks disgusting. He seems to enjoy it by the 'mmm' sound he makes.

"Renly, we have to come here more often," says Fyn.

"I can't really afford that," I whisper.

"If you want I can take care of the bill. It's not a big deal," says Loras.

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" says Fyn pinching Loras's cheek.

"You're fun. I like you. We should all go out again," says Loras smiling.

"I would love that, sweetling," says Fyn.

_That'll happen when hell freezes over, seven times._

After dinner the four of us talk a little more while Fyn enjoys his dessert. Where does he put all that damn food? When the bill comes I nearly throw up my dinner. Loras snatches it from my hands and hands the waiter cash.

"It's time Fyn and I left," I say, I kiss Loras on the cheek. He and Quentyn stay at the table. I really thought they would get up too. The second I start to leave they hold hands again. I guess he's moving on. Maybe I will give Oberyn a call.

In the car, I slam my fist into the steering wheel and the horn honks loudly. It causes someone walking by to give me a rude gesture.

"Was that what you were expecting?" Robb asks as he takes off his wig.

"I don't know what I expected."

"It serves you right. You broke up with Loras."

"Yeah, I broke up with him so he could mature not run off and get with someone else."

"I'm sorry, were you looking for sympathy? I must have eaten it, because you're not getting any from me. You broke up with Loras. It was you, not him. If you're disappointed that Loras is dating someone else it's your fault."

"I just wanted him to grow up a little."

"Again, I'm on his side. If you want to vent go find one of your friends."

Robb's right.

"Loras is coming out put your wig back on," I say. Robb slaps his wig on his head and adjusts it. Loras waves at us as he and Quentyn climb into their limo. _Please don't kiss. Please don't kiss. _They don't kiss. Good.

"I swear to God if you kiss me I'm going to break every bone in your face," says Robb.

"I wouldn't dream of kissing you, Robb. Get over yourself."

"This can be added to my list of worst dates ever," Robb says.

"I have to admit, you were really good in there. You earned that free dinner."

"Thanks, it was sort of fun."

We share a laugh. It's the first time we have gotten along all night. I start my car. I joke about Loras's apparent crush on Robb. Robb didn't find that amusing.

"Could we get burgers?" Robb asks.

"How are you still hungry?" I ask.

"I'm hypoglycemic," says Robb.

"I didn't know that. Sure, we can get burgers."

I drive around looking for the right burger place. Robb is so picky about his burgers since he stopped eating at the place that sells Goliaths since they still haven't put a changing table in the men's restroom.

I find a place he approves of and pull up to the drive through. Robb shouts his order at me in Fyn's voice. I try to contain my laughter as the girl taking the orders tries to understand what he said. Finally Robb speaks clearly enough for her to get it. I pull away and burst out laughing.

"I think I understand why everyone loves you," I tell Robb.

"Ugh," Robb says.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't get it. Apparently I have some sort of fan club, but I don't understand. I'm not famous. I didn't do anything worthy of praise. I'm a normal, hormone-crazed, seventeen-year-old. What is it about me that everyone is so fascinated by?"

The girl at the drive thru hands me Robb's bag. I pay her. Loras paid for Robb's dinner so I might as well buy him burgers. This pseudo date was my idea. Robb lathers his burger in about three ketchup packets.

"You're a good guy. You're honest, and loving, and have the sex appeal of a dragon," I say. The last little bit makes Robb laugh. "For such a confident guy you're sort of humble. You're a walking contradiction."

"This male bonding is a little much. Maybe we should tone it down before we start plucking each other's eyebrows," says Robb taking a huge bite of his burger.

"I agree."

I will never admit it, but I actually had a really good time with Robb tonight even if it was one of my worst dates ever.


	20. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Chapter 20: Don't Go Breaking My Heart**

**Margaery's Point of View **

I attend a meeting with the organization I am trying to sponsor. Its the first time I have made a political decision without Loras's help. He is hanging out with Quentyn today so I am by myself.

I am escorted to the limousine with flags. A little girl tugs on my dress as I get ready to climb in the limo. I kneel and hug her then sign an autograph for her. Her very attractive mom thanks me.

I am meeting Daenerys for lunch. We agree to meet at the diner Robb used to like before he proposed his boycott. The only reason he stopped eating here is because they refuse to put a changing table in he men's room. Maybe I can make that happen for Robb. His birthday is in two weeks.

"Lady Daenerys," I say kissing her on the cheek.

"Princess, you look so beautiful."

"My lady is far too kind," I say blushing.

Daenerys orders a Goliath. I have never seen a girl eat one before. Although once I saw Robb eat three in one sitting. Daenerys gets chili all over her pretty face. I laugh and lean over to wipe her face.

"My brother wants to apologize to you. He has asked me if you will go on a date with him?"

"I might if Lord Viserys asked me himself. Though I much prefer my lady's company."

"You are too good to hold my company, princess, but I am flattered."

We both blush. We share a laugh about different things and flirt a little. Daenerys has plans to help the organization I am supporting. She has such wonderful ideas to help the little girls.

"I have to take care of something," I stand up and request to meet with the owner of this establishment. He is a very mean looking man. I show no fear.

"I am Princess Margaery of House Tyrell and I request you to put a changing table in the men's restroom."

The man laughs in my face. Daenerys stands up to help me.

"If you don't do this we will just have this establishment shut down. I will tell the police your cook poisoned Princess Margaery. Its a crime to poison a princess."

"You don't have that power."

"I believe I do."

"Fine."

"When you put it in call this young man and offer him a free Goliath," I say handing over Robb's name and phone number.

Daenerys and I score a free meal. She walks me to the limo where we burst out laughing. She goes in for a hug, but I kiss her on the lips. She pulls away blushing.

"I'm sorry, I misread signals," I say.

"No, my princess, I am the one who is sorry."

But our apologies lead to another kiss. We climb in the back of the limo so no one sees us. Daenerys grabs the back of my head with her hand and forces her lips upon mine.

"What are we doing, my lady?"

"Kissing it would seem, princess."

"We mustn't."

But another quick peck on the lips makes me tremble. I have a date with Aegon tonight. I cannot kiss Dany. But we do not stop. She puts her tongue in my mouth.

"Driver, circle the block a few times," Dany shouts to the man driving. She puts up the barrier. It does not take long until Daenerys has me in nothing but my panties. She bites my nipple.

The sex is the best I ever had. Daenerys knows what to do with her fingers and her tongue. My body rises like a tide before I orgasm. I return the favor with Dany. We giggle and kiss and bite until the driver comes upon a stop. Over the intercom he tells us we are at our destination. We get dressed as quickly as we can, but Daenerys kisses me before she climbs out of the car.

I am happier than I have been in ages. I could sing. I dance up the stairs to Loras's suite. I touch my lips and still taste the chili from Daenery's lunch. I giggle.

My brother is sparing with our martial arts instructor in his suite. I sit down in a comfy chair to watch them. Loras is improving. He is getting very close to earning his next belt.

When he finishes, he kisses me on the cheek. He wipes sweat off with a plush white towel. The instructor bows and takes his leave. Since its Sunday we have free time before dinner. Then its formal this and proper that.

"I had sex with Daenerys," I tell Loras. He kisses the side of my face.

"That probably wasn't your best judgment. I didn't know she felt that way."

"She never said she didn't, but we had sex in the limo regardless."

"Do you like her?"

"Not in that way. Its just been so long since any one touched me like that. It was nice."

"At least you can't get pregnant."

We share a laugh. Loras and I decide to get into the hot tib together. I get in topless but wearing bikini bottoms. Loras jumps in wearing nothing. Its not the first time we have seen each other naked.

"I want to throw a Halloween party," says Loras

"Thats a splendid idea." I tie back hair so to keep it dry and that exposes my breasts to my brother who is unfazed.

"We can invite lots of little kids. I know you're dying to get started with those girls. What are they 6-10 in age? We can invite Myrcella and Tommen and Bran and Rickon and Renly's neice Shireen."

"We can't exclude Tor. Robb will be mad."

"Oh of course Tor."

"And we should have events for our peers too," I suggest.

"And Renly's age group."

"Lets tell the Ambassador."

I get out of the hot tub and a girl hands me a towel. I tie it around myself to cover myself. I hand my brother his towel and he wraps it around himself.

Loras leaves to get dressed and make the arrangements. I head to my suite to get dressed. A rose is waiting for me next to a dress gold in color to match my eyes.

The rose is from Aegon. There is a note telling me to wear this dress on our date. Loras comes in to tell me the Ambassador approved the Halloween party. We have a little over a week to prepare. Halloween is the day of Winterfell's hayride and party so we could do it the day before Halloween.

Robb Stark's birthday is right around the beginning of November. I would like to throw a party for his eighteenth. He has been a good friend to my brother.

Not only has he been a good friend to my brother he is dating my best friend and he is the blood of my adoptive brother. Jon means more to me than I can say. And Robb means everything to him.

"Whats on your mind?" Loras asks.

He sits down on my bed and stares at the dress. He slides the satin material between his fingers. He looks up at me.

"Just thinking about Robb."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give him a present."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want to buy him a house."

"He has a house."

"No. I want to buy him a house for him and Meera and Tor."

"Margaery, that is so generous."

No. Its the least I can do for him. I need to find the right house. It needs to have a backyard for Grey Wind to play in. Loras leaves so I can dress. My ladies in waiting attend me. They brush my hair. I slip into jeans and a plain shirt. After my hair is braided I sit down in front of my computer to look up houses for sale.

The mansion has a block on social networks, but they need not worry Loras and I have a personal rule about not using social networks.

I spool through different houses until I find one that screams Robb Stark. I realize I cannot buy it because I am not eighteen. I bookmark the web page. Daenerys is eighteen.

"Fetch Lady Daenerys," I order one of my ladies.

"Yes, princess."

Daenerys comes in wearing a tank top exposing the tops of her breasts. I get a little antsy.

"May I inquire upon this meeting?"

"I need a favor."

I explain to Daenerys what I need. I show her the picture of the house. Its close to Winterfell. Its in a good neighborhood. Daenerys agrees to help me buy it for Robb.

"You are kinder than most, princess," says Dany as she dials the listing number. She hangs up. "We need to see it."

"Why?"

"Because we now own it. Don't you want to see what you bought?"

We ask Ned Stark to meet us, but to not mention anything to Robb. We want it to be a surprise. He arrives before we do.

So we go. I have some time before my date with Aegon. Loras accompanies us. I am so excited to see the house. I close my eyes so I could be surprised even though I already know what it looks like.

The inside of the house needs a little work, mostly paint or new wallpaper. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It is one story, but I figured Bran could come visit Robb this way.

The house needs furniture. The previous owner took out everything but the refrigerator and two larger appliances Loras said are for laundry.

"What do you think?" The real estate agent asked.

"Its perfect," says Dany.

"Robb will love it," says Ned. He puts his hand on my brother's shoulder. "You are too good to my son."

"Oh no, Mr. Stark, your son is too good to us," I tell him. Loras agrees.

"I will sign for the house, my lady," Ned tells Dany. They walk off with the realtor. Loras puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me he sweetest kiss.

"How are we going to do this?"

"I have an idea."

All I have to do is look at my brother and he reads my mind. We clap hands. He pulls out his phone and starts calling people. I try to envision the final product.

"I have a date with Aegon tonight but we really should get started."

"We will start, tomorrow after school."

Thats perfect. It will give me enough time to get everyone together. We have two weeks. In the meantime we can plan the Halloween party as well.

My date with Aegon is not as much as I wanted. He is really sweet, but dull. All he talks about is philosophy and politics. Its like he has no social life.

I realize he is as socially awkward as Loras was when he arrived here in the states. Aegon has never had a real friend before. He should pal around with Loras.

"Do you like sports?" I ask.

"I like Cricket, princess."

Of course you do.

"Please call me Margaery. Or Mags. My adoptive brother calls me Mags."

"I don't really like that. Could I call you Maggie?"

I never liked that nickname. I broke a girls' arm in primary school when she called me Maggie. But Aegon is cute and sweet so I guess I could let him call me that.

"As it pleases," I tell him.

There are sevral boys here staring at me. Some of them are really cute. A set of brothers who are much older than me are staring.

"You look radiant tonight, Maggie."

I cringe. I recieve a bouquet of roses from the brothers who were looking at me. I look at them and they turn to each other smiling.

"It seems I have some competition."

"Hello, my dear, I am Osney Kettleblack and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I feign embarrassment and try to act coy. He seems charmed by it. I flip my long hair over my shoulder and he blushes.

"You are too kind," I stand up and kiss his cheek.

"I would love to have your name."

"Its Margaery."

"As in Princess Margaery?"

There is no way he did not know that before. Loras and I have been all over the news lately. But I flash a smile and giggle like a proper princess.

This man is very tall. He is one of the tallest men I have ever seen. He is of an age with Willas and that makes him too old for me. He must be the youngest of the brothers.

"We are on a date," says Aegon.

"Forgive me, princess."

He leaves. I spot Renly and some large ugly woman come in. I excuse myself and jump in Renly's arms. He embraces me.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, Margaery."

I tell Renly and his friend about my project and he seems excited to help. I tell him we plan to start after school and not to tell Robb. Renly kisses my cheek and walks on to find a table with his friend. I return to Aegon.

I am somewhat relieved when the date ends. Aegon it would seem is more suited to Sansa. We have very little in common. I thank him for the wonderful evening, but he insists on comin in my suite with me.

If he thinks he is getting sex he has another thing coming. No man will have my flower until he puts a ring on it. Girls are another story.

"May I kiss you?" Aegon asks.

"No."

And he leaves. He does not beg he does not force his lips upon mine. He leaves. I retire. My ladies help prepare me for bed. I am not fond of sleeping alone so I wonder downstairs to Loras. His manservants are preparing him for bed.

He knows what I am here for without me saying it. We slide in bed and Loras opens his arms for me. We sleep side by side like we would in Renly's apartment. And my brother cries as he does when he thinks of Renly.

"I miss him terribly," says Loras between sobs.

He has been trying so hard to move on, he even acted happy that Renly found someone, but it was a lie. I kiss his brow and his nose and nuzzle my head into his neck.

"I miss you," Loras says kissing my face.

"My bed is empty without you."

And then we sing our song from childhood. I can feel my brother breathing against me. He takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"What about Quentyn?" I ask.

I do not have to see his face to know he's blushing. Loras has been crushing on Quentyn quite hard lately. If he cannot be with his true love I hope he can find happiness elsewhere.


	21. Sometimes Princes Make Mistakes

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sometimes Princes Make Mistakes**

**Loras Point of View **

Today we are building our house for Robb and Meera. Margaery has organized the whole event. I am acually quite proud of her. She is shaping up to be a well rounded woman.

On the otherhand, what do we know about construction? Thats why Margaery has hired some of Robb's uncles. His mother's brother Edmure, whom I have not met and his father's brother Benjen.

Its tough to avoid Robb at school. I know if I am around him too much I might have a slip of the tongue and confess about our housing project for him.

Instead I hang out with Quentyn Martell. I never thought he could be so sexy. He has grown out his hair to where it reaches his shoulders and falls in perfectly straight layers to his shoulders. Today he has it pulled back in a ponytail.

I skipped one of my classes to join him in the workout center. He is bare chested and pumping weights. My eyes glue on his glorious chest which is glistening with sweat. I lick my lips.

He stops doing reps after he reaches his goal. He wipes off with a towel, and I am happy downstairs. I would fix the problem, but I cannot seem to take my eyes off him. He's sexier than Robb.

Quentyn takes me by the waist and pulls me in for a kiss. I melt in his arms. The kiss is a little sloppy, but I relish it. He growls as he deepens the kiss. I pull back.

"Will you come with me to work on Robb's house after school?"

"Absolutely."

And we resume kissing. I am losing clothes the longer we kiss until finally we are both in our underwear and he is ontop of me. Quentyn licks my neck. I purr like a cat.

"Do you want to?"

"Take me," I whisper.

And Quentyn pushes into me without lubricant. I yelp in pain, but I wait for the pleasure to come. It never does. He is hard and rough and it hurts. I grin and bare it until he finishes. I have no idea why, but I really thought he would be as good in bed as Oberyn. Renly said Oberyn was terrific in the sack.

Quentyn finishes. I sit up, I feel dirty and wasted. I get dressed and leave while Quentyn is in the shower. I notice I have a text message from Renly.

My heart does a backflip. I expect an apology and begging to take him back, but I am severely disappointed. He just texted to inform me that he and Brienne are heading to the house early, because he has an idea for Tor's room and wants to get started.

When I am not paying attention in the hall I bump into Robb talking to the vice president of the Student Government. I wait patiently for Robb to finish talking. When he is done he puts his arm around me.

"What's up?"

"I found out the names of the girls in my fanclub. Now I can confront them."

"Oh, that's nice."

"What's wrong wih you?"

"I had sex wih Quentyn."

If Robb had soda in his mouth he would have spit it all over me. He stops me and spins me to look at him. He's so cute today. He is growing a little beard and the red stubble makes me tingle down to my soul.

"You did what now?"

"I had sex with Quentyn."

"Did he force you?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"He's sexy."

"That's not a reason to betray Renly."

We stop at my locker. I grab my books for my next class.

"I didn't betray him. He broke up with me."

"He still loves you."

"And I still love him."

"So why then why would you do it?"

"I haven't had sex in a month, don't judge me. You've had sex with more than one girl."

"But not while in a relationship with a different girl and don't mention my past experiences in front of Meera. This is different. You're in a committed relationship. I am no cheater."

"No. I was in a committed relationship. I don't want to have this argument. You're a judgmental hypocrite and I can't look at you right now."

Robb stops me. His determination to settle this makes me horny. I love it when Robb's in charge. He is so hard to be mad at.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Robb says.

I go for it. I kiss him. I have wanted to do it for sometime, and have attempted many times. Robb pushes me then punches me. I should have expected that.

"No."

"But you don't understand."

"I said no."

"Robb. I need you."

I take his hand. I am so horny right now I can barely stand it. I want to strip Robb down and beg him to do unspeakable things to me.

"Loras. I think we need some time apart."

"No. Thats not fair."

"I'm sorry."

Robb turns to leave.

"If you walk away I will kill myself. I can't lose Renly and you."

Robb keeps walking. I fall to my knees and sob. I scared away my best friend because I am stupidly driven by the part between my legs. I shake. Someone puts a coat around me, I look with blurry eyes to see Robb walking away.

I get up and walk to the bathroom where I hide out until the final bell rings. Quentyn is waiting for me by my locker. I spot Robb talking to a tall boy with mental disabilities. He does not look my way.

"Lets go, Peaches," says Quentyn.

Quentyn and I do not go directly to the house. We park on a side road to fool around. I get him off with my mouth to keep him happy so I would not have to endure sex with him again.

"You're my boyfriend," Quentyn says as his reason why we should have sex. I was unaware we made it official.

"My sister is expecting us at the house."

"She can wait, my balls can't."

"Loras!" Shouts Jon from the passenger seat of a passing vehicle. Impeccable timing.

"Jon?"

"Get in the car!"

I do not wait to be told twice. The driver of the vehicle is a beautiful boy a little older than Jon. I know him. We met at the farmer's market. He sold me peaches.

"Thank you," I tell Jon when I get in the car.

"No problem," says the boy.

"Jon, I didn't you were in town."

"I got in yesterday. I have been staying with Satin."

"Who?"

"That's me. Its kind of a nickname," says the driver.

As we drive I notice the driver resting his right arm on the console between the seats. Jon's hand is already there. Satin lightly rubs he back of Jon's hand. Jon opens Satin's palm with his own and traces the lines with his finger. Its very intimate.

Satin is smiling, I can tell by the muscle movement in his face. What's going on here?

We drop Jon off at the Stark's so he can see his brothers and sisters. Satin and I continue on to thr house. Everyone is already there. I do not see Renly.

When I go in the house Gendry is chasing Arya with a paint brush. They have more paint on each other thsn the walls. Margaery is giving out orders. I kiss her cheek and walk back to look in the rooms for Renly.

I hear a soft ballad coming from one of the rooms. I peek in. Renly is twirling Brienne around. She is grinning from ear to ear. Renly looks happy to. I watch them. She is not a graceful dancer.

"You dance like a cat trying to escape a bath," Renly tells her. Brienne giggles. For a moment she looks like a real girl. She lays her head on Renly's shoulder and I hear her sigh. She loves him, who can blame her?

"My prince," says Brienne stopping. She tries to bow. I wave my hand to let her its not necessary. Her face is flushed and I almost feel bad.

"My lady," I say. She frowns. Renly looks calm and unfazed by the awkwardness of my interruption. Brienne makes an excuse to leave. Renly straddles a bucket to sit down.

He pulls me close. I sit on his lap. He kisses the side of my face. I feel free and happy and guilty. I do not deserve his affection. I kissed my best friend and had sex with another man, whom I do not love.

"I miss you," Renly whispers kissing my cheek again. His arms are securely wrapped around me.

"I miss you too."

"What's the matter, my flower?"

"I love it when you call me that."

"That's why I call you that."

"I had sex with Quentyn."

Renly is quiet for a minute. I feel his lips on the back of my neck pressing soft kisses into my skin. I want to enjoy them.

"How was it?" Renly asks. I smirk.

"Really awful and uncomfortable."

"I'm glad. Now I won't be jealous."

"You don't get jealous," I laugh.

"Of course I do, I am just better at hiding it than you are."

"Why would you hide it?"

"Nope. Time's up. We'll save that for another time."

He smacks my butt to make me get off his lap. I demand a real kiss first. He tickles me instead. That is so unfair. He tickles me until I nearly pee my pants.

"Tickling should be illegal."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Renly, there's something else."

"You're pregnant?"

"What? No."

"Then what is it?"

"I kissed Robb."

Now he's upset. He leaves and slams he door shut behind him. Unlike with Robb, I follow Renly. I want to talk this out.

Everyone, including my brothers who are both here working, stop to stare.

"I am always second best to Robb," says Renly with a coldness in a voice icy enough to actually freeze hell.

"No. You're the best there is."

"No. We both know that's bull shit. It was always Robb with you. I can't marry you while you're hung up on him."

"That's not fair."

"Neither is this. Do you think its fair to me that the love of my life only gave me half his heart? I want alk or nothing, is that so much to ask?"

"What about when you cheated on me?"

"I didn't love him. I lust after Oberyn Martell. I don't love him. How many times do I have to have this same argument with you?"

"So you're saying I have all of your heart?"

"That's exactly what I am saying. You have my heart my stomach and my lungs. Fuck. You could have my spleen."

I have nothing to say to that, it was very sweet. My brothers look like they are about to burst with laughter. Brienne looks like she might hit me.

"If it makes you feel better, Robb called a hiatus on our friendship," I tell Renly.

"We both know that won't last. He can't stay mad at you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?"

"I guess I understand."

Renly hugs me even though he is mad. I have made a terrible mistake.


	22. Stark Shenanigans

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Stark Shenanigans **

**Robb's Point of View **

I am taking my little brothers out to dinner. Mom is not home and I have no idea where Dad is, so it falls to me to take them out. Sansa and Arya are at rehearsal until five so I don't have to worry about them.

I dress Torrhen and put him in his carrier as I shove diapers and everything I need into his diaper bag. I give Grey Wind a scratch on the head. He barks. I toss him a doggy snack.

Downstairs Bran is being assisted into his coat by Jon. I smile when Jon steps up to hug me. Its been a little over a month since I saw him. He is wearing a beard now. The dark fur on his face makes him look a bit wolfish.

"Where's Rickon?"

Rickon comes in riding on the back of Shaggydog. I lift him off with one hand and he tries swinging punches at me. I hold him away from me as he kicks and tries to bite.

Lately Rickon has been trying to convince us he is becoming a wolf so he acts like one. He bit the mailman three days ago and yesterday he peed on Meera's mom.

"Not fair. You're arms are long. Meanie," says Rickon. He manages to kick me in he hip.

"Ow. Do you want dinner or not?"

"I want raw meat," growls Rickon. When he barks it encourages Shaggydog, Nymeria and Summer to bark. Lady just stares at them like she is better than them.

"How about pizza, little man?" Jon asks.

"I am no man, I am a wolf." And then he howls. I have a good mind to pop him in the head. Jon helps me load the kids in the truck. I strap Tor in the middle while Jon wrestles to get Rickon to sit down and buckle up.

Once Tor is buckled in I lift Bran out of his wheel chair and put him in he truck. He clings to me still afraid I might drop him. Unlikely he weighs as much as a sack of dog food.

I fold up Bran's chair and gently put it in the back of my truck. Jon climbs in the passenger seat. I sigh and strap in. I look at my brother. It has been a long time since Jon rode with me. Its usually Loras or Meera in my passenger seat.

We go to a pizza place that has an arcade. Its a hassle to hang on to Rickon so he doesn't run off. I should put a lesh on him and a muzzle and whack him with a newspaper. The second Jon puts him on the ground Rickon makes a mad dash to the door. Jon chases after him.

I get Bran out before Torrhen. I carefully help Bran into his chair. He is not the problem. He never runs around much even when he had functional legs. Jon catches Rickon as I get Tor.

"Starting to regret parenthood?" Jon asks.

"Bring it on."

Jon grins. He takes Rickon by the hand as Bran rolls himself into the pizza place. Some dumb jerk refuses to hold the door open. He lets it slam into Bran. I should punch that creep.

"Bran, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes."

He would say yes even if he wasn't. We get a table. I ask for a child seat with a seat belt for Rickon. I want to strap him into it. He makes a scene on purpose.

"Listen, kid, if you keep acting like this I am going to make you pay me a quarter."

That shuts Rickon up. Dad decided its time to give Rickon an allowance. So last week he gave him his first quarter. Rickon acted like he was king of the house.

"You aren't getting any of my quarters."

"Then you better behave."

"Yeah, dad used to make us pay him everytime we acted up," says Jon. When Jon and I were little we got spanked if we were bad. I never relished the idea of spanking my son or my brothers.

"Is that true?" Rickon asks Bran.

"I wouldn't know I was good," says Bran.

A waiter finally comes to take our order. We order a large pizza for the table. The waiter takes our drink orders. I order milk for Rickon, in a cup with a lid. He wants soda but he is not getting caffeine. The lid is so he doesn't pour it on the table.

"Bran gets soda."

"Bran isn't seven."

Jon and I converse about women. Bran pipes in about Lyanna Mormont. His ears and cheeks get a bit pinkish at the mention of her name. Jon and I make it our duty to tease and embarrass him. I am just glad he doesn't have a crush on Meera anymore.

"Girls are stupid," says Rickon, "the only girl I like is Mommy."

"I don't admire your taste," says Jon. If he were anyone but my brother I would be offended by his remark, but I know his history with my mother so I understand.

"What about Sansa and Arya?" Bran asks.

"Sansa is stupid. She always smells funny and she doesn't like monster trucks. Arya made me eat mud."

I want to burst out laughing, but I bite my tongue to act like I take my little brother seriously. When I turn to check on Tor I grin. Tor needs to be changed. I leave Jon with the boys while I take Tor to the bathroom with the diaper bag.

Tor makes an appreciative baby noise when I remove the stinky diaper. I tickle his belly and watch him smile. I melt when he smiles and my eyes swell with tears. I wipe my eyes when another man comes in.

"You know, Tor, if you turn out like Rickon I am sending you to boarding school."

He whines. It breaks my heart so I quickly tell him I was joking. I kiss him a few times and he grins.

"Thats my boy."

I return to the table where Jon is trying to get Rickon to stop howling like a wolf. I hold up two fingers. Rickon stops.

"When I get to three your quarter is mine."

The waiter brings our pizza. Rickon refuses to eat unless he can have soda. When I say no he says he won't eat unless he can play in the arcade.

"You won't be playing in the arcade until you eat."

Rickon glares at me. He gives up and grabs a slice of pizza. When he is finished he looks defeated. I get out my sack of quarters.

"May I play please," Rickon asks.

"Yes you may. Here are your quarters. Now thats all you get so don't blow them on one game." Rickon and Bran go to the arcade. It leaves me to talk with Jon while I feed Tor.

"Your baby is so cute. Is he your brother?" A strange woman asks.

"No. He's my son."

She looks appalled. I don't care what she thinks. I love my son.

"May I feed him?" Jon asks.

I hand Torrhen over to his Uncle Jon. Jon seems nervous, but he figures it out. It warms my heart to see them bond. I look around for Rickon and Bran. Bran is talking to a cute girl and Rickon is climbing the ski ball machine.

"Rickon, quarter. Now!"

He climbs down and looks sad. He comes to give me his beloved quarter. I slide it in my pocket. That is going back to dad. I grab my little brother's shirt when I see him pouting.

"Pout all you want you aren't getting it back. Go play. If you misbehave I will tell Dad."

"Fuck you," says Rickon. He punches me and tries to flee, but I grab him. I stand up to show superiority. He cowers.

"Sit. Ten minutes. Facing the wall."

Rickon makes a "humphf" sound and stomps toward the seat I pointed to. He folds his arms and stares at the wall. I set a timer on my phone.

"Wow," says Jon.

"I can't believe he said that to me."

Jon stops feeding Tor, buts keeps holding him. We sit and talk. I make sure Rickon is still facing the wall. Bran is showing the cute girl how good at ski ball he is.

"So how are we getting Renly and Loras back together?" Jon asks.

I roll my eyes.

"Why do we have to talk about them. Can't we just talk like we used to without bringing your new family into this?"

"You're jealous?"

"Of course I am. You were my brother first. Loras has everything he could ever want, and I could care less, until he took something of mine."

"I'm sorry."

I fight hard to keep from crying. Jon is the only person in he universe I am comfortable crying in front of. I lose the fight and tears come to me. They turn to sobs.

"You're being selfish."

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes. Robb, I had to leave. You saw what I went through."

"I wanted you to get better, but I didn't want you to leave."

"I had to."

"I know. Knowing doesn't make it hurt less."

Jon pats my hand.

"You're acting like Rickon."

I stop crying. I wipe my eyes and let Rickon out of time out with a warning. He goes back to playing. I can't look Jon in the eyes without feeling ashamed.

"It physically hurts, Jon."

"I know. It hurts me too, every day."

"I always get so mad when I hear you call Loras your brother."

"Don't blame Loras."

"I don't. I blame my mother."

"I blame your mother too. But I also thank her. Being away from there has helped me heal. Yes it took me away from those I love, but I am happier and healthy."

Jon shows me his wrist. The old cuts have turned to scars. But its clear he hasn't cut himself in ages. I feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry I was selfish."

"Its fine. If you want the truth, I get mad knowing Loras gets to play the part of your brother and I don't."

"We seem to have reached an impasse."

We both laugh. Even Tor smiles. Jon laughs because his nephew smiles. I check on the boys. Rickon is playing a game quietly while Bran is sulking because the girl has moved on to another boy.

"About Loras and Renly?"

"Well, I don't trust this Martell any further than I can kick him, but if he makes Loras happy then so beit."

"He was happier with Renly."

"I know. I blame Renly."

An evil smile appears on Jon's face. I raise an eye brow. He has a plan. I look at Torrhen with his tiny hand gripping Jon, and over at Bran and Rickon then I lean forward.

"Tell me."

"We make Loras and Renly fall back in love."

I sit back. I thought my brother had a good idea. Well that was less exciting than I hoped.

"Seriously, that is your plan."

"Robb, you're missing the point."

"Puh, I think you're the one who missed the point. The point is a dot to you."

Jon smirks. He hands my son back to me.

"Enlighten me, oh smart one."

"Bite me. I think we need to pull them further apart."

"How will that help?"

"They will realize they were better off with their true love. Renly and Loras are meant to be."

"Why, Robb, I didn't know you cared?"

"Jon, you wound me, my heart is made of gold."

We burst out laughing.

"That actually isn't a stupid plan."

"I am the smart one."

"Yes, but I'm better looking."

"Has living with the roses given you a big head?"

"Only where it counts."

Jon winks. I grin. I miss this. I miss Jon. I miss my partner in crime. I miss terrorizing our sisters together.

"So where do we start?"

"With Loras," I suggest.

"I trust you."

"Sirs, is this little boy with you?" A girl in the pizza place asks. She has Rickon by the collar of his shirt. Bran comes over.

"What did he do?"

"He bit seven children and claimed he was a wolf."

Damn it.

"He is our little brother."

"I am going to have to call your mother."

Damn.

"Sit," I tell Rickon. He hands over the rest of his quarters. He refuses to look at me. I don't care if he is mad. I am mad too. My mom is going to think I can't control Rickon. If I can't control my brother how can I raise a child? My confidence as a dad has shattered.

Its drawing near five. I will need to pick up my sisters soon. I hope Mom gets here soon. Jon does not look excited to see my mother. I don't blame him.

Mom is angry when she arrives. She takes it out on me and Jon. Blah, blah, Rickon doesn't know better, blah blah blah I am more mature, blah. She lectures me for ten mintues. I am surprised Tor can sleep through it. I envy him.

"And you, _Lord Jon, _what right do you have holding my grandchild?"

"He is my nephew."

"You are a disgrace. You are NOT part of this family."

My hand makes contact with my mother's face. Bran and Rickon look startled. _My Gods, what have I done? Mother have mercy. _My mother rubs her cheek where my palm slapped her.

She doesn't say a word to me. She takes the boys and leaves without looking at me. I hit my mother...

I sink low in my seat and bury my face in my hands. I tug at my hair. I hit my mother.

"I hit my mother." That time I said it out loud.

"We all saw."

"I am a terrible person."

"No you're not."

"I hit my mother."

_She_ _deserves it. _

I don't think she'll be able to forgive me for that. I wouldn't be surprised if she was asking my dad to disown me right now. I hit my mother.


	23. The Morning After

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Morning After **

**Renly's Point of View **

I awaken with a huge headache. The sun is peaking through the window and shining right in my eyes. I rub my eyes and look around, this is not my apartment.

When everything comes into focus I realize I am in the house we are fixing up for Robb. I put my hand down on hard muscles. I look to my left at the man sleeping beside me naked as his nameday. A tangle of dark curls covering his face.

I have no idea what happened or how I ended up on the floor of Robb's house with a strange man. He stretches in his sleep and I get a look at his face. _Jon. What did I do last night? _

Our clothes are strewn around the place and when I move I kick several empty wine bottles. I throw the blanket off my lap and find evidence that something stupid happened last night. A used condom between us. _Shit._

On my right is another body of a naked boy a little older than Jon. I can't tell who it is. The condom hanging off the cusp of his manhood paints an ugly picture that doesn't help puzzle out what the hell happened.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit."

Jon stirs. I had no idea he was into this sort of thing, then again that much alcohol would change a man, even one like Jon. _God,_ _he's_ _sexy._ It hurts to look at him now. Or maybe thats the hang over.

But who is the other guy? I touch him. His skin is soft. Satin. It must be. _Damn, he is fine. _I try to stand up, but I stumble. Jon snuggles up next to me. I go from zero to hard in point eight seconds.

I always get twitchy around Jon. Ever since we met I wanted to bed him. I always thought he was too good for me.

I tap on Jon's hard muscles to wake him. He opens his deep gray eyes. He rubs his eyes and focuses. He sits up and looks past me at Satin. Then he and I look at the used condom between us.

"Oh gods, tell me we didn't," Jon says.

"I think we did."

"We missed the party. Mags is going to be so mad," says Jon.

"I think that is the least of our problems right now."

Tell that to my erection.

"What happened?"

"Hell if I know."

Jon reached for his pants and took out his phone. Its barely seven in the morning. Margaery and the others will be here in two hours to finish the house. Shit.

"Satin, wake up."

Satin rolls over. He opens his brown eyes. When he sees us he bolts up immediately. He looks around and puts the pieces together. He blushes.

"How did this happen?" Jon asks.

Satin blushes.

My crotch is starting to hurt.

"I could help if you want," says Satin.

"We already slept together so why the hell not," I say. Thats probably not good judgment but I am really horny. Jon gets up and I notice he has a problem too, but he disappears into another room while Satin puts his mouth on me.

And oh. He's really good. I moan as he uses his teeth to get me off. He licks around the cusp of my already leaking shaft. He goes slow at first but then sucks harder and deeper and finally I explode in his mouth.

"You need to give Loras lessons," I tell him.

Jon comes back with his erection still apparent. He drops to his knees. Thats when in an animalistic fever he takes Satin right there on the floor. Its as if Jon is not himself, or still a little drunk.

I watch. Gods, help me, I watch wishing Jon was inside me. He finishes and Satin is crying. He leans up to kiss Jon and stroke his hair. Jon takes him again not two minutes later.

This time is harder and rougher, but somehow I think Satin is enjoying it. He screams out when Jon releases his seed inside him. Jon falls over sated and flaccid.

"Explain," I say.

"Drinking makes me horny."

"You like guys?" I ask.

Jon kisses Satin's head. Satin looks like Christmas came early. He is still crying though.

"No. I like women."

"We're not women."

"I seek the comfort of men sometimes. I never had a mother so it was Robb I would run to for comfort, but holding me never helped, and neither did cutting, I needed more."

Jon explains what happened with Catelyn and Robb last night. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. He knew I was here finishing my wolf mural on the wall in Tor's room so he thought I would comfort him, but Satin showed up to help me paint right before Jon arrived with the wine. One thing lead to another.

I've heard of people who do that, seek out a member of the same sex for comfort. I thought Jon was happier with his new life. He takes Satin once more heavily showing his dominance. Satin loves him, I realize.

"Don't tell Robb. I told him I stopped. I told him everything was better. It is. I love my new life. I never do this. But everytime I am around that woman I want to slit my wrists." Jon puts on his clothes. Satin and I do too. None of us look at each other while we dress.

"I am always here for you," says Satin as he kisses Jon's neck. Jon pushes him away. Satin looks hurt. Jon apologizes with a sweet kiss. Satin is smiling so big the room gets brighter.

"What happened after Robb slapped her?"

"She went home. He and I picked up Sansa and then went home. Cat yelled at me. She said I gave him the idea. She forgave Robb. I am glad of that. The guilt was killing him. She slapped me and told me that she should have smothered me in my sleep when she had the opportunity."

No wonder he wanted company. He can't use Robb for the comfort he craves so he uses Satin. Poor thing. Yet somehow I don't feel dirty being used. I feel aroused. I want to pin Jon against a wall and take him hard.

We go out for breakfast and vow to never tell a soul what happened. Satin has a massive hickey on his clavicle from Jon. We all look like we were up to no good. I only wish I could remember the lovemaking. I bet Jon was good.

At breakfast I learn that Satin likes boys, that wasn't surprising, and he works as a stripper. Also not surprising. Jon is studying philosophy and political science and he had a girlfriend, but says no more about her. He probably feels ashamed of what happened here.

We hurry to get back to the house. If Margaery was paying close attention she would see we are in the same clothes we wore yesterday.

Margaery whacks Jon and me with a rolled up newspaper. I knew we would be in trouble.

"Mags," says Jon.

"I don't want excuses, Jon."

"But Mags, I am sorry."

"Save it."

She gives me an extra whack.

Loras and Quentyn are sitting on the couch kissing. If I had felt any guilt over sleeping with two other guys its gone now.

We finish the house a couple days later. On Robb's birthday we plan a special reveal. Ned is supposed to bring Robb and the boys to the house where everyone will be waiting.

I know for a fact that Jon and Satin have been together a few more times since our drunken encounter. According to Gendry, Jon fell asleep on the couch after hanging out all day with Robb and Cat was on his case.

Thats how Jon and Satin ended up in the empty house again. I caught them when I brought the furniture for Tor's room.

I offered them the spare room in my apartment. Jon needs to get away from Cat. Last night I caught Jon cutting again. I kissed him good and hard on the mouth and took him into my bed.

Jon took me three times but not as beastial as he took Satin, it was still the best sex I ever had.

"This is so inappropriate," says Jon.

His arms are wrapped around me. His hard member pressing against my backside.

"Do you feel better?"

"I miss Mom."

I know he means Loras's mom. She is the only mother he has ever known. He takes me again ferociously.

We get ready for the party. Jon packs to go home. I lean against the wall of Loras's old room and watch him pack. I want to do it with him again. When I try he kisses me and says no. I know I was just his bitch, but I liked it. I should feel dirty.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

I kiss him, I can't help myself. He doesn't kiss back. The only person he kisses just to kiss is Satin. _Lucky_ _bastard. _

Gendry, Jon, and I arrive at the house early. None of the Starks are here yet. I spot all the Tyrell siblings standing in age order. Jon goes to join them. Now I feel violated.

We turn off the lights when Meera spots the Starks' vehicle. Ned makes sure Robb is the first through the door. He is holding Tor. When Robb walks in Margaery flips the light switch and we all yell surprise.

"What is this?"

"This is your house," says Loras.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. We bought it and everyone here helped us remodel for you."

Robb looks like he is about to cry. Loras and Margaery give him a tour while everyone else grabs slices of pizza and drinks. Satin sticks to Jon like a sick puppy.

Loras comes back and he and I talk. We haven't spoke in a while. I pat his head. Robb is so excited he hugs and shakes hands with everyone who helped.

"I think you're too good for this house, Robb," says Catelyn.

"I love it."

Robb turns to Jon, "Will you move home now that I have my own place? There are three bedrooms?"

"No. I rid this cockroach from my own house I will not let him infest yours."

This time its Margaery who slaps Catelyn. Bam! Thats my girl. I don't know whether to laugh, gasp, or applaud.

"No. You will not talk to my brother that way. He is Lord Jon Stark ward of House Tyrell. You are a bitch."

I love that girl.

"So you go by Stark now?"

Jon looks down. He has never been able to stand up to Cat. Everything that has happened makes sense now. Jon can't seek comfort in women because all his psychological problems are connected to a woman. That woman. The mother figure who showed him nothing but hatred. I want nothing more than to kiss him and console him and fuck him until his problems go away.

"I am sorry, princess."

But she never apologizes to Jon. _Bitch._ I tell Robb happy birthday and try to stop Jon from leaving.

"You belong with Loras."

"I want to help you."

"I don't need anay help. Once I am home everything will be back to normal. I won't have this drive anymore." But he shuts the door to Robb's bedroom, and demands I give it to him.

Doing it on Robb's bed turns me on even more. _I am so sorry, my_ _flower. _Something clicks while I am hard-fucking Jon that brings Loras to mind. His smile, his curls, the cute way he eats. Now I feel like an ass.

Thankfully, I only had to satisfy Jon once. I stroke his hair and kiss him, and try to enjoy it, but that little flower keeps popping up in my mind. I close my eyes and its Loras I see in my arms enjoying my kisses.

"You're really good." And Jon gets out of bed. Now I am lonely. He gets dressed and rejoins the party. I make Robb's bed and try to make it look like nothing happened. I'll buy him new sheets.

Loras is making out with Quentyn in a corner. Now I wish Jon and I had played another game of slap and tickle. Jon talks with Robb and Meera, I stare at Jon with the portion in my pants screaming his name.

My obvious sexual attraction to Jon is nothing compared to how I am feeling about my little flower right now. It took three days pleasuring his adoptive brother for me to understand I was with the wrong guy. I need my flower back. Forget that he is into Robb, forget that he is on a different emotional level than me, my heart belongs tor him.

_**Merry**_ _**Christmas. I know you might be confused. Let me explain. I always saw Jon as bisexual. He was spurned by his only mother figure and then sent to live amongst men. I felt that his years of emotional abuse would have left psychological scars, and that on some level he preferred the "comfort" of a man. The whole Ygritte thing, well that one is obvious, I think. Anyways, If I offended or turned anyone off this story then I apologize. PS. I ship Jon and Satin so hard it hurts. You're awesome. Please review. Thanks. **_


	24. I Hate My Boyfriend

**Chapter Twenty-Four: I Hate My Boyfriend **

**Loras's Point Of View **

Renly was right. Robb could not stay mad at me for kissing him. The following Monday I was right back in my usual spot at our lunch table. And he invited me to sleep over at his house this weekend. I have to sleep in the guest bedroom alone, but at least he wants me around.

I will have to help him wih Tor, but that's not an issue. I love that kid. I canceled my trip to Alaska for this. I was cordially invited to dine with the governor of that frozen tundra.

Being the governor of Alaska is like being a body guard to an iceberg. Its November. I am not freezing my nipples off to eat whale blubber and sea prunes. No thank you.

So I am sending Viserys to dine with them in my place. I wrote them a letter explaining that Margaery and I both have chicken pox. She is going on a date with some bloke named Osney something. I do not have all the details.

"Robb, why doesn't Renly want to hang out with us?" I ask at dinner. We are out for dinner my treat. Robb feeds Meera a bite of his pasta. She licks her lips. He kisses her.

"Because he has friends his own age," says Robb. Meera puts Torrhrn on her shoulder to burp him. Robb is staring at the pair with so much love I could gag.

"That's stupid. He should spend time with me."

"Loras, He's almost twenty-two, he doesn't want to spend all his time with teenagers," says Meera.

"He spends time with Gendry. They went to a professional sporting event together last week, I wasn't invited."

"Gendry is his nephew and they live together, it makes sense," says Meera. Robb feeds her another bite. She is the only person allowed to feed him.

"Well, I feel left out."

"You're not together," Robb reminds me.

"Thats true, aren't you sort of in a relationship with Quentyn Martell?" Meera asks.

"Don't remind me. I need to find a way out."

"Is he hurting you?" Robb asks. He has asked me this everyday since Quentyn decided we are a couple. Gendry asks me everyday too and so does Margaery and Jon and my mother. Why does everyone ask that?

"Only in bed," I answer.

"Loras, remember when we talked about what's socially acceptable and what isn't?" Robb asks.

"I'm sorry. We're open in my family."

"Yes, I don't share a bed with my sisters and we shower separately," says Robb.

"People don't do that here?"

"No. Its not normal," says Robb.

"Regardless, lets get back to the matter at hand. How do I make myself more appealing to Renly's friends?"

"You don't. You accept that he has his friends and you have yours."

"But I miss him. And if he took me back Quentyn would go away."

"You want Renly back to drive off your boyfriend?" Meera asks.

"Yes and no. Robb refuses to get rid of Quentyn for me."

"Yep. Its your problem, you fix it."

"Please."

I give him a pouty puppy face. Robb shakes his head at me.

"Fine. Only because I don't want you going to his house alone."

"Thank you. You're the best."

After dinner Robb drives to Quentyn's house. Meera is sitting in the front seat and I am in the back with Tor. Tor is wide awake playing with his toes. Babies are strange.

"Meera, when we get out slide into my seat and lock all the doors. Keep the truck running."

"Why?"

"I don't trust this guy."

Robb and I get out at Quentyn's house. I knock on the door. Robb is behind me. He winks at me. When Trystane opens the door he immediately calls for Quentyn. Quentyn tries to kiss me.

"What's the problem, Peaches?"

"I don't want to see you."

"What?"

I have never broken up with anyone before I feel nervous and nauseous.

"I am breaking up with you."

"No you're not, Sweetie. You're just upset with me. I understand. I can give you space if you want. I love you."

He pulls me in for a hug. I wiggle free.

"No. I don't want to be in a relationship with you."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," says Robb.

"Oh its you. Peaches, has this idiot been putting ideas in your pretty head?" He kisses my forehead. Now I am starting to get mad.

"No! I just you want to go away and let me be. I don't want your sloppy kisses or painful, I can't even call it lovemaking, I just want to be rid of you."

Robb claps.

"No. I love you too much. Unlike that loser you almost married I will fight for you."

He takes hold of my wrist. I struggle to get free. He has my right wrist. I am right handed. Hitting him with my left will not do any good.

I try to kick him until he pushes me against a wall. He starts to touch me inappropriately thats when Robb intervenes. He knocks Quentyn to the ground and throws me over his shoulder. Robb opens the door of his truck and puts me in. He climbs in the passenger as Meera drives away.

"You're really strong," I tell Robb admiringly when we are several blocks away from the Martells. I reach up and squeeze his muscles. Meera slams on the brakes. She pulls over.

"Let's get this settled, I don't mind sharing Robb with you, but he is mine. You will not touch him or kiss him or make googly eyes at him. If you do, you will face my wrath. I have been patient with your crush on my boyfriend, and I have had it. He is mine. Do you understand?"

"Meera."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say.

"I love you," Robb says admiringly, "you're so cute when you're in charge."

"I have one question," I say.

"What?" Meera asks.

"May I still hug Robb? I hug everyone, even Arya. I'm a hugger "

"That's not the touching I meant."

Tor coos in agreement then giggles. He shoves his foot back in his mouth to suck on his toes. I take a picture to show Margaery.

"Ooh, I know, let's go to the toy store. With Christmas coming, I want to get Rickon a train set," says Robb eagerly.

"No, you just want to go to the toy store," says Meera.

"I do."

"I love it when you say 'I do'."

"I'm practicing for us," says Robb.

Oh for the love of gods. If they were any cuter I would cut my eyes out with a spoon.

"Meera Stark does have a lovely sound," I say.

"It certainly does," agrees Robb.

They talk about what they want to name their future babies. I wish Margaery was here she and I would be laughing at inside jokes right now and ignoring the happy couple.

We do go to the toy store. Robb finds some age appropriate toys for Tor. Several women stop to admire little Torrhen. Robb turns into an overprotective father.

"He is the sweetest little thing. Look at that red hair."

I keep my face low to avoid being recognized. If I look people in the eyes they will know who I am. I would rather not be chased out of the store by screaming girls.

"Thanks."

"We would like to photograph your baby," says the store's photography studio when we pass. Robb gets all excited and makes an appointment for Tor's Christmas pictures.

We spend an hour in the clothes section looking for Tor's Christmas outfit to wear in his pictures. I roll my eyes. I have never been this bored.

Meera and Robb act like a newlywed couple, as they dolt upon Torrhen when they try the clothes on him. Robb keeps asking if I think Tor looks good in red.

"This isn't fun for you, is it?" Robb asks as we pay.

"No. I'm beyond bored."

"I am very sorry. I will make up to you."

"You better."

"Meera, will you watch Tor at your house this weekend? I owe Loras my attention," Robb says.

"You bet."

"Thanks, doll."

"You're a good friend," I tell Robb as I lean against him.

"Nah, I just want you to be happy."

Robb takes Meera home first. I stay in the truck with Torrhen while he walks Meera to her door. I open Robb's dashboard console and look at the rejection letters from Universities. There must be a dozen. They all same the same thing, he qualifies with his grades, but they refuse to admit an unwed teenaged father it would look bad for them. This is stupid. I must talk to Willas about this.

"Having fun?" Robb asks.

"Sorry, I-I have no explanation."

"Don't go through my business."

"Robb, let me help you."

"Just drop it."

"Robb."

"Jon already tried they won't change their minds. Let's just drop it."

"Is there anyway they would accept you? There has to be a loophole."

"Yeah, if I sign away my rights to Torrhen they will accept me."

"I'm sorry."

"I said forget it. College is stupid anyways."

I know he does not believe that. Robb loves school. He loves learning. He's just frustrated. His education or his son. No one should be forced to make that decision.

"Did you know that you're my hero?"

"Oh really why is that?"

"Because you always do the right thing even if it means sacrificing your dreams. I admire that. Its very honorable. Any man can be a father, it takes someone special to be a dad. Choosing to raise Tor at eighteen takes courage."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop admiring me so much."

"I can't help it."

Robb punches me in the arm for making him emotional. I smile at him. He shives his hand in face, then tickles me.

"Don't get so emotional."

"Thank you," I say, putting my hands on my hips to cover my ticklish spots.

"For what?"

"Helping me today."

"You're such a girl."

"Shut up, I am not a girl."

"You look like your sister."

"No, she looks like me."

Robb pushes me playfully. I push him back.

"You still look like a girl."


	25. Poker Face

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Poker Face**

**Renly's Point of View **

I haven't spoken to my flower since I saw him kissing Quentyn a couple weeks ago. To be honest I have been ducking him. I don't want to say something I will regret.

I have put all my time into planning the wedding with Willas and Margaery behind Loras's back. Willas is still in town to take over Loras's duties as Ambassador since the stress is too much for Loras to bare. He is not made for politics.

I have a new job. I wait tables at the nicest restaurant in the city three nights a week, and the Tyrells pay me to keep tabs on Margaery and Loras, mostly Margaery.

Gendry is on a date with Arya tonight, and I am playing poker with some friends. Peaches lies on my lap. I scratch his ears and he purrs loudly.

"I fold," says Oberyn slamming his cards on the table. He lights up a cigarette.

"Me too," says Aurane Waters.

"Well, Rosebud, what about you?" I ask Willas.

"I'm in." He tosses in five dollars.

"Me too." I match his five and raise him fifteen. He smirks. He lies down his hand. A full house. Damn him. I was bluffing.

"I will take your money now," says Willas, "I think I will buy Mags something shiny with this."

"I hope you choke on it," I say placing a twenty on the table. He pockets the money and opens his second beer.

"Are you this short with my little brother?"

"No. The kid doesn't give me lip."

"Just head," says Oberyn blowing smoke in my face.

"That's my brother you're talking about, you snake."

"Did I offend our royal rosiness? You're cute when you're mad," says Oberyn touching Willas's face.

"Don't touch me, you viper."

"Are you always such a sour winner, Willas?" Aurane asks.

"No. I just don't like when mouthy shits mock my family."

"Speaking of family, how's Jon?" I ask trying not to blush.

"He's kicking butt in school and politics."

"I see. How's his girlfriend?" I ask.

"That didn't work out. I don't know why. Mum is trying to marry him off, but that's not working out either."

_I can't imagine why. _I wonder why no one has ever tried to marry off Willas. Unless he likes it from the back too. It can't be his fake leg. Even I would do him, and I have standards.

"Are we going to play cards or chitchat? And Darling, where's the pizza?"

"Its on the counter, Ob," I say.

"Thanks," he holds his S out like a snake.

I shuffle and deal. Willas glares at me and tosses in a chip. After the game, I owe Willas $300. Stupid poker shark. That damn rose fooled us all. He has quite a poker face.

Everyone is too drunk to drive home after our match. I invite them to crash here. We stay up eating pizza, talking about sports, sex, and swapping embarrassing family stories.

"This one time when I was a child, I walked in on my parents having sex in the kitchen. Nine nonths later Margaery was born," says Willas downing his eighth beer.

"In the kitchen? What were the king and queen doing in the palace kitchen?" Aurane asks taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Fucking, apparently," answers Oberyn.

We all laugh, even the prince. Willas isn't as naive as Loras. He wasn't sheltered.

"I have a good one about Renly," says Oberyn. He claps me on the back. What story is he going to tell?

"Oh gods."

"Our first date," says Oberyn.

"Not that story."

"I want to hear it," says Aurane.

"Well, darling and I were at the County Festival, and Renly wanted me to kiss him, so I told him to close his eyes," Oberyn stops to take a drink.

"That's not embarrassing," says Aurane.

"I'm getting there. Anyways, darling closed his eyes and puckered up. I thought I would have some fun with him first. I noticed we were right next to the pins were they keep the pigs for the hog wrestling competition."

"You didn't?" Willas asks.

"I picked out the cutest little piglet and shoved his butt in Renly's face. Renly kissed it."

Everyone burst out laughing at my expense. That story is funny now, but it wasn't at the time.

"And you kiss my brother with that mouth?" Willas asks.

_And_ _Jon. That's two of your brothers, bitch. _I take a drink to wash down the memory. Aurane, the beautiful bastard, tells a story about having sex with Cersei Lannister.

"Who hasn't?" Willas asks, "she came on to me, once."

"Did you give her your flower?" Oberyn asks.

"Fuck you," says Willas.

"Oh, rosey, I'd love to, but I don't like to do it while drunk."

"Stop calling me 'Rosey'."

Willas looks just like Loras when he's annoyed. We tell more stories. I listen to some of the shenanigans Willas and Garlan used to get into. They were bad kids.

The more inebriated Willas gets the looser his lips get. The secrets start coming out. Last Christmas he took Sansa Stark's virginity. I already suspected that.

"She's a fifteen-year-old girl," I say.

"She's a hot underage girl," Aurane says.

"How do you even know her?"

"I'm the assistant cheer coach. I've wanted to put it in her for years."

"I hear she is dating Aegon Targaryen," I say.

"Interesting. She never mentioned that while we were together last week."

"You're going to jail," I tell Willas.

"I have diplomatic immunity and she was willing."

"You're an ass when you're drunk," I tell him.

"I can't help that I'm into her."

I want to punch this guy. Willas is not normally like this. He is usually a good guy. I can't believe he took advantage of Sansa like that. On the otherhand, its completely believable on her part.

I suggest we go to bed. Aurane sleeps in Loras's old room and Willas takes the couch bed. Oberyn ends up in my bed. After a steamy make out session I put the brakes on sex.

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

He touches my arousal.

"It seems like you want to."

He takes off his shirt and kisses me again. Gods those tattoos and that chest. Why does he have to be built like a god?

"I want to, but I can't."

"Loras is fucking my nephew."

"I know. I can't."

"Baby, I know you're hesitant, but you have to move on."

He kisses my neck. And then my shoulders, and he nibbles my ears. My loins are burning. I can't help myself. I reach for a condom. Oberyn warms me up, before he gives it to me. He makes me beg for it.

"Just do it already."

And he does and its blissful oblivion. I put a pillow over my face to scream. I come all over the place as Oberyn drives it harder in me before he releases his seed.

"Gods, have mercy. Don't stop."

And he is ready to go again. This time he does something to triple the pleasure I get. I can't explain it, but it hurts in a good way. My eyes roll back in my head as we go for forty-five minutes without stopping. Oberyn licks me and I shiver. I beg him for more.

He finishes and collapses ontop of me. I pant. He sucks on my neck and I am ready to go again. He gets me off with just his mouth. I want to scream in pleasure.

"Oh gods. I want you so bad."

"Are you insatiable?"

"Gods, yes, just do me until the sun comes up."

"That won't be a problem."

And he does. We take a few breaks between sessions, but we go on until sunrise. I beg him for one more at sunrise. He picks me off the bed and takes me in the shower as we wash and against the basin and on the floor. Finally, I am panting and satsified.

"How do you do it?" I ask.

"I'm really into you. Gods, my balls hurt."

"My ass hurts, but in a good way."

I can't walk. When I do I look like I climbed off a horse. Oberyn laughs. He kisses me for a moment as he gets dressed. He bride carries me into the living room where Willas and Aurane are being served breakfast by Gendry.

"Can't walk, eh, Renly?" Willas asks smirking.

"You heard?"

"All night "

"Ignore him, darling, he's just jealous."

"Oberyn, I'm sorry. This can't happen again. I only want to be with Loras. We can be friends, but this was the last time."

"I am sorry you feel that way, darling."

And he leaves. Aurane leaves too. I crash in a chair. Gendry pours me coffee and gives me eggs. I miss Loras. I don't want to ignore him anymore, but I think I have a hang over because my head hurts.


	26. Boys Will Be Boys

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Boys Will Be Boys**

**Robb's Point of View **

I wake up with Meera in bed beside me. She spent the night. Her parents don't really like her spending the night on school nights but we moved date night to last night and we don't have school today. Its conferences all day.

Meera is snuggled beside me. I kiss her cheek as I throw my covers off me. I stretch as I look for clean clothes to wear after my shower. I dry my hair in front of the mirror. I should shave, but I will wait a couple more days.

I brush my teeth for ten minutes before I check on Tor. He is wide awake and chewing on a plastic toy. I pick him up. He smiles at me. I check his diaper before I give him a bath in the bathroom sink.

Meera is coming out of the guest bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. I kiss her.

"What are you going to dress my stepson in?"

"This," I say holding up an outfit. Meera nods. I kiss her again after I dress my son. "He's the cutest baby ever."

"Like his daddy," says Meera.

"Meera, I've been thinking."

"Don't pull a muscle."

"I want to wait three years to have a baby with you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get into college for being an unwed single dad and I want you to be able to go."

"You're so sweet."

I carry Tor into the dining room where Grey Wind is waiting with the newspaper. I pat his head. Meera puts food out for Grey Wind as I get ready to feed Tor.

"Robb, I don't need college. I just need you."

"No. I want you to go to college. For me. Do it for me."

"Okay. I will. Robb, what's bothering you?"

"I have to quit school."

"Why?"

"Because my nanny quit."

"Why did she quit?"

"Because I can't pay her. I don't have a job. I can't get a job because I don't have a babysitter for my son. I need to stay home with him."

I didn't want to tell her. I am top of my class and have worked hard only to have it taken away from me. I haven't told my dad yet, but I am sure he will disapprove. Its another disappointment to add to the list.

"If I had any money, I would give it to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes. This is my life too. You're my boyfriend. We are promised to each other. We will be married in two years. Your problems are my problems."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Meera holds me. I have never felt this way before. She has changed my life for the better. She is my star.

"I am getting a job."

"Ok. But that doesn't solve the nanny problem."

"Well Loras is coming over. You should talk to him about it."

"He'll only offer me money."

"Then suck up your pride and accept it. Do it for me."

"Okay."

Meera cooks breakfast. I feed Tor a jar of mashed carrots. He doesn't seem to like it. Tor makes a big mess. I clean him up and lay him down in his crib in the living room.

"Here is your breakfast," say Meera sitting a stack of pancakes in front of me. She places a plate of bacon on the table.

"Thanks."

"So do you have everything I need for Tor this weekend?"

"Yes. He only wakes up twice now during the night. Thank you for doing this, Meera."

"No problem, sweetie. You need to hang out with Loras."

"I decided I am going to ask him for money."

"Good."

Meera kisses me. We eat. Every so often she squeezes my hand or leans against me. I don't mind. I wouldn't mind if she crawled right in my lap. She leaves with my son after breakfast.

I get ready for Tor's arrival. I take Grey Wind for a walk around the block, and I clean the house. Gtlrey Wind helps when he can. Finally my dog and I kick back on the couch and wait for Loras.

He is right on time for lunch. I am going to let him decide if we stay in to eat or go out. Illyrio drops him off. Loras has his backpack over his shoudler. He greets me with a smile.

"Hi, come in."

"You realize, lad, that he is your responsibility and if anything should befall the prince its on your head?"

"Yeah," I say. Loras receives a lecture from Illyrio. He rolls his eyes and finally he lets him go, no security, no perks, just a normal teen at a friend's house.

"What's for lunch?" Loras asks.

"You decide."

"I want burgers. Illyrio won't let me have them."

"Burgers it is."

I grab my coat. In the car on the way to get burgers, I think of a way to ask Loras about money. This isn't easy.

"Oh look a duck," says Loras looking out the window.

"I need money," I blurt out.

"Okay. How much?"

"You're not going to ask what I need it for?"

"No."

"You're just going to give it to me no questions asked?"

"Yes."

"Can I tell you anyway?"

"Yes."

So I tell him about my nanny and about school and about how I can't get a job right now.

"I'll hire you," says Loras.

"To do what?"

"Drive me around. You should be getting paid."

"I do that because I want to."

"Okay. Then I will hire your nanny. She will be under my employment. I pay her and you can still go to school."

"Thank you. I owe you."

"No. No, you don't. All I want is your friendship. Don't start thinking you have to pay me back. I won't hear of it."

"But, Loras," I say.

"No. End of discussion. You don't owe me a thing."

"Thanks."

I would feel better if he would let me pay him back. This is a big favor I want from him. We order our burgers to go and take them back to my house.

After burgers we spend a little time doing homework from the week. Loras wants to have a Christmas dinner here in my house since the Ambassador is throwing one for his political friends and the Targaryen children.

"I don't the money for that."

"Don't worry. I will handle everything. Its not a party, its a dinner with all our friends. We will do Secret Gifter."

"What is Secret Gifter?"

"We put all our names in a hat and pick one and buy a gift just for that person. Fun, right?"

"Cheap," I say.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Okay. So who are we going to invite?"

"Me, you, Arya, Sansa, Gendry, Renly, Meera, Margaery, Dacey, Jojen, Willas, Jon, Bran, and Satin that's everyone I think."

"Satin isn't part of our circle. Also, my house isn't that big."

"He's hot. You're friends with me, I can make it work."

"I can't cook."

"We can ask Renly to do it."

"Ok. If that's what you want."

"You're the best."

"You like hosting parties."

I am not sure about this Christmas party but Loras seems happy so why not? Maybe I will draw a guy's name and not have to spend much. Loras hand writes the names on slips of paper and puts them in a shoe box. Now to get everyone to draw names.

Loras wants to go door to door. I have a better suggestion. We make a list alphabetically and draw the names at random for each person and include them in the invitation.

I reach in the box and take out a card. I really want to draw Loras's name because I have an idea for a present for him. But I draw Renly. You've got to be kidding.

Loras looks thrilled with his selection. He moves on to Arya and draws a card at random. He checks it to make sure she didn't get herself then folds it and puts it in an envelope with her name on it.

"Isn't this fun?" Loras asks.

"Not particularly."

"Then we're even from the toy store incident."

"You're evil."

"Only today."

"Who drew me?" I ask.

"Not telling."

After Loras finishes that we move on to videogames. I kick Loras's butt on gane after game. He wants to spar, so we go a few rounds. He pins me twice. I get tossed on my back.

"Wait. If you are capable of this why did I have to save you from Quentyn?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"I can't make that promise."

"I like being rescued. It turns me on."

I laugh. If I tried to hold it in, I would explode.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard."

"You don't have to make fun of me."

Now I feel like a total ass for making fun of him. I call truce. Loras and I go another round. This time I win. This is going to be a fun weekend.


	27. Sleepovers and Surprises

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Sleepovers and Surprises **

**Loras's Point of View **

My weekend with Robb was fun. We planned a Christmas party. I drew Sansa's name as the person I am supposed to get a gift for. I know exactly ehat I am getting her. There is a $100 spending limit, but what I am getting her won't cost me a thing.

I am giving her dresses made from the finest silk. I am hiring my designers to make them. If there was no spending limit I would have bought her jewelry.

I am giving Robb and Renly gifts too, but just because I want to. I stayed up late thinking about what to get Robb. I still have no idea. Renly's gift was easy. I made it last night.

Robb is cooking breakfast. I am a little curious about his cooking. Even Grey Wind looks skeptical. I wait patiently. It smells delicious, but you never know.

Robb burns breakfast. I poke at whatever it is with my fork. I look up at Robb. He seems disappointed. He rolls his eyes and throws it in thr trash. He grabs his keys and we go out for breakfast.

After we eat, we go shopping. Robb is trying to find a gift for the person who he drew. I have no idea who it is. He refuses to tell me. I find velvety antlers. I put them on and make reindeer sounds. Robb laughs.

"I think I want to wear these to the party."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes."

I buy the antlers. Robb buys a cooking pot for this person and a cook book. That does not seem like a gift you would get another person, but who am I to judge.

"Are you getting me a gift?" Robb asks.

"Yes, of course."

"Could you make it something for Tor?"

"I already got Tor's gift."

Robb and I shop for our sisters. I buy Margaery the most beautiful earrings ever. They cost about $7,000. The gold and the diamonds are real. Margaery will love them.

"Mags, doesn't seem like the material type," says Robb.

"You should see her tiara. Its gorgeous. The diamonds sparkle like stars."

"I've seen it. She wore it at the ball."

"Why are you upset?" I ask.

"I'm not upset."

"Yes you are."

Robb walks over to a display of engagement rings. I follow him. The sales girl is waiting for me to pay for the earrings. What's Robb's problem.

"I don't see why Mags needs more jewelry."

"Princesses always need jewelry."

Robb scoffs. I wish he would tell me what's bothering him.

"Maybe you could get her a book."

"What's with you?"

"I just get sick of seeing you flaunt your riches around. Not all of us can afford to buy our sisters diamond earrings or buy someone a house."

Robb carries on for a bit about how I wad dealt a lucky hand. I feel bad. I decide not to get the earrings, but Robb's mood never changes. I wish there was more I could do for him.

We go to a book store and I pick out a couple books I think my sister will enjoy. I buy a couple for Sansa. This lifts Robb's mood a little. He takes a picture of us together.

The rest of the weekend with Robb is a blast. We watch movies, eat junk food, talk about sex, and we pretend we are in a rock band. I go to bed about midnight. Robb sticks his head in to say goodnight. Grey Wind jumps up on the bed to sleep with me since he knows I do not like sleeping alone.

I fall asleep with my arms around the dog. Around three in the morning, I hear a noise coming from down the hall. Grey Wind starts barking. I throw off the covers and open the door. I run to Robb's room, he is thrashing in his sleep.

I try to wake him. He punches me in his sleep as I shake him. I slap his face and he wakes almost violently. I sit on the side of his bed and stare at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I was having a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Robb shakes his head. I just notice its raining. Lightning lights up the sky. I freeze. Robb rubs his face. He tosses the covers off himself.

"I'm going to make some tea."

"Wait," I say getting up. When thunder roars I grab Robb's arm shaking. I follow him into the kitchen. He turns on the light as another drum of thunder sounds. I jump in Robb's arms.

"Get off me."

"I would that I could?" I say shaking. Robb tries to peel me off him. I hug Grey Wind and sit on the floor. Grey Wind licks my face.

Robb hands me tea and a blanket. He sits on the floor with me. When did the bad weather start?

"You died," Robb says sipping his tea.

"Excuse me?"

"In my dream, you died. I couldn't save you."

I sip my tea and choose not to respond to Robb. When the ground shakes I find myself in Robb's lap. It stops shaking.

"You really are scared of storms."

"I usually cuddle with Renly or Margaery. I'm sorry."

The storm settles down enough for me to sleep. Robb helps me to bed, and then leaves for his own room. Grey Wind climbs in bed with me. I put my arm around him and burry my face in his fur.

"Good dog."

After another thunder clap I take a pillow and book it to Robb's room. I try to climb in his bed without waking him, but he opens his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Robb makes room. Grey Wind sleeps between us. He takes up a lot of space. I snuggle in and try to sleep. Everytime lightning flashes I gasp.

I sleep off and on throughout the night. Before dawn I get up and take out my laptop to make the invitations to the Christmas party. I personalize all of them.

I fall asleep at the computer. When I wake up there are pancakes and a full spread of breakfast on the table. I put on my glasses and see Meera standing over the stove. A blanket falls off me onto the floor.

"Good morning, Loras," says Meera.

"Where's Robb?"

"In the shower."

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago."

"Meera, I need you to pick a name."

I explain what it is for. I finally notice Tor in his carrier napping. I smile at him. Meera smiles at the name on her card. She eats a slice of toast. Robb joins us.

He shaved. I like him clean-shaven. Meera does too. She kisses him on the cheek. Their height difference makes them adorable. Robb turns his attention to Tor.

"Did you get any sleep?" Robb asks.

"About four hours."

"That's good."

I eat Meera's breakfast. Its so good my mouth waters. She is almost better at this than Renly. She is as good as one of the mansion chefs. I want to hug her the more I eat.

As I am on my third helping my brother Willas arrives to pick me up. Sansa is with him. She hugs her brother and picks up her nephew. I watch them. Willas rubs my head.

"Loras, ready to go?"

"No."

"Robb, thank you for putting up with the kid."

"It was fun."

"Come on, little brother. We have a meeting with some foreign man."

"Who?"

"I don't know but he has blue hair."

"Why is his hair blue?"

"Who knows, little one."

Sansa walks my brother to the door. I know they would kiss if Robb was not watching. Robb puts his arm around Sansa in a territorial way. Willas gets the idea and keeps his hands to himself. He winks at Meera and leaves.

"I will see you at school tomorrow."

Willas and I are stood up by this politician. We head back to the mansion where Margaery is waiting for us outside. She is disheveled and holding her left arm like a baby. Aegon takes off his coat and puts it around her.

"What's going on?"

"I was in a fight."

"With whom?"

"Cersei Lannister. That woman is a bitch."

"What is she doing here?"

"Meeting with Illyrio."

"About what?" Willas asks.

"Joffrey. She wants him to represent our country now that his grandfather has been removed. I called her a crazy bitch and she pushed me down the stairs."

"Willas, you have to do something," I say.

"I will."

When Willas leaves to handle things Joff appears. My heart pounds in my chest. I shake uncontrollably. I try to move, but I am immobilized by fear.

"Loras Tyrell, remember me?"

"Y-y-you l-look w-we-ll."

"Who is this angelic beauty?" He asks about Margaery. Margaery shows no fear. She turns on every courtesy. Aegon on the otherhand looks suspicious. He moves into a position to protect Margaery.

"Margaery Tyrell."

"You're quite beautiful, my princess."

"Thank you."

Margaery leaves with him. I try to protest but I cannot move. I reach out to my sister. She should not be alone with him. Suddenly, my fear is gone and I get my sister away from Joff.

"Stay away from her."

"Don't talk to me that way, peon."

"Peon? I'm your superior, bitch," I say punching him in his stupid face. I take Margaery's hand and run like hell. I climb in the front seat of a limo. Aegon joins us. I see Joff coming for us and I shut the door there is no driver. Aegon gets in the passenger seat.

"Go, Loras," says Aegon.

"I can't drive."

"Well someone should," Aegon says. Joff is getting too close for comfort. I start the limo and drive out. I nearly hit the gate. I do everything I can to stay on the road.

"Where are we going?" Margaery asks.

"To the hospital," I suggest.

"They would know," Margaery suggests.

"But your arm is broken," I say.

"Go to Renly's he will help," Margaery says.

I shift gears and nearly hit another car. I pass the turn to Renly's apartment and have to go around the block. I knock over a mailbox. I will pay for that later.

I pull in the apartment drive. I try parking but fail. Instead of fixing it I let it go. By now Illyrio must be looking for us. I pull my hood up to block the wind.

I get into the building and the three of us take the elevator up to Renly's floor. I look for his apartment number and knock on the door. Renly opens up to us.

"May we hide here for a while?"

"Come in," says Renly.

He great thing about Renly is he never asks too many questions. He invites us in. Gendry and Arya stop playing videogames and get us towels ans hot coco.

Renly helps Margaery with her arm. Aegon and I sit on the sofa with a cute little cat between us. Aegon relishes telling Gendry and Arya how I punched Joff in the face. Aegon is more fun when he is not being formal.

"Why is Joffrey back?" Renly asks.

"To ruin my life," I answer.


	28. Disappointment

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Disappointed **

**Margaery's Point of View **

Joffrey is back. That is Loras's worst nightmare. He is scared to death of Joffrey Lannister. I am sitting on Renly's couch with my arm in a sling and a laptop on my lap browsing for a gift for Robb.

My brother is having a Christmas party and I drew Robb's name. I have some ideas what I want to get for him, but none of them seem like things he actually needs.

Willas is arguing wih Loras about punching Joff in the face. Aegon is flipping through a magazine. His long legs stretched out and a tiny cat curled up on his crotch.

"Loras invited me to the party. Do you know who Sam Tarly is?"

"He is a friend of my adoptive brother."

"I have to get him a gift."

"I have a philosophy on gift giving," says Gendry.

"What's that?"

"When in doubt give them money," says Gendry.

"That's a good idea. I could get him a gift card," Aegon says.

That's a really good idea. I could do the same for Robb. Only, it seems a little impersonal. I know Robb. He's dating my best friend, is the best friend of my brother, and the blood of my adoptive brother. He is a huge part of my life. His gift needs to be from the heart. Why is this so difficult?

"You're having a tough time?" Aegon asks.

"Yes. It shouldn't be this hard," I say.

"You're so immature, Loras. You need to think things through. You never understand the consequences of your actions," shouts Willas from Renly's room where they have been arguing for fifteen mintues. Renly is sitting at the table working a puzzle with Arya. He is concentrating hard on it.

"Who's name did you draw?" Aegon asks.

"Robb."

"Why not get him something he could use for his son?" Aegon suggests.

"No. I already got Tor something. This is Robb's gift and it needs to be personal."

"My brother wants to go to college," says Arya.

"So?" Says Aegon.

"Every school he applied to rejected him because they don't accept unwed teen dads."

A lightbulb turns on above my head. I could get him accepted to a University. I just hope it does not involve me sleeping with anyone. I will not sink to that level, but I am not above blackmail.

I log on to the Dragonstone University website. I look up the email address of the administration office. I go to my email and insert the web address. I begin the email.

_Dear Head of University, _

_My name is Princess Margaery of House Tyrell. It has been brought to my attention that you rejected a young man who recently applied on the grounds of him having a child even though this young man meets your admission requirements. _

_Need I remind you that rejecting a student for being an unwed teen dad had been made illegal by this great state, through my brother Jon's campaign. You decided to break the law and reject Robb Stark without any consideration of the new laws. Therefore, I ask you to admit him next fall as a student, send him an apology letter or I will personally see to it that this institute of higher learning closes its door for good. Thank you. _

_Margaery Tyrell. Growing Strong. _

With a final glance for spelling errors I click send. I feel proud of what I have done, however in the pit of my stomach I feel like this is not over. I am willing to fight. I just hope that my fighting propers. Robb deserves to go to university.

"I am done talking to you. You're stubborn," shouts Willas.

"You don't understand. You don't know what he is, Willas."

"Invite him to your party to make it up to him."

"Never."

"You are unbelievable. No wonder Renly dumped you."

"That was uncalled for."

Loras storms out. He sits down on the couch next to me. Renly gets up to talk to Willas. Loras lays his head on my shoulder. I pat him. He kisses my shoulder.

Willas comes back in and apologizes to Loras. Whatever Renly said works. Loras and Willas make up. Willas let's us stay because Joff is staying at the mansion tonight.

Aegon stays too. I like him better when he is not being the proper lord. He is laidback, and fun. I could date him this way, if Sansa had not gotten their first.

"Sansa broke up with me," Aegon says as if he is reading my mind.

"Sansa is a little girl. She doesn't know what she wants "

"Renly," says Loras happily. Renly smiles at Loras. He hands him his invitation to the Christmas party. Renly opens it and smiles when he reads the name of the person he is supposed to buy for. I wonder who it is.

"Thank you, my flower, I'd love to come."

"Could you cook Christmas dinner?"

"Sure. Do you have anything in mind that you would like to eat in particular?"

"I will give you a menu."

"Great."

Renly returns to the puzzle with Arya. Loras sits between me and Aegon. The two of them start talking about boy things. I tune them out, but every once in a while I wedge back in to their conversation.

"We should hang out more," says Aegon.

"I agree. Do you like horses?"

"I love horses."

"There is jousting at the equestrian ranch. I am pretty good."

"Everyone likes to say they're good."

"No. Loras really is good. He has the balance of a cat," I say grabbing a different magazine. I am in this one for fashion.

"I'd love to knock you off your horse," says Aegon.

"You're welcome to try."

"Do you and Robb joust?"

"No. He doesn't like horses. He won't do archery with me either. We did play paintball once and went skeet shooting."

"It sounds like you always do what Robb wants."

"That's not true. He takes me to the zoo. I love the zoo."

"Yes, but, my prince, when it comes to activities does Robb let you choose?"

"Yeah, Loras, does he?" Renly asks.

"Sometimes."

"What did he let you choose?"

"The cinema," says Loras.

Robb is very good to Loras. I do not like Aegon asking all these questions and making it seem like Loras makes all the compromises. Robb would never make him do what he did not want to do.

Loras and Aegon make plans. Aegon fills Loras's mind with the idea thst Robb is treating him unfairly. Loras is eating it up. I do not think Aegon is doing it with ill intention, but he does not have any friends his age so maybe he trying to squeeze in between the bond between my brother and Robb Stark.

"You're wrong, pretty boy," says Arya. I forgot she was here.

"What?"

"Robb doesn't use Loras like that. Its not in his character."

"Tell me, Loras, has he ever asked you for money?"

"Don't answer that," says Gendry.

"Aegon, I am uncomfortable discussing my friendship with Robb with you," says Loras. Good. They change the subject. They bond so quickly its a wonder Loras has not developed a little crush. He must be maturing.

Every fifth word from my brother's mouth relates to Robb. I know Aegon does not like that. Neither does Renly. Renly is used to Loras gushing over Robb, but it still cannot be easy to hear.

Renly takes Arya home. I take a shower. Loras comes in while I am blow drying my hair. I have nothing but a towel around me. Loras admires his bare chest in the mirror. He has lost weight.

"I don't like the way Aegon was talking about Robb."

"It was harmless."

"Be that as it may, Aegon will never love you like Robb does."

"How do you know?"

"Woman's intuition."

"That's stupid. Robb is my best friend, Aegon doesn't want to replace him."

"We'll see."

I put on my sleep clothes that Renly kept here for me. I kiss my brother before I leave the bathroom. I kiss Gendry good night before retreating to bed. He stops me.

"I drew Arya's name."

"That's so adorable."

"I'm going to get her a dagger."

I smile.

"You know how to get to her heart."

"Well she'd stab me if I got her jewelry."

"You are so adorable."

I get ready for bed. Loras comes in to tell me he is sleeping on the pull out with Aegon. I try to protest but he kisses me. I lie in my bed and try to sleep alone. I toss and turn but sleep does not come. I picture Bella in my head and slide my hand down my underwear. My back arches when pleasure comes, I try not to scream. I fall back feeling satisfied but lonely.

I clean up and walk down the hall. Gendry is snoring in his room. I try the door, its locked. I tip toe past the boys who are sound asleep. Loras looks happy. I see a dim light under Renly's door. I open it.

Renly is sitting on his bed with his laptop. He is shirtless but he has pants on. He's smiling at something on the screen. He looks at me.

"Hi, Princess," Renly says.

"I can't sleep alone, could I sleep with you?"

"Come over here, girl."

I crawl on the bed. I lean against Renly and stare at the screen. He is shopping for rings. I know its a gift for Loras. I kiss Renly's shoulder. He is so warm. I trace his tattoo with my finger.

"Who do you sleep with at the mansion?"

"My maids or Loras. Dany and I sleep together sometimes when she is home."

"I guess Loras abandoned you," he says.

"Yes. I almost slept with Aegon."

"I'm glad you didn't. You're not that type of girl," he says.

Renly puts his laptop away. He shuts off his lamp and snuggles under thr covers. I snuggle up next to him. The hair on his chest is an interesting change. I play with it. He kisses my cheek.

I go to sleep immediately. When I wake Renly is not beside me. The bed is empty. I smell wonderful scents from the kitchen. I walk in to see Aegon and Loras dressed. Loras in his school uniform and Aegon in tight jeans and a nice shirt. He replaced laidback Aegon with uppity, proper Aegon.

At school, I learn the play has been canceled because the male lead dropped out. Unless they can find someone who can learn the part by Thursday its canceled.

Meera will be devastated. She had the female lead. Maybe I can talk my brother into taking the male lead. I spot Loras at his locker surrounded by a group of girls. Thats an unusual sight. I know girls like Loras, but they always keep their distance.

I smack into a boy in the hall. The younger of the Karstark brothers. He squeezes my breast. I back away from him. When I turn around I knock into Joffrey. I freeze. He puts his hand on me. I slap him. He raises a hand to me. With my left arm in a sling and not wanting to bruise the other I refrain from fighting back.

I try to escape, Joff pushes me, I trip over another boy and fall on my face. Several people laugh. One person takes a photo. I try to get up but a girl knocks my feet out from under me. I stay on the floor.

"That's where you belong," says Joffrey. He walks away. I try to get up but with one usable arm that proves difficult. Someone pulls me into a bathroom and yanks off my underwear. I kick and struggle. I do not know any of the boys. I bite one of them when he puts his hand ober my mouth.

"Do it," shouts another boy. I kick him in the head. He pins me down. I struggle to breathe. I kick and claw and lock myself in a stall so I can fix my clothes. "Here kitty, kitty," says the boy calling for me.

"Help me," I whisper on the verge of tears. I wish I owned a phone.

"Come out," says a familiar male voice. I open the stall and throw myself into Robb's arms. Gendry has kne of the boys in a headlock. Arya is punching the other. Ned Stark and Loras arrive and Robb passes me off to him. Loras holds me close.

"Joffrey made us, sir," the boys say, "He paid us to make her life hell."

"Dad, you have to expell him," Robb says.

"I can't, Robb. He has diplomatic immunity."

"She's a princess," Robb says. His face is redder than his hair right now. He is furious. He punches one of the boys in anger.

"Margaery, would you like to go home?"

"I want to stay with Loras."

"I want him gone," says Loras.

"No!" I say, "I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing he scares me. If we kick him out he'll only come back or find another way to torment me."

"You're saying do nothing?" Gendry asks.

"I am a princess. I will be humiliated. The big issue now is making sure the people who tokk photos are found and the pictures destroyed. Joffrey can't win if he has nothing to use against us."

I fix my hair amd leave the boys bathroom. Loras tells me how he found me. Gendry went into to pee and saw what he thought was a girl being attacked so he went for reinforcements.

"Princess," says Joffrey in the hallway.

I punch him in the nose right in front of everyone. People take pictures of that. Ned Stark sees me. I flip my hair and walk away with my head held high and my arm in a sling. I refuse to be damsel in distress.


	29. Christmas Parties and Coupon Kisses

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Christmas Parties and Coupon Kisses **

**Renly's Point of View **

Tonight is the party at Robb's, which is weird because Christmas is still weeks away. Loras wants to go home for Christmas so he is celebrating with his friends early. Originally, the Winterfell play was this weekend, but it was canceled, so tonight we party. I got a new sweater and dark pants to wear. Since my hair is getting long, I gell it back. I shave. I grab my present for Margaery. I got her earrings and a teddy bear. It was all I could think of for under $100 dollars.

Gendry bought Arya a dagger. I wish I had thought of that. We plan to ride together. I put my present to Loras in the back seat. I got him a sweater, and a silver ring with a rose designed it cost me a month's pay.

When we arrive at Robb's Loras is greeting everyone. Apparently he is the host tonight. He has antlers on his head. I smile. The antlers make me aroused. I move away from Loras._ Gods, those antlers._

Loras takes my coat. I am early to the party because I am supposdd to bring in the food which I spent all day preparing. Loras and Robb help me and Gendry bring in the food.

"Smells delicious."

Aegon arrives early to hang out with Loras. The gjests aren't supposed to arrive for another hour. I watch as Loras blows off Robb to talk to Aegon. Robb looks crushed. He feeds Grey Wind.

"Where's Tor?"

"My parents are watching him."

Robb keeps glancing at Loras who is making reindeer sounds. Suddenly my pants are tighter. Gendry snorts with laughter next to me. I elbow him.

"Why is pretty boy here?" Robb asks.

"Loras invited him," says Gendry.

"That's just one more person to set a chair out for. Loras should have thought ahead. Did he even consult with you? You probably had to adjust the menu," Robb says wiping down the counter but never taking his eyes off Aegon. "The last couple of days Loras blew me off to hang out with this guy. What's so great about him?"

He's jealous.

"What's bothering you?" I ask.

"Aegon's stupid face."

"Is it the fact that Loras has directed his attention on him instead of you?"

Robb absentmindedly wipes down the counter. He is so transparent. Loras has never shown interest in befriending anyone outside their social circle, now that he has Robb feels left out.

"You still have me," says Gendry.

Robb doesn't comment. He and Gendry are friends, but they have never been as close as Robb and Loras. Aegon is making Loras laugh, I bet that hurts to watch.

I watch my little flower be painfully cute. Those velvety antlers and ears are driving my hormones wild. When he turns around I notice he is wearing a deer tail, and he wiggles it. My pants tighten again. I adjust my pants to help the situation.

I should give him my gift before everyone gets here. I pull Loras aside. The temptation to pin him against a wall and kiss him all over is very strong. I fight it.

"You look adorable," I tell him. Adorable is an understatement. He looks hotter than the seven hells. A smile spreads across his face that leaves me weak in the knees.

"Thank you, Renly."

"Here," I say handing him my gift. I watch him open it. He rubs the soft sweater against his face and then he finds the ring. His face lights up.

"This is gorgeous."

"So are you."

He hands me an envelope. I open it. Out falls a coupon for a free kiss. Its written in crayon and has little hearts drawn around it. My eyes fill with tears and my pants are so tight I feel I might burst out of them.

"Its written in crayon that makes it official," says Loras.

I kiss him. I kiss him hard. He kisses me back. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him with every ounce of my being. I miss his taste. I miss the feel of him in my arms. I miss the sweet peachy scent of him. He is mine. And I am his in this moment and all the moments to follow.

"I love you, Renly," Loras whispers when we stop.

"I love you, Loras."

"Am I still your flower?" He asks in the cutest way.

"Until the day I take my last breath," I tell him stroking his soft cheek.

Loras kisses me again. I feel weak. I want to fall on this carpet and make love to him, but we can't. Loras kisses my cheek. He rests his head on my shoulder as we embrace. He feels so right against me. This is where he belongs.

"I want to get back together," Loras says.

"Mmm," Is all I say. I am not sure he is ready, but dammit I want it too.

"Only this time, I have some guidelines."

"What?"

"We won't live together. My sister and I will continue to live at the Ambassador's mansion. I will reclaim my position as representative, and take on responsibility. You will be my betrothed. But you will not cheat on me again. I will not have it. If you so much as think of another man its over. I am yours and you are mine. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

So other guests start to arrive. Margaery hugs me fiercely. I can't wait to give her gift. Loras says we have to wait until after dinner. Robb and I stand by the door to greet everyone. Sansa, Arya, and Bran come in carrying gifts. Jon follows them. Robb hugs him tightly.

"I missed you," Robb says.

"I missed you too."

Meera and Jojen come in next. Rohb helps Meera out of her coat and they share a kiss. I smile. They are a cute couple.

"Loras and I are back together," I announce.

"Damn," says Robb.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh no. Its not like that. Jon and I had a plan to get you back together," Robb says.

"Oh. Well there are eight months until the wedding, you two can help us stay together," I say.

Loras comes over to kiss me. I hold him tight. Its been three months since I held him. I breathe in the sweet scent of his hair.

"Renly, Aegon is taking me sailing. How cool is that?"

"Sounds dangerous," says Robb.

"Renly, do you think I should go?"

He completely ignored Robb.

"If you want, my flower."

"You're so great. I love you," Loras kisses me. He hugs me tight and runs back to join Aegon who is surrounded by girls including Arya and Meera. Dacey Mormont even seems charmed by him and she was the last person I thought he would win over.

"I hate that guy," says Robb.

"He seems harmless," says Jon who hugs Sam when he comes in.

"Even Meera thinks he's cute. I think his face is stupid. Look at the way Loras fawns over him."

Wow. I feel bad for Robb. Margaery comes over to give Robb her gift before dinner. She hands him an envelope. He opens it and tears form in his eyes.

"How did you do this?"

"A princess has her ways."

"This is great. Thank you."

She is such a great girl. After everyone arrives we move into the dining room where an extra table has been set up. Robb pulls a chair out for Meera at his left and holds the sat to his right open for Loras. I sit across from Margaery, next to the seat reserved for Loras with my nephew on the otherside.

"Loras, there is a seat here for you," Robb sat patting the chair beside himself.

"Oh. I think I am going to sit down here with Aegon."

Robb looks crushed. I look at the empty seat next to me. I offer it to Bran. Robb rubs his brother's head. The dinner conversation between me and Bran consists of his longtime crush on Meera, and the gifts he made for the women in his life. Since its still a few weeks until Christmas he hasn't given them the gifts yet.

If Loras was beside me I would have my hand in his lap teasing him. I stare down the table. Loras is laughing at Aegon. I lick my lips wishing I could touch those cute antlers and that tail.

"Looks like Loras has a new friend," says Meera to Margaery.

"Yes. It would seem so," says Margaery.

"They are NOT friends. They never spent any time together until Joffrey came back a week ago," says Robb, "No one becomes friends after one day. It takes weeks to build a relationship."

"You and Loras were friends after the first day you met," Margaery reminds him.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Loras's. He's my brother."

"Oh you're useless."

"Robb, that was so rude. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can be rude to people," says Meera.

"I am sorry, Mags. That was uncalled for. And I'm not jealous. I just don't like the guy."

Loras comes over to my end of the table to kiss me and get some dinner rolls. I pull him down onto my lap. He giggles.

"You're so cute," I tell him.

"Mr. Baratheon, are you coming on to me?"

"Come over tonight and wear the antlers."

"Oh, I'm sort of spending the night with Aegon."

"But you had plans with me," says Robb.

"I have to cancel. I thought you would understand."

"Do whatever you want."

"What's your deal? Its a school night anyway."

Robb leaves the table. I feel bad. I kiss Loras and watch Jon and Meera go after Robb. That was immature, but I understand. I am obligated to take Loras's side because he is my flower, but I don't agree with him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He is jealous of Aegon," I tell Loras. I rub his antler and stiffen almost instantly. Loras gives me a smirk. He lets me pet his tail.

"Why is he jealous?"

"Because he thinks Aegon is trying to steal his best friend."

"Oh. I guess I should resume my plans wih Robb," says Loras.

"And apologize."

Loras and Robb make up, but Robb is still in a bad mood because after dinner Loras goes right back to hanging out with Aegon. Not only that Meera gets caught under the mistletoe wih Aegon.

I thought Robb was going to break every bone in Aegon's body when he kissed Meera. Gendry and Jon had to hold him back. I suggest we do presents.

"Wait," says Willas.

"What?" I say.

"Satin and Loras are under the mistletoe."

Indeed they are. I bite my knuckle as they exchange saliva. Jon looks like he wants to punch a wall. I have the urge to knock Satin out. Loras and I just got back together. I should break Willas's other leg.

"Maybe I should kiss you again," Aegon says to Meera in secret. She giggles in nervousness. Robb is no where to be found. I see Grey Wind walk down the hall. I follow him. Robb is sitting on his bed brooding. Yay, teenage angst. For a teen dad he is being awfully immature.

"I know I am being immature. I am not normally like this."

"No, you're not. What's really bothering you, Robb?"

"I don't know. Dinner was delicious."

"Don't change the subject."

"Meera."

I sit on the bed beside him.

"Talk to me."

"She likes Aegon."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

Ouch.

"Does she like him more than you?"

Robb shakes his head.

"Then what's the problem?"

"What if she leaves me for him? I have baggage and he doesn't."

"Okay, first of all he is not half the man you are, and second, I had to put with up wih Loras liking someone else. He never left me for you. Third, you have to work on your jealousy. You are cute, don't be so insecure. Meera loves you as does Loras."

Robb smiles. He hands me a wrapped box that is sort of heavy.

"I drew your name."

"That must have been awkward for you."

We rejoin the party to see everyone exchanging gifts. Meera runs to Loras with a gift then takes her place at Robb's side where she gives him an affectionate hug.

I open my gift from Robb. Its a pot and a cookbook. I laugh. What a practical gift. I must remember to thank him. I watch as Bran gives Meera a tiny box. She opens it to reveal a beaded bracelet.

"Its pretty like you," says Bran.

Meera kisses his cheek. Robb gives the kid an approving nod. Jon gives Satin a present. I steal a glance at the silver ring. It has a wolf and a rose on it. There is a card I can't read from this distance. From Satin's reaction it must be good news.

I take Loras aside. We go into the spare bedroom where Loras's school bag and clothes are stacked on the dresser. I shut the door.

"What are we doing?" Loras asks.

"Those antlers have been making me firm all night."

"Why?"

"Because they are ridiculously cute on you."

And we get out of our clothes quickly. Loras keeps the antlers on. They turn me on so bad I almost bruise Loras. He laughs and bites down on my neck.

"You learned a trick," I say.

"So did you."

And we make love. Loras takes charge the second time. He is not very good, but at least he's trying. His eagerness to please makes me want him more. Afterward we snuggle under the covers, our sticky naked bodies touching. I kiss his collarbone.

"I've been thinking," Loras says, "I want to take your name."

"You know I am not forcing you to do that."

"I want to."

"You'll be giving up your claim."

"I don't care. I don't really have a claim. Willas is the heir, and his eldest after him. I want to be with you. I will always be a prince, but I will never be king. With you I can be anything."

"Loras Baratheon."

"Renly Tyrell."

"Loras Tyrell-Baratheon."

"You want me to hyphenate?"

"I want you to be happy, my flower."

"Being with you makes me happy."

I wonder if I should tell him what I did with Jon. He would hate me for it. Jon is his brother and I crossed a line, but if I don't tell him, won't thay be betrayal?

Loras kisses my neck. I love holding him. I don't want to ruin this by telling him about my sexual experiences. I can't do that to him.


	30. Prince of Petals

**Chapter Thirty: Prince of Petals **

**Loras's Point of View **

Margaery broke her arm when Cersei Lannister pushed her down the stairs. Illyrio did nothing about it. He is currently been stripped of his lordship and is being forced to return to his country.

The lordship of his country has been passed to Aegon. It should go to Viserys but he is crazy, and Daenerys is a woman the law in her country prohibits women from being Ambassador. So its Aegon.

I have been texting back and forth with Aegon since I got to school. He is in a meeting, he is trying to get Joffrey deported. The only problem is Joffrey was born here. He also said Willas is snoring through the meeting.

When I see Robb at school I shove my phone in my pocket. He is wearing sunglasses. He looks pretty hot. He removes his sun glasses and greets me.

"I was thinking of getting my ear pierced," I tell Robb.

"Your mom would kill you," Robb says.

"It'd be cool, wouldn't it?" I ask.

"Totally bad ass," agrees Robb.

"I think Renly would like it."

Robb leans against his locker and sighs. I have a feeling this is about Meera. I get a text from Aegon that makes me laugh. I look up at Robb walking away. I try to catch up with him.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I have a dinner date with Meera and her family."

"So?"

"They're not exactly comfortable with the fact that I'm a teen dad."

"But you're a good dad. You're the most responsible person I know."

"That doesn't make them like me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to come."

"No. No way. Absolutely not."

Robb stops me. He puts his hands together and pouts. I bite my lip. How can I say no to him. He's my best friend. He really loves Meera. Parents love me. I guess I could make an appearance.

"Please."

"How will me being there help you?"

"You are well liked. I've read all the magazines and watched all the interviews. People adore you."

"You've read the articles?"

"Yeah, I cut them out and save them in my scrapbook," says Robb looking at his feet. Aw. Thats so cute. Now I have to help him.

"Okay. I'll do it"

"Thank you."

Robb hugs me. I hug him back. Several girls giggle. When Robb lets go of me the scent of him remains.

"Now I smell like peaches," says Robb.

He walks me to class. I think about what I want to wear to dinner. During Tyrion's lecture I make a list of all of Robb's good qualities. It might help me at dinner. My parents like Robb. They like him more than Renly.

I start doodling on my notebook while thinking of more qualities I like about Robb. I look down and notice I wrote "Loras Tyrell-Baratheon" at least twice.

Tyrion stops at my desk. He stares at me. He grabs my notebook. I look at Meera who is a row over and two seats up since we sit alphabetically.

"It seems Prince Loras would rather admire the perfection of the heir of Winterfell than learn about Aegon the Conqueror." Everyone laughs. I pray he stops there. "I didn't know Robb Stark does volunteer work or donates blood. What a saint." More mocking laughter. Tyrion gives back my notebook, "Next time you choose not to pay attention, it'd be wise to use a different notebook. Detention."

He goes back to his lecture. Meera looks angry. I want to stand in the middle of he street and let a bus hit me. I sink low in my seat and try to actually die of embarrassment.

After class, Tyrion aks me to stay behind. I help him erase the board. He pulls up a chair.

"Do you understand why I had to do it, Loras?"

"Yes."

"Good. Your detention is tomorrow."

I nod and head out. Meera is waiting for me. She grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hall.

"Explain."

So I do. Meera is still mad, but at least she still wants to be friends. We look for Robb together. He is escorting Margaery to her locker. Sansa is waiting for her.

Robb grins like a lovey-dovey schoolboy when he sees Meera. I lean against my sister's locker and check my text from Aegon. Robb slams Margaery's locker door shut.

"What did you do?"

"I made a list of your good qualities during class and Tyrion read it aloud to the class. I did it to help you."

"I'll talk to her."

Robb squeezes my shoulder. I am so glad he is not mad at me. Margaery is shaking her head.

"I love you," I tell Robb.

"Yeah, yeah," says Robb. He rubs my curls then looks for Meera. I stay with my sister and Sansa.

"He really can't get mad at you," says Sansa.

"I'm adorable, that's why."

Robb and Meera make up. Meera comes over to tell me she holds no strong feelings. I give her a hug. A girl accidentally-on purpose bumps Robb.

"You're hot," she says.

"He's taken."

"For now," says the girl. She walks away.

"Meera, they like the challenge," says Margaery.

"That girl was hot," Robb and I say at the same time. Meera slugs Robb in the chest. "But my girlfriend is hotter."

"Nice save," I say. Robb nods.

"We need to get to class, you behave," Meera says. She and Robb kiss. The three girls head to class. Robb and I go the opposite direction.

"When is this dinner?" I ask.

"Tonight."

"A little short notice, isn't it?" I ask.

"Are you mad?"

"No. It sounds like fun. I am the best reference you could have."

"Actually, I think your dad would be," says Robb.

"Yes, but my dad isn't here."

I skip my next class and wander the halls. I spy Joffrey and Quentyn talking near the vending machines. I duck into the shadows to listen.

"I love him, Joffrey," says Quentyn.

"You'll have him once I knock up his pretty sister and wed her, I will kill that boyfriend of his, and the Wolf too."

"How are you going to knock up Margaery, she only dates girls?"

"I have ways. I am living with them now."

"You are evil."

I have to warn Margaery. I try to get out my hiding spot without being seen. Joffrey catches me. He puts a hand over my mouth and he two of them drag me to a bathroom. I should have went to class.

"If it isn't the little rose," Joff says.

I wiggle to get free. I kick Joffrey in the groin and run. I nearly slip where the janitor was mopping, but I stay on my feet. I run to Robb's government class. The professor stares me down. Robb excuses himself and we go in the hall together.

"Joff wants to knock up Margaery and murder you and Renly."

"Calm down, Loras."

"No."

"Its not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let it. You and Margaery can stay with me until this mess passes."

I hug Robb. I wanted that spare room in his house the whole time. I knew it was meant for Meera, but when she sleeps over they usually sleep together now that they are intimate. I kiss Robb on the cheek. He breaks free of my embrace.

"Don't get carried away."

"I love you so much," I tell him.

"Don't make me punch you."

I feel like a champagne bottle full of bubbles. I have the greatest best friend in the world. I suddenly think of Aegon. How could I leave him with Joffrey? Maybe I should stay with Aegon and let Margaery stay with Robb.

"I can't wait to tell Margaery," I say happily. Robb goes back to class. I go to the library until my next class. I am never skipping class again.

At lunch I tell Margaery about Joff's plans. Robb offers up the spare bedroom in his house. She shakes her head. I am surprised to see her decline.

"No. Willas is still there. He will protect me. If Loras is so scared he can leave. I am staying there."

"I like her, she's gutsy," says Arya.

"I'll stay too," I say even though the idea of living with Robb is one I relish. My sister's needs are greater than mine. I do not want to leave Aegon. He is my friend.

After school, I go back to the mansion to change. Willas is waiting for me in my suite. He has his fake leg propped up on a pillow. I allow a servant to undress me. He blushes when he sees my bare chest. I have abs now.

The boy picks out a red and black shirt for me with sequins. I turn it down. He picks out powder blue satin and white pants. I accept. The boy accidentally gropes my crotch fastening a golden rose buckle to my belt. He blushes redder.

"Thank you," I say. The boy follows me into the bathroom. I dismiss him, but he watches me wash my face with pore cleaner and he stares transfixed as I brush my teeth.

"Got a hot date?" Willas asks.

"No. I am having dinner with the Reeds," I dismiss the servant. He takes one last glance at me before leaving.

"Why?"

"Robb wants me to help him impress the in-laws."

Willas pats the seat beside him. I sit. The servant boy comes back and pretends to busy himself with cleaning up after me. I try to ignore him.

"Are you bringing Robb home for Christmas?"

"No. I assumed he wouldn't want to travel with Torrhen. Renly is coming."

"Aw good, I like him."

I look at the time. I must get ready to go to the Reeds. I quickly tell Willas about the Joffrey thing. He already knows. That's partly why he is still here.

"May I get you anything, my prince?"

The boy is younger than me, but of a legal age to hold a job. He looks me up and down and turns five shades of red. I smile, and he turns a sixth shade of red.

"My coat and scarf," I say.

He holds up a couple scarfs. I pick out the yellow. It would go best with the powder blue of my shirt. He wraps it around me in a fashionable way that would make Renly proud. The boy buttons my coat for me. I pat his hand and hear his breath catch in his throat. Willas fired my old servants because they worked for Illyrio and he hired new ones. This is the boy's first week on the job.

"Thank you."

"My p-p-prince."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Podrick," says the boy.

"That's unfortunate," I say smiling.

"Yes, my prince."

I pat his shoulder and can nearly feel his heart about to beat out of his chest. What a sweet, timid boy. I say bye to Willas. A limo is waiting to take me to the Reeds. I kiss Margaery's cheek as I pass her and the guards hold the door open for me.

Two black SUV's are following. They are my detail tonight. They will stand at every entrance to the Reeds home. The Reeds are not on my list of acceptable, safe places and people pre-approved by my parents.

I show up early. Mrs. Reed is waiting to greet me. She fumbles a lot when she shakes my hand. I kiss her hand and put on my prince face. I am going to charm the hell out of these people.

Robb is already here. He looks nervous. Time to test my charm. Mr. Reed takes my coat. I leave the scarf on as a fashion accessory.

"I hope I am not an imposition," I say sweetly.

"Not at all," says Mrs. Reed. She fawns over me. She gives me a tour of her home and does not require me to remove my boots which are white the same as my pants.

"You have a lovely home, its so picturesque."

"Thank you."

Robb looks like he is about to burst with laughter at my formalities. Mr. Reed gives him a dirty look. I pull Mrs. Reed's chair out at the table. She giggles. I nonverbally encourage Robb to do the same for Meera.

I am given the spot at the head of the table. In my family that seat is my faher's because the most important. I am honored by the gesture.

"We are having lasagna, its nothing too fancy, Meera only told us this afternoon you were coming. I would have made something exquisite."

"My hosts are far too kind. You honor me with your hospitality. I am grateful to have this lasagna. I am certain its delicious."

Its easy to put on my prince face. I forgot how easily manners and etiquette come to me. I take a bite of the lasagna. Its a little bland, but I act like its delicious. Mrs. Reed is pleased.

"Robb tells us you're his best friend," says Mr. Reed. I have met him before, I think.

"Yes. He was the first person I met when I moved here. He was kind to me. He showed me around Winterfell. We formed a bond."

I look at Robb, "Robb, was the first genuine person I met who wanted to get to know me for me rather than my prince status."

"That's admirable," says Jojen.

"Yes," says Mr. Reed.

He regals us all with a story of how he and Ned Stark were boyhood friends along with Robert Baratheon. The three of them were inseparable at Winterfell as students. It makes sense Robb would crush on Meera, now. I smile when appropriate during the story.

"More lasagna, my prince?"

"Oh yes, if its no trouble. I would rather the family get their fill first. It is not my want to be greedy," I say. Mrs. Reed smiles.

"No, my dear, you are our guest. Let us serve you. Its not everyday we entertain royalty."

I feel like I have met her before. She is quite lovely, small, but lovely. I compliment her and she blushes. After dinner she invites me to join her and the family in the living room for tea.

I sit as straight and proper as I can. Its actually not uncomfortable for me. I have done it my whole life. Robb slouches on the couch with his arm arohnd Meera. The nanny must have Tor tonight.

"You are very attractive," says Mrs. Reed.

"You flatter me, my lady."

She giggles. Robb smirks. I know he finds all of this amusing.

"It bothered me when Meera started dating Robb. She'd been in love with him for years and he finally notices her after he knocks another girl up," says Mr. Reed.

"Dad," says Meera embarrassed.

"Robb has been madly in love with Meera since he was in primary school. He felt unworthy of her love. That's why its so romantic. Their love is written in the stars. As song as old as time."

Mrs. Reed hangs on to every word. Mr. Reed is staring at me. I cannot tell if he thinks I am charming or phoney. I amp up my charm a little.

"My parents had my brother Willas as teenagers. They were married of course, but they were a little younger than Robb."

That may have been a lie. I have no idea how old my parents were when Willas was born. I never gave it any thought.

The evening goes well. I pull out as many good qualities about Robb as I can. Mrs. Reed wants to adopt me by the time I get ready to leave. She asks me for a hug. I humor her and allow her to swallow me in a motherly hug.

"You come back, any time," she says.

"Thank you, my lady. I will."

"Robb walks me out. He bursts out laugjing when he gets outside away from the door. He pats me on the back. I grin at him.

"You were great," Robb says.

I kiss Robb's cheek when I notice Mrs. Reed still watching.

"They are watching," I whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for coming," says Robb.

"It was fun. See you tomorrow."

I get in the limo. The security communicate with radios. Their code word for me is petals. Margaery's code word is flower and Willas is rosebud. Garlan, if he were here would be bloom; Jon is wolf.

"Petals is secure," says the head of my security.

"Let's go."

I missed a text from Renly. He texted to tell me he was thinking of me and he loved me. I hug my phone to my chest.

Pod is waiting in my suite with a tray of food and tea. Its still early. I send a girl to fetch Aegon. Pod cannot look me in the eyes without blushing.

"Will you get me out of this outfit?" I ask.

He spills the tea everywhere. He fumbles to get me out of my clothes. His face is warm and flushed. I smile. I am standing in front of him wearing only my under garments.

"What do you require, my p-p-prince?"

"A shirt to lounge in and sweat pants."

He dresses me. He turns up the heat in my room as I consime to bowl of noodles he brought me. He gathers my dirty laundry and puts it in his basket.

"I am finished," I tell him.

"Do y-y-you want any-anything else, my prince?"

"No, that would be all for now. Come back at ten and prepare me for bed," I tell him.

Aegon comes in looking hot. He sits down on the couch with me. We trade gossip. I laugh when he tells me about his tutor falling asleep during their history lesson.

"My prince," says Pod.

Its been ten minutes since he left. I smile.

"Yes," I say.

"You said to return in ten minutes."

"No. I said ten o'clock."

"Since I am here, how may I serve you, my prince?"

"Do you wish to stay?" I ask him.

He remains silent.

"I need my desk organized," I say. I do, but I could do it myself. He seems happy to be assisting me I wonder if I could get him to do my homework.

"I hear you're going home for Christmas," says Aegon.

"Yes."

"Must be nice. I don't really have a family."

"Why don't you come?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure. I was going to bring Robb, but he has Tor and Meera."

"So Meera won't be coming?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes, but Meera is cool, I like hanging out with her."

"Me too. She's great."

"Maybe we can invite her and Robb anyways. It doesn't hurt to ask."

"I guess it doesn't."

"My prince, what else would you like me to do?" Pod asks. My desk looks great.

"My math homework," I suggest. He is happy to do it. I could get used to this. Aegon laughs at the eagerness of my new servant.

"My prince, I do not know what quadrilaterals are," says Pod.

"That's alright, Pod."

"Please don't fire me, my prince. I only wish to make you happy. I am sorry for my ignorance."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't serious."

He seems scared. I get up and give him a hug. He shakes in my arms and I feel something pressing against my thigh. I release him. He looks dazed.

"Pod, please go home. Its getting late and I can manage without you."

"As it pleases, my p-p-prince."

He leaves. He knocks over a chair on his way out. I close the door and Aegon bursts out laughing. I smile. He was so cute and pathetic.

"I think he has a little crush," says Aegon.

"I think he's just nervous. Its his first week."

"No. He wants to bed you."

I laugh. Aegon and I joke. I do not like him mocking my new servant. The boy is good at what he does. He's very helpful. So what if he likes me? That's not the end of the world. Nothing will happen anyway.

I say good night to Aegon and crawl into my bed. As soon as I snuggle under my 1000 thread count sheets and thick blankets, I get a good night text from Renly. I smile, kiss Renly's picture and turn over to go to sleep.


	31. A Date and a Mistake

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Date and a Mistake **

**Renly's Point of View **

I am waiting after school for Loras. He has detention. I wanted to see him. I am holding a rose and a box of sweets. I glance at my watch. Any minute now.

Loras comes out. He spots me and runs over. I lift him up and hold him tight. He laughs. I kiss him and give him the flower and sweets.

"You are so thoughtful."

"You are so cute."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to want to be with you?"

Loras shakes his head. I pick him up and carry him to my car. I open the door and put him inside. He laughs. I jump in. I drive us to the park. The ground has a light dusting if snow on the ground, and everything is still frozen.

I lead Loras to a gazebo near the lake. I have a picnic set up. He buttons the top button of his coat. I brought a portable heater if my little flower freezes.

"Renly, this is so romantic," Loras say.

"Good. Wine?"

"No, thank you."

"Apple juice?"

Loras laughs and nods. I pour him some in a wine glass and for myself. Our picnic consists of sandwiches and berries. I toss a berry in Loras's mouth.

"What's new?" I ask as we cuddle to eat and stay warm. Loras's hands are cold. I turn on the heater. It generates a low hum that can be tolerated.

"My new serving boy has a crush on me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. This morning he was watching me sleep and he came to school today to serve me during lunch. I have to admit that was the best meal I ever ate at Winterfell."

"Hm, do I need to be suspicious?"

"I wouldn't worry. He seems harmless. Plus he's new. He needs the job. I can deal with a harmless crush."

"If he makes a move on you that's it," I say.

"Hey, I thought I was calling the shots this time?"

He's cute when he tries to be in charge. We finish eating and kiss in front of the heater. The next thing I know we are stripping each other. We roll around on the cold, hard ground groping and grabbing and kissing and bititng everything we could.

It is much warmer this way. Our bodies heating each other as I thrust in and out of my lover. He bucks and bends and arches with my movements. He kisses my neck and I release.

We lay side by side, naked after the lovemaking. Loras shivers. I pull a blanket over us. He kisses me. I hold my flower and give his shoulders a million kisses and nibbles. These are the sexiest shoulders in the world.

"I want you to come home with me for Christmas."

"I thought I was doing that already."

"Renly, I cannot bare the thought of us being parted again."

"We won't be, my flower. Wait, your parents aren't still holding their 'I can't touch you under their roof' rule are they?"

"Yes, but I will talk to them. You're still coming right?"

"Of course. Gendry is going to stay with Stannis."

"No. He can come. I want him to. He's my family too. He will be when we wed."

"He wants to stay close to his family for Christmas."

"Oh. Well I miss him already."

Loras moves a little to get warm. My arms encircle him. I will keep my flower nice and toasty. We have sex again. Loras let's me have the control. He likes it this way. I make his toes curl. He screams and comes all over me. I laugh.

"Excuse me," says someone. Loras and I immediately look up. Its a police officer. He doesn't look happy. He lets us get dressed before he talks to us. Loras shivers.

"You are the little prince," he says.

"That's me," Loras says.

"My prince, there is a law about public indecency."

"Don't I have diplomatic immunity?"

"You do, he doesn't."

They arrest me and take Loras to the police station too since I was his ride. We ride in the same squad car but Loras gets to sit up front and he doesn't have handcuffs.

At the police station they put me in a cell while they give Loras a blanket and a cup of hot coco. I roll my eyes. I love that boy, but this ridiculous.

Willas comes to bail us out. I find out he is really here to take Loras home. Loras shoots me an "I'm sorry look." I don't blame him for this. Willas could bail me out. Now I have to call Stannis.

The officer gives me a minute to use the phone as the female officers dolt upon what a sweet, charming boy Loras is. I swear that kid has magic.

"Stan, its Renly, I am in jail. Stop laughing. I need you to get me. No, you asshat, it wasn't for that. Loras is of consenting age. It was for having sex in public. Just come, please."

"You sicken me," says the officer.

"Why?"

"He is a sweet little prince, and you corrupted him. I bet that rendezvous in the gazebo was your idea."

"Yeah."

"I knew it."

"Prince Loras and I are in love."

"I am sure you are."

"What did you do with my car?" I ask.

"I was going to impound it, but the prince asked me not to. How could I say no. Its in the parking lot."

I love that boy.

"He's great."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-One," I say.

"Yes, and that boy is seventeen. You sicken me."

Stannis gets here in time to shut the officer up. Stannis calls me an idiot and pays my bail. He whacks me in the head. I deserve that. I have to pay a fine that I am going to make Willas reimburse me for.

Stannis walks me outside.

"You are stupid," he says.

"I know."

"Grow up, Renly."

"Yeah yeah. I thought Loras would enjoy a picnick. I didn't think we would have sex."

"You never think, Renly."

I feel like crying. I drive away while Stannis is lecturing. I have to apologize to Loras. I drive to thr mansion. They recognize my car and I am let in the gate. The staff let me in.

I climb the stairs to Loras's floor. I don't remember which room is his. I spot a girl in the hallway and I ask her. But before I can go in Willas comes out of Loras's room. He stops me.

"You're an ass," Willas says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think we would get caught."

"You put my little brother in a bad situation because of your stupidity. Thankfully Loras was charming enough to persuade those officers not to report that he was there. And you think you're ready to be a member of this family."

"Fuck you, okay. I love Loras. I wanted to show him a nice time. I didn't know the cops were going to come. When I fell in love with Loras I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I don't want to be part of your family, Willas."

"Well, newsflash, marrying my little brother will make you part of this family, unless you make him move here and take your name."

I stay quiet with that one.

"You're a real piece of work, Renly. A real peice of work. You want a marry my brother, you're going to have to prove your worthy, you stupid ass."

"You can't call off this wedding," I shout.

"Watch me."

I want to hit him. Loras opens his door. He's got tears in his eyes. My heart falls into my kneecaps.

"You don't want to be part of my family?" Loras asks. Now my heart is breaking. I am an idiot. Loras slaps me. I deserve that.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I don't believe you anymore," he says.

Now I feel like crying.

"Loras. My flower."

He stops. He turns to face me. There is hurt in those brown eyes. I am an ass. How could I say that? Of course I want to be his family. I love him.

"I want you to leave," Loras says.

"My flower, please. I didn't mean it. Of course I want be your family."

"Get out!"

Willas makes me leave. Margaery looks away from me in shame. I hurt her too. My little princess. I didn't mean it. I was just angry. Stannis is right. I was wrong. Loras didn't need to grow up for this relationship, I did.

Willas walks me outside.

"I will do anything, Willas. You have to help me."

"Winning Loras back over is your task only, but I can help you learn to be part of this family."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I believe in this relationship."

My natural reaction would be to drink myself into a stuper and have sex with Oberyn. Not today. I seek out the single person who can help me win Loras back over. Robb's truck is in the drive way. That means he is home.

I knock on the door. Robb answers. He invites me in. He was doing homework and feeding Tor. Grey Wind is napping on the couch. I take off my shoes by the door.

"I am an idiot."

"What did you do?" Robb asks as he feeds Torrhen mashed spinach.

I tell him everything. I sit at the end of the table while I tell him. Robb looks mad when I finish. I don't blame him.

"You're an ass. A big ass. I can't look at you right now."

"I know! Robb, you have to help me."

"Why should I? You broke Loras and Margaery's hearts because you were angry at Willas."

"Please. I am desperate."

"He is my best friend."

"I know!"

"No! You don't know. You don't know anything. I would give my right nut to be part of that family. Loras has been like a brother to me since the day we met. I never expected to enter his world, but I fell in love with him, not in the romantic sense. Margaery is a bonus. She is a strong-willed girl and I love her too. You hurt them both. I am sorry, but I cannot help you. Get out."

"Robb, please. You're my only hope."

He considers it for a moment. I know he hurts. He hurts for Loras and Margaery. I feel like a total ass. He looks away from me. I realize he isn't going to help me.

"If you want to win Loras back you have to win Margaery," Robb says. I kook at him, but he won't meet my eyes.

"How do I do that?"

"You're kidding yourself if you think I am going to tell you. And don't bother asking Sansa or Meera for help. Now get out. I have to feed my son and then go pick up the pieces of Loras's broken heart."

"Robb, I'm sorry."

"Tell it to someone who cares. I asked you not to hurt him. One more thing. It wasn't Loras who was the problem. It was you."

I leave. I should have known Robb wouldn't help me. I am a big, big, idiot. With no hope left I sob. I get a text message from Willas.

**Willas: You're a dumb ass. But I take some of the responsibility I pushed you into saying that. I'm going to help you. **

**Me: I am a dumb ass. Robb was no help. No. The fault was mine. Thanks, but I want to figure this out on my own. **

**Willas: Good luck. Robb is loyal, you're stupid for thinking he'd help you. **

I go home. I sit on my couch and cry. My little cat even rejects me. I squeeze my pillow and sob into it. I lay there for several hours. Gendry is at his job. So I am all alone here.

After a couple hours someone knocks on the door. I get up and answer it expecting Stannis or Brienne. Its Loras. My heart jumps in excitement.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am still very mad at you. But I want to talk."

"Does Willas know you're here?"

"I had Robb bring me."

"Come in," I say. Loras steps inside.

"I love you, Renly. I want to be part of your family."

"I want to be part of yours."

"Shut up and let me speak. If you want out of this relationship tell me. We will take marriage off the table and go our separate ways."

"What? No. I don't want out of this relationship."

"Then why would you say something so horrible?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"That's true. You are."

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"I need some time."

"I can do that."

"Don't get a hold of me. I will contact you."

"Loras."

"No. I am calling the shots. Give me some time."

I step back. I see tears in his eyes. It breaks my heart that I hurt him. He leaves. I will fix this. I will.


	32. Missing and Forgiving

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Missing and Forgiving **

**Loras's Point of View **

Robb went home. We have school tomorrow and Tor needs to sleep. Margaery is in her room. I am alone. Well, I am not completely alone. Pod is here. For once I am happy he refuses to leave.

I have been crying off and on since I came back fron Renly's. He said such cruel things. Maybe I overreacted. Willas did push him for getting me arrested. That was partly my fault. I made the first move to have sex.

"Do you think I am overreacting?" I ask Pod. He drops a silver tray and avoids eye contact. I get off my bed and walk over to him. I bend over and pick up the tray. I put my hand on Pod's.

"It is not my place to say, my p-p-prince."

"I'm am asking, I expect an answer."

"Yes, my prince."

"So you think I overreacted?"

"Yes, my p-p-prince."

"You're a good friend." I clap him on the shoulder. He gasps. I watch pinkness infiltrate his cheeks.

"Yes, my prince," he says without stuttering.

"Dress me for bed," I command.

He takes my shirt off me and ogles my shirtless form. I snap him out of it. He blushes and finds me a different shirt to sleep in. I take off my own pants. He gives me sweat pants.

"Would you brush my hair?" I ask. Now I am teasing him a little. But it is cheering me up to be pampered and adored.

"You have nice h-h-hair, my p-p-prince."

"You flatter me."

He runs a brush through it until my curls fluff out. I admire myself in the mirror. I take out my contacts and rub my face, I spot a singular brown hair on my chin. I smile. My first facial hair.

"Pod, you must come look," I tell him.

"Something wrong, my prince."

I take his hand.

"I have a hair."

I show him my chin. My face is so close to his I can feel his heavy breathing.

"I'm so excited," I tell Pod hugging him.

"Would you like it plucked, my prince?"

"No. I need to show Renly. Except I am mad at him."

I frown. My excitement disappears. I clutch both my engagement ring and my other ring that Renly gave me. I admire them. I overreacted. Renly loves me. I love him. I am being childish. We need to fight it out then make up.

"You are good company," I tell Pod as I sit on my couch. He puts a blanket over me without being asked.

"I wish to serve, my prince."

"Where do you go to school?"

"I don't, my prince."

"Oh. That's weird. What do you do all day?"

"Wait to serve you, my prince."

I like his devotion.

"Would you fetch my sweet sister?" I ask.

"As it please, my prince."

Pod brings Margaery. I dismiss Pod. He seems sad to leave my side. Aw. I should give him a raise. Margaery hugs me.

"You shouldn't tease him," Margaery says, "he talks about you obsessively to the rest of the staff."

"Aw. That's so cute."

"Loras."

"Okay. I won't tease him. I want to forgive Renly."

"Loras. Did you not hear what he said?"

"He didn't mean it. He loves us. He loves me. We are meant to be. True love, Margaery."

"Alright, we'll forgive him. But he has to earn it."

"That's fair."

I show Margaery the hair on my chin. She hugs me. Pod comes in to see if I need anything. I smile. He steals glances at me when he thinks I am not watching.

"No. Thank you. You may go home."

He does not move.

"Is there anything else?"

"The night is dark and full of terrors."

"What?"

"Its supposed to snow my prince, I cannot get my car out."

I get it he wants to stay. I look at Margaery she is shaking her head. I have plenty of room for him. Margaery and I move to the bed. I offer Pod the couch. He silently accepts.

Margaery crawls under the covers with me.

"Willas wants us to stop sharing a bed," Margaery says.

"That's not happening anytime soon," I tell her.

"When you marry Renly we can't share anymore," says Margaery.

"But we can share until then," I say.

"I love you, Loras."

"I love you too."

We go to sleep. I wake up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night. Pod is sound asleep on the couch. I cover him with a blanket. I do my business in the bathroom and go back to bed.

A hand reaches out from under my bed. I scream in terror. Margaery and Pod both jolt awake. Willas and Aegon come running. Joffrey climbs out from under my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to scare you," says Joffrey laughing.

"It worked."

"Get out," says Margaery.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Get out," says Willas. That time Joffrey listens. Willas looks at Pod on the couch. He shake his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I said he could stay," I say.

"Its too late to deal wih this now. Everyone go back to bed," says Willas.

"Are you okay?" Aegon asks.

"That was so scary," I say.

"Want me to stay?"

"Please."

Pod gives Aegon the couch and he sleeps on the floor at the side of my bed to be near me. I snuggle my sister and nuzzle my face in her hair. I finally drift off into slumber.

In the morning, I hear the shower running. Margaery is not beside me. Aegon is waking up. His silvery hair falling in his face. Podrick is doing his chores.

"I washed and ironed your school uniform, took out your trash and put away your clean laundry. I brought you breakfast."

"Thank you."

Aegon and I sit down at my table. Pod puts plates in front of us and fills them. I grab a fork and taste my breakfast. It came from the mansion kitchens.

"I am going to make your bed," says Pod.

"Thank you."

"I have decided to come home with you for Christmas," says Aegon.

"Great. We leave next week."

"Did you ask Meera if she's going to come?" Aegon asks.

"Yes. She and Robb are coming."

Aegon grins when I mention Robb and Meera are coming. What's that about? When Margaery comes out of the shower I take one. I lock the door to keep Pod out yesterday he was in here. He claimed he was cleaning my toilet.

After my shower I put in my contact lenses and brush my teeth. I open the door. Margaery has gone to her suite to dress for school. Aegon is eating his third biscuit.

I let Pod dress me. When he buttoning my shirt he leans in and kisses me. I move back. His face is red.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I-I-I am sorry, my p-p-prince. P-please forgive me."

"You need to leave."

"Please don't fire me, my prince."

"I'm not." But Willas is.

Podrick leaves. I send a girl for Willas. I have a while until I need to be at school. "I can't believe he just did that," I tell Aegon.

"What's up?" Willas asks.

"My serving boy kissed me."

"That's your own damn fault. You knew better than to let him stay over. You led him on."

"How by having him dress me?"

"No. That's normal. You are telling me you didn't hug him, touch him, bat your eyelashes at him, or flash him a smile?"

"I guess I might have."

"Then you fire him."

"I don't want to fire him. Can we give him a warning?"

"You are unbelievable."

Willas leaves. I look at Aegon. He is giving me a look like I messed up somewhere.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" Aegon asks.

_Rejoice._ _Rocket to the moon_. _Have sex with you on a bed of rose petals._

"Nothing," I say.

"Loras. He crossed a line. You have to fire him."

"No. He needs the job."

"Then he can work for me. You can have my serving boy."

I would rather have Renly. I think about Renly. He hurt me, but I want to forgive him. This is so confusing. Relationships suck. I ask Aegon for advice.

"I think you should forgive him," Aegon says.

"You do?"

"Yes. I have seen the way you look at each other. That's true love. You belong together."

"Thank you, Aegon."

"Have you ever liked someone who was dating someone else?"

"Just Robb, but I didn't have a chance anyway. Why?"

"No reason. Just forget it."

"I have to get to school."

"Could I ride along?"

Renly is waiting outside of Winterfell. He stops me as I go in. I hug him. I know I told him not to seek me out, but I am glad he did. I press my body against him.

"I was talking to Ned about Gendry's tuition for next semester. I miss you."

"I love you. I forgive you. Please love me."

Renly kisses me. Its hard strong kiss. I bite his bottom lip.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean those words. I want to be your family. I want to be your everything."

"Date. Friday. Your treat."

"I look forward to it."

I kiss him. He leaves. I wait with Aegon for the bell to ring. Meera walks up with Jojen, her short hair grazing her cheeks and a backpack over her shoulder.

"Aegon, hi," says Meera.

"Hi," says Aegon shaking his mane of silvery hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted your opinion," Aegon says. I look at him with my head tilted at an angle. What's he doing?

"What opinion?"

"I am thinking of dying my hair blue," Aegon blurts out.

"Seriously?" I ask. He elbows me in the side.

"I think it would be cool," says Meera.

"You do?"

"Yes. It would go great with your earring."

The bell rings. I say bye to Aegon. He says bye to Meera. Why in the world would he dye his hair blue? I am going to have a bruise from where he elbowed me.

Halfway through Tyrion's lecture I get a text from Willas.

**Willas: Aegon dyed his hair blue. The other politicians are offended and appalled. Why would he do this?**

He actually went through with it. Wow. I have no clue why he would dye his hair blue. I bet he looks good. He could look good in anything.

**Me: I don't know. I am not his keeper. **

I start taking notes. Tyrion was giving me that look again. I make it through class without a detention. Meera is smiling about something. I walk her to her locker. She sighs.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever liked two boys at once?"

"Yes. What's this about?"

"Nothing."

"If you're cheating on Robb, I can't support that."

"Lower your voice. I am not cheating. I would never."

"Good."

"Just forget I asked."

Robb greets me with a now cold spiced tea with honey and vanilla. He had it this morning, but I was with Renly outside. I feel bad. That was a sweet thought.

Its gross cold, but I drink it to be polite. Robb sees my discomfort and tosses it in the trash. I give him four bucks. He pockets it.

"Your drink would have been hot if you were here this morning."

"I made up with Renly."

"I can't support that."

"Why not?"

"Because he is going to keep hurting you. I can't stand to see you like that."

"He won't hurt me again. I have a bigger problem. My serving boy kissed me."

"Ha. We all warned you. I told you not to tease him."

"So what should I do?"

"That's your call."

"You are not helping."

"No. I am not."

We walk to class together. I debate telling him what Meera asked me. But she said it was nothing. Why should worry if its nothing? She is not cheating she said.

I think about Renly. Are they right? Is he going to keep hurting me? I am going to forgive him. If he is willing to try, I am willing to forgive.


	33. Going Home

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Going Home**

**Margaery's Point of View **

I am going home for Christmas. I am so excited. I miss my family. It will be so nice to get away from everything. The best part is thst Meera is coming. I get to spend Christmas with my best friend. Too bad Sansa is not coming.

In the limo I am sitting next to Renly. I have forgiven him. He did not mean what he said. He is still on probation. This trip home will be a trial period. He has to prove he belongs in our family.

I know it is a little mean, but what he said hurt. At the airport the security makes me remove my earrings. I frown. I flirt with the security and he lets me put them back in.

Renly and Loras choose to sit together. Willas sits next to me. Robb and Meera sit together with Torrhen. Aegon takes the seat behind me. After take off and we are given permission to move, Willas orders wine and takes out a magazine. I turn sideways in my seat to chat with Aegon. Renly and Loras are kissing.

"I like your hair," I tell Aegon.

"Thank you."

He is staring at the seat in front of Loras and Renly. Meera has her head on Robb's shoulder. Robb is singing to Tor. They are so cute and happy. Aegon bites his nails staring at the back of Meera's head.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh yes, why?"

"You seem distracted."

"I'm not."

"Will you two stop sucking face and come up for air?" Willas asks renly and Loras.

They do stop kissing. They watch a movie instead and ignore us. I smile. Aegon is sketching something in a book. I try to get a good look, it looks like a girl's face. Before I can figure out who it is he slams his sketch book shut.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"Oh yes. My adoptive father taught me."

"You're adopted?"

Aegon smiles. He goes into a story about his life. Meera comes over and takes the seat beside Aegon. He blinks rapidly as he stares at Meera.

"Hi. I just wanted to thank you for inviting me," says Meera.

"You're welcome."

Meera returns to her seat. Aegon's eyes follow her, his pupils dilated. He sighs. He returns to staring. After I sit bsck down, he opens his sketch book. It's Meera's face I notice. He sighs as he shades her face.

"You like Meera," I whisper.

He looks up at me with wide purple eyes.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That's silly. Why would I?"

"Because she's great."

"And cute, and funny, and beautiful," Aegon finishes.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone," He says.

"I won't. Robb would murder you."

Aegon stares at Meera when she gets up to use the restroom. Loras and Renly are srill watching their movie and have not paid any attention to Aegon.

"Margaery, sit down," says Willas.

"I am talking with Aegon."

"Yes. I heard."

"What did you hear?" I ask.

"Nothing I didn't already know."

Robb gets up to change Tor. Aegon walks over to talk to Meera. I eavesdrop. Aegon asks her what her favorite color is and her favorite food. He does not have time to ask any more questions before Robb gets back.

"Mags," Aegon says.

I turn around and look over the seat.

"Just sit with him," Willas says.

I am sitting with Aegon now. I snatch his sketch book. On the page with Meera's sketch are some notes off to the side, her eye color, her hair color. On the back is her name in a heart. Aegon snatches his book back.

"That's private."

"I am very sorry."

Loras and Renly become social. Robb talks to them over the back of his seat. Tor is fast asleep. "I am going to sit with Willas so Tor can have the whole seat," Meera says. I offer her my seat and I return to sitting beside Willas. He is getting grumpy of all the teenagers moving around.

"Hi," Aegon says.

"Oh do you draw?" Meera asks.

"Yes, but its private," he says.

"Okay," says Meera. I talk to Renly while Loras and Robb talk about a film they both like full of knights and dragons and violence. I lose interest. Meera is telling Aegon a funny story. If she was paying more attention she would notice he's blushing.

"I am bored of teenagers, Loras switch me seats so you can be across from Robb and I can sit with Renly," says Willas.

That actually works out better. I am more comfortable with Loras beside me. Robb is happier to have Loras across from him, and Aegon is having a wonderful time.

"So you're adopted?" Meera asks.

"Sort of. My adoptive father has no legal guardianship over me. He raised me until I was fifteen then I came here and met Daenerys and Viserys and learned that I am a lord."

"Wow. So this political thing is new to you?"

"Not really. My adoptive father taught me everything I would ever need to know."

"Is that why you dyed your hair blue?"

"No. Its fun isn't it?"

"It is. It suits you."

"Thanks, this necklace suits you, where did you get it?"

"Robb."

They are just talking not flirting. Flirting would be bad. I am sure Aegon knows where the boundaries are. At least I hope. As we enter a different time zone most of us go to sleep. Meera requests a pillow. She leans back but her head falls on Aegon's shoulder.

He looks happy, but freaked out. He sniffs her hair and tries to wipe the grin off his face. He is so obvious. He is more obvious than Robb was when he fell for Meera.

Loras is asleep next to me. Renly and Willas are both asleep. Renly's head is on Willas's shoulder and he is drooling. I stifle a laugh. Robb snaps a photo.

"I am going to put Tor down and try to sleep a while," says Robb.

He makes Tor a place to sleep so he does not fall on the floor then Robb shifts and makes a comfortable place for himself.

"You've got it bad," I whisper to Aegon when I catch him sniffing Meera while she sleeps.

He eventually goes to sleep too. With no one to talk to I snuggle up next to Loras. His warmth helps me sleep. Willas wakes me up what feels like five minutes but he says we are about to land.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours," says Loras who looks so disorderly our parents will not approve but that comes with sleeping on a plane.

"I feel sick," says Robb.

"I told you not to have shrimp for dinner," says Meera.

"I should have listened."

"Loras watch Tor."

Meera helps Robb to the bathroom, but the flight attendant makes them sit back down and strap in. Whatver Robb is feeling he holds it back until we land.

I grab my carry on and Willas guides me and Loras from the plane. We wait for everyone else in the Terminal. Aegon is carrying is bad. He joins us. Robb and Meera with Tor take forever.

Robb books it to the nearest bathroom. The rest of us go to baggage claim. Robb joins us there. He looks better. He even combed his hair.

"I can't wait to see the palace," says Meera.

"Your eyes," says Aegon.

"What about them?"

"They are full of excitement like a child experiencing something for the first time."

"That was so sweet."

"Meera," calls Robb.

"See you later," says Meera.

"He doesn't deserve her," Aegon says.

"And you do?" I ask.

He says nothing. Boys always get like this when they feel like they do not belong with the one they love. It makes me sad.

"Okay, don't bother making yourselves presentable that will be done in good time," says Willas, "infact, Mother likes you a little sloppy its more of a challenge."

"What is he talking about?" Meera asks.

"You'll see," says Robb.

And so it begins. A month at home. Its sweet Robb would rather spend Christmas with Jon than the rest of his family, but he did give them their gifts already.

We are put in a car to be taken to the palace. Most of us are going to sleep off the jetlag before seeing the king and queen, or as I like to call them: Mother and Father.

Meera's been put in the suite adjoining mine. I am picturing many fun sleepovers. Robb gets the suite he used last year only they put a crib in it for him, courtesy of Jon.

Renly is over twenty-one so he is put closer to Garlan than Loras. Aegon gets a small room between Robb and Loras. My schedule is not filled in until tomorrow. I have the rest of today to sleep and relax.

Meera comes in. She sits down on my bed. A serving girl offers to brush her hair another offers her fruit while a third wants to wash her feet.

"Is this really how you live?" Meera asks.

"More or less," I tell her.

"Fantastic."

"You get to be a princess with me. Sansa was last year, but now its you. I am so excited."

"Too bad Sansa couldn't come," says Meera.

"She wanted to stay with her family."

So after an excellent night of sleep, we are woken early to be prepared for breakfast. Loras, Willas, and I will be eating with our family. Our guests will join us for lunch upon invitation.

I am scrubbed clean, perfumed, and dolled up. My hair is curled and braided and I put on a nice pair of jeans and a fashionable top. This way I am comfortable and presentable.

Loras looks handsome in his jeans and nice shirt with a scarf. Mother and father are so happy to see us. I notice Loras has two extra hairs on his chin this morning. He points them out to Jon and Daddy.

"There is my precious girl," says Grandmother.

"Hi, grandmother," I say.

"I heard that Lannister bitch pushed you down the stairs, want me to kill her?" Grandmother asks.

"No. If she messes with me again I will deal with her," I say.

"That's my girl."

"You look beautiful," says Jon hugging me.

"Thank you. You're so wonderful."

"Did Robb come?"

"He sure did."

Jon smiles so wide I could count all his teeth. He is wearing black. It was always his color. He has a silver belt with a wolf head buckle. When I ask he informs me that he learned the coat-of-arms for House Stark is a wolf. Mother wants him to honor both houses as befit his lord status.

"A wolf seems appropriate. Where is Ghost?"

"Hunting."

"I wanted to see him."

"You will later."

"At breakfast Jon announces that he has finished his first semester with honors. Mother is so proud. Garlan announces the sex of the baby. Its a girl. I cannot wait to spoil her rotten. Father has an announcement. He stands up.

"I think its time to discuss marriage prospects for three of my children," says Father.

"Which three?" Loras asks.

"You, Margaery, and Willas," says Father.

"I am engaged," Loras says.

"Balderdash," says Father, "Renly Baratheon is a nice young man, but he isn't marriage material. Not for you. He would work better with Margaery. And that Stark girl might be a good choice for Willas."

"I am okay with that," says Willas.

"Of course Daenerys Targaryen would be a good choice too," says Mother.

"Again, not a problem," says Willas.

"Dad, I am marrying Renly," Loras says.

"I really thought you would change your mind."

After breakfast Mother sends us to be examined. I am weighed and measured. I grew two cup sizes this year. No wonder my bras never fit correctly. I am measured for a custom bra.

I gained enough weight to make me curvy, but still slender. My hair is too long. Mother wants it cut. I am waxed everywhere but my head and face.

My teeth are straightened and whitened, my nails are clipped and trimmed and manicured. They even test my vision and hearing. Mother wants my hair lightened to distinguish myself from my brothers. The process takes many hours. Sometimes it takes days.

When I finish I stare at myself in the mirror. I feel different. I look like a princess, but I feel different. The unquestionably beautiful girl in the mirror is not me.

"You are so lovely. He is going to love you," says Mother.

"Who?"

"Your betrothed," she says.

"I have a betrothed?"

"Yes, dear."

"I refuse to marry a man I do not love."

"Margaery, be reasonable. He was willing to take you. And he is extremely handsome."

"What do you mean by willing to take me?"

"Nothing, dear."

"So who is he?"

"All in good time, my princess."

"If its Joffrey Lannister I will die first."

"Do you believe me to be this cruel?"

"I don't know what to believe. But heed my words, I will not marry a man I do not love."

"As you wish, dear."


	34. Matchmaking

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Matchmaking **

**Robb's Point of View **

Loras's grandmother is staring at me. She licks her lips and takes a drink of her wine. That woman gives me nightmares. Her Grace is poking at me, and whispering to a specialist. I glance at some palace wet nurse who has been assigned my designated nanny during my stay here. She is letting Tor suckle from her breasts. He has never been breast fed. I hope it doesn't make him sick.

"He is very handsome," says the specialist.

"Could we darken his hair?"

"Auburn suits him, Your Grace."

"Yes, but darken it anyways. And give him a shave. I would prefer him to be ten pounds lighter and wax him."

She moves on to Aegon. She hates his blue hair. She makes a note to have it washed out. She thinks he needs to dress to befit his rank. I roll my eyes. Renly gets poked and proded too.

They take me in first. I sit as still as I can while they make me pretty. They even dress me. I had to endure this last Christmas. I don't understand why Her Grace wants us perfect before she will dine with us.

Aegon comes out at the same time as me. His hair is its natural silvery color which makes his purple eyes pop. He looks magnificent, like he is glowing. Its hard to look directly at him.

I walk down to the game room, Jon and Loras are playing a strategy game. Willas and Garlan are playing cards. I pull up a chair next to Loras.

"You look good," Jon says.

"Have you seen Meera?" I ask.

"I doubt she is done yet," says Loras.

"Oh. Why didn't you have to go through with it?" I ask.

"I am scheduled for tomorrow with Willas. They are going to pluck my hairs."

Loras has five hairs on his chin. He is very proud of them. I am glad he is starting to grow body hair. Jon gets a call and a sly smile forms on his face.

"Hey," says Jon getting up from his game, "I miss you too. I haven't told them yet. I haven't decided."

"Who is Jon takking to?" I ask.

"He has a secret girlfriend," says Garlan, "Thats why Mother and Father are having a hard time marrying him off."

"Why wouldn't he tell me about his girlfriend? I am his brother."

"So are we and he won't tell us."

"No. I am his blood brother."

"Robb, family isn't always blood."

"I suppose not."

Jon comes back looking happy. I want to ask about his secret girlfriend. Loras is being awfully quiet about this. I wonder if he knows who she is.

"Who is your girlfriend?" I ask.

"Someone from back home," says Jon.

"Who?" I ask. Jon motions for me to walk with him. I get up and follow him in the corridor. We get far away from listening ears.

"Satin."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My lover is Satin. I am not like Loras. I just need him."

"You still do that? I thought you were happier here?"

"I am. But while I was visiting you, and your mother was mean I sort of got attached to Satin."

"Jon, it wouldn't matrer if you were like Loras. You're my brother and I love you."

"I slept with Renly."

"I know."

We go back to the game louge. Margaery and Renly come in looking suspicious. Margaery looks gorgeous. The outfit they dressed her in enhances her ample breasts.

"Boys, We have someone you should see," Margaery says. Renly and Margaery step aside and in walks the hottest girl I have ever seen. She is wearing a miniskirt and a tight sweater that is hugging her breasts. Her short hair is curled and highlighted. Her legs are tanned, hairless, and bare, on her feet are stilettos.

"Who's your friend she's gorgeous?" Willas asks.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Meera," Aegon breathes.

"You l-l-look, mother of gods," I say.

"You like it?" Meera asks.

Her lips are rose red. I want to kiss them so badly I feel my already tight pants getting tighter.

"What did you do?" Aegon asks.

"You don't like it?" Meera asks.

"No. You can't fix what was already perfect."

"Gimme a break," I say.

Meera is smiling.

"Meera, like this I might be into you," says Margaery.

"Oh Margaery," Meera says giggling.

I actually think she might be serious. I am summoned for a meeting with the queen. Several guards show up to march me to her chambers.

Torrhen is being held by Her Grace. She passes him to his milknurse before she comes over to me. She touches my face, arms, and shoulders. A man takes my measurements.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"You are a healthy, smart young man, Robb. I like you. You have strong arms and shoulders and kind eyes, the type that girls fond over. You are very mature and responsible. You are the ideal husband."

She adjusts my collar.

"What?"

"These are all qualities I am sure she will love."

"She? Who's she?"

"Your betrothed, darling."

"I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your betrothed. It means-"

"No, I know what it means. I already have a girlfriend."

"Yes. I am sure you do, a handsome man like you, I would expect nothing more. But what you need is a woman by your side."

"I agree."

That's why I have Meera.

"I am glad you agree. We shall announce the engagement on Christmas Eve."

"What engagement? I told you, I have a girlfriend. Meera and I are in love."

"Meera is it?"

"Yes. Meera Reed. She is really cute. You met her this morning."

"Oh that one. Yes. No, I am afraid we will cast her aside."

"What. No. I am not casting Meera aside. I love her."

She pats my chest.

"My sweet boy, you don't marry for love. You need a woman who can be a mother to your charming son and give you dozens more."

"Well yes, but, Meera can do all those things."

"You are sweet, Robb. I see why Loras likes you so much."

"He's great. The feeling is mutual, but I am not casting Meera aside for some girl I have never met."

"She's very beautiful."

"So is Meera."

"My darling, perhaps I have crossed a line."

You think?

"No, Your Grace."

"Why don't you return to your friends?"

"Thank you, Your Grace."

That was weird. I don't go back to my friends. I wander the palace corridors. I bump into Margaery, literally. She falls to the floor I help her up.

"Sorry."

"That's alright. Are you okay?"

"I had the strangest conversation with your mother."

"I had a strange conversation with my mother today as well."

"Alright, you go first."

We walk and talk wih no destination in mind.

"She wants to marry me off. She said I am betrothed."

"Weird. She wants me to marry some girl too. She wants me to dump Meera for this girl."

"Odd."

I can tell Margaery and I have the same thought. We look at each other. "No," we say at the same time.

"She means for us to marry," says Margaery. She puts her hand over her mouth.

"No."

"She is so sneaky. I can't believe her. Where would this come from. I mean its us."

"Yeah. That's silly. What do you mean?"

"I mean you're dating my best friend, and you're Loras's best friend, and Jon's your brother."

"When you say those things it actually makes sense," I say.

"You're right. I can't believe this."

Margaery walks upstairs. I follow her. She comes upon a room, guards open the doors for her. I follow because I am sure we are still talking.

"We don't have to agree," I say.

I have never been in Margaery's room before. It's bigger than my house. I sit down on her bed. She paces.

"No. You're right again. I have nothing to worry about."

She sits beside me.

"You don't like me do you?" I ask.

"You're sweet, and handsome, and a good father. But no, I don't exactly have feelings for you. You don't like me either."

"I did once. Sometimes, I still stare at your boobs."

"It wouldn't be that bad. At least my mother picked someone I care about."

She lays her head on shoulder. We hold hands. We are almost engaged. Would it be so bad?

Margaery is pretty. She's sweet and beautiful and fierce. She loves Tor. I stare at her now. There is an eyelash on her face. I remove it. She looks into my eyes. There is so much Loras in her face that it makes my stomach lurch, but there is her own look as well that makes my heart thud.

We lean in, when our lips are close enough to touch, I back away. I think of Meera and my son. I stand up.

"I need to go find Torrhen."

"And I need to brush my hair," says Margaery.

"Yeah, okay. So you'll brush your hair and I'll find Tor."

I take a deep breath to try to slow my heart rate. I walk out of Margaery's room. A girl I pass I ask her to bring Torrhen to my room. I walk around trying to clear my head.

I collapse on my bed facing the ceiling. I sigh. I put my hand on my chest. My heart is about to pound out of my chest. I grab a pillow and scream into it. Twenty-Four hours ago I was in a happy committed relationship, now I'm confused.

A girl brings Torrhen in. I grab my son and play with him. His smiles make me forget my trouble for a while. I take dinner in my room. I can't face the Tyrells right now. I put Tor to bed. I dress myself and crawl into my giant bed.

I close my eyes and Margaery's face enters my mind. I try to think about Meera, but I can't. I take a deep breath and roll over. I can't sleep.

My imagination flips through a vision of Margaery in a tight top with her breats peeking out the top, and her skirt playing peek-a-boo with her thighs. I slide my hand to my personal spot and feel the hardness.

I put my hands down my pants and shamefully get myself off. I scream Margaery's name into my pillow. I check on Tor. He is sleeping soundlessly. I get back in bed wishing sleep would take me.

I betrayed Meera. I need to talk to her. I will. Tomorrow morning first thing. I will talk to her. But what will I say? I don't know what's going on. This is so hard.


	35. Weird Family

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Weird Family**

**Renly's Point of View **

I am talking to Brienne on video chat. She is taking care of Peaches for me. She seems excited to hear from me. I flash her a smile.

"You're growing a beard," she says.

I rub my chin.

"Yes. I did it to spite the Queen. She hates me hairy."

I run my hands through my hair. I miss the shag. I wanted to grow it out but Her Grace hates long hair on men. She had her people cut it and even it out and style it.

"I like you better clean-shaven," Brienne says.

"Me too, but I don't want my future mother-in-law controlling my life."

"Maybe you should come home."

"I can't. This is going to be my family. Brienne, why don't you come here?"

I am dying to know what Her Grace would say about Brienne's appearance. It would take a miracle to make her look like princess. I grin at the image.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course. Come up here. I miss you."

Brienne smiles. She has a nice smile. I don't see it often enough. She has nice eyes too. I always thought they were her best feature.

"I miss you too," she says, "What about Peaches?"

"Bring him. Bring Robb's dog too."

"Alright. I will be up there soon."

I end the chat with Brienne. Is she actually coming? I would love to have her here, but she doesn't really like Loras or Margaery. She would be so bored here. I scratch my crotch and stretch. Its late here. I hadn't realized.

Loras is sleeping with Margaery tonight. She needs him too. That means I can use the secret passage ways to sneak down to the kitchen for a snack.

I bump into Aegon in one of the secret passages. He is staring at a crack in a door into Meera's room. I pull him along with me. I give him a lecture about spying on girls.

"She wasn't even there."

"You know, I could just let Robb deal with you."

"What are you doing?"

"Snack run."

I turn down a spiral staircase covered in cobwebs. It leads to the kitchen but it has too many spiders. I back up and go a different way. I don't do spiders.

My stomach growls. I put a hand on it to silence it as I find a different passage to the kitchen. I let Aegon go first to kill any spiders. We make it. I hear a noise and nearly jump into Aegon's arms.

Its just Robb. He is sitting on the counter eating a sandwich. Ghost is sitting by his feet as if he is guarding him. Robb tears off a bit of sandwich and gives it to Ghost.

"What are you eating?" I ask.

"Sliced goat with mayonnaise and Cheddar."

"Ew, really?" Aegon says.

"Its left overs from dinner."

"It was gross enough the first time. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"There is peanut butter in the cabinet," says Robb giving Ghost the rest of his sandwich and grabbing fruit from a basket.

I make a sandwich for me and Aegon. Aegon and Robb avoid each other. When Robb leaves Ghost follows him loyally. Aegon and I sit at the counter and eat our sandwiches. I talk to him about his crush on Meera.

It might be best if he kept his distance. She is happy with Robb. It would be inappropriate for him to break up the couple. He goes on about he much he likes her.

Its getting harder to be supportive when I already dislike the kid. We take the main route back to the men's suites. We make a game out of dodging guards.

"Maybe I should give her a choice. You know, me or Robb."

"That's not a good idea."

"I don't see why she loves him. Sure he's tall, and sweet, and has the body of a god, but he has no substance."

"Honey, Robb Stark is a saint. He is a loving father, a loyal friend, a considerate boyfriend, and he is the top of his class."

"He's not rich, smart, or a lord. I can give her everything."

"Its not about that. Just don't ruin their happiness."

"I wasn't going to do anything."

I can see right through him. I go back to my room. Its going to be difficult to sleep without my flower.

After tossing and turning for almost an hour I decide to walk around the palace somemore. I walk towards Jon's room. The guards outside his room try to stop me since its so late, but I persuade them to permit me. Jon isn't sleeping. He is sitting on his huge bed with his laptop on his lap.

"Renly," says Jon. He shuts his laptop and puts it away.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, I was surfing the internet. Its late. Did you need something?"

I notice Ghost in the corner sleeping. He really is quiet.

"I can't sleep."

Jon doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. I can't believe I am in here. I crawl into Jon's bed. He shuts off his light and wraps his arms around my waist.

I rub his arm muscles, because I need to feel him. He squeezes me. I pull the covers up to my chest. No sex, no kissing, just spooning.

I feel Jon's hardness pressing against my backside, it makes me hard instantly, but I can't cheat on Loras again. I won't. I just couldn't sleep alone. That's all this is.

"I used to do this with Robb when were younger. Until his mother found out and punished me. Of course Robb only got grounded. She beat my ass with dad's belt until I couldn't sit. She said, 'I was corrupting her son, and that behavior had to be beat out of me.' Dad never said anything. I don't think he knew. That's when I started cutting."

I kiss Jon's arm. That's the saddest story I ever heard. I wish Satin were here to make this better for him in a way that I can't. Well I could, but I won't.

"Why don't you hate him?"

"Who? Dad?"

"No, Robb."

"Because he loves me."

That answer is so simple, yet, there must be more. Robb was treated like the golden child by Catelyn just to piss off Jon, and Jon should resent Robb, but he doesn't. I would if it were me.

"No. I mean, really?"

"I love my brothers, Renly."

"But he was treated like a prince and you were treated like you had a sickness."

"I never blamed Robb. Before Sansa and the others were old enough to for me to play with, Robb was the only one to show me any affection. He loved me. I couldn't fathom why. His mother hated me, but for some reason he loved me."

Now I get it. I stroke the hair on Jon's arm. We go to sleep. Its innocent. Nothing happens. Nothing I need to explain to Loras. I still feel guilty for even spooning with Jon.

I wake up the next morning, with my head on Jon's chest. He has one arm around me. I kiss his chest and crawl out of bed before any of the staff see us. I persuade his guards not to tell anyone. I don't know if I can trust them.

Loras is waiting for me when I come in. He is peppy, well-rested and adorable. He is wearing one of my T-Shirts and a pair of black shorts. He greets me with a hug.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"I slept in Jon's room." So much for not telling.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep without you."

"Did you and he do anything?"

"Not this time."

"What does that mean?"

Oh shit.

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Don't lie to me, Renly Baratheon."

"When you and I were split up Jon and I slept together. Last night we spooned. I swear nothing happened."

Loras's happy mood has disappeared. He sits down on the bed. I sit beside him. He isn't speaking. Why do I keep hurting this boy? I don't deserve him.

"It only happened when we were broken up?"

"Correct."

"So you didn't cheat?"

"Correct."

"Then I guess I have no reason to be upset, except that you didn't tell me amd he's my brother."

I take his hand. He stares at me with those big brown eyes. I could melt. He kisses me. Its a hard kiss. He leads me to the head of the bed with his lips. I follow like a horny schoolboy.

"How was he?" Loras asks straddling me.

"Very animal like."

Loras growls. I can feel it reverberate through him and it turns me on. Loras tugs off my clothes with his teeth. I don't know whether to laugh or moan. He looks so serious right now. I sort of want to see where this is going. I think I'm going to like it.

Loras doesn't preheat the oven. He just goes for it. The sensation is painful, but so good. I buck when he thrusts. He uses a strength and force I didn't know he had. He works me with his hands at the same time.

When its over, Loras kisses up my chest, then finds it in him to take me again. I wrap my legs around him and he shoves in as far as he can. The bed bangs against the wall. I want to scream. Loras slaps me in the face. It makes me aroused. I come all over him as he releases his seed inside me again.

He falls ontop of me. I give him a squeeze and a kiss. He kisses me back, but between breaths.

"Was I as good as Jon?"

"Better."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm not in love with Jon."

Loras smiles. I kiss his smile. I kiss his eyes. I kiss his nose and his fingers and ears. I kiss every part of him that I love, which is everywhere. Wrapped in my arms, so small and soft, I can't help falling in love with this boy over and over. I kiss his shoulder. I love this boy.

"Loras," I whisper in his ear.

"Hmm?"

He kisses my hands. I kiss his neck.

"Will you marry me?"

"We're already engaged," Loras says.

I put my hand on his engagement ring and kiss it. These hands are so soft, and beautiful. I kiss each finger. I caress the peach-scented skin of my delicate flower. His skin feels like satin.

"Yes, but I asked you that before we were ready. I was an idiot then. Will you marry me?"

"You could ask me a thousand times in a thousand ways and the answer will always be yes."

No other words are spoken for a while. I just hold him and press my face against his. I want to stay this way. After a while I notice Loras has gone to sleep. I shake him awake. He smiles. We share a kiss.

"What about Robb?" I ask.

"What about him?" Loras asks innocently.

"You still have a crush?"

"Robb Stark doesn't make my toes curl or heart thud when he smiles at me."

That's what I wanted to hear. I try to take Loras, but he fights for control. I like this aggressive, domineering side of him.

My sweet little flower cries when its all over. I hold him close and let him cry. We get up for breakfast. I pull Loras into an affectionate embrace. I pet his hair and wipe tears off his cheeks.

"I am not mad. And if I am not here you can cuddle with Jon."

I kiss his forehead. Loras gives me a view of his ass as he unlocks the door to let my servants in. He leaves wearing only shorts. I stand naked in the room when the girl comes to make the bed. She blushes.

I let her dress me after I shower. Her face turns several shades of red. I get to be dressed in midnight blue with black pants and black boots. I look at myself in the mirror. Now I look like Loras. I wave the girl from my room and dress myself in dark jeans, a collared shirt and scarf as an accent. I keep the boots though. These are fashionable and so cute.

I gell my hair. I check myself out. I like it. I go down for breakfast where my princess is wearing a dress and leggings. Her ample breasts are being hugged by the low cut neck of the dress. I notice Robb is staring.

I kiss my princess on the cheek. She giggles. I love that girl. I sit down beside her snd watch as Meera out-hots Margaery. Her jeans hug her hips tight and play peekaboo with the faux tattoo painted on her side. I can't really tell what it is, only that Loras's makeup people painted it on her.

Her blouse accentuates her tiny chest which has been lifted by a new bra. Robb looks like he was smacked in the face with a chair. Aegon is getting antsy. Down boy.

The next events happen so fast I neglect to notice the arrival of my little flower. Aegon boldly kisses Meera in front of Robb, the Tyrells, and half the court.

Robb tries to deck him, but Aegon dodges it and Robb hits Loras, breaking his glasses. Loras stumbles backwards into my arms. Aegon throws a punch at Robb. Robb shoves him. He hits him hard in the stomach. It takes the combined effort of Garlan and Jon to restrain Robb.

"That's enough!" Says His Grace, "You are guests in my home because my son is fond of you. You will not behave like savages. You weren't given these clothes and the expensive makeovers to act like animals. You were given them to be presentable, I expected you to act like princes. Loras, are your glasses broken?"

"Yes. I think I have another pair."

"I'm sorry, Your Grace," says Robb genuinely.

"I am sorry too, Robb, but I cannot have you at this meal. You may join us again for supper if you can bahave."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Robb leaves. I help Loras. He breaks out of my arm and, as if magnetically pulled, goes right to Robb's side.

I sit down and enjoy a delicious breakfast. Halfway through the meal Satin shows up. Jon's face is priceless. I wish I had a camera. Its somewhere between excitement, confusion, and anxiety. He gets up and pulls Satin into a hug. But just as he is about to squeeze Satin's beautiful ass, and pull him into a kiss Her Grace appears at his side with the old woman.

"Jon, my sweet, who is your friend?"

"This is Satin," he says.

"Its nice to meet you, Satin. Jon has mentioned you."

"Its a pleasure, Your Grace."

"This boy is beautiful," Her Grace whispers to her mother-in-law.

"That's a boy? I thought he was flat-chested girl."

I feel like laughing.

"No, you old bat, he is a boy."

"Mom, I was wondering of Satin could stay," Jon says.

She kisses Jon on the head. He beams. He hugs her tightly around the middle. It makes me miss my own mother, who I barely knew. Jon looks half a child rather than half a man when he hugs Her Grace. I can't hold that against him.

"He can stay. He doesn't need much done, either."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Jon, of course I do."

This is making me want to jump in bed with Jon, but I must fight that urge. Jon leaves with Satin shortly. I stare at Jon's ass as he walks away. Nice view.

"I bet they're doing it," says Olenna Tyrell, the old woman.

"Don't be ridiculous," says Her Grace.

"What's going to happen when she finds out they are doing it?" I ask Margaery.

She giggles. "Mother won't mind. She cares for Jon. She wants him to be happy."

I kiss my princess on the cheek. She keeps looking to the left. I look in that direction. I spot Aegon and Meera giggling. Robb gets banned from breakfast and this creep gets to stay, why because of his status?

When Meera gives Aegon a cooties shot, I am thankful Robb isn't here to see it. But while I was watching them, I didn't see Margaery get out of her seat. She slaps Meera across the face, stomps her foot, and storms out. Her brothers burst out laughing. I love that girl. Gods, do I love her.

"What was thst for?" Aegon asks.

"To get my attention. Aegon, I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend. I can't do this."

She excuses herself and leaves the table. His Grace looks like he is about to explode. Willas and Garlan are still laughing. Its been a busy morning. I think I am going to like being part of this crazy family.


	36. Playing With Renly

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Playing With Renly**

**Loras's Point of View **

I am sitting with Robb. Torrhen is crawling around on the floor by his ankles. According to Meera, Torrhen started crawling yesterday. Robb never told me.

"Maybe I should go home," Robb says.

"No. Don't do that. I want you here."

I rub my face where Robb accidentally punched me in the eye. My glasses are broken. I left the other pair at Renly's. Robb is a little blurry this morning.

"I am sorry about your glasses."

"It's alright. You really need to work on your jealousy."

"Loras, that jerk kissed my girlfriend."

"True. But notice she didn't kiss him back."

"No, Torrhen, that's not food. Put it down."

Robb chases his son to get back his belt that the little thing is trying to chew on. Tor cries until Ghost comes out of nowhere and sniffs him. Ghost's wet snout makes Tor giggle. Robb pats Ghost on the head.

"Why does he follow you around he's not your dog?"

"Because I am his brother," Robb says squatting to hug and nuzzle Ghost.

I do not get what he means. How can he be a brother to a dog? There is something very Jon-like in Ghost's eyes. Maybe I am just imaging it.

Robb catches Torrhen as he tries to crawl under the bed. He tickles him and Tor giggles. I smile watching them interact. Meera comes in. There is a red mark on her face.

"Robb, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Its not you I am mad at."

"I need to tell you something."

Robb looks at me. I take that as my cue to exit. Ghost follows me. He walks down the corridor toward Jon's room. I run into Aegon. I cannot believe he actually kissed Meera. I should be mad at him. In fact, I think I am mad at him.

"Hi, I was coming to see you," he says. He is almost too beautiful to be angry at.

"Well, I am mad at you."

"I crossed a line. I'm sorry. I wanted to kiss her. I guess Stark's reaction was justified. Let me make it up to you," he says. He is so glamorous. Its as if light fragments have crystallized around him making him appear to sparkle. I blink to get over the image.

He gives me a hug. If this is his idea of making up to me he's an idiot. He may be beautiful, but he cannot win me over this way.

"Look, Robb is my best friend. I am always going to take his side."

"Fair enough."

He moves closer to me. I hold up my hand. I know what he is doing. This is a not a game.

"No. Stop."

"What is you think I am doing?" Aegon asks kindly.

"I thought you were going to kiss me."

"No. I don't kiss men."

"Then, I don't understand."

"I was going to pull an eye lash off your cheek. Its been driving me crazy. And offer to let you sleep over."

Now I am the idiot. Aegon at least has the decency not to laugh at me. I feel embarrassed. He is smiling. He takes it as a joke.

"It's okay, Loras."

"Really?"

"Of course. I get why you're mad. You're jealous."

"What?"

"Its okay. I am flattered. I think its sweet. Of course, now when you sleep over you have to sleep on the couch. I can't exactly let you in my bed now."

"What are talking about?"

"Don't be shy. I am sorry I kissed Meera in front of you. I didn't know how you felt. I just hope you're okay."

"What?"

"Are we still friends?"

"I guess so."

"Good. I will see you later. We need to talk about you sleeping over."

He walks away. What was that? I am so confused. I am so lost in processing that conversation that I walk in on Jon with his hands wrapped around a boy. They are kissing so fiercely I fear they're going to catch fire.

"I missed you," breathes the boy. Jon squeezes his ass. The boy moans into Jon's mouth as a wild animal comes out Jon. Its almost wolfish. Their kissing gets fifteen times hotter. I feel my palms heating up.

Now I get what Renly meant. Jon pushes the boy, who I see is Satin, into a dark space away from guard eyes. I follow them eager to see what's happening. In the shadows, Jon takes Satin.

It looks rough, from what little I can see. I wish my glasses were not broken. Satin's clawing Jon's back as their lips meet in a sexy tango to the dangerously wolf-like movements of their bodies. Jon bites Satin and he kisses him to stop him from screaming.

I feel my trousers getting tighter and my body heat increasing. I rub my legs together, but that does nothing. I stick my hand into my pants. Satin grunts, and Jon howls. His back is bleeding where Satin scratched him.

I finish when they do. Jon rolls off Satin, kisses his neck and lies down. Both men are panting. Satin is still half tumescent. Jon gives it a squeeze with his fingers and it erupts like a volcano.

"I forgot how good you are," says Satin.

Jon's growing firm again. I do not think I could stand to watch another round. I finally understand what Renly meant. I have to find Renly. I changed my mind. I do not want him cuddling with Jon.

I push what Aegon said to the back of my mind and head for Renly's suite. He is not there. A guard says he is attending prince lessons with Willas.

Now who am I going to talk too? Aegon is confusing, Robb is with Meera, and Renly is occupied. I think of Margaery. My feet drag me to her room. I hear sobbing.

Margaery's door is locked. I know how to get in. I use a secret passage way. I step into her closet. I push the secret door shut and walk to the closet door. My sister is crying. When I get in I realize why. She tried to dye her hair herself and it came out blonde.

"Margaery, what did you do?"

"I'm ugly," she cries.

"Impossible."

"It wasn't supposed to be blonde. Now I am ugly."

"Margaery, you could never be ugly."

"You have to say that, you're my brother."

She climbs in bed and sobs into her sheets. I sit on the side of her bed and stroke her now blonde head. I wish I knew how to make this better. I need someone not related to her to tell her she is beautiful. That leaves Aegon, Robb, and Renly.

"Why did you dye your hair?" I ask.

"I thougt it would make boys like me. If I don't want Mother to marry me off to Robb, I need to attract a boy on my own."

"Why would Mum marry you to Robb? He has no status. She meant to marry you to Aegon. She wants to marry Robb to one of our cousins the one who is seventeen and pregnant. You misunderstood."

"I don't want to marry Aegon. I would rather marry Robb."

"Why would you think she meant Robb?"

"I don't know."

I pet my sweet sister's hair. I cannot believe she dyed her hair blonde. It sort of gives her an identity of her own. She looks less like me.

I try to make my sister feel better. I turn on the radio and dance with her to the first song that plays. Hearing her giggle warms my heart. After our dance I convince my sister to come to lunch. We walk here hand in hand.

I sit by Renly who tells me that Brienne is coming and he loves me. He hands me a rose he made out of paper. I kiss him. Robb and Meera are missing from the meal. I look at Aegon. He shrugs. Jon has no idea either.

I sit down, Renly pulls me onto his lap. I am not in the mood to be playful. I am worried about Robb. I eat my meal, but I cannot get Robb ot of my mind. Worrying about along with the fact that I have not been able to see all day, I am starting to get a headache.

Renly walks me back to my suite after lunch so I could put in my contacts only to find that my dad had new glasses made for me. I put them on.

"Cute," says Renly kissing my nose. I push away his advance.

"What's bothering you, my flower?" Renly asks, trying to get friendly. He touches my face. I push his hand away.

"Robb wasn't at lunch."

"Your dad banned him."

"I know but Meera should have been there."

"Loras, stop worrying. I am sure they're fine." He nibbles on my ears.

"No. I don't want to right now."

"Come on, I want to play," he pulls me in close.

"No."

"If you're that worried, we will have to pay Robb a visit," Renly says, "but you to kiss me first."

I kiss him. He tries to grab my crotch. I slap his hand.

"The things I do for you," He says. He carries me to Robb's room on his back. I giggle the whole time. I knock on the door. It takes a moment for Robb to answer. When he does his face is puffy and red and he sniffles.

"What's going on are you okay?" I ask.

"This isn't a good time, look, um...we need to be alone. I'm sorry."

"But, I just..."

"We'll talk later. I promise."

He shuts the door in my face. That was random. I wonder what's going on. Renly takes me back to my suite. He tosses me down on the hed and crawls in beside me.

"I'm not in the mood," I say.

"I know. Let's talk."

I roll over and face him. Renly kisses my nose. He talks about my feelings. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. He talks about what he wants to name our first child.

"You've actually thought about that?" I ask.

"Of course. We'll call her 'Arbella'."

"So we're adopting a girl?"

"Yes. We'll have five daughters."

I laugh.

"When are we adopting the first one?" I ask.

"After our fifth anniversary. I figured we would settled in the marriage by then."

I straddle him. He looks at me. I kiss him slowly. He kisses back. We kiss long and slow. When our lips part Renly touhes his mouth.

"What was thst for?"

"I love our future," I tell him. Only, could we have a couple boys?"

"Wecan have whatever you want," Renly pulls my shirt off over my bed and kisses me deeply. I ride him like a horse. He grunts a few time, but says he likes it. As he pushes deeper inside me, I grind against him as hard as I can.

We end quickly both spent. Renly slaps my bare butt. I laugh. He tugs at my curls and bites my neck so hard he draws blood.

"I love you," I tell him, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you too, now get over here." He takes me roughly. Our sex has been more aggressive of late. I am not sure how I like it. Its all because I wanted to compete with Renly's feelings for Jon.

I cry after the sex. Renly holds me, but that only makes us want each other more. Renly pulls me in close. His hands are touching me everywhere. I wrapped my legs around him and beg him to take me again.

"Does my flower need water?"

"Yes," I breathe seductively. And he gives it.

Renly and I take a shower together afterwards, but its chaste. We splash around and kiss, but we are both so physically exhausted we do not make love in the shower. Renly kisses my shoulder.

"I want to give you the world," he says kissing my cheek and neck as hot water washes over us. "I want you to have everything." His around me from the back.

"I only want you."

"Hmmm. You can have me."

And he finds it in him to take me again, gently and sensually. I moan as I give in. I come early all over the shower floor renly releases inside me.

"Let's go downstairs and hang out with everyone else."

"Okay."

Renly carries me. We dress separately. Renly gives me a ride on his back down stairs. He says I am not very heavy. Being with Renly has pushed Robb from my mind.

I hug Renly's neck as I ride on his back. He laughs. I push my new glasses upcmy face and tell Renly to go faster.


	37. Plastic Trains

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Plastic Trains **

**Robb's Point of View **

Its been a few days since Meera gave me the news. She went to a doctor a few weeks ago because she thought she was pregnant. It turns out she can't get pregnant. Well she could but the chances are slim. I believe the doctor said 20%.

We didn't want kids right away, but I always thought they would be in our future. Meera and I spent the night together that night, crying and holding each other.

The next morning, she broke up with me. I haven't moved from my bed in a couple days. Margaery is watching Tor for me. I roll over and squeeze my pillow. Tears have made my pillow wet. It still smells like Meera.

I miss her. She broke up with me because she said I deserve someone who can give me everything. I don't want that. I just want her. I scream into the pillow as more tears come.

My door swings open. In comes Jon and Margaery. Margaery doesn't have Tor with her. Grey Wind jumps on my bed and licks the tears off my face. He arrived with Brienne yesterday.

"Get out of this bed!" Snaps Margaery.

"Go away."

"No. You have moped around here for too long. You haven't showered or accepted meals. This room stinks, and you look awful, get up or I will force you," says Margaery.

"Mags," I begin.

"Don't Mags me, Robb Stark. Get out of this bed, clean up and get Meera back."

Jon snaps his fingers and Gendry and Loras come in. Loras hands Tor to Margaery. She leaves. The three guys get me out of bed. Jon forces me out of my clothes. Gendry and Loras frog march me to the shower.

"She doesn't want me back," I say as cold water stings my skin but when I reach for the hot Gendry smacks my hand.

"You don't know that. You're going to try. I have never known you to give up," says Jon.

I look at Loras. He meets my eyes, but only for a second. I pat his head.

"Do you want to see her with Aegon?" Loras asks.

"Why did something happen?"

"No, but it could," Loras says.

I won't have it. Aegon has another thing coming if he thinks he can have Meera. I kick the guys out. When I step out I shave. My room is being cleaned by the maids. Gendry, Loras, and Jon are waiting for me.

"Am I worthy of love?" I ask wanting to crawl back in bed and mope. Loras punches me. I deserve that.

"Stop it! Don't feel sorry for yourself. Get out of this room and get her back!"

I gape at Loras. I have never seen him this assertive. The way his face is scrunched in anger looks exactly like Margaery right now. I smile. He is not happy with me.

"Okay, keep your wig on."

Loras smiles. I hug him. He seems surprised. I put a big wet kiss on his cheek that makes him blush.

"I have to get my girl back. Any ideas?"

"That you have to figure out on your own," says Jon.

I punch Jon's shoulder. He grins. I get dressed. The maids try not to pay attention as I dress. Loras says Margaery picked out my clothes. I look in the mirror. The denim jeans and collared shirt with pin stripes definitely scream Margaery's work. If it had been Loras, my pants would be tight and my shirt would be made of silk.

I gell my hair. Loras unbuttons the top couple buttons of my shirt. I spray on some cologne. I smell better than I have in days.

I walk down to Meera's suite. I knock on the door. I anticipate what I want to say. I decide to just kiss her when she opens the door.

"Come in," says Meera.

She is sitting with Aegon when I come in. Aegon is touching her. He is laughing with her. He is looking at her the way I look at her. I feel stupid. Of course she would move on.

"Robb," Meera says. She hugs me. I could melt. I sniff her hair and feel the love I bear her coursing through my veins. So I do it. I kiss her. She kisses me back more from instinct than love. I stop.

"No."

"Why don't you love me?" I ask.

"I do. Robb, I love you so much. I always have."

I put my hands on her face.

"Then why would you tear out my heart?"

"I can't give you what you need."

"What I need is you. I need you to be the mother of my son. I need you to be mine forever and always. I need these eyes to give me hope, and these arms to hold me. I need these lips to love me and this body to keep me warm. I need you."

Meera hugs me again.

"I love you, Robb. I just don't want you to end up hating me because I can't give you a son."

"I have a son."

I can feel myself losing her. I have to try harder. I kiss her again. If I can't explain my love, I will prove it. I would mary her now if she were eighteen. I get on one knee.

"Meera Reed, I have loved you since I was old enough to like girls. I spent many years of my childhood wishing you liked me too. I used to dream of marrying you. I wrote your name all over my stuff as a kid. I couldn't imagine spending my life without you. Will you be marry me someday?"

I kiss her hands. Meera is crying. I stand up and kiss her cheek. She holds me. I need her.

"No. I can't."

"Meera."

"I love you, Robb, but you deserve better than me."

"No. That's not true. There is nothing better."

"You're trying to tell me you would be happy not having anymore children?"

I haven't thought about it. I wanted a big family. But I have loved Meera my whole life.

"Twenty percent is still a number. If you're willing to try so am I?"

She smiles.

"You think it could happen someday?"

"Twenty percent? I like a challenge."

Meera grins. Aegon scoffs. _Eat your heart out. _Meera accepts. I am so happy I could sing. In fact, I do. Meera kicks Aegon out. He comes back and kisses her. I shove him.

"Stop it," Meera says.

"I can't believe you would choose him."

"Believe it," I say holding my girl.

"What about last night?" Aegon says.

"What happened last night?" I ask looking at Meera.

"Its nothing, Robb. It meant nothing."

"What happened last night? I am not asking again."

"We did it," Aegon says almost proudly.

I release Meera.

"You slept with that?"

"Hey," Aegon says.

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak," I say to him.

"I was upset, Robb. He comforted me."

"Why did you need comfort? You broke up with me."

Aegon grinned. I am going to kill him.

"It was one time."

"Actually it was three times in one night," says Aegon.

"Shut up, or I will hurt you."

"Robb, please. Don't be mad."

I am not mad, I am furious. Loras said nothing happened. If he knew about this and lied he's in trouble. "Also, I had sex with your sister," Aegon says. I punch him. I punch him a second time for Sansa and a third time to make myself feel better.

"We're done" I tell Aegon, "You come near me, I will hurt you. Don't even breathe the same air as me. And you, I love you. I will always love you. But you have a choice. Me or that?" I say pointing to Aegon.

"You. I choose you. I love you."

"Don't touch me, I am still mad at you."

I leave without kissing her. I am so mad I feel like throwing up. Loras is waiting outside Meera's room with Torrhen, Margaery, and Grey Wind. I pat my dog on the head and kiss my son. I give Margaery a quick peck on the lips the way I would kiss my mother.

"Robb?"

"She fucked Aegon," I say.

I feel drunk even though I am not.

"I am so sorry."

"Did you know?" I ask.

"No."

I rub my son's head. I stumble past them wishing I had alcohol. I need to talk to someone. I choose Margaery over Loras. I grab her by the hand. She brings Tor. Grey Wind follows wagging his tail.

I kick out all of Margaery's handmaids. I shut the door. I collapse on her bed. She puts Tor in the makeshift play pin she created to let him run around Grey Wind watches him.

She puts a pillow under my head and sings to comfort me. When her song is over I watch her. She looks so much like Loras.

"Meera only did it with him last night," she confirms. She lies next to me and puts her head on the pillow next to mine. I put one arm behind my head and look at her. Her resemblance to Loras is uncanny, yet she is so feminine.

"You knew?"

"Why do you think I got you out of bed?"

"How do I forgive her, Mags?"

"Love her."

"That's easy. I already do. But she slept with him."

Margaery looks saddened by that. If he slept with her too I might have to punch him again.

"Mother wanted to marry me to Aegon not you."

"I see. Do you like him?"

She shakes her head.

"I don't easily fall for boys."

I laugh. "Sometimes, I wonder if it would be simpler to fall in love wih the same sex. You know, less dramatic."

"Its a lot of fun, for me at least."

"Loras and Renly are so cute I could cry. I wish I had that."

I pull an eye lash off Margaery's cheek.

"You do have that. You and Meera are just like that."

"We were happy. We were damn happy. She likes him, Mags."

"I know she does. She tells me everything. She likes you more. She talks about how she tries to be a girl worthy of someone as special as you."

I laugh, "There is nothing special about me."

She touches my face.

"You're wrong about that."

I smile. I kiss Margaery's cheek. She continues about how insecure Meera is in the relationship. She thinks I am going to leave her. Hearing all of this makes me want to be with Meera more.

I get up. I feel better about things because of Margaery. I give her a peck on the lips, a little less innocently than before. I take my son and go back to my room. Grey Wind stays with Margaery.

I stop. I forgot to tell Margaery something. When I come back in she is changing. I turn red when my eyes spot her bare chest. Her breast are there in front of me, ripe and full. I look away.

"I am sorry."

"Did you need something?"

"Just to say, you deserve better than Aegon. You need a man not a boy. If you want one. Or a woman. It doesn't matter. I am going to leave now."

I leave. I don't look back. Note to self: Always knock. Margaery didn't look like Loras then, not in the least possible way. I carry Torrhen back to my room. He keeps playing wih my curls.

"Daddy just saw Aunt Margaery naked."

_Gods, I had no idea she looked like that. _I push her image out of my mind as I focus on Meera. I want her. I put Tor down on the floor and let him crawl around. I roll a train to him. He hits me with it. I deserve that.

"Meera would be a good mommy for you."

_But gods, Margaery's breasts. _Torrhen hits me with the train again. I deserve that too. He is trying to knock some sense into me. I change his diaper, but he keeps trying to crawl away.

"Sit still, I don't want poop everywhere." Torrhen laughs. "Its not funny."


	38. Awkward

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Awkward**

**Margaery's Point of View **

I am playing videogames with Robb and Gendry. As the Others attack our characters I set them on fire with my flamethrower. Robb is hacking away with a sword and Gendry is shooting them with a gun. That takes too long. You have to hack off their heads for them to stay down or fire at least twelve shots, but fire is much easier.

"Burn, bitches, burn!" I scream. I watch the scary looking thing burn down to nothing. I laugh. When we have killed all the normal ones a boss level comes up. I am out of the first round so I can charge my flamethrower. Robb and Gendry are having trouble. When my flamethrower is charged I join the battle.

"Die!"

"Mags, its already dead," says Gendry.

"Go to the deepest hell, you frozen dead freak!"

I set the boss on fire and he dances around trying to extinguish himself. I use a bit more fire just in case and Robb hacks off his limbs. We high five. Gendry gets in one clean shot at its head and the thing explodes. We win.

"That was fun," I say, leaning against Robb.

He glances at his watch. He gets up to check on Torrhen. Tor slept through all the loud noises. Robb joins us back on the couch. I lean against him again.

"You want to play again?" Robb asks, "Its only 8:39."

"Nah. I have to get up early so Margaery's mom can give me and Brienne makeovers," says Gendry. He leaves. I shiver. Robb puts a blanket over us.

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask him.

"Not a girly one."

"How about a movie where stuff explodes?" I pull out my bag. I was prepared when Robb and Gendry invited me to a game night. I brought DVDs and popcorn just in case we wanted to watch movies.

"This one," Robb says.

I put in the movie and snuggle up next Robb. His room is cold. His body is so warm. He puts the blanket back over us. I munch on the popcorn I brought in that I popped hours ago. Its cold now, but still good.

We turn the movie volume down so the explosions do not wake Tor. Robb gasps when a man gets his leg blown off, it kind of makes me giggle.

"You are so weird," he tells me.

I stick my tongue out at him. Half way through the film he puts his arm around me. I look at his face, he acts like it is completely nothing. I accept it and return my attention back to the movie.

I do not remember falling asleep, but I wake up on Robb's couch. A blacket is over me. Robb is laying under me drooling on his arm. The TV screen shows the DVD menu. Its one in the morning.

"Robb," I say. I tap him. He jerks awake for an instant then goes back to sleep. I check on Tor. He needs to be changed. I change him and feed him and put him back to bed. I go back to the couch and go to sleep.

We are awakened by Robb's servants who have come in to clean and wake him. One of them pokes me in the nose with a feather duster. Robb is shaken awake.

"What's going on? Mags."

"We fell asleep during the movie," I tell him.

"Oh. Why is my shirt wet?"

"I drooled a little," I say embarrassed.

We go our separate ways. At breakfast, someone has informed Daddy that I slept in Robb's room. We both called into a private meeting with him.

"Daddy," I begin.

"You're testing my patience, Margaery. What were you doing with this boy?"

"Nothing happened, Daddy."

I look at Robb. He is rubbing his neck.

"You were found on the couch in his suite snuggled up with him and you're going to tell me nothing happened?"

"We fell asleep after a movie," Robb says.

"I wasn't talking to you. And address me as, 'Your Grace'."

"Well, Your Grace, Mags and I were watching a film and fell asleep."

"Who is Mags?"

"That's me, Daddy."

"Margaery is a princess and you are nothing. You got a bastard out of one girl, sticking it in another, and now you're putting the moves on my daughter. I ought to have you deported."

"I assure you, Your Grace, I wasn't putting moves on anyone. It was innocent. We watched a movie and fell asleep. I never touched her."

Except when he put his arm around me. I do not mention that. It would not look good for either of us. Robb and I are dismissed. Daddy believes the story. As soon as we are out of his office we burst out laughing.

"Is he normally like that?"

"Yes. He was looking out for the family reputation."

"He should be more concerned with your virtue. He was right to worry. Most guys wouldn't be so nice. They would take advantage of you. Anyways, I am going to breakfast."

"Why didn't you take advantage of me?" I ask following him to breakfast.

"I'm a nice guy."

"You don't think I'm pretty?"

"Of course you're pretty, Margaery. Its not that. I have Meera. And I told you. I am not one of those guys."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being one of them."

He kisses my cheek.

"I know how to treat a princess."

I sit down between Jon and Loras. Loras kisses me on the same cheek Robb did. He does not smell like peaches this morning. That must mean he slept with Renly.

Grey Wind trods up to and sniffs me. He licks my hand. He nuzzles his face against my arm. I pat his head.

"What is he doing?" I ask.

"You smell like Robb," says Jon casually while salting his eggs.

"Why do you smell like Robb?" Loras asks.

"Why do you need to know?"

"What did you do?" Loras asks.

"We fell asleep watching a movie."

Robb and Meera are arguing. He is in trouble for what happened last night. I feel terrible. I should have went back to my room. It was too late and I was so sleepy.

"I can't believe you," says Meera, "I never did anything like this."

"You slept wih another guy."

"After we broke up, Robb. After. Not while we were together."

"Nothing happened."

"Like I am supposed to believe that."

"Its the truth."

"Meera, nothing happened," says Jon. He pats Grey Wind on the head.

"How do you know?" Meera asks.

"I just know," Jon looks at Grey Wind and gives him a slice of bacon.

"Don't let it happen again," says Meera.

I watch Robb and Meera make up. I notice Loras looks away when they kiss. Further down the table Willas is shaking his head. Aegon is not present at breakfast. He and Robb alternate so they do not have to be in the same room at the same time.

I do not feel like eating. I push my plate in front of me and leave. I actually liked sleeping next to Robb. He is so warm and he smelled nice. He felt different than my brother. Robb felt like a man, hard, rough, masculine.

"Mags, wait up," Robb says.

"Hi," I say.

"Um, I am not allowed to hang out with you alone. I wanted to tell you that."

"That's fair I guess."

"Are you okay?"

No.

"Yes. I am fine. Just fine. Don't worry about me."

"Give me a hug."

I hug him. He kisses my cheek. I watch him walk away. What is about that boy? Why are my brother and I so drawn to him? Why do we care?

I have never really liked a boy before. I am not sure what it would feel like if I did. I just know I enjoyed sleeping next to him. That's good enough for me.

I go back to my room and sit on my bed. I pick up a magazine to read it. There is an article about Robb. I wonder if he knows about it. Its about how he is not only the best friend of a prince, but also a teenage father. There are a lot of candid shots of him and Torrhen.

Its almost frightening. Some of the information seems really personal. And one of the photos was taken inside his home.

That's a little scary that they took the photos from inside his home. I put the magazine away. I get dressed warmly. I am going for a ride. Several guards follow me, Brienne is in the stable feeding my horse. She is dressed in thick layers, she looks like a bear.

"Hi," I say.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Would you like to come riding?" I ask. Brienne nods.

I realize right away she is hiding from my mother. Brienne does not want a makeover. I cannot imagine how she would look afterwards. We ride. Brienne rides Dad's horse.

"You came up to see Renly," I say when we stop to let the horses rest. I rub my horse.

"Yes. He is my best friend. I wanted to spend Christmas with him."

She loves him.

"Oh. Why didn't you want the makeover?"

"I didn't want anyone to make fun of me."

"No one eould make fun of you."

"Easy for you to say, you're pretty."

Brienne is not entirely ugly. She has lovely eyes. They are beautiful. I always wanted blue eyes, but mine are brown. I hop back on my horse. Brienne follows. We race back to the palace. I win, but barely.

I really enjoyed Brienne's company. No wonder Renly likes her so much. I thank Brienne for coming with me. Renly and Loras are sipping hot cocoa by the window in the recreation room. They are snuggled together by the fire.

I take off my snow-covered boots and wring the water from my curls. A little cat is rubbing against Renly's legs. I watch Loras and Renly exchange loving glances.

I know when we get back to the states they will separate again. This is their vacation. Its an opportunity to be together away from distractions. Brienne sits down and a serving girl offers her hot cocoa.

"Brienne, I am pleased to see you didn't get a makeover," says Renly.

"Why?" Brienne asks as she sips her cocoa.

"I like you the way you are."

"Me too," I say.

Brienne smiles. Her smile is nice too. It sort of makes her whole face pretty. I smile as I sip my cocoa. Aegon comes in and sits down beside Loras. Their relationship has broken because of Aegon's actions regarding Meera.

"I am sorry. I know you're mad because I slept with Meera. But I did think about your feelings."

"Aegon, Loras doesn't have a crush on you," says Renly, putting his arm around Loras protectively. He kisses the side of my brother's face.

"Its obvious. Why else would he be mad about me and Meera?" I giggle. He actually thinks Loras is jealous. "What?"

"He's mad because you made a move on his best friend's girl, you twit," says Renly, "and so we're clear, I don't like you either."

Its unusual to hear Renly say that. He is usually so gentle and kind. I have never heard him tell someone that he dislikes them.

"But I thought," Aegon says, "I am sorry, Loras. I didn't mean to assume."

Loras is quiet. He will not look at Aegon. He just pets Peaches and ignores Aegon. He did like him. He must have. But what Aegon said bothered him.

I cannot believe my mother wants me to marry him. It makes me sick thinking about it. I would rather marry Brienne. At least she is better company.

_**I find it exceptionally hard to write for Margaery when she's not having sex with some chick. I wanted this chapter to show that Margaery can like boys, and no I do not as of yet have any intention of shipping her with Robb. **_


	39. Ceremonial Drama

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ceremonial Drama**

**Renly's Point of View **

Tonight I make a vow of everlasting love to my flower. This takes place during a ceremony. I have been rehearsing since yesterday. I have been fitted for my wardrobe, I am in shape. I am so nervous.

Tonight everything stupid I did is wiped away. We start anew as betrothed. I lean back in a chair and run my hands through my shortened hair. Stannis is coming.

Her Grace wanted my family present so she invited Stannis. I hope he takes me seriously after this because His Grace is making me a lord. I needed a title to marry the prince.

There is a lot riding on this. There will be media and news people here. I have make a good impression. I hope I don't embarass Loras or his family.

I get up and pace. The thingy I am supposed to wear on my head makes me nervous. What if I break it? Why does Loras want to marry me?

"Relax," says Brienne.

"I can't. What if I embarrass him and he calls it off?"

Brienne is quiet. I knew I should have asked Gendry to wait with me. I feel like kicking something. I have peed thirteen times in the last hour. I have two hours until the ceremony. Am I going to be this nervous during the wedding?

"You can always change your mind."

"No. I can't do that my flower. He'd never forgive me."

I only wish it were that simple. I eat a biscuit to calm my nerves. I am out of biscuits. A maid brings me a fresh basket. I grab two and munch on them.

"Water, my lord?" The girl asks.

"Wine."

"Not before the ceremony."

Damn. I am also not allowed to kiss or fuck Loras for 48 hours before or after the ceremony. I have 24 hours left. It has to do with symbolism.

"Renly, calm down."

"He is going to hate me."

"He loves you."

I feel sick. I throw up in the restroom. At an hour until the ceremony the stylists are here to dress me and get me ready. I am wearing yellow and brown, Baratheon colors. the silver circlet on ny head has tiny antlers sticking up everywhere.

They rub glitter under my eyes for effect. I am sprayed with something that smells rich, lethal, and seductive. I am given black boots. They are very, very fashionable.

"How do I look?"

"Handsome," says Brienne.

I take a deep breath. Its time. The tradition is to walk down separately then join hands and walk to the sept together. Loras looks gorgeous in green and gold. He has a ceremonial sword at his hip. I want one.

We take hands. I wink at him. He grins. He looks such the prince tonight. We walk to the sept. The septon sprinkles us with anointing oils. Loras and I take a knee and drop hands.

"When you arise you will be joined by the gods, promised to each other from this day until the two of you join your names and your hearts to each other."

We stand. We say our vows and take hands. Our hands are bound with a white thread. On the wedding day it will be a gold thread. We say our pledges to each other. I try to remember what I am supposed to say. Loras looks like is about to cry.

When its done, His Grace gives us his blessing and my lordship at the same time. I learn quickly that my title comes with a lot of money. I entered as Renly Baratheon and now I stand here as Lord Renly of House Baratheon. I feel powerful.

Then its the presentation of the betrothed to the courts. Loras and I are supposed to greet everyone of rank. I have no idea how many relatives Loras has but several old ladies pinch my cheeks or kiss me or worse. I endure for Loras's sake. I am losing circulation in my hand from the tight thread binding me to Loras. We have to wear it until the end of the ceremony.

"Congratulations," says Willas, shaking my free hand.

"Thank you."

"Good job, Squirt," says Willas to Loras.

Garlan and his wife are next. He shakes my hand she kisses my cheek. Margaery gives me a big kiss. I grin. I would hug her if I could. Jon gives my arm a squeeze.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

Several lords, ladies, and their children congratulate us. Finally its my brother Stannis who shakes my hands then walks away. His wife kisses me, that creepy woman with red hair gives me a stare with her scary eyes. Gendry hugs me.

Finally its down to everyone else. Meera gives me a hug. I kiss her cheek. Aegon nods. I nod back. He shakes hands with Loras. Robb hugs Loras. That's to be expected. Then he congratulates me. Brienne is last. She doesn't pay attention to Loras. She just stands at my side without saying anything.

I spot Satin in the midst of a bunch of girls all are fawning over his raven ringlets. He breaks free. He pats me on the back.

"Jon asked me to stay."

"Are you going to?" I ask.

"I want to. Do you think I should?"

"It would piss his mom off so go right ahead," I say. Loras giggles. He whispers the word "true." And continues talking to Robb.

"I think maybe he wants to commit."

"Or he wants sex."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Looks like you're sleeping with me tonight," Willas informs me.

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. Tradition dictates that the betrothed are to be watched the night of their betrothal because they might wander into each other's arms. So you're with me."

"What about my flower?"

"Loras has a choice between Robb and Aegon."

For the love of the gods, I hope he picks Robb. As much as it kills me that Loras had feelings for Robb, I cannot stand that purple-eyed pretty boy. I don't trust him.

Loras looks back and forth from Robb and Aegon. He seems conflicted. He knows whoever he picks the other will be upset.

"Robb," Loras says.

"You chose him?" Aegon asks.

"He's my best friend. It doesn't mean I like you any less," Loras says.

"What do you see in him?" Aegon asks.

"I was going to ask him the same thing about you," says Robb.

Here we go.

"Like you're any better. I never got a girl pregnant then dumped her for someone else."

"I never put the moves on someone else's girlfriend."

"If she didn't like it she would have asked me to stop."

Robb shoves Aegon. Aegon is ready to shove him back. I can't believe Willas isn't doing anything. Gendry and Jon are now ready to break things up if they get out of hand. Gendry holds Robb back effortlessly.

"I am going to wipe that smirk off your stupid face," says Robb wiggling to get free, but Gendry is much stronger.

"Stop it," Loras says.

"Stay out of this," Aegon says.

"Don't talk to him like that," says Robb.

"Stop it," Loras says again.

"That's enough!" Yells Margaery.

She comes over in her six inch heels. The neck of her dress forms a V down her cleavage. It shimmers when she moves. She looks stunning. The midnight blue is a good color on her.

"Mags," says Robb.

"No. Not today, Robb. You should be ashamed. You're a father, you should be more mature than this. And Aegon, you're a lord, act like one. I am disgusted with your fighting. This is my brother's day and you are ruining it. If you can't be civil I will have you both removed. To stop the fighting Loras will stay with me tonight."

"He can't it has to be a male comrade," says Willas.

"Well then I think its best we go with Robb. Aegon, you will have to deal wih it."

"No. Its not fair. He's my friend too."

"Take him," says Robb. He breaks free of Gendry's hold. Loras looks offended. Margaery slaps him. He rubs his face and stares at her.

"Your jealousy is not my problem. But it is a problem. I am severely disappointed in you. I know you didn't mean that, but look at Loras. You need to get over yourself and your pride and see how your behavior affects other people. You will host my brother tonight. But first you will apologize to both Loras and Aegon. Is that understood?"

"Yes, princess. I am sorry, Loras."

Robb pulls Loras into a hug. My hand goes with them since we're still bound. Robb kisses the side of Loras's head. Robb releases him and squeezes his shoulder.

"What about me?" Aegon asks.

"Do I have too?" Robb asks Margaery.

"Yes."

"I am sorry, Aegon."

He didn't mean that. I know he didn't. Margaery knows too. She forces Aegon to apologize. His apology to Loras is sincere but the one to Robb falls about 100 yards left of sincere.

Margaery is satisfied. She pats both boys on the arm and walks away shaking her butt as she goes.

"She's quite a girl," Robb says, casually.

I agree.

"She's smoking hot," Aegon says, "I was a little worried at first when I accepted because she likes girls, but seeing her in that dress, I can't believe she and I will be married someday."

Robb punches him in the face. He is banned from the ceremony, though all of us secretly applaud him. We all know Aegon was joking, but we'd had enough of him.

Loras and I are cut loose after press pictures. I am ushered up to Willas's room. They strip me down snd put me in pajamas as if I can't dress myself. Willas climbs into the bed with me.

He slaps me on the stomach. I roll over away from him. Thankfully, Willas doesn't want to talk. I notice a picture of Sansa beside his bed. This guy is weird. He's going to be my brother soon.

"Does Robb have a crush on Margaery?" Willas asks randomly.

"Not that I am aware of. I just think he's sick of Aegon."

"Too bad. I think they'd be a good match."

"He's a teenage father and she's a princess. In what universe are they a good match?" I ask.

"You don't understand politics, Renly."

"Obviously, neither do you."

We stop talking. I miss Loras. I think of my flower. I bet he is having more fun with Robb right now that I am having with Willas. Why Willas? Why not Gendry?

I imagine the smile on Loras's face as he lays against Robb. I picture Robb holding him and making him feel safe. The thought makes me dizzy. I am blowing this out of proportion.

Loras is over Robb. He told me so. But what if he isn't. What if he still secretly pines for him? No. I can't think that. Loras is over Robb. He loves him, but like a brother now. _Keep telling yourself that. _I really want to believe it.


	40. Getting a Groove

**Chapter Forty: Getting A Groove Back**

**Loras's Point of View **

Christmas at home was great, dramatic, but great. I was able to see my family. Now we are back in the states. Margaery and I are moving out of the mansion.

Until we find better arrangements, we will be staying with Robb. Willas is going to stay at the embassy itself. He has been named Ambassador instead of me. He has left it up to me and Margaery to find us a new home.

If it were up to me, we would stay with Renly. But we cannot. Renly is looking for a new home to befit his new status. He recently acquired a lot of money from my father.

Renly says his next move is the house he and I will share once we are married. I am so excited. But in the meantime we cannot stay with him.

Its a good thing Robb has two bathrooms in his house. He learned that lesson on he first night back when he walked in on Margaery. I have no idea what he saw, but he still blushes when he sees her.

Robb and I share his bathroom. Margaery uses the other. She has all her girly stuff in it. I sometimes steal her peach scented shampoo. Renly likes that smell. Margaery recently switched to strawberry.

Robb is teaching me to shave. I always thought it would be Willas who would teach me, but Robb decided it was time for me to learn. The stubble coming in on my cheeks told him as much.

"I'm bleeding," I tell him. Blood is gushing out of my face. Robb stops it with a paper towel. He finishes the shave for me.

"You're now a man."

He pats my bare shoulders and rubs this oil on my face he says it keeps my face from drying out or chaffing whatever, but it drips into the cut from the razor.

"Here," Robb cleans the cut and gives me a bandage.

"A man with puppies on his bandage."

"Well you're a girly man."

"Very funny."

Robb pats me on the shoulder again and leaves to check on Torrhen. I finish getting ready for school. This semester because of Robb we get to have casual Fridays where we get to wear normal clothes. Margaery is thrilled.

She looks pretty this morning. Her hair is done in an asymmetrical, artsy way, her eyes are shadowy, and she has leggings under her uniform. The girls are wearing white and gray this semester while the boys get to choose between white or black blazers. Ned is trying to incorporate some individuality in our uniformity.

Margaery has on a gray skirt. The color is ugly, but my sister can make anything look perfect. Robb's nanny comes in carrying Torrhen. He screams until Robb picks him up. Robb kisses Torrhen repeatedly.

"Ready for school?" Robb asks putting his arm around me.

"May I drive?" Margaery asks.

"Sure. This should be fun."

I sit in the back. To both mine and Robb's surprise Margaery is an excellent driver. Driving scares the hell out of me, but she seems to like it.

"You're a wonder," Robb says.

"No, I'm a princess."

"You look pretty today," Robb says.

"Thank you."

I roll my eyes. If he falls for my sister I am going to get mad. It seems so long ago I used to want date Robb. I watch his face turn red. That flush is froming seeing Margaery naked.

A group of girls are waiting for Robb in the parking lot at school. Its the first day after break. I step out in the snow. My new boots that Renly got me are perfect for this weather.

"Robb," screams a girl. She throws herself at him.

"Is it me or did they get more bold?"

"They're stupid," says Arya.

"Hi, Dad," says Robb. He ruffles Arya's hair. He girl is clinging to Robb like a monkey clings to a tree. Robb tries to pry the girl off. Arya pokes at her with a stick and says "get off."

I notice Sansa walk up. She got a hair cut. It only makes more beautiful. She has filled out since I last saw her. She and Margaery head into the school together. Robb shakes the girls off and walks toward the building with Arya and his dad the band of giggling girls follow.

I trudge through the snow after them. I am stopped and pulled to the side by someone. Quentyn Martell is now staring at me. He touches my face.

"What do you want?"

"I missed you, Peaches."

"I went home."

"I know. You didn't call or email. I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You would be worried too if the man you love disappears without a trace."

I walk away. He follows me. Robb is glancing out the door. When I walk up he hugs me tight. He scowls at Quentyn.

"I thought you were abducted," Robb says.

"I'm fine."

Robb leads me into the school. We are both surprised to see Aegon dressed in gray slacks and a white blazer surrounded by a group of girls. Robb and I look at each other. We notice one of the girls is Meera.

"What is it doing here?" Robb asks.

I shrug.

"Hey, Loras," Aegon comes over and steals me away from Robb. Meera detaches herself from the group and joins Robb. I glance back and Robb is getting into his locker.

Aegon shows me off to the girls the way Robb did on my very first day. The girls already know me this time. Aegon gives me a squeeze as he pulls in the direction of his first class.

"I enrolled the second we got back."

"Why?"

"I wanted to be a normal teenager like you."

We have our first class together since we are in the same year. Its Tyrion's lecture on foreign kings and queen. Aegon knows all the answers. His hand shoots up more times than any one elses.

"That was so much fun," Aegon says after class. I stop by my locker. I have a literature class next. Aegon is in that too. When I get there I realize Gendry and Quentyn are in my class.

"What's pretty boy doing here?" Gendry asks.

"I have no idea." Aegon sits doen beside me. Quentyn scowls. He sits behind me and begins to play in my hair.

"You're so beautiful," Quentyn whispers.

I scoot up. Gendry turns around and glares at Quentyn. He backs off. Aegon knows all the answers in this class too. When it is over I am so thrilled for third period.

I signed up to take woodshop with Robb. We sit on a bench together. Today the teacher is just assigning seats and since no one is between Stark and Tyrell we get to sit together. Thankfully Aegon is not in this class.

Robb does not talk to me at all during the teacher's lecture. After class he waits for me, but he still seems upset. I know its about Aegon. I stop Robb.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not. Why would think I am mad at you?"

"You didn't talk to me during class."

"Oh, I don't talk when the teacher talks. I think its rude."

I smile. I thought he was mad at me.

"I thought you were upset over Aegon."

"No. I saw him grab you, you didn't just ditch me for him."

Robb walks me to my locker. He leans his own and stares at a hot girl walking down the hall. He turns his attention back to me. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of pretzels.

"Want one?"

I shake my head.

"I was thinking of taking Meera out for Valentine's Day next month. I thought we could double with you and Renly."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Robb and I walk to lunch together. Its the first day back so we have pizza. Robb grabs five slices. He is about to out one back when he realizes he does not have enough money. I pay for both our lunches.

"I will pay you back."

"You don't have to."

"I know."

I see Aegon sitting at our usual table, with our usual group, in Robb's usual seat. Robb chooses a table on the high platform and sits down. I sit with him without a second thought. People are staring. This is not good. Robb knocked out of his popularity by a newcomer. Gendry loyally joins us. Everyone else stays with Aegon.

Robb does not say a word. He glances at Meera occasionally to make sure Aegon is keeping his hands to himself. Half way through he meal Margaery comes over. She sits on my lap facing Robb.

"I asked him to sit there. He wouldn't listen. Tomorrow he is going to sit next to me so you can have your seat back," says Margaery.

"Its fine, Mags."

"No. It isn't. Honey, if you want something take it. Don't wait for someone to hand it to you. Be a man and tell Aegon he is stepping on your territory."

Robb stands up. He kisses Margaery's cheek. He storms over to our usual table. I have a bad feeling about this.

"You're in my seat."

"I don't see your name on it."

Robb takes a pen out of his bag and writes his name on the back of the seat. Aegon scoots over a seat. Robb writes my name on that one. Aegon moves down one more. Gendry and I reclaim our places at out table. Robb pulls Meera's chair close and puts his arm on the back of mine.

"This will be my seat," Aegon says.

Robb nods.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were the leader of this group."

"He's the most popular boy in school," says Dacey Mormont.

"Who're you again?"

Dacey ignores him. Robb finishes his pizza. Aegon flirts with Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole who is joining us today. She seems to have caught a bad case of the giggles.

"Are you sick or something?" Arya asks.

"Arya," says Sansa.

"You don't like me do you, my lady?" Aegon asks Arya.

"Don't call me a lady. I just don't see what all the fuss is about."

"You're a Stark aren't you?"

"Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn."

Aegon seems amused. Gendry puts his arm around Arya. Aegon ignores them. Arya elbows Gendry in the gut. "Get off."

Robb leaves the second lunch is over. I try to keep up but Aegon catches me. I lose sight of Robb and Meera. Aegon has me walk with him.

"Your friend is a little strange."

"You sat in his seat."

"That's what I mean. He is oddly protective of you."

I smile. I know. I cannot help that fact. Robb feels the need to protect me. Who am I to stop him? Aegon likes the attention he is getting from girls.

By the end of the day, Robb's fanclub has decreased in number. Half the girls are now worshipping Aegon and the other half remain loyal to Robb.

I anxiously wait for the dismissal bell. Renly is waiting outside by Robb's truck holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate. He gives me a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you after your first day back. You're so cute in this white blazer and those boots look so good on you." He kisses me.

"Am I going with you?" I ask.

"No, my flower. I am busy, but we will get together soon. How about Wednesday?"

I nod. He kisses me again.

"I will call you and text you later, my flower. I have to go."

He gets back in his car. I smell the flowers and sigh. Robb is behind me. He grins. I lean against him.

"I have never seen two people so suited to each other."

"Jealous?"

"A little bit. Get in the truck."

I climb in and start eating my chocolate. I share with Robb. We wait for Margaery. She is taking a long time. Finally she comes out with her head down. when she gets in the truck she starts sobbing.

Robb looks at me, we both shrug and look at Margaery. Robb's protective instincts take over. He turns around in his seat to fsce her. Something happened.

"Mags."

"In the boys bathroom it says I am a whore who will sleep with anyone and it listed people I supposedly slept with."

"How did you find out?" Robb asks.

"Jojen Reed saw it. He heard some boys laughing about it."

"Did he say who the boys were?"

Margaery refuses to say. She sobs harder. I look at Robb. What is he thinking?

"Joffrey and someone he didn't know," says Margaery.

Robb gets out of his truck. I chase after him. Joff walks up to the truck when Robb and I climb out of it. He is not alone. Margaery screams. Several boys nearby hear and try to fight through Joff's posse to rescue Margaery.

"Margaery!" I scream. I run back to the truck. I punch a boy. I throw another. I dig through Joff's group to get to my sister. I get elbowed in the eye and the stomach. Joffrey is trying to get to Margaery but she is fighting back. Finally I get inside the truck. I kick a boy out of my way and get between my sister and Joff.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask as he has one of his 'friends' hit me.

"I am going to get her with a baby."

Robb pulls Joff out of the truck. Hs father and several teachers are standing by the truck. Tyrion Lannister slaps his nephew. Robb climbs in the truck.

"You alright, princess?" Ned asks.

"We'll be fine," I say.

"Robb, get then out of here."

Robb does not hesitate. He starts his truck. I climb up front. Robb keeps looking at Margaery in his mirror.

"I blame myself," Robb says. Margaery continues crying. Robb bites his bottom lip and looks at Margaery in he mirror again. "I am going to hurt him."

"No."

"Mags?"

I blink at my sister.

"No. You'll get kicked out of school. You don't need that on your record. Let him go."

"Margaery, he hurt you."

"No. I won't have you destroy your future for my sake, besides, I can take care of myself."

Robb is starting at her. He nearly runs off the road. I am proud of my sister. She is so brave.


	41. Liar Liar

**Chapter Forty-One: Liar Liar**

**Robb's Point of View **

School has been in session for a few weeks. Loras and Margaery have been staying with me. Willas hasn't found them a permanent place yet. I don't mind, I like having them around.

Loras is out with Renly tonight so its just me, Margaery, and Torrhen for dinner. I fill Grey Wind's bowl with food. We are having spaghetti tonight.

"This looks delicious," says Margaery.

"Thanks," I hope it tastes good.

Margaery eats so delicately. I watch her. Her nails are painted purple and they are sparkly. On her fingers are the most expensive rings I have ever seen. She grins at me with perfect, white teeth.

Tor laughs at nothing. She smiles. When I go to feed him my hand touches Margaery's. I smile. She feeds Torrhen a bit of mashed parsnip. Torrhen opens wide for her.

"You're so good with him," I say.

"That's because I love him."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

Grey Wind barks. I return to my spaghetti and try not to make a mess. I drop sauce on my shirt. Margaery laughs. I clean it up but it only makes a bigger mess.

"Its impossible to eat without making a mess," I insist.

"I manage," says Margaery.

"Well we can't all be perfect like you."

She looks surprised by what I said. I realize it was somewhat insulting. I try to give her my most sincere apology. She accepts it. I still feel like a jerk. Its difficult with Margaery.

She is different from Loras in many ways. I have to watch the steps I take wih her. I wouldn't want to offend or upset her. She must sense my discomfort because she purposely makes a mess. It makes Tor giggle.

"Now your clothes are ruined."

"That's okay," Margaery says smiling wide.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. I don't want you uncomfortable around me, Robb."

I nod. "You really did a good job on this house."

Margaery beams. She starts talking rapidly about the house and what her inspiration was for each color or pattern she chose. She stops talking when she hiccups. She turns red. I laugh.

"It is impolite to laugh at a princess."

She hiccups again. I laugh. She turns redder. Torrhen giggles and we both laugh. Margaery's hiccups stop. She puts her hand over her mouth and giggles.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm laughing wih you, princess."

"You are not."

"Okay, maybe I am laughing at you, a little."

I laugh. She shakes her head. I am really enjoying her company. After dinner she offers to do the dishes. I clean up Torrhen and put him in the living room to play while I do the dishes. Margaery stands at the sink next to me.

"What are you doing for Meera for Valentine's Day?"

"Double dating with Renly and Loras."

"Oh."

"Why did she say something?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She said she wants you to spend the whole day with her just the two of you. She doesn't want a gift, she just wants you."

"I can do that."

"Good." She pats my arm.

"What about you? What are your Valentine's plans?"

"I don't have any. I have no one special to celebrate with."

"Well that's kind of sad."

I feel something by my feet. I look down at Torrhen jingling a toy with bells on it at me. I bend down and try to pick him up. He reaches for me. I kiss him.

"Let me finish this. You go be a father."

I kiss Torrhen and thank Margaery. I sit on the floor with my son in the living room and watch him play. Grey Wind chases a ball around the living room Torrhen giggles.

Torrhen hits me with a ball and it makes him laugh. I tickle him. He is so cute. "Stop being so cute."

Margaery sits down on the floor and Tor crawls to her. He tugs on her hair. She tries to get him to let go. He laughs like its funny. I shake my head. She picks up a toy and pretends to talk through it to Tor.

She plays peekaboo with him. I join in on that. Tor doesn't know who to laugh at but he continues laughing anyway. Torrhen drops a toy on his own head and starts crying. Margaery pulls him in close and sings to him. He calms down.

After we play, we give him a bath together. Margaery puts him to bed. She takes a shower. I sit on the couch and look at my phone. I missed a call from Meera. I call her back. I leave out the part of hanging out with Margaery alone.

We talk until Margaery comes out of the shower, but at that same time Renly drops Loras off. Meera tells me she loves me, but she has to go her mom is calling for her. My heart is racing.

"Why do you look guilty?" Loras asks.

"I'm not."

"Loras, how was your date?" Margaery asks. She hugs her brother. She has on shorts and one of Loras's T-shirts. She sits down on the couch, Grey Wind jumps up with her, she turns on the TV and flips through channels.

"Are you okay?" Loras asks.

"Yeah."

He is still looking at me. I pull him into the guest room. He keeps looking at me weird.

"I lied to Meera."

"I need more information."

"She asked if I were alone with Margaery, because she knew about your date with Renly. I lied and said no, she was hanging out with Willas tonight."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want her getting the wrong idea about me and Margaery. Its bad enough she accuses me of having a crush on her. Jeyne used to do that too. If I had a dollar for the number of times she asked if I liked Meera I would be a rich man."

"But you did like Meera while you were with Jeyne."

"So?" I say. Loras continues to look suspicious. "I don't have a crush on Margaery. I don't. Stop looking at me like that."

"Okay, I believe you. But you should Meera the truth. Not telling her only deepens her suspension."

"Fine. I will tell her tomorrow at school."

"Out of curiosity, what did you and my sister do tonight?"

"We ate spaghetti, did the dishes, and played with Torrhen."

"Okay, just checking," Loras says.

"Why did you want to know?"

"To see if your pupils dilated."

He walks away. I scratch my head. What? Why would he do that? What do my eyes have to do with it?

I sit on the couch away from Margaery. She stretches out and lays on me. I don't know where to put my hands so I rest them on the back of the couch. Loras comes in sits down in a chair. Grey Wind walks over to be petted.

"What are we watching?" Loras asks.

"The Real Housewives of Westeros," says Margaery. She snuggles up against my chest and tucks her head just under my arm. I put my arm around her for a second then move it when I see Loras smirking.

"See that lady's husband is cheating on her, but its okay because she is on him too and that woman over there is screwing her own son," says Margaery.

Loras laughs. I just go along with it. Eventually Margaery changes the channel to a movie on TV. Its a gory war movie. I look down after a while and notice Margaery has fallen asleep on me.

"Want me to carry her to bed?" I ask Loras gently sliding out from under Margaery to avoid waking her. She is out. I could leave her on the couch. Loras puts a pillow under her head. I put a blanket over her.

"Can I sleep with you?" Loras asks.

I nod. I check on Tor then go in my room. Loras snuggles up next to me. Why do all the Tyrells like to snuggle? I let Loras snuggle with me. I pull the blanket around us.

"What did you mean when you said you wanted to see if my pupils dilated?"

"When you're attracted to someone your pupils dilate."

"Did they?"

I can't see his face, but I know he's smiling.

"No. You're good."

"Loras, I don't like Margaery."

But he doesn't respond. He still doesn't believe me. To be honest, I am not sure if I believe me anymore. I roll over, wrap my arms protectively around Loras and try to go to sleep.

In the morning, my arms are still around Loras. I shake him awake. He heads off to the bathroom. I check on Tor. He is not there. I go into the kitchen and Margaery is feeding him.

"Good morning, I heard Tor crying so I got him. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah its fine."

I watch this beautiful girl feed my son. She is so delicate and proper about it. When she is finished she gives Torrhen a bath in the sink and picks out his clothes before she passes him to the nanny.

"Get dressed. Its casual Friday," Margaery says.

I smile. I go back in my room and pick out something to wear. Loras shakes his head. He points to a wardrobe he knows would win Margaery's seal of approval.

"Why do I need her seal of approval she isn't my girlfriend?"

"You would look hot in that. Put it on."

"Not if Margaery will like it."

Loras rolls his eyes. I get dressed in ripped jeans and my Ironborn T-shirt. I put on a hoodie that has Winterfell written across the front. I leave my curls loose instead of gelling them.

"You look homeless," says Loras. His pants are purple.

Margaery comes out of her bathroom with tight skinny pants and a shirt that shows off her cleavage. She puts on her coat and hat. She has a light amount of make up, but she is still stunning.

"If I were a girl, I would hate you for how stunning you are," says Loras. I stare at her. Her lips are painted a deep blood red. Her cheeks are dusted with glitter. Her hair falls down her back in ringlets. "Robb, quit staring."

"I wasn't staring."

I snap out of it, and grab my keys. I kiss Torrhen and wait for everyone to get in the car. Loras sits in the back. Margaery climbs in the passenger seat. She checks her make up many times on the ride to school.

When we get there she gets out and Loras and I sit in the car. He is staring at me through my rearview mirror. I bite my bottom lip.

"I don't like her. I don't. Quit looking at me."

"If you say so."

He gets out. I feel like kicking myself. Loras and I walk in together. Aegon is dancing with Meera in the hallway. I come up and take her from him. I kiss her hard on the lips.

"Robb, stop it."

Aegon kisses Margaery. Now I feel like kicking him. Margaery slaps him for being so bold. I lead Meera away from Aegon. She stops me.

"We talked about this, Robb. I am not a toy for you and Aegon to fight over."

"Then tell him to back off."

"We were dancing. Is it that offensive to you if we dance?"

"Meera, I wasn't honest with you last night. Margaery was with me at the house last night. Nothing happened. We ate spaghetti and played with Torrhen. That's all."

"If nothing happened why did you lie?"

"Because you're so parnoid I am going to leave you for Margaery. Can't you see I love you? I am crazy for you. I emptied out my bank account being your secret admirer last year because I wanted you that badly but I couldn't have you."

Meera kisses me. I press her against a set of lockers and kiss her long and hard. She moans into my mouth and I feel pressure against my jeans.

"You smell like strawberries and peaches."

"Is that bad?"

"The peaches are Loras. I assume he slept with you. But the strawberries." Meera walks back the other way I follow her. She walks up to Margaery at her locker and sniffs her.

"Strawberries."

"Meera. I can explain," I say.

"Its my fault," Margaery says. Meera looks at her. "I thought it would be funny to switch our body washes. I emptied his and poured mine in it. I thought it would be funny if he smelled like a girl."

Meera laughs. She buys the story. She hugs me and apologizes for being suspicious. I nonverbally thank Margaery for helping. I need to be careful. I must tell Willas to find a house soon. The longer Margaery stays with me, the more problems I am going to have.

_**As I said, I have no intention of shipping Robbaery. Yet. I just like their dynamic. They don't fit, but yet they could. Plus, Mags is hot. Aegon disrupts Meera and Robb's relationship, so I sort of wanted that for Mags. **_


	42. The Perfect House

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Perfect House**

**Renly's Point of View **

Willas and I arrive at the address on the card. The house is three story with an attic, it has four bedrooms. The third story can be converted into bedrooms but the previous owner had it made into a weight room, and library.

The outside is huge. They about twenty-five acres. The front yard has a wonderful flower garden in the spring, and a swing hanging from a tree. The backyard has enough space to grow our own vegatables. Its far enough out of town that we wouldn't be disturbed.

"Its lovely," I tell Willas.

I stand in the snow and stare at the front door. I imagine a scene ten years from now of Loras hollering for our daughter to come in and eat. I just got off work. He greets me with a kiss. The image fades away.

"Do you want it?" Willas asks.

"This is our home," I say with tears in my eyes. Loras and I will grow old here. This is where we are meant to be. I have to have this house.

"Alright. I think Loras will love it. Let's make a deal."

Willas leaves to talk to the realtor while I walk around the inside of the house. In the kitchen I see myself about thirty-five wearing an apron and cooking with my little girl who is ten. Loras puts his arms around my waist from behind and tells me how much he loves me.

The image dissolves when Willas brings the Realtor over. I sign some papers. I must have this house. This is the third time I have looked at it. Its the best of the twelve I have seen.

"I want to raise a family in this house," I tell Willas when we walk upstairs while the realtor fills out some papers.

"Its nice. Really nice. My parents approve."

"How do they know?"

"Who do you think told me to show it to you?"

"Its wonderful. Our daughter's room will be here. I will paint the walls purple. She'll have a canopy bed, bay windows with a seat right here where she can stare out at the garden."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh, Willas, this my home. This is the home Loras and I will build a life together in."

We leave. I am so excited. I decide not to tell Loras yet. I want to wait until the wedding. I want to design the interior of the house first and reveal it to him the way we did Robb.

Willas takes me to Robb's house. We park and go in. Margaery is taking a nap on the couch. I watch Robb put a blanket over her. Meera is holding Torrhen. Loras is doing homework at the table. He is concentrating hard. He looks so cute.

"Hey," says Willas going to Robb's fridge. "You don't have any beer?"

"I have a baby," Robb says. I guess its easier than saying he doesn't drink. Loras looks up from his homework. He smiles at me.

Margaery is making noises in her sleep. She does that sometimes.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping," says Willas.

"So is Meera," says Robb staring at her lovingly. He must be out of the dog house. Loras comes over to kiss me. I twirl him around. I make him give me a kiss for the number of days we have been apart. Which is two.

"I missed you," Loras says, "Do you have a present for me?"

I wrap my arms around his waist and squeeze his ass. I love this ass. I grab his hip and pull him close. I tilt his head upwards and attack his mouth.

"Not one I can give you in front of people."

"Why aren't we like them?" Meera asks.

"We can be." I don't look, but from the sounds they're making I assume he does what I am doing. Willas gives up and goes outside.

"You're going to squish Tor," Meera says.

They stop whatever they are doing. Loras stops. He sucks on my neck. I am starting to experience problems below. Loras grabs it and squeezes it.

"I want you."

I carry him to the guest bedroom, but we don't make it to the bed. We do it against the door. Hard and rough. Loras hits his head on the door. I release my seed inside him. He is panting.

We put our clothes back on. I tickle Loras and we fall onto the bed. He lays on top of me. He licks my chin, my neck, my lips.

We get quiet and hear Robb's bed hitting the wall. Loras frowns. I pet his hair and kiss his forehead. "What is it?"

"He's trying to stop himself from crushing on Margaery."

"He has a crush on Mags?"

"He says he doesn't, but his pupils did dilate when he spoke of her. I told him they didn't. He persists that he doesn't."

"What difference does it make?"

"None. He would never make a move. He may like Margaery, but he loves Meera."

"Margaery!" Robb screams. Loras claps his hand over his mouth.

"Holy shit," I say.

"I am so sorry, its just that no one was here when I woke. I'm sorry."

"Oh," I say. Robb screamed Margaery because she walked in on them. I get it.

"I'm sorry," Margaery says. She comes into our room looking embarrassed. I smile.

"I walked in on Robb and Meera. He's got red hair down," Margaery makes a motion to her lower region. I grin. "I didn't know they looked like that." I remember when I saw my first penis, well one that wasn't my own. I had about the same reaction.

"Margaery, you've seen mine before," says Loras.

"This is different, he's a man."

I burst out laughing.

"What am I a girl?"

"No. You're my brother. He's different."

"What our embarrassed little princess is trying to say, my flower, is that since you're her brother she doesn't see you as a sexual entity. You are her brother. The same way her breasts don't affect you. Robb is a non-related, hormone driven male. Margaery discovered his good parts. Do you get it?"

"It was so," Margaery holds up her hands. Loras's lips pull up into a smile. He adjusts her hands to a more accurate length. Her eyes grow wide. "I-I-I," she is speechless.

"Yeah, its no wonder Meera likes it so much," I say. Loras slaps me in the chest for that.

Margaery leaves. Talking about Robb's girth killed the mood for me. Loras and I smooch then join Margaery in the other room. Willas is watching Tor. Robb and Meera comes out looking happy. Robb and Margaery make eye contact. They both turn as red as Tor's hair.

"I have to go. Call me," Meera tells Robb, "Bye, Margaery, see you Monday." Meera and Margaery exchange kisses the ways girls do. Robb avoids looking at Margaery.

"I have to leave too, my little flower."

Loras latches onto me. I kiss him hard. He doesn't want me to go. I must. I give him a tender kiss and leave. Willas meets me in the car. The first thing I do is tell him about Margaery.

"You let my sixteen-year-old sister see a penis?"

"No. She walked in on them. And Sansa is younger than Mags and she saw yours."

Willas grins.

"What was Margaery's reaction?"

I tell that story. Willas laughs. We arrive at my apartment. I ask Willas to come in. He declines but he agrees to poker night Wednesday. Gendry isn't home. Instead I find Peaches under the couch. I hold him on my lap. I stroke his fur and tell him how much I love my flower.

I make dinner for myself. Gendry comes home looking upset. The hockey team lost. He says they suck now without Robb on the team. Loras didn't join this year because of Robb.

Gendry eats with me. I ask him if he thinks Robb likes Margaery. His answer is surprising. "No. He would never do that to Meera. He finds Margaery attractive, but he doesn't have feelings for her."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me," Gendry says.

"When?"

"At the palace before she came over to play videogames with us. I asked him and that's the answer he gave me."

"Did his pupils dilate?"

"I don't know."

I don't know why it matters. Margaery would choose a girl over him. He would only end up heartbroken. Its best he stays with Meera. I get around for bed. With Loras on my mind I reach into my pants.

The next morning, I head over to Robb's to surprise my flower with breakfast. No one is awake when I get there. I use Loras's key and unlock the door. I took it while we were kissing last night. Robb doesn't have much in his fridge but I make due with what I find. I make omlets for everyone.

"What smells so delicious?" My flower asks. Loras comes in with his glasses on and his hair tousled. He has on a plain T-shirt and pajama bottoms. My heart hammers in my chest.

"Good morning, my flower."

"Renly?"

He looks tired, he gives me a kiss, yawns and takes a glass of milk to the table. Margaery comes in wearing nothing but a boy's T-shirt and her underwear. Robb comes in as Margaery is reaching in the cabinet for a glass. I watch him watch her. Her shirt comes up to reveal her pink polka dot panties. I shake my head and get the glass for Margaery. I move to block Robb's view.

"Why don't you go put shorts on," I whisper to Margaery.

Robb is blushing. I snap him out of it. He acts like nothing happened. He sits next to my flower at the table. Robb stares off into space.

"Stop ogling my sister," says Loras.

"I'm not," says Robb.

"Just admit you like her," I say.

"I don't like her. Why would like her? I have a girlfriend."

"Margaery is hot," I say. I may like men, but I'm not blind.

"She's not that hot. I don't get what the big deal is. I don't like her. The fact that she likes girls is a turn off. She's really into herself. Like she's too aware she's a princess. I don't like that."

"You're an asshole," says Margaery.

Robb looks upset. He didn't mean any of that. Loras knows Robb didn't mean any of that. Margaery thinks he's serious. Robb only said those things in a lame attempt to convince us he doesn't have a crush on Margaery.

"Mags, I didn't mean it."

"Too late," says Margaery.

"I like you, okay."

Margaery beams. She smiles as she looks at Robb. She squeezes his arm and leans in to hug him. He hugs her back. She breaks the hug and frowns.

"I'm flattered, but I don't like you like that, Robb. You're dating my best friend. Nothing could ever happen between us."

"Never?"

Margaery shakes her head.

"I'm not okay with that."

"You love Meera and she loves you."

Robb looks sad. He goes to check on Tor. Margaery sits down to eat. None of talk about the elephant in the room, but we are thinking the same thing.

After breakfast, Loras and I hang out on the couch while Robb plays with Torrhen. He watches Margaery braid her long hair as if he's entranced. He doesn't notice Torrhen crawl away. I catch the tyke and hold him on my lap.

Robb watches as Margaery's hands weave her hair into a plait. He licks his lips. I put my arm around Loras who is clearly jealous of the attention Margaery is getting from Robb.

"You have pretty hair," says Robb.

"Thank you," says Margaery, "Excuse me."

She goes to the bathroom. Robb is blushing. Torrhen is trying to crawl out of my arms.

"She is so dreamy," Robb whispers.

"You have a girlfriend," Loras reminds him.

"I know. I'm ashamed. But gods, that hair," says Robb.

I laugh. Loras doesn't think its funny.

"I think Margaery and I are moving out," says Loras.

"Why? I like having you around," says Robb.

"No, you like ogling my sister. You don't give a damn if I am here or not."

"Loras, that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. Why would you think I would choose Mags over you?"

"I see the way you look at her."

He's jealous. Loras looks like he is about to cry.

"Loras, I don't look at her."

Loras pushes Robb and walked away. Robb looks confused. I hand Tor to him and rub his back.

"I don't know what to do," Robb says.

"Let me talk to Loras. You can talk to Mags. Just talk."

Loras is curled up in his bed sobbing. Great job, Robb, you made him cry. Damn.

"What's the matter, my flower?"

"I don't understand. She looks exactly like me, but Robb likes her and he could never show that type of interest in me."

"I thought you were over him," I say.

If he wants sympathy he better say he's over Robb.

"I am. It just hurt to think that he could like someone who looks exactly like me, but doesn't like me."

"Honey, it doesn't work that way. I am attracted to men, not just pretty faces. Robb likes women. You can't make yourself like girls, can you?"

"No, but its still not fair."

"Life isn't supposed to be fair, my flower."

"So basically I'm jealous over nothing," Loras says.

"Yes, but you're so cute for it."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. You are cute."

"Am I cuter than my sister?"

"No, but you're cuter than Robb."

"I'll take it."

We smooch. We walk in on Robb and Margaery dancing pretty innocently. I cross my arms and Loras stomps his foot. They stop. Margaery giggles.

"Nothing happened, I swear."

"Dammit, Stark, how many girls do you plan to impregnate?" I ask.

"Not this one," says Margaery.

"Mags, its not like that."

"You're such a boy," says Margaery. I laugh as she takes Torrhen and goes down the hall.

"Get out," Robb says.

"What did I do?"

"Just get out," Robb says.

"Wow, did you get your moon blood early?"

"Go."

"See you tomorrow, my flower."

I kiss Loras and leave. Oh Robb. You're going to torture yourself over this Margaery thing. Or maybe I will torture you.


	43. Do Go Breaking My Heart

**Chapter Forty-Three: Do Go Breaking My Heart **

**Margaery's Point of View **

Meera, Sansa, and I are having a girls day. Full of shopping and bonding. We leave school together. The limo waits for us outside. Renly gave me a list of accessories he wants us to have for the wedding.

"Robb likes you," Meera tells me while Sansa is trying on a dress for her Valentine's date with Willas.

"I don't like him, Meera. I couldn't do that to you."

"I know. It just bothers me that he likes another girl."

"Its just a crush. It will pass. Besides, you told him you like Aegon."

"That's true. I forgot. I am so over him though."

"Glad to hear it."

Sansa comes out and twirls around in her dress. Its yellow. I think the color washes her out. Meera agrees. Sansa tries on a black one. Meera and I look through a rack of dresses. I hold one up. Its cute, but I hate mass produced dresses. I put it back.

"You've never considered him?" Meera asks.

"No. I adore Robb. He's sweet, and he is so good to my brother. But he's not a dating option for me."

"I think he really wants to kiss you."

"He's not going to. Things have finally stopped being awkward at his house."

"The zipper is stuck," says Sansa, "and Robb has liked you off and on since he met you."

"I'll help," says Meera "Mags, what do you think?"

Sansa comes out in the black dress. She looks stunning. The dress itself is ugly, but she looks good in it. Sansa is really growing into a beautiful young woman. Sansa buys the dress and we move on to a different store.

"Margaery," says a man I recognize as Osney Kettleblack.

"Hi," I say.

I have not seen him since before Christmas. He smiles and Sansa and Meera giggle. He tosses his thick hair out his face. I smile. He ends up asking me on a Valentine's date. I agree to it. I give him Loras's cell phone number and Robb's address.

"See you later."

"Oh Mags, he's a college man," says Meera.

"I know."

We finish shopping for clothes and go to the jewelry store. The diamonds make me happy. My body guards surround us. Meera and Sansa try on loads of jewelry.

"You're so lucky you get these things," Sansa says.

"These are real. I want these."

"Margaery look at the price," says Sansa.

I purchase the bracelet. It has amthests and diamonds on it. Its so gorgeous. I buy a necklace to match. I buy some jewels for the girls that will match their dresses for the wedding.

Back at Robb's house I show off my jewelry to Loras. He loves them. He kisses me on the cheek. He and Robb are trying on clothes for their Valentine's dates. Robb is being fitted by our designer.

"You have a great ass," says the designer to Loras.

"Renly likes it too," says Loras.

Robb gets mad about the designer's comment. I do not see anything wrong with a compliment, but Robb does not like it.

"I'm sorry," says the designer.

"Its quite alright," says Loras.

"No it isn't. He can't say those things to you, its inappropriate."

"I have a date for Valentine's day," I tell my brother.

"Who is she?" Loras asks, "Ow, watch where you stick that!"

"Sorry, my prince."

"Pervert," Robb mumbles.

"It was an accident," says the designer.

"Sure it was."

"His name is Osney Kettleblack," I say excitedly.

"Wait. You're going out with a man," Robb and Loras say at the same time. They high five.

"Yes."

I leave them to the stylists and think about what I want to wear. I snatch Loras's phone and ask Renly to make a dress for me. I want it to uphold my status as a princess, but be sexy at the same time.

Loras and Robb are done being dressed. They call me into the living room so they could model for me. Loras looks handsome in his form-fitting black slacks, boots, and dress shirt. The black pants are satin snd fit him perfectly.

Robb is wearing a vest with his outfit. He looks ultra sexy. Meers is going to be delighted. Loras and Robb takes photos of each other. They grin and hug and take one together.

"We look good," says Loras looking at the pictures.

They change out of their date outfits and the designers put them away. Robb makes them leave when he catches one of them checking Loras out.

"He was harmless," says Loras.

"He wanted to bed you," Robb says.

"So what if he wanted to it doesn't mean he gets to."

"Loras, you have a lot to learn about the real world and the people in it."

"You think he would have tried?"

"Its possible."

They hug. I hug Robb for looking out for my brother. He hugs me back, but doesn't let go right away. Torrhen cries.

"I have to get him," Robb says.

"You looked so handsome," I tell Loras.

"Thank you."

I catch Robb looking at us. He disappears behind the wall with Torrhen. What was that about? Loras changes his clothes. His phone rings. Its Osney. Loras passes it to me.

"Hi. I'm so glad you called. My favorite flowers are roses. You're so sweet to ask. I am looking forward to it. Alright bye."

I shut the door to my bedroom and change out of my uniform. I take off my bra to put on a more comfortable one, I hear some noise. I bend over to get some jeans out of a drawer, when I stand I see a pair of eyes watching me from the window.

I scream. My brother and Robb run in. The person is startled and runs away. I realize I am standing in the room topless. Robb's blushing and trying so hard not to look. I put my robe on.

"Someone was watching me."

Loras looks at Robb.

"Really? I was with you the whole time."

"It wasn't Robb."

"Who was it?" Loras asks.

"I don't know," I say honestly.

"Go change in my room and I will see if I can't find better curtains," says Robb, "don't look at me like that, Loras, I am trying to be helpful."

I thank Robb and change in his room. His curtains are black unlike the ones in mine and Loras's room. Loras comes in as I fasten my bra.

"I think it was Joff."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"No."

Robb knocks. I put my shirt on quickly and let him come in. He has blue curtains in his hand. He plans to switch the ones from Torrhen's room with the ones from ours.

"No. That's not necessary," I say.

"I want you to feel safe," says Robb.

"You and Loras make me feel safe."

Torrhen is crawling around Robb's feet. Grey Wind is sniffing him. Robb scratches Grey Wind's ears.

"I'll be in there," says Robb. He scoops up Torrhen and leaves. I sit down on Robb's bed. Loras picks up a notebook. He opens it and smirks.

"Listen to this, 'Margaery is so pretty. Its hard not to stare at her sometimes. I know it upsets Loras, and that is harder to deal with than my crush.'"

"Aw, he loves you more."

"Yes. Listen, 'I realize I was a jerk to Aegon about his crush on Meera. I completely understand why she would be upset about my crush on Margaery. I would never leave Meera. I think about her all the time. When I imagine myself married, its Meera I see in a white dress. But sometimes I find myself wishing Margaery liked guys so I could see if I had a chance. Of course, we'd never work out. I can't stop wondering what this is doing to Loras. It was hard for him when Meera and I got together. I don't want to do anything that would make him hate me. I'd rather be dead.'"

I grab it from Loras's hands. He seems far away in his thoughts. He leaves Robb's bedroom. I sit the book down and follow. Robb is playing with Torrhen. Loras wraps his arms around Robb from behind.

"I am not mad at you anymore."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

Loras kisses Robb's back.

"You're forgiven. I love you."

"Get off," Robb says. He faces Loras. I can tell my brother really wants to hug him. Robb allows it. They are so cute.

Thursday is Valentine's Day. The corridors of Winterfell are decorated with lavish red and pink streamers and hearts are everywhere. It seems everyone is out to find a sweetheart to spend the holiday with.

Loras receives unwanted attention from a few boys at school and a few girls. I am with him when he opens his locker and a chocolate rose falls out. Its from Quentyn.

"This is ridiculous," Loras says.

"Hi, Peaches," says Quentyn showing up with a bouquet of white roses. He kisses Loras on the cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Celebrating Valentine's Day with my sweetie."

"I am not your sweetie. We are not together."

"What's wrong, sweetie. Would you rather have red?"

"The roses are beautiful, but no."

"Is this creep bothering you?" Gendry asks.

Quentyn walks away. He does not bother with Gendry. Gendry has me close my eyes and hold out my hand. I feel a bag slide into my hand.

I open my eyes and a gift bag is hanging on my wrist. Inside is a box of chocolate and a stuffed bear. Gendry hands me a yellow rose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, princess. Thats from me and Renly."

I kiss his cheek and he leaves to find Arya. Loras and I walk toward my locker where Robb is waiting. His face is flushed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Robb hands me three pink roses and walks away. Loras shakes his head. I chase after Robb. His legs are so long I can barely keep up. I finally catch him.

"Wait. What are these for?"

"I like you. I kind of have a crush on you. That's what the flowers are for. Don't worry, Meera knows."

"You're sweet."

"You still don't like me?"

"No."

"Well that's okay."

"May I keep the roses anyway, they're very beautiful?"

"Yes, of course. See you at lunch."

He is blushing. I kiss his cheek and walk back to my brother. Loras walks me to class. I think about my roses. Robb is so sweet. I wish I could return his feelings, but I don't.

At lunch I learn about the insanity from Robb's fanclub. They filled the back of his truck with chocolate and homemade cards that are scented with their personal fragrances. The outside of his truck is covered in hearts.

"Gods, I am so embarrassed," Robb says.

"I liberated one of the chocolates from your truck," says Dacey biting the corner off a chocolate heart.

"You can have them all," says Robb.

"I saw your truck," says Aegon, "Wow. Girls are crazy."

"I know!"

"Calm down, Robb," says Loras patting his back.

"I have something for you," says Robb. He hands Loras a hand made card. Me, Sansa, and Meera all "Aw!" At the same time. Robb glares at us.

"They're like boyfriends," says Meera, "Should I be jealous?"

"Thank you, Robb," says Loras.

_**Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Robb **_

The card was short but sweet.

"You are such a girl, man," says Gendry helping Arya eat the ten chocolates they stole from Robb and Loras's lockers. The boys do not seem to mind them taking the chocolates.

"What did you get, Meera?" Sansa asks.

"I got a card, a dozen red roses, a stuffed animal, a couple movies I have been dying to see, a hand made picture frame with a photo of us in it, and a free massage coupon from Robb," says Meera lovingly. He kisses her.

"Aegon?" Sansa asks.

"I got two marriage proposals, a declaration of love, a bag of marshmallows, and about sixty cards that smell pretty seductive."

Even Robb joined in the laughter on that. Suddenly, the lights dim in the cafeteria. A spot light shines on Loras and another on Quentyn he starts singing a love song to Loras.

Loras sinks low in his seat, his face is so red it looks like a cherry. He hides his face. Quentyn keeps singing. Several students are laughing.

"Robb, please kill me. Stab this fork through my eye."

"Loras, baby, I love you."

"Oh gods," says Loras. He crawls under the table. The entire cafeteria is laughing at him now except us. We're trying to be supportive. Quentyn ends his song and pulls Loras out from under the table to present him with a stuffed animal bigger than he is, a balloon, fifty red roses, and jewelry.

"Enough!"

"Baby, can't you see that I am hopelessly in love with you?"

Loras walks away. People throw stuff at him in mocking declarations of love. I watch him run out of the cafeteria. I get up, Robb has beaten me to it. I sit back down.

"I am embarrassed for him."

Arya stands on a chair, "Hey, knock it off. You're laughing at the wrong person. You should laugh at this idiot for declaring his love not the person he declared it too. Oh and would the 100 girls who filled my brother's truck with treats stand up so we can laugh at them too?"

That shut them up. Arya Stark is my new hero. I start a slow clap that the rest of our table joins, but it doesn't catch on. I hope Loras is okay.


	44. Valentine's Day

**Chapter Forty-Four: Valentine's Day**

**Loras's Point of View **

I am sitting in the bathroom crying. I have never been more embarrassed. I have my knees pulled up to my chest and my hear resting on them. I spot a pair of shoes I recognize. I look up at Robb. He squats beside me.

"Hey," Robb says.

"Go away."

"No. I'm where I need to be. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Quentyn Martell just embarrassed me in front of the entire school."

"Not the whole school, the students in B lunch didn't see."

"You're not helping," I say. I wipe a tear from my eye.

Robb sits beside me on the floor. He keeps quiet and just sits there to let me cry. He pats me on the back a couple of times but otherwise does not touch me.

I stop crying and Robb looks at me. I take out the card he gave me. We both laugh. He tickles me. I swat his hand, but it does make me feel better.

"Why did you give me this?" I ask.

"You're my best friend."

"You made it for Margaery didn't you?"

"No. I actually made it for you."

I look at him. He smiles. I punch his arm.

"You're pathetic."

"I couldn't give it to her. I swear I am trying very hard to get over her."

"Not hard enough, apparently."

"I'm sorry."

"Tonight is Margaery's date with that Kettleblack. I don't really trust him." I look at Robb.

"You want to crash it?"

"Do you?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Our dates are tomorrow night anyways," I say.

"Loras, how about a date with me tonight?"

"I'd love to." Robb and I discuss ruining Margaery's date. I wonder what kind of "date" Robb will be. We are stopped in the hallway. Several girls swarm around Robb begging him to ditch Meera and date them. Quentyn and a couple boys I do not know drag me aside and offer me gifts.

They declare they have had crushes on me since I first walked through he halls of Winterfell. They are cute, but I have Renly. One of the boys is bold enough to kiss me. He's a really good kisser, but that makes Quentyn and the other boy jealous.

"Stop it. I don't deserve your love. I'm not worthy," I say playing along. I believe its the only way to get them to let me go to class. Robb has no chance of escaping the nest of girls he is stuck in.

"But you are worthy, my prince. You're kind, and beautiful, and sexy," says the boy who kissed me. I bet they are in B lunch because I have never seen them before.

"Please, my delicate angel, take this ring as a token of my love," says the boy who kissed me. He puts the ring on a chain and hangs it around my neck.

"He's mine," says Quentyn.

"I think you're all pretty great. Must I chose only one. I want to love you all."

"Me first," says the boy who kissed me. I kiss him for a moment, and when the other two are fighting with him I sneak away. Robb breaks free of the girls and we make a run for it. We run for Ned's office.

"That boy was a really good kisser," I admit.

"Girls are crazy. Absolutely crazy."

"Boys aren't much better."

Robb and I decide to skip the rest of our classes and go play video games at the local arcade until its time to pick up Margaery. Margaery comes to the car carrying the roses Robb gave her and her gift from Gendry and Renly.

I watch her put on lipstick. She smacks her lips together. I wonder if she is doing it to tease Robb. He doesn't seem to notice.

We go back to the house. Robb's nanny gives him Torrhen and goes home for the day. Margaery heads right for the shower.

Robb and I play with Torrhen while Margaery gets ready for her date. Renly comes over with Willas, Gendry, and her dress. Margaery comes out with just a towel on, I look at Robb, he is trying not to stare.

"Thank you, Renly, its beautiful," says Margaery.

Renly hugs her. I wait patiently for my fiance to notice me. He finally does. He pulls me in close and gives me three kisses. I melt in his arms.

He holds me from behind while we wait on Margaery. Robb is trying to make Torrhen laugh. Margaery comes out of the bathroom in her new dress. Willas whistles.

Robb does a double take. His face turns red. She looks stunning. Renly did an amazing job. Gendry is smiling. Robb looks like he is struggling with something.

"You look beautiful," says Willas hugging Margaery.

"You don't look beautiful, you are beautiful," says Robb blushing.

"I agree," I tell her.

Osney arrives ten minutes late to pick her up. He seems startled by all of us opening the door. I look him up and down.

"Loras, this guy is huge," says Renly.

"I can see that," I say.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Osney asks Margaery.

"Before I let you take out my darling sister I need to know where you're taking her," I say.

"Loras, don't embarrass me."

"We're going to dinner then maybe a movie," says Osney.

"Its a school night I want her back by 11."

"Whatever," says Osney.

I kiss Margaery.

"Listen, this girl means a lot to me, if you hurt her, I will harm you," says Gendry.

"Whatever," says Osney.

Margaery leaves with him. I look around for Robb. He's leaning against a wall deep in thought. He snaps out of it and picks up Torrhen.

"I don't trust him," says Renly.

He leaps over the back of the couch to sit down. Gendry leans against the wall. Willas sits down. I sit next to Renly.

"I doubt any of us do," says Gendry.

We all get quiet. We have the same idea. Willas drives himself and Renly. I ride with Gendry and Robb. Gendry sits in the back with Torrhen. We follow Osney.

He takes her to a restaurant. While they are in the fancy place Robb swings through a drive through and gets burgers. We park in the lot of the restaurant Margaery and her date are. Willas pulls in beside us. We get out. Robb sits on the hood of his truck wih Torrhen and eats his burger quietly. Renly and I share my burger. We take turns feeding each other.

"Can you see them, Willas?" Gendry asks.

I shiver. Renly wraps his arms around me to warm me up. It starts snowing. I let Renly kiss me.

"My little flower is turning into an icecicle."

"He is making her laugh," says Willas.

"Seriously, I think Loras is frozen," Renly says.

"I'll be alright," I say.

"Let me keep you warm, my flower."

"Renly, I don't want to have sex in the car," I whisper.

"Alright, we won't."

"He just touched her face," Willas says.

Robb climbs off the hood of his truck and gets inside with Torrhen. Renly encourages me to get in to when Robb starts the engine. I climb in. He is quiet.

"Are you okay?" Robb asks.

"Yes, thank you, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I don't deserve Meera. I can't even keep myself from falling for other girls. I should be with my girlfriend tonight, instead I'm crushing on your sister and jealous that she's on a date with someone who isn't me. Meera deserves better. I am a terrible boyfriend."

"We can't help who we fall in love with. I'm not saying you're in love with Margaery. I know you're not, but, crushes are the same concept."

"I'm such an asshole."

"Don't throw yourself a pity party, Robb. This isn't about you. This is about Margaery. I just want my sister to be safe. Yes, you are an asshole, but not for the reasons you said, but because you're making this about you."

"You're right."

"Stop sulking. None of us are judging you for your crush on Margaery, except Renly. He's judging you, but the rest of us aren't. So buck up and let's be here for my sister."

Robb grins. We sit in the car to warm up. Torrhen goes right to sleep. Robb puts a blanket over him. He turns off the vehicle and we get out. Robb stays close to his truck to watch Torrhen.

"They're done. Okay. Everyone in their cars," says Willas.

Gendry climbs in the backseat with Torrhen. We wait until Osney and Margaery are well on their way before we start up and follow them.

"Where is he going?" Robb asks.

Osney's car is three cars ahead of us. We didn't want to follow exactly behind because Margaery would see us. We should have used Gendry's vehicle.

Osney takes Margaery down a deserted road. Robb takes a parallel road so we can get behind Willas. It would be suspicious if the same vehicle followed them the whole way.

"Where is he taking my sister?" I ask.

We lose sight of Osney and Margaery. Finally we find the car. No one is in it. Willas kicks the car. His breath can be seen in the air.

"Damn," says Willas.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Robb says. He shields Tor from the wind. We hear a girl scream. That has to be Margaery. I take off running without a second thought. I run in the direction I heard the scream.

"Margaery!"

"Loras!" She screams back. I hear sounds of fighting and grunting and Margaery's voice, but I have no idea what she is saying. I slide on some ice, but I stay on my feet. I run faster.

I see my sister fighting with three men. One of them is Osney. A woman is there too. Cersei?

"Ah, there's the little prince."

"What?"

Someone tries to grab me from behind, I throw them over my shoulder. Joffrey. "I knew I didn't trust you."

Margaery's mouth his gagged. She is struggling. By the look of her she put up a fight. I hear footsteps behind me. Renly and Gendry and the guards of the royal family have shown up.

"You alright?" Renly asks.

I nod. He hugs me. I point towards Margaery. I deck Joffrey as he comes at me. Gendry fights off one of the Kettleblacks. A police vehicle shows up and Willas gets out. That was quick. I untie my sister. She hugs me.

"What shall we do with these people, my prince?" The office asks Willas. Willas looks at me and Margaery. He limps over and hugs Margaery.

"Arrest them. I am pressing charges. This is kidnapping."

I watch happily as the Kettleblacks and Lannisters are arrested. Joff spits in my face so I trip him. The officer laughs.

"This isn't over, Tyrell. A Lannister always pays his debts."

"Good, I'll be waiting," I say. Margaery bumps me with her elbow. I grin. When they leave and Willas fills out the police report Margaery, Renly, Gendry, and I walk back to join Robb. He had to stay with the cars because of Torrhen.

Robb gets out of his truck and hugs me first. I embrace him. I can feel his heart pounding in his chest, "I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

I smile. Robb hugs Margaery next. Its a tight, albeit short hug. Robb kisses her on the cheek. She jumps in his arms. He looks surprised, but accepts her. He carries her to his truck.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaken up. Thank you for coming after me."

Robb nods. I am behind him when he turns around. Margaery watches Torrhen who is sleeping. I pull him away from earshot.

"Thank you for driving me to rescue my sister," I tell him.

"She means a lot to me too."

"If things were different, I'd give you my blessing to be together."

"I'm touched. You could give me your blessing to be with Meera."

"I don't think so. Maybe I am still waiting to claim you for myself," I say jokingly. Robb throws a snowball at me.

"You'll be waiting a long time."

I hit him in the face with a snowball. And suddenly I am tackled. Renly shoves snow in my face. I laugh. As I try to get up he and Robb attack me with tickles and snowballs.

"I yield," I say, laughing so much my abs are cramping.

"Gods, you're cute," says Renly, tugging on my coat and pulling me close. I would kiss him, but my lips are freezing. He laughs. "You have blue lips, my flower."

"I think you just found your blue rose," I say through chattering teeth. I shiver.

"I think I did."

Willas comes back. The police cars and guard SUVs zoom by. Willas had them on standby. He must have. He knew about Margaery's date. I need to give my brother more credit.

Margaery is asleep when we get in the truck. Robb unfolds a blanket and has me put it over her. He did not trust Gendry with the task. I sit in the back with Margaery and Gendry sits up front. I fall asleep on my sister.

When I wake up I am staring at Gendry's butt. I am being carried. Gendry puts me down on the couch in Robb's house. Renly is carrying Margaery and Robb has Torrhen.

"Tor's tired. Aw. Daddy will put you to bed," says Robb. He kisses Tor and disappears into the dark hallway.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my flower," says Renly. He puts Margaery down and hands me a card and a blue rose. Its made of glass, but it's beautiful.

"Renly, this is magnificent."

"You once told me that a blue rose means impossibility, I wanted you to know that nothing is impossible when you're in love."

"Give me a break," says Willas.

"That's so romantic," I say.

"Really?" Willas says.

"Shut up, Willas."

I kiss Renly. I have never been more attracted to him. I give him my Valentine's gift too. Its just a card I made and some flowers.

"You're the only flower I want."

"Will you be my Valentine?" I ask Renly.

"Let me think about it. Hell yes. Will you be mine?"

"Yes."

We kiss. I notice that Renly is crying. He never cries. I am too. He kisses my tears and holds me close.

"Its been quite a night," he says.

"Hmmm," I say, leaning against him. I fit here in Renly's arms. I catch Robb's eye. He's smiling at us. He seems genuinely happy for me. I am happy. I really am.

Willas is ready to leave. I say bye to Renly. Renly gives Robb a lecture on how to treat a princess in bed. Robb gives him a rude gesture and Renly leaves laughing.

"You're fiance is a jerk," says Robb semi-seriously.

"He's the best."

Robb playfully punches my chin. He carries Margaery to our room. I follow. I turn down the blankets and we tuck her in.

"I like having you here. You were right before when you said it only because of Margaery. But I want you to know, I enjoy having you around all the time."

"Can't you just say 'I love you' without all this?"

"Its not easy for me to say that to a guy."

"Try."

"I love you."

I smile. I hug Robb goodnight and crawl into bed. I roll over and look at my sister. She has a few bruises, but she is unharmed. I have no idea what I would do if I lost her. I kiss her cheek, put my arms around her and go to sleep.


	45. Can't Get Over You

**Chapter Forty-Five: Can't Get Over You**

**Robb's Point of View **

Its late March and spring has come at last. Its Food Frenzy week at school. But some of us have senioritis. I am desperate to get all my tests and finals finished so I can graduate with honors in May.

I have an 82 in History. That's my lowest mark so far. I need to bring that 82 to a 96 or I kiss my Valedictorian status goodbye. That is why I am not competing in Food Frenzy week even though I am the reigning Hot Dog eating champion. I backed out so Gendry is taking my place.

Not only do I have to worry about graduation, I still am crushing pretty hard on Margaery. It was getting better, but after I saw her kiss another guy during the talent show, my crush has spirled into a jealous fit.

Meera is frustrated. I don't blame her. This is an obstacle we have to overcome. I aim to conquer my crush. Its difficult, because Willas decided he liked having them live with me so Loras and Margaery have officially moved in.

Willas still doesn't want them at Illyrio's place with the Targaryens. Now that the Lannisters are in prison, hopefully for good, its safe for them. But instead he wants to torture me by having that goddess walk around my house in cute little outfits that make me bite my knuckle to keep from giving into my urges.

But I digress. I needed a place to study that was void of Meera and Margaery. I am at the library studying. Loras is here with me. He and I are barely out of each other's company nowadays.

"Did you know that Margaery and I have the exact same eyes?" Loras asks over the top of the magazine he's reading, "It worries me what people like to read about."

"I like the one where you and Sansa were dating," I say. I turn the page of my text book.

"Oh yes. What about the one where I'm a chain smoker?"

I laugh, "That'd be an interesting universe, one where you liked girls and smoked a pack a day."

Loras laughs. The librarian shushes us.

"I swear these journalists are getting stupider. Margaery and I are not twins and we're definitely not doing it."

"I'm not so sure, you do share a bed," I say. He tosses a paperwad at me. "It was a joke."

Loras picks up another magazine and finds another article about himself. This one must be good. I have read the same sentence three times and have retained none of the information. I slam my book shut.

"Are you finished?" Loras asks.

"Yes. Its getting late, we should go," I say. I grab my blazer. Loras stretches. I throw my arm around him and we leave together. Quentyn Martell gives me a dirty look as we pass.

"Loras," says Quentyn, but we ignore him.

I take Loras to dinner since we were studying through it. I hope Margaery and Renly didn't go to any trouble to fix us something. Loras and I stop for tacos.

"Robb, why is it that you spend so much time with me?" Loras asks.

"I miss Jon," I confess. It used to be Jon who would help me study and who would always be there across from me in the library distracting me when I am too focused on one subject.

"You should call him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"How do you know?"

"He has a boyfriend now and a better life."

"He misses you."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"We did a video chat on Renly's birthday."

"That was months ago."

"He still misses you."

"Yeah I guess."

I get back in the truck. Loras is right. Maybe I should call my brother. I talked to Bran and Rickon yesterday. I took them both out to dinner.

Margaery greets me and Loras when we come in. She put Torrhen to bed. "I did your laundry," Margaery says.

"You did my laundry?" I say blushing.

"Its clean and folded and on the edge of your bed."

"You saw my dirty clothes?"

"Was that wrong? I was just trying to help."

"No, its not wrong, I'm just embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

I go to my room and see a stack of my clothes on my bed. On the top of the stack is my underwear. I know I am blushing. I put the clothes away and go check on Torrhen. He is sleeping. I give him a kiss and leave his room.

I bump into Margaery carrying her laundry. Pink panties are laying on the top. I side step her and I go into the living room where Loras is playing with Grey Wind and talking on the phone to Renly.

"Robb just saw Margaery's underwear, and he's blushing," says Loras.

"I can't do this anymore, Loras."

"Renly, I will have to call you back. Bye. What are you on about?"

"I can't keep this up."

"Do you want us to leave?"

"No, I don't, but I want her to stop being whatever it is she is. She's driving me crazy."

"This is really hard for you," Loras says. I bite the nails on my left hand.

"I need some space," I say.

"I can go stay with Renly. Its fine," says Margaery.

"Mags, I want you here, you know I do, but this is unhealthy. I'm sorry."

"Why do you like me?" Margaery asks. She looks into my eyes. My cheeks redden.

"You're sweet, and beautiful, and you bought me this house."

Margaery laughs. She hugs me and goes to pack. I offer to drive her. She agrees. Loras stays here to watch Torrhen. Margaery and I are alone in my truck.

I keep my hands to myself. She turns on the radio then stares out the window. I feel so bad about this. I am such a jerk. I pull in at the apartment parking lot.

Margaery kisses me on the cheek. She doesn't say a word. She just gets out. I chase after her. I spin her around to face me.

"You don't have to do this."

"Meera is my best friend, Robb. I love her. She doesn't deserve the pain. I need to be away from you for everyone's sake. If you continue to like me she is going to get hurt and I don't want to do that to her."

"But I will try harder."

"No. I will stay with Renly for a while."

"Are we still friends?"

"No. I can't be friends with you right now, Robb. You need to get over this. I will see you at school."

I walk back to my truck. I don't start it up. I punch the steering wheel and start crying. I lost a friend because I have feelings for her. I cry until I hear someone tap on my window. Its Renly.

"Go away," I say.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I just lost a really good friend because I have a stupid crush."

"Go home, Robb. Go home and call Meera. You have a wonderful girl."

"You could be supportive."

"No, I can't. You were such a jerk to Meera about her crush on Aegon and now you like someone else and that girl is patient with you. You owe her an apology and one to Aegon too."

I roll up the window and start my truck. Renly is right, unfortunately. I go to Meera's. She answers the door in her robe. That used to excite me, now it doesn't. Meera pulls me inside. She takes me upstairs where I get on my knees to apologize to her.

"I want to re-light the fire in our relationship," I tell her.

"I want that too. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to be your secret admirer again. My feelings for you were never stronger than when I was your secret admirer."

"It won't be a secret."

"It will if you play along."

"You're crazy, but you're cute."

I smile. She kisses me. My heart hammers in my chest. There it is. I want that fire to burn throughout my body when I'm near Meera. I leave her house and go to the nearest flower shop and buy a hundred orchards. I put them in my truck for school tomorrow.

Loras is waiting for me when I come home. I hug him. Losing Margaery is one thing, if I lost Loras I would fall apart. I kiss his forehead to let him I care.

"I love my sister, Robb. Don't put me in a position to choose between you. You won't like the outcome."

"Fair enough. Anyway, it won't come to that. I am going to re-start the fire in my relationship with Meera by being her secret admirer again. It should help me get over Mags."

"How much money do you need?"

"I don't need any money."

"You're unemployed and I know how much you spent last year as her secret admirer." Loras opens his wallet. He gives me his credit card and some cash.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If it will get you over my sister then yes." I accept his money. He knows I don't like taking money from him. I check on my son then get ready for bed. When I am lying in bed thinking about Jon, Loras comes in clutching a stuffed animal. He looks like a child.

"I can't sleep without someone next to me," he says.

I scoot over and pat my bed. Loras slides in. He puts the stuffed animal on the floor. I ask him to snuggle with it, because I don't feel like snuggling with him. But he puts his head on my shoulder anyways.

"Are we going to do this every night?" I ask.

"Probably."

"Great. Just checking."

"Do you want me to stay with Renly too?"

"No. I want you here."

"Okay, then stop complaining."

"Yes, dear."

So that's how it goes for a whole week. Loras and I are practically inseparable. Meera comments that we are like boyfriends. She catches me feeding him from my plate, before I realize we have been acting like boyfriends.

Soon, it becomes a joke. As I relight the candle in my relationship with Meera, I inadvertently have replaced Margaery in Loras's life. She has not spoken to either of us in a week.

At lunch she sits with Sansa and Aegon at a different table. I know this is hurting Loras. He tries to talk to her on the phone when he calls Renly, but she refuses to talk to him, and its my fault.

She is talking to Willas apparently. She told him she misses Loras and Torrhen and me. I feel like a jerk, but Loras doesn't act like he is upset with me over it.

Loras and I are getting ready for bed. Loras tries to kiss me. Our lips actually touch before I realize what's happening. I push him away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"Its okay. Its no big deal."

"We've been acting like boyfriends and everything, and I guess my old feelings resurfaced. If you want me to leave I will. I don't really have feelings for you anymore. I want you to know that. That ship has sailed. I just got caught in the moment."

"Calm down, Loras. No, I don't want you to leave. I know you don't like me that way anymore. We'll call it an accident. I can back off the boyfriend jokes."

"No, I sort of like being your non-boyfriend boyfriend."

I laugh. Loras slides in bed. I get in too. He rolls over away from me. I scoot closer and put my arms around him. I know that's what he needs. I will never understand why he can't sleep alone, but I am happy to give him what he needs.

"I miss Margaery," Loras says.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Are you over her yet?"

"I want badly to yes, but I still get all tingly when I hear her name. I hate this."

Loras kisses my hand.

"Renly doesn't like me sleeping next to you. He thinks my feelings are going to resurface. I told him that I need to feel someone next to me or I can't sleep. He understands, but he isn't happy."

"I am not going to steal you away."

"You don't understand. My heart was yours before it was his. He is afraid I am going to give it to you again. He wants all of my love. He doesn't know that he has my whole being."

"You really felt that strongly about me?"

"I did. But I'm over it."

I knew Loras had a crush on me in the beginning, but I didn't know just how strong it was. It doesn't matter now because its in the past, but I feel bad for hurting him.

"There was never a chance was there?" Loras asks.

"No. I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset. Don't apologize. I love you like a brother now."

"You're more than my brother, Loras. You're my fake boyfriend."

He laughs at that.

"You're more than my brother too," he says seriously.

I get closer to Meera over the next few days. She forgives me for being distant in our relationship. Being a not-so-secret admirer for her is working out. It has re-booted my feelings for her in a way I never expected.

On Friday after school I bump into Margaery. I feel a slight tingle in my finger tips when I touch her, but no where else. I smile.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi."

And then she hugs me. I am so happy to hold her I could cry. It has been so long since we spoke. I miss her.

"Please come home where you belong."

"Okay."

I smile to myself. This girl is great. It will be nice to have her back for Loras.

Loras is so happy to have her back he wakes me up by dropping a balloon filled with water on my head. I get out bed and chase him. I tackle him and we wrestle. Loras pins me. I break lose and manage to pin him. There is no lack of noises.

"Why don't you two just do it and get it out of your system?" Margaery asks. I see Renly hits her on the top of her head with a newspaper.

"Don't give them ideas."

"Pinned you," says Loras.

"No way," I say wrestling for control. I tickle Loras. He fights even harder for control. I laugh at his struggle.

"This is really turning me on," says Renly.

"You like watching teenaged boys don't you?" Willas asks.

"Like you're one to talk," says Renly.

My head bumps Loras's and we accidentally kiss. We back off. I let Loras out of the hold I have him in. I help him up. Willas is laughing.

"I knew they wanted each other," says Willas.

"Shut up, Will. Are you alright, my flower?" Renly asks.

"I'm fine. Robb?"

"Good," I say. I take Torrhen from Margaery. She is beaming over my accidental kiss with Loras.

"So, Robb, when are you coming out?" Willas asks.

"You're an ass."

"You kissed my brother. That must be fun for you, Ren."

"Fuck you, Willas. It was an accident," says Renly holding Loras close. Loras is embarrassed. I let him know I have no hard feelings. He smiles.

"So I won?" I say.

"No. I pinned you."

"Well I pinned you too."

"No. You cheated. You tickled me."

Loras and I have a rematch. He pins me. Margaery calls it in favor of Loras. I accept that. I help Loras up. I kiss my son and watch Margaery and Loras wrestle. Renly munches on a slice of bacon.

I hand Torrhen to Renly and decide to help Margaery out wih Loras. Loras moves and I find myself wrestling with a hot girl. When the realization hits me, my hormones betray me.

I stop. I back off and let Loras finish wrestling her. My heart is pounding in my chest and other parts of me are throbbing. I go to thr bathroom to solve the problem. I wash my hands after.

Loras is holding Torrhen and waiting for me in the hallway. I take my son and he giggles. I give him a big kiss. I fatch of his stinkiness. Loras comes with me to change Tor.

"I know what you did. I wish you wouldn't."

"I didn't have a choice."

Loras lays his head on my shoulder. I rub the top of his head. He purrs like a cat. I choose something cute for Tor to wear today. He throws his shoe at me and laughs about it.

Loras and I get ready for school. I pass Tor off to Renly who is watching him today. My nanny is sick and Willas lost at poker the other night so he's in a very foul mood. Renly is my only option.

"Tor, you be good for Uncle Renly."

"Torry and I will have loads of fun," says Renly, "We'll get our hair done, and go shopping, and get matching tattoos."

"I know you're joking but if Torrhen comes home with a tattoo I will hit you."

I kiss my boy goodbye and load the Tyrells in my truck. The prettier one sits up front. I catch my self staring at her legs. They are bare since its spring. My eyes follow her legs up to the hem of her skirt. I lick my lips.

Loras slaps me in the back of the head. I deserve that. I non-verbally thank him. He grins. I continue driving and keep my eyes on the road.


	46. Growing Up

**Chapter Forty-Six: Growing Up**

**Renly's Point of View **

Graduation is around the corner. I am graduating university and Robb is graduating from high school. That's why we're on a date, so to speak. Robb is in my life whether I like it or not so I might as well be chummy with him.

I'm buying. I watch the redheaded thorn in my side feed his son, who is actually one of the cutest baby's I have ever seen. I place my order. Robb makes his. The waitress ogles Torrhen. Robb ends up with her phone number. He is going to give it to Aegon.

"You look nice," I say. Damn it he really does.

"So do you, I guess."

"I wanted to ask you if you want to keep Margaery around when Loras and I get married in August. She can live with us, but I wanted Loras and I to be alone for a while."

"Gendry is moving in with me, she won't have a bedroom unless I move Tor into my room and give her his."

"Why is Gendry moving in wih you?"

"Because he knows you and Loras want to be alone."

"I guess you're a better option than Stannis."

"Thanks."

"I just need a place for Margaery."

"Maybe we can sleep together," Robb jokes, at least I hope he's joking. He smiles, so I know he is joking.

"That's my future sister you're talking about."

"She's hot."

"Yes, she is, but watch it."

"Okay."

"You're still into her," I say.

"No, I am not. I'm not lying this time. I am over her. Torrhen, don't play with that." Robb pushes the salt shaker out of Tor's reach.

Robb and I discuss the wedding. He speaks of Loras with genuine affection. That makes me respect him. He really does care about my little flower. Robb and I have that in common.

"He kissed me," says Robb.

"Did he?"

"It was almost a month ago and when Margaery was back to staying with you. I made a joke about us being like boyfriends and Loras kissed me."

"I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Don't be upset with him. It meant nothing."

"I'm not upset with him. He liked you for a long time, he needs closure. He probably felt it was something he had to do. Besides, you're not exactly in a position to steal him away."

"He said you fear you don't have all his heart."

I don't know what to say about that. Loras gave me his whole heart when he agreed to marry me the second time. I felt all his love. Maybe that's why him getting closure from his old love doesn't bother me.

"I love that boy more than I can say," I admit.

"Why do we love him so much?" Robb asks.

"Because he lets us," I say, "and he loves us."

"I guess."

We eat in silence when our food is brought out. Robb and I have been through a lot together. After lunch we walk around talking about the future. Robb admits he doesn't really want Loras to get married. He feels like he is losing his best friend.

I reassure Robb that Loras will always want him in his life. We get in our cars and go different places. Robb goes home. I go to pick up Loras from his dental appointment. Loras and Robb were wrestling and Loras cracked a tooth.

Loras is a little out of it because they gave him laughing gas. He keeps giggling and talking about things that don't make sense. But that makes him even cuter to me.

We drive to the park and walk around. We hold hands. Loras eventually regains his common sense, bit his face is still half numb. I catch some drool coming from his mouth.

"I feel ugly today," says Loras.

"You could never be ugly," I tell him. And even though he can't feel it I kiss him. We end up making love in a plastic piece of play ground equipment. The thing rattles like it's going to break, but neither of us stop. I curl Loras's hair around my fingers as I thrust in and out slowly. Loras moans, purrs, and grunts. We kiss as we make love.

When its over we lay in the tunnel-thing and caress each other. I wipe the blood from the teeth marks off Loras's shoulders and give him more kisses and bites the way he likes.

"Its a good thing I can't get pregnant," says Loras putting his hands on my private parts and massaging it until I come in his hand. I move down to take his in my mouth.

When I finish he looks peaceful and satisfied. His face is still a little numb so his smile is crooked. I kiss the tiny group of hairs growing around his nipples.

Loras asks me to kiss every place on his body where hair is growing. I have no problem with that. My favorite place has a few. I take it in my mouth again and do something with my tongue I have not done in a long time. Loras bites his hand to keep from screaming.

"Take me. Take me, please," Loras begs.

And I do, but I make him beg for it. He grabs my cock and pulls it to him. He wants me. I give him what he wants. I kiss his stomach. He wraps his legs around my waist. I hold on to him as I thrust and heave harder than I ever have, but I try not to hurt him. He falls back when I release my seed in him.

We get dressed. Its a task that proves difficult inside the cramped tunnel. We end up hitting our heads and elbows and each other in the process. We laugh. There is a park officer, an unofficial cop, waiting for us outside the tunnel. Loras laughs.

"Good afternoon, boys."

"Afternoon, Officer," I say.

"Renly Baratheon. Haven't I arrested you here before?"

"Yes, sir, but this time I have diplomatic immunity," I say.

He looks at Loras. Loras nods.

"I'll be damned."

"Sorry, Officer Tarly, my father made a lord out of him," says Loras.

"And he made you his bitch," says the officer. I put my arm around Loras protectively. Loras doesn't get that the officer was mocking him. He smiles and accepts it as if its a normal thing to say.

"We're getting married," I say. _You're the bitch, not Loras. _

"Is that so? They let people like you get married?"

"What does he mean?" Loras asks.

"Nothing, my flower," I say, "I think we'll be on our way."

"I don't want to catch you in this park again, Baratheon. And watch your pretty little fuck buddy, there are predators in these parts."

I can't tell if he was threatening me or if he was genuinely trying to warn me about sexual predators who might want Loras. Either way his words have me freaked out.

Loras asks me a bunch of questions I don't want to answer. I am scared to tell him what the officer meant by predator. Loras is under the impression the cop meant an animal.

Back at my apartment, I take Loras on the kitchen counter to stop answering his questions. He likes the change of location. We do it against a wall standing up. Loras is pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around me.

When its over, we fall on the floor together. Loras kisses my neck and asks me for the truth. He is starting to get mad because I won't answer.

"He means a sexual predator. He was warning me to keep an eye on you so no one rapes you. Is that the answer you wanted?"

"Why would someone do that?"

"You're pretty like a girl, you have soft skin, and you're jailbait."

"Jailbait?"

"Yes, you're under age and someone could go to jail for having those feelings for you, or for being with you in that way. If your parents didn't approve of us I would be in jail and Willas would because of Sansa."

"I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't know any of this."

"You're not stupid, my flower."

"Yes, I am. My parents kept me ignorant. Its not fair. Willas and Garlne knew so much more when they were my age. I am such an idiot. No wonder Robb acts so protective of me. I know nothing about human behavior."

His accent was so thick just then. It makes me tingly. I try to kiss him but he rebuffs me. He pulls his knees up to his chest. I stare at him. I rub his back, but he isn't enjoying it.

"What else is there?"

I explain why people think its weird he shares a bed with his sister. That one blows Loras's mind. He looks like he's going to be sick. I tell him why its not okay for him and Margaery to be naked around each other.

"But she's my sister. I can't believe people actually do that."

I explain a lot of things to him and he really listens and takes it all in. I answer all his questions. It quickly takes me out of the mood. I realize quickly just how much my flower doesn't know.

"I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, honey. I already told you that."

"Don't patronize me, Renly."

"I wasn't, my flower."

He settles down against me. Naked flesh against naked flesh.

"I just want to go home," Loras says.

"Okay," I say. I kiss his shoulder. I watch him put his clothes on. He is quiet in the car, but he holds my hand.

Back at Robb's Loras yells at Willas for not telling him anything. Willas in turns yells at me for telling Loras. I shove Willas. He shoves me back. I punch him. I could have handled this like an adult but he's pissing me off.

"What gives you the right to do that?" Willas asks grabbing a handful of my hair.

"He asked. Let go of me. My hair, what are you a girl?"

"Maybe my parents kept it from him on purpose."

Willas releases my hair and slaps me.

"You hit like a girl. Loras is seventeen. He's not a child. Bran Stark is eleven and he knows more about this stuff than Loras."

"Its not your place."

I push Willas and he loses balance because of his fake leg. He falls trying to get up and hit me. Margaery gets in the way and would have been hit if Robb hadn't grabbed her. Robb grabs my wrist as Loras helps Willas up.

"Enough!" Robb says, "You hit Margaery."

"Sorry, princess," I say. My lip is bleeding.

"You're not a member of this family. You'll never be worthy of your title or Loras's love," says Willas as Loras helps him adjust his fake leg.

"Stop it, Willas. That's for me to decide not you."

"You're acting like children," says Margaery. She is supporting one arm. She acts like nothing happened, but apparently it did.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Willas asks.

Margaery doesn't answer. Now we feel bad. Margaery winces when Loras hugs her. We know something is wrong then.

"Did I crush you?" Robb asks.

"No, no. Its not like that."

Willas dials a number on his phone. Several security guards come in and escort her to a limo. He leans on Loras and goes with her. I stand beside Robb feeling like a total ass for hurting my little princess.

"I can't go. I have to stay with Torrhen, but make sure she's okay," Robb says. I squeeze his shoulder and ruffle his curls.

"Worst case scenario its broken," I say.

"You were right to tell Loras."

I nod at Robb and leave. I get in the limo and look at Margaery who fan barely lift her arm. Loras is being the overprotective big brother. He is also ignoring me and Willas. I don't blame him.

"Did you see how sexy Robb looked savkng me?" Margaery asked Loras.

"I didn't notice, but now that you mention it, he was quick to rescue you."

"He does that, though. He rescues girls when they're in danger," says Margaery.

"He rescues me and I'm not a girl."

I don't want to hear this "Saint Robb" crap. I tune it out. Loras is doing it on purpose to get back at me for injuring his sister. It bothers me more that Margaery is playing along. She has no sexual interest in Robb, but she is talking about him as if she does just to bug me.

"We should stop, its not nice," says Margaery.

"He hurt you. He can deal."

"No. He didn't mean to hurt me."

"But he did hurt you."

I'm not apologizing to Loras. It wasn't him I hurt. It was Margaery. I reach for her hand. She gives me a smile that turns my heart into butter. I love this girl. My little sister.

"I'm very sorry, sweet sister," I tell her. Loras claps a hand over his mouth.

"You think of her as a sister?" Loras asks.

"When we marry she will be my sister."

A tear falls down Loras's face. He hugs me. Win Margaery, win Loras. That's how it works. And it works every time. I mean what I say about her being my sister.

Margaery broke her arm. Correction, I broke Margaery's arm. It was an accident but Willas doesn't see it that way. Back at Robb's house I thoroughly apologize to Margaery and Loras.

"I forgive you," says Margaery.

Loras hangs around. He kisses my swollen lips.

"A boy at school kissed me on Valentine's Day. I never told you."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Not really, but I did kiss back as part of the act."

"He was acting?"

"Let me start over. These boys wanted to kiss me or date. They gave me chocolates, and one was bold enough to kiss me. In order to get away I pretended I love them. As part of the act I kissed back."

"I see."

I should be mad but for some reason I'm not. Maybe its because I know at the end of the day Loras is mine. I'm not sure. I kiss Loras. He seems surprised.

"I love you, Renly."

"I love you, my flower."

I leave. I look back over my shoulder at Loras. I turn around and walk back to kiss him again and again. I pin him against my car and devour his mouth with my own. I stare into his eyes when I'm done. Our fingers entwine. I can feel his heart pounding.

"You're mine," I tell him. Something is pressing against my hip. I grin. A flush fills Loras's cheeks. I bite his bottom lip. He looses control and his body shudders. "Do you like that?"

"Yes," Loras breathes. The wind blows his curls as I touch my flower's abdomen under his shirt. His muscles feel hard and lean. I caress each one. Loras gives in. He makes noises that do things to me.

"Do you want me, Loras?"

"Yes," Loras breathes.

I lay him down in the grass in the yard, not caring that people can probably see us. I pull off his shirt and kiss him all over. I tickle his sides and he laughs and moans at the same time.

"Please, Renly."

He gives himself to me in the grass. Its sweet and tender and blissful. I take my time. Loras comes early, but I keep going. He comes again, but I still keep going. The last thrust I come and kiss Loras to stop his screams.

I clean up where he squirted on me. He lays on the grass panting. I tickle his sides, but it only arouses him. I finish my flower off with my lips on his stem. I take in his honey and swallow. He gets dressed. I walk him to the door, he is a little light on his feet and dazed and confused. My work is done here.

"Oh, Renly," Loras says with glossy eyes.

"Yes, my flower?"

"Oh, Renly, I'm swept off my feet."

"See you later, my flower."

"Renly," Loras cries out. He won't let me leave. I smile. He must have liked what I did. "Love me."

"I have places to be, my sweet flower."

I leave him standing there even though I ache from it. My hormones want me to go back and love him, but I know I shouldn't. I watch him from my rearview mirror. He watches me drive away.


	47. Happiness

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Happiness **

**Loras's Point of View **

Prom is right around the corner and I am dateless. Renly is too old to come, so I have no other options. I watch all my friends pair off. Aegon invites Margaery, who agrees, Robb and Meera are going together, Gendry and Arya, and even Dacey is going. She is going with either a Liddle or a Glover. Sansa is going with a Goodbrother.

"I can't believe she said yes," says Robb shoving his heavy math book in his backpack. He pulls out a bar of chocolate and bite the corner off. The smell of chocolate makes me drool.

"Who?"

"Margaery. I can't believe she said yes to Aegon."

"They're going out," I tell him casually wishing I had a date to prom.

"Since when?"

"Since today."

"What does she see in him?"

"He's got a title."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You were with Renly before he had a title. I thought she preferred girls. What's this nonsense about her dating a boy?"

Wow, he really let his green flag fly. Robb continues at some pace about this. I knew there was no validity to his story about being over my sister.

"I mean, really, if she's going to date boys she should keep her options open."

"She is. Aegon is a really good boy."

"I disagree. He kissed my girlfriend. That's another thing. What if he's unfaithful? Is that the kind of guy you want with Mags?"

I stop walking. I cannot believe I am hearing this. I look at Robb.

"You're unbelievable," I say.

"What did I do?"

"You lied to me."

"When?"

"When you said you were over my sister."

"I am over her."

"No you're not."

Robb is silent. He looks in my eyes. I roll my eyes and walk away. Robb catches after me. I plug my ears when he tries to deny what's obvious. I sing to tune him out. He gives up, but keeps walking with me.

"I don't."

I plug my ears again. I bump into Quentyn Martell. We get tangled and fall over each other. I land on top of him. He blushes when he sees its me. Robb helps me up. I dust off my uniform.

"Hey, Peaches," says Quentyn.

"Hi, let's find Margaery and go home."

"Wait," says Quentyn grabbing my hand.

"What?" I ask trying to pull my hand free.

"Go to the prom with me?"

"Its a little last minute, don't you think?"

"Nah. Come on, go with me," says Quentyn acting all sexy. I am ignoring the cute way his hair falls in eyes and the deep resonance of his voice. I swallow a lump in my throat.

"I can't," I squeak.

"Why?"

"Renly," says Robb.

"Yes, my boyfriend, Renly."

"Fiance," Robb corrects.

"Right, Renly is my fiance."

"Too bad, I think we'd have a great time, Sweetie. See you there." He walks away shaking his ass. I close my eyes to not look. Robb claps me on the shoulder.

"You okay?" Robb asks.

"No," I say, "I'm still going to prom solo."

"I can't believe no other guys asked you."

"A lot comes with asking a prince, they have to get International clearance and the whole meeting my security and Willas and getting screened and probed and tracked, its a whole ordeal."

"You're making that up."

"Its easier than saying I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly."

Now I am the one following Robb. He does not think I am ugly, which means he thinks I am attractive. My interest has been sparked. Robb shoots me down when he says my excitement.

"I just mean you're a good looking guy."

"All I want is a decent boy to ask me. Is that so wrong?"

"How about him?" Robb points to a senior boy. He is nicknamed Alleras the pure. All the girls think he's attractive, because he is. His jet black hair is worn in closely cropped curls.

"Are you crazy?"

"What?"

"He's dreamy."

"So ask him."

"You're joking."

Robb walks towards the boy. I am still standing there. I run my hand through my hair. The boy looks at me, I look down. Robb nods and comes back to me.

"What did he say?"

"He said sure."

"Are you joking?"

Robb is grinning.

"No, what did he really say?"

"He said yes."

"There's no way."

"I gave him your number."

I have a date. Robb and I walk by the boy on our way out of the school. He stops me. When I stare into his eyes I melt. He smiles and gives his curls a shake.

"I don't usually date men, but your friend asked if I would take you to Prom. I just wanted to get a good look at you. So where should I pick you up tomorrow night?"

I write down Robb's address. He smiles. I sigh and feel stupid. I am going to prom with a gorgeous boy. I have to tell Renly. There is a spring in my step.

We see Margaery and Aegon flirting by the truck. Robb grits his teeth. I shake my head. I plug my ears again as he lists reasons why he and Aegon cannot be friends.

"Oh hi, Robb. Loras?" Aegon says.

I take my fingers out of my ears. I shake Aegon's hand. Robb ignores him and gets in the truck. He honks. Margaery and I climb in. She is excited to be going to prom as only a sophomore.

"I am not sure about Aegon," says Margaery.

"What do you mean?"

"He's so sweet, but I would rather have a girl," says Margaery.

"Then why are you with him?"

"Mother wants us to marry some day. He's good for the family. He's the only boy who has shown real interest in me."

I know my sister is choosing to ignore the fact that Robb likes her. That's what I love about her. Robb looks happy that she is not really into Aegon.

At home, Robb stretches his long legs on the couch while Torrhen plays near his feet. I watch Tor try to stand up on his own. Robb is watching him expectantly.

"And her hair is pretty. You know the original color, not the blonde," says Robb. I roll my eyes and groan. He gets the message.

"Ow!" Comes a scream from Margaery's room. Robb looks at me. I jump up to check on my sister. She is laying on the floor clutching her ankle.

"What happened?"

"I tried to change the light bulb but I wasn't tall enough so I got a chair and I fell," Margaery says. I help her up. I let her lean on me as we go in the living room. She retells the story to Robb. He loads Tor up in his truck and carries Margaery bride style.

"Your chariot awaits, my Princess."

If I roll my eyes any more they will roll out of my head. We get Margaery to the hospital, Willas meets us there. Her ankle is only sprained. She is given an ankle brace and pain killers and we are sent home.

"I am not usually this clumsy," says Margaery.

Robb changes the bulb for her. I kick him out of our room and tell him to call Meera. I sit on the side of the bed and pat my sister's hand.

"I'm fine, Loras," she says.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, I promise."

Renly and I have a date tonight. He surprises me with a prom of our own since he is too old to be my date. We cling to each other as we dance.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispers in my ears. I hum. He kisses my arms that around his neck. I wrap his hair around my fingers and stare into his eyes. "I would give you the stars if I could, but you already have them in your eyes."

The line is cliche, but I appreciate the sentiment. I lay my head on Renly's shoulder as we sway our bodies to the music. I am happy. I am happy when he kisses my ears.

"You're so warm," I tell him sensually.

We sit down when the song is over. Renly kisses me quickly. Security surround us and someone tastes my food before I eat it as a precaution. Renly smiles. He holds my hand and rubs my ring.

"So you were telling me about your date?"

I take a bite of salad.

"He's a senior."

"Is he hot?"

"He's not you."

"I hope you have a great time, Loras."

"I will be miserable without you."

"Then cheers to a miserable time."

I smile and toast.

"Cheers."

He laughs. We smooch quickly. Someone snaps a photo from a nearby table. I just nod and one of my body guards takes the person's camera away.

"The prince wants privacy," he says.

The person apologizes but does not get his camera back. Renly and I enjoy our date. After dinner we go to a play. Then we get ice cream. Renly buys since the date was his idea.

"Having a nice time?"

I nod and lick my ice cream. Renly takes my picture with his phone.

"I always enjoy being with you."

That earns me a kiss. I get chocolate on my nose and that earns me a kiss. He licks the ice cream off. I grin, and that earns me a kiss.

"It doesn't take much for kisses, you should make me work," I say.

"But if I did that I wouldn't kiss you as often. You'd look cute struggling though."

"What if I make you work?"

"Role reversal. You're cute when you try to be in charge." That earns me a kiss.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I will have to tickle you into submission," Renly says.

"No, you won't."

I get up and make a move to run away, Renly acts like he's going to chase me. I shove my ice cream in his face. He chases me. It does not take long until he catches me. He tackles me. Giggling, we fall to the ground. I lick the ice cream off his face and kiss him. He tickles my sides. I fight back.

"Feisty, I like that."

I lick his chin.

"Renly," I say.

"Yes, my flower," He says.

"You're crushing me," I squeak.

He shifts his weight so its not crushing my lungs. We both laugh. Renly nibbles on my neck. I bite his ear and lick chocolate off his cheek.

"How are things at home?"

I groan.

"Am I still crushing you?"

"No." I sit up. Renly gets off me. He sits and stares at me.

"What's up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If Robb hurt you I will kick his ass."

That earns him a kiss from me.

"He didn't hurt me. But I love knowing you care."

"Is it about Margaery?"

I nod. He nods. I kiss him.

"I don't care anymore. If he wants to ruin his relationship with Meera fine. I am done."

"Your angst is strangely arousing."

"I'm being serious, Renly. Nevermind."

"Wow, darling. I never meant to offend. I am serious and ready to listen."

"It makes me mad. Not because he still likes my sister but because he lied about it, not just to me, but to Meera too."

"Maybe he knew how you'd react."

"You're defending him now when you judged him before?"

"Oh no, I am still judging him. I shouldn't. I get it. I lusted after Oberyn while I was with you. But I chose you." He kisses my hand.

"I don't want them to be together."

"And the truth comes out."

"Don't," I say. I do not want him making japes.

"Sorry, continue."

"They're not good together. He's my...and she's my...it just can't work."

Renly does not try to kiss me, because I asked him to take me seriously. He stares deeply into my eyes and I know I have his attention and his respect. I kiss him his time.

"Who are you looking out for? Robb or Margaery?"

"Meera."

"Good answer," Renly says. He pokes me on the nose. He takes me by the hand and helps me up. Our body guards form a shell around us as we walk back to the car.

"Renly?"

"Yes, my flower?"

"Thank you for taking me seriously," I tell him.

"I always do."

"Really?"

"Yes. Loras, I love and respect you," Renly says squeezing my hand.

I lean against him and sigh. That's all I wanted to hear. I have doubts sometimes. I know Renly loves me, but sometimes I wonder if he respects me.

Back at home, Robb is standing outside my bedroom door. I hear muffled grunts and moaning coming from inside the room. Robb has his hand on his pants rubbing.

It takes me all of eight seconds to piece together what's happening. I clear my throat. Robb moves his hand and steps away from the door. I pull the door the rest of the way shut.

I pin Robb against a wall. He is red in the face and looks extremely guilty. I ready my fist and let it fly. He does not try to stop me. I stop after I have him three times. I pat his cheek.

I am breathing heavily and I am sure my face is red. Robb is watching me. He never tried to hit me back. I wish he had. I feel like crying, but I fight it.

"Loras," says Robb.

"Don't talk. I'm done with this. If you want to ruin your relationship with a great girl I won't stop you. Just don't drag me or my little sister into it. And if I catch you looking at her like that again our friendship is over. I told you not to put me in a position to choose between you."

"Loras?"

"Save it for someone who cares."

I knock on the door and Margaery tells me to come in. She just finished and is cleaning up. I drop on the bed face first and start sobbing. Margaery pets me.

"I didn't know he was watching me," says Margaery. I clutch my sisters skirt and sobb. She rubs my back.

"Loras," says Robb from the hallway.

"Go away," I shout between sobs.

"Loras, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you!" I scream and throw something at the door. He gets the message.

I lay there with my sister until I eventually stop crying. Robb is in the kitchen when I come out. He looks at me. I look at him.

"I'm sorry I punched you, and cursed at you."

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm still angry, but I want to be friends again."

"When did we ever stop?"

"I thought...nevermind."

That's all that is said. Robb hands me a slice of pizza and punches me lightly on the cheek. I smile. He gives me a playful shove. Margaery comes in and slaps him in the face then grabs a slice of pizza and leaves.

"I deserve that."

"I'm disappointed she only hit you once."

"Me too, actually. I did a bad thing. I'm sorry."

"You already apologized, Robb. I'm still angry, but I do forgive you."

"Tor pulled himself up," Robb says.

"And I missed it, I blame you."

"I blame me too."

I laugh. I pat Robb on the hand and decide to go to bed only finishing half a slice. I change clothes andcrawl under the covers next to my sister.

"I won't do it again," she says.

"You do what you have to do," I kiss her cheek and roll over.


	48. Prom Night Ecstasy

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Prom Night Ecstasy**

**Robb's Point of View **

I drop Torrhen off at my Mom and Dad's. Sansa has already been picked up by her date. Mine is waiting for me across the street. I give my son a kiss, hug my folks and head across the street with a bouquet of roses and a corsage for my date.

Meera's dress is gold. She wanted pink, but due to my having auburn hair, and how bad I look in reds and pinks, we agreed on gold. Meera has her hair done up in a curling tumble that falls to her shoulders. She has kicks on her feet. I smile.

"You look hot," I say.

"Thanks."

Her mom wants pictures before we leave. I pose with Meera and smile like a good boy. When all that is done we go to dinner. I made reservations.

Before the appetizers are brought out and in the middle of our make out session, Loras calls me. He's in tears. His date never showed up. I offer to come get him.

"Go," Meera says.

"I will be right back," I kiss her.

I search my tux pockets for my keys. By the time I get back to my house Loras is sitting on the porch crying. His security backs off when I come up. I lean against the railing and scratch Grey Wind behind the ears.

"Where's Meera?"

"At the restaurant."

"You left her?"

"We're going back there, I'm starving," I say.

"Go without me."

"No. Come on."

It takes a bit to rouse Loras. He sobs in the truck on the way to the restaurant. I pat his back. I can't believe that guy stood him up. Meera is still waiting when I come back. Our food has just been brought out.

I split my entree with Loras. He barely eats anything. He looks very good, very princely. I don't get it. Loras gets a text from his date. He slams the phone down and sniffles. Meera looks at me. I shrug.

"What did he say?" Meera asks.

"He said he can't make it. Something came up."

"I'm sorry," I say.

Loras lays his head down. I wish I could do something. Meera and I eat while Loras sulks. I keep looking at him. This is my fault, I got his hopes up.

Loras sits up and gets out his phone.

"I'm calling Quentyn," he says. I take his phone.

"No. That relationship was unhealthy."

"I don't want to be alone."

I pat him on the back. I refuse to let him call that creep. Meera and I try to enjoy our dinner. She tells me a joke. I have to constantly stop Loras from calling Quentyn so she gives up.

"Check," I tell the waiter.

Meera is getting upset because I am dealing with Loras and Loras is upset about being stood up. I feel like kicking something. Meera yells at me then Loras when we are in the parking lot. I am both aroused by and afraid of Meera right now.

"You're unbelievable."

"He's my best friend."

"Your boyfriend, more like."

"Meery, I wanted us to have a great evening," I say. She laughs at the nickname. She punches my chest. "Ow."

"I'm sorry I am ruining your night," says Loras.

"I have a solution, if Meery doesn't mind. I could be both your dates if you'll let me."

Meera smiles at me. She pulls my face down to hers and kisses me. I smile and melt beneath her touch. I love when she's in charge.

"You really are like boyfriends."

"You would do that for me?" Loras asks.

I rub his hair. He attacks me with a hug. I hug back but only for a moment. He kisses my cheek. I wipe it off.

"Do you mind sharing me?" I ask Meera.

"I don't want to, but I guess I could, only if the three of us dance to a song together," Meera says. Loras and I nod.

We head to the location of prom. My dad is a chaperone so is Tyrion, but he seems less interested in watching teenagers and more into watching the pretty single teachers.

Margaery and Aegon greet us. I don't shake his hand. I kiss Margaery on the cheek. She looks radiant. Her dress is pink. Aegon takes her away, I curse him under my breath.

"She is so stunning," says Meera.

"She's beautiful," says Loras affectionately.

"Whatever," I say, but I agree.

"Speaking of stunning, look at Sansa," says Meera.

My little sister is so pretty I did a double take. I almost didn't recognize her. I smile at how lovely she is. But I frown when I hear a few boys commenting on how they'd like to get her into bed.

"Shut up or I'm going to hit you," I threaten.

"You're jealous because you can't hit that."

I grab the creep by his collar and lift him off the floor. Meera and Loras are trying to calm me down.

"She is my little sister. If you disrespect her, I'll disrespect your face."

"Yeah, sure, Stark, whatever you want just don't hurt me."

"Coward." I drop him and he runs off.

Meera, Loras, and I dance to the first upbeat jam as a group. I am happy to see my girl and my best friend smiling. When a slow jam starts I grab Meera and take her to the dance floor. Loras lingers close by.

At the end of the song is another upbeat jam. Meera and I have a little friendly competition. Loras referees. He declares Meera the winner even though I am the better dancer.

A few songs are upbeat before the next slow jam. Loras asks for Meera to dance with him. I give permission. Loras is a wonderful dancer, but Meera isn't. Its cute watching her. I laugh and watch my girlfriend be unspeakably adorable in her awkwardness.

I glance over at Arya and Gendry. They are barely touching but finding a way to slow dance. I shake my head. My eyes find Jeyne. She is alone. I walk over to her and ask her to dance. She accepts.

"How're you?" I ask her as we sway to the music.

"I've been better. How's Torrhen?"

"You need to see him, Jeyne."

"My parents made me give him up. He's your son."

"He's our son. I want you in his life."

"I can't, sorry." She pulls away from me. I watch her run off. When I turn around I bump into several giggling girls. They all want to dance with me. I am rescued by Loras after the song ends.

"You owe me a dance."

"I am not slow dancing with you."

Loras crosses his arms and glares at me in a vey effeminate way. He looks just like Margaery right now. I grin. I give in and agree to one slow dance. "You nag worse than a woman. Renly is so lucky."

"Bite me," says Loras.

I tap him on the shoulder. Me and Meera have a short match of tonsil hockey. I can almost hear Loras rolling his eyes.

"Wow," says Loras. Meera and resurface. Our eyes target Dacey who looks gorgeous. I am not into athletic girls, but I wouldn't kick her out of bed.

"All my girls look so pretty tonight," I say.

"How about me?" Loras asks.

"So you're a girl now?"

"No. I just wanted you to tell me I'm pretty."

"When all seven hells freeze over."

"Come on, Wolfy, tell him he's pretty," says Meera.

"When the sun rises in the west."

"Come on," Loras says. He butts me with his shoulder. I give in.

"Fine. Loras, you're pretty. Happy? Stop nagging."

Loras is giddy. I glare at him. He recoils, but tries to hide a grin. I shoot glares at Quentyn Martell as he checks Loras out. I move into a position of protectiveness. He keeps his distance.

"You don't protect me like that," Meera says.

"Yes I do."

She grins. I kiss her. From the corner of my eye, I see Loras try to sneak away. I grab him and pull him back.

"He's not good for you."

"But he likes me and I just want to dance."

"No. Its not happening."

"You're not my boyfriend, you don't get to control me."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't want you too. I'm not a child, or a damsel in distress. Go rescue a girl if you have this big hero complex."

Loras walks away. He joins Quentyn. I have a bad feeling. I try to ignore it and have a good time, but I want him to be okay. Meera leans against me. I kiss the top of her head and put my arms around her.

"Its sweet how you care for him. You have such a big heart."

"I have a bad feeling, Meera."

"He'll be okay."

Meera and I dance and make out and enjoy the night, but after losing track of Loras for half an hour I start to worry. I bump into Aegon and notice Margaery isn't with him. She and Sansa come up and tug on my tux.

"Have you seen Loras?"

"No, I have a bad feeling."

I grab Gendry and Aegon. I leave Meera with Sansa and Arya. Margaery follows even though I begged her not to. Its just one more person for me to protect.

She sticks close to Gendry, mostly because of he's like a brother to her. I trust him to look after her. I lead. We search the entire Ball Room for Loras and ask everyone. Dacey says she saw him and Quentyn leave the dance area.

We go to the parking lot. I spot Loras and Quentyn off to the distance. It looks like they're wrestling. I run as fast I can. Quentyn takes off. Gendry follows him while I stay with Loras.

Loras is shaking. He latches on to me. I embrace him to calm him down. I calm him enough to get him to talk to me.

"You were right. I'm sorry. Please forgive me for speaking to you that way."

"It doesn't matter. What did he do?"

Gendry has caught Quentyn who is struggling to get away. I look at Margaery. She is wrapped in Aegon's arms. I ignore that for now. Right now there is another Tyrell who needs my attention.

"What did you do?" Gendry asks Quentyn.

"I tried to fuck him, but the little bitch put up a fight."

"Don't call him that," says Margaery. Quentyn spits at her. Gendry gives him a thump that knocks the wind out of him.

"Stupid, bitch," Quentyn calls her. I want to hit this guy so hard.

"Call her a bitch one more time," says Gendry.

"Bitch." Gendry gives him another thump. This one must hurt because he shuts up. I help Loras up.

"Did he?" I ask him. Loras shakes his head.

"I told you I don't need your help."

I nod. I lead Loras back to the prom. He refuses to go back in until he straightens up. Aegon offers to wait for him if I take Margaery back in safely. Thrilled to see her away from him, I agree. Gendry takes Quentyn to my father.

"You look handsome," says Margaery.

"Thank you. You look beautiful."

"Robb Stark," says someone on stage. A bright light shines on me. I squint. I learn they are calling the Prom Court candidates onto the stage. I join the oher King Candidates. One is that Liddle Dacey is dating. I clap his hand. He pats my back. The other is someone I really don't know.

I watch Dacey take the stage as a queen candidate. She does a little dance. I laugh. Her date is smiling like he's the luckiest guy on earth. Loras is called to the stage as a prince candidate to everyone's surprise so is Gendry.

Gendry beats Loras for prince. Which I think is ironic. His princess is a girl I don't know. But he crowns her and gives her a sweet kiss.

"Good luck," says Liddle.

"You too."

"Your Winterfell Prom King is Robb Stark."

I accept my crown and sceptre. I get to crown my queen when her name is called. Its Dacey. I place the tiara on her head and kiss her cheek. Tradition says we're supposed to dance.

I take her hand and a spot light shines on us. We dance. When the song is over we share a chaste kiss and join our dates. Meera jumps in my arms, I spin her around.

"Describe this kiss," Meera asks.

"Like kissing my sister," I explain. She is happy to hear that. Dad comes over to congratulate me. He explains he can't discuss what he did to Quentyn. I nod. He leads me to understand that Quentyn has been kicked out of Prom.

"Congratulations, King Robb," says Loras.

"Yeah, its almost like having a title," says Sansa. I look at Margaery. I'm a king tonight, but tomorrow I turn back into a pumpkin, but she's a princess every day of her life. I will never, ever be good enough.

"Can I be your queen?" Meera asks. I am snapped out of my thoughts. I'm an idiot. I have a great girl who loves me. Why am I looking elsewhere? I grab Meera and kiss her deeply. It stirs something in me and I deepen the kiss. I make it slow and sensual.

"Whoa, stop trying to eat her face," says Loras.

After prom is over, we decline going to any parties. Aegon decides he wants to take Margaery to an after prom party. I protest. I know what happens at those parties.

"No. No way."

"She'll be fine. She's with me," says Aegon.

"I don't trust you."

"It'll be okay," says Meera.

"No it won't."

But I lose. Aegon walks away with his arm around Margaery. Loras is just as fidgety as I am over this, I know he wants to go with her, but I am not going to let him.

"I'll go," says Dacey.

"Thank you," Loras and I say at the same time. Dacey squeezes Loras's arm and walks off with her date. I am not comfortable with Margaery going to that party.

I take my girlfriend, my sisters, and Loras home. Loras sits upfront. The girls are in the back gossiping. Arya looks bored.

I walk Meera to her door. We share a sexy kiss that leaves me weak in the knees. Meera bites my bottom lip and I moan. I want her badly, but I can't have her right now. I adjust my tux pants into a more comfortable position to hide my arousal.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she whispers. She grabs my hardness and gives it a squeeze then she walks away laughing. I collapse on her porch. After a moment, I regain my senses and mentally wrestle away my hard on. I get back in the car to drop off my sisters and pick up Torrhen.

My mother fusses over me. I pray she doesn't notice I am still half tumescent. She wants to keep Torrhen over night. I let her. She gives me groceries, a kiss, and sends me on my way.

I sigh when I get back to the truck. Loras is sleeping. I put a blanket over him and drive back to my house. Loras looks so peaceful, I attempt to carry him in. I throw him over my shoulder and put him on the couch.

I get him a pillow. I grab the stuffed cat from his room and put it in his arms. I quietly go in the kitchen and make a snack for me and Grey Wind. I go on the porch to eat it.

I get a call at 2 am from Margaery at the party. She wants a ride home. I check on Loras. He is fast asleep. I don't wake him. I change quickly and head out the door.

Margaery is vomiting outside the house when I get there. She tries to stand but collapses. She has vomit in her hair. She limps from her sprained ankle. I opt to carry her. Its much easier than carrying Loras. She pukes when I set her down. She smells like alcohol. I put her in my truck and go back in to find Aegon.

"Robb," says Dacey.

"You were supposed to watch her."

"I did. I forced her to call you. It was my phone she used. I kept the animals away from her. A pretty drunk girl like her is an invitation," Dacey says. I pat her on the back. I spot Aegon wrapped around a different drunk girl. He is completely sober.

"You are never, ever, going out with her again."

"She's fine."

I punch him hard. He tries to fight back. I throw more punches and then leave. Margaery is still in my truck, but a couple drunk boys are trying to get to her. I punch one in the groin and the other backs off.

"I think you're sexy," Margaery says in a drunken stuper. She touches my thigh. I shake my head. I keep my thoughts straight, but arousal is inevitable. "I love your muscles." Her hand gets a little too close for comfort. I push her away gently. She starts to expose her breasts to me.

"Stop it."

"Don't you find me attractive?"

"You're drunk."

I get her home. She tries to get me to have sex with her. I refuse. So as I carry her inside she is trying to unzip my pants. I carry her to her room and leave her there.

"Don't you want me, Robb?"

"Yes," I whisper.

I take a cold shower to get rid of my feelings especially the ones in the lower part of my body. I do not touch anything to keep my promise to Loras.

Margaery is asleep in her bed when I check on her. I cover her up and leave. Loras is asleep too. I put a sheet over him and turn off the lights. I leave Grey Wind in the living room to keep an eye on Loras.

I go right to sleep. I must have been tired. In the morning, Margaery is very hung over. I give her a painkiller for her headache and the pain in her ankle. I sit on the side of the bed.

"I came on to you last night didn't I?" She asks.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I know you think I'm a slut."

"I never thought that."

She cries.

"I am so stupid."

"No, you're not."

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"Always."

She kisses me right on the lips. Its innocent from her side, but for me that kiss awakens desire. I feel it in my chest. She pulls back. I shudder involuntarily.

"You're a good friend," she says.

"Friend?" That was a punch in the face. I get out before I say something that would get me in trouble. Loras is making breakfast. He has more flour on his face than in the pancake batter.

"I know what you did," says Loras. He kisses me on the cheek.

"What did I do?"

"You rescued my sister. So to reward you, I am making pancakes."

"Don't burn the house down."

I can't help feeling guilty about that kiss with Margaery. She meant it as a thank you to be innocent, but that wasn't how I accepted it. I just cheated on Meera and I feel terrible about it.

I am not worthy of pancakes.


	49. Days Gone By

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Days Gone By**

**Renly's Point of View **

My little flower and I have a bet going. We decided not to have sex again until the wedding. He thinks I will crack before he does. I say otherwise. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants sexually, and I have a lot of ideas, so I hope I win.

Its the last day of school. I am surprising Loras with fifty mixed flowers in a bouquet and I am taking him to the carnival. We will be back for Robb's graduation tonight, but if we missed it I wouldn't care.

Loras comes out of the school and hugs all his friends. They do a photo shoot. I wait by Robb's truck for them.

"Renly," says Loras with a hard fiery look in his eyes that makes me melt. I get a little antsy. Damn him. He's doing it on purpose. _I will not lose. I will not lose._ He drops something and bends over to pick it up. _Damn_ _him. _

"Loras," I say trying to keep my mind from wandering. Loras stands in an inviting way. I bite my knuckle until I draw blood. He looks sinister. The things this runt does to me.

"Are you _coming _over tonight after graduation?"

"Maybe."

"I don't know what's going on here, but the tension between the two of you is thick," says Meera.

"It makes me laugh," says Robb.

"Three months until the wedding," says Loras. He touches my arm. I am about to explode. I pin him against the truck to give him a taste of his own medicine, but that little runt is harder to crack than I thought.

He stares me down with intensity in his brown eyes that makes me jittery. He's increasing my attractions by turning what I was doing to him on me. This kid is a pro.

"You're not going to win," I say.

"We'll see."

On our date it becomes damn near impossible to keep my hands to myself. He is so cute. He stretches after the long car ride to the carnival. His abdomen is exposed when he raises his arms above his head.

I buy him cotton candy and he doesn't pull any tricks when he eats it except for the "mmmhmm" sounds he is making. I get turned on watching him shove cotton candy in his mouth.

He gets scared in the terror tunnel because of the thunder noises and I find him clutching onto me like his life depends on it. I hold him tight. He grasps my shirt with another thunderclap. I feel my little flower shaking.

"Make it stop," he says.

"The ride is over, my sweet flower."

"Can we do the rollercoaster next?"

I am scared of heights, but I handle the roller coaster like a pro. I attempt to win Loras a stuffed animal, but I really suck at sports. Loras concentrates and hits the targets winning me a stuffed animal.

We head back. It was a fun date. Loras naps in the car. I take the opportunity to touch him in his sleep. I reach for his zipper, he smacks my hand.

"No."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I faked it."

"You little bitch."

Loras frowns.

"You've never called me that before."

"I'm sorry, my flower. I didn't mean it."

"Bitch," Loras says.

"You're calling me a bitch?"

"That's right."

"I'm not a bitch. You are. Well, you're my bitch."

Loras bursts out laughing.

We arrive at the school after a while. Loras fell asleep for real. I wake him when we arrive at Winterfell.

We go in and find a couple of seats. Meera, Margaery, and Sansa are sitting together. Loras and I sit behind Jon. I do a double take when I see Jon. He looks sexier than the seven hells. My heart catches in my throat.

"Hey," I squeak.

"I see my brother is asleep," says Jon. Indeed, Loras is drooling on my shoulder. I butt him with my shoulder and he wakes up. I wipe the drool off his cute face.

"Renly, I am sleepy," he says and snuggles back against me.

"Wake up, my flower, Jon is here."

Loras opens his eyes and blinks to get his vision clear.

"Hi, Jon," says Loras. He yawns.

"What did you do to him?"

"We went to the carnival, I really thought with all the sugar he'd be bouncing off the walls, but he just conked out."

Jon laughs. Willas shows up. He wakes my flower by shoving him off the bench. I glower at him. Loras is awake through the start of the ceremony.

"If I sleep will you wake me when Robb makes his speech?"

And then Loras is drooped on my shoulder again. We get him to wake up when Robb makes his speech. Its a long, dull speech, in my opinion, but Jon couldn't be prouder. Loras goes back to sleep afterwards. I let him put his head in my lap.

After two hours I feel like sleeping. I only came because of Loras and the brat is snoozing on my lap. When its over, I practically have to carry Loras. We greet Robb outside. He hugs Loras then Loras falls into me.

"He's sleepy."

"I can see that," says Robb.

Robb takes Tor from his mother. Jon helps me get Loras to the car. I wait on Margaery. I see her talking to Meera. Meera is rubbing her tummy. She pulls her shirt up a little. My jaw drops. Margaery hugs Meera and touches her belly. _Holy_ _shit._

Margaery gets in the car. I want to ask. I am dying to ask. I am going to burst if I don't ask. I bite my tongue. Margaery just stares out the window.

"Is Meera pregnant?" I ask when I can't take it anymore.

"How did you know? Robb doesn't even know."

"I saw you before you got in the car. Holy shit."

"She is only a few weeks."

"Is she sure?"

"She hasn't been to a doctor yet."

Loras is sleeping through this entire conversation. I shake him to make sure he isn't faking, but he just grunts and continues sleeping. I grin. For the best, he'd tell Robb.

"I can't believe this."

"Considering her chances were 20% I am shocked," says Margaery.

"The last thing Robb needs is another child right now."

"He's a good father to Tor."

"Never said he wasn't. They're so young."

"I know. But its better her than me."

I have no idea what to think. They're not ready. Meera isn't. Robb can handle anything. He was made for fatherhood. I get Loras back to Robb's.

"Wake up, my flower," I say sweetly. I end up carrying Loras inside. He clings to me like a baby monkey to its mother. I kiss the side of his face and drop him off on his bed. He literally crawls under the covers and goes right back to sleep.

"Gods, you're cute. You're weird, but cute."

Robb comes in. He spies a sleeping Loras and grins. Meera hasn't told him yet. I pat Robb on the ass when I walk by. Jon is in the kitchen looking broody and sexy.

"Is my baby brother sleeping?" Jon asks. Robb cringes.

"Like a little rosebud."

Jon laughs. I wonder where his shadow is. I watch him. He is so beautiful. Not Loras beautiful, but a soulful, brooding, dark beautiful. He has stepped into his lord role. His posture is perfect, he's adapted an accent, and he carries himself better.

Robb nudges me with his elbow. I didn't realize I was staring. I feel guilty. If looks could kill, Robb would have murdered me.

"I am going to check on Loras," says Jon. He walks past and I stare at his ass.

"You like Jon?" Robb says.

"Don't be silly."

"I saw how you were looking at him. I'm not blind."

"No, but you're stupid."

"You have a crush."

"I'm too old for crushes."

"You're a hypocrite. You were mad at me for my crush on Mags and here you are lusting after a guy who isn't your betrothed," Robb says. Torrhen is standing up on his own. I'm impressed.

"Your girlfriend's pregnant," I blurt out. I didn't mean to out her, it just came up like word vomit.

"Renly!" Says Margaery.

"No. No," Robb's reaction is appropriate. That's how I figured he would react. He grabs his keys and leaves without a second thought. Tor cries. Margaery sweeps in and takes over. Tor stops crying the second she picks him up.

"Where did Robb go?" Jon asks. He is shirtless and had a tooth brush hanging from his mouth.

"He needed to talk to Meera."

"Are you sleeping over, Jon?" Margaery asks.

"Yes."

"Take my bed."

"Its impolite for a man to sleep in a bed when a woman is on the couch."

"I don't feel like spooning with Loras tonight. I do like to snuggle, but I'm not in the mood."

"Okay. If you insist."

Jon leaves. I am so hard right now. Probably because I haven't had sex since Loras went to prom. He's right, I am going to break before he does.

"I have to go," I tell Margaery.

I leave. I take care of the issue on the drive home. I am ashamed. I do it a couple more times when I get home. I pull out a picture of my little flower and pleasure myself.

For the rest of it, I take a cold shower. I keep thinking about Loras and Jon in bed together and I take care of issues that arise.

"You okay?" Gendry asks as he makes himself a sandwich.

"No. I'm super horny."

"I can't help you there."

"Loras and I have a bet going. We're not having sex until the wedding, and whoever cracks first has to do what the other wants in bed no arguments."

"You're not going to make it."

"I know. This is torture. I can't let that little rose beat me."

"What is it you want him to do?" Gendry asks, "Nevermind, I don't want to know."

"I want to do some role playing with costumes and maybe add a little kink."

"I don't need to hear this."

"Loras likes to be bitten," I say just to torture Gendry.

"Bitten how?"

"Like with teeth on his flesh, mostly his shoulders and neck, but if you ever see him shirtless, he had teeth marks and bruises on his neck and collarbone."

"That's really weird."

"He's my little weirdo. He loves when I take him slowly, and really make it count. He likes when I go down on him, but he's much better at that than I am. When its over, he likes cuddle."

Gendry looks horrified, but intrigued. He asks questions about my sex life that no one has ever asked before. Its a nice change from touching myself. I pick up Peaches while I answer my nephews questions.

"He doesn't like spanking, I really don't know why."

"Does he ever take you?"

"Not often. He has a few times. I think he prefers to have it rather than give it."

"Do you have pet names?"

"I call him 'my flower' but he isn't fond of terms of endearment. He thinks I am patronizing him when I call him 'sweetie' or something."

"Arya doesn't let me call her anything. She is about as cuddly as Stannis."

We both laugh.

"But you're crazy about her."

"Ass over tits," Gendry says.

"It hurts to be in love."

"No shit."

"My little flower likes to be told he's loved. He likes the reassurance."

"Doesn't it get annoying?"

"Nope. I'm crazy in love with that boy."

"He's crazy in love with you."

"I know he is. I don't have to be told. I can see it in his behavior."

I go back to my room. I think about Loras. The cute way he was drooling makes me smile. I clutch my picture to my chest and hold it close while I think about the love of my life.


	50. Not What You Think

**Chapter Fifty: Not What You Think**

**Loras's Point of View **

Meera is not pregnant, it was a false alarm, but she had to have surgery to have a tumor removed from one of her ovaries. She was in the hospital for a few days.

At least she is not pregnant. That would be bad. Robb does not need that right now. He has Torrhen, and that's enough. Torrhen will be a year old in a couple days, Renly and I are planning a party to surprise Robb.

Renly is helping me decorate his apartment. I am hanging the paper chain I spent a week making. Its thirty feet long and mixed colors of blue and gray.

I stand on a step ladder to hang the chain. Renly is holding my waist. He tickles me, I swat his hand. He tries to cop a feel and that earns him a playful kick.

"I am not a sex toy," I tell him.

"You want it as much as I do," Renly says.

"You're wrong."

"You're a bad liar."

"Its inappropriate to call a prince a liar."

"But you are a liar."

I am holding out on Renly. We have a bet going. I am determined to win. Renly tugs on my jeans, but they are not going to budge. I kick at him. He pulls me down from the step ladder I am standing on. We wrestle.

I land atop him on the sofa. I pin his arms down as I gyrate my hips. I grind against him. I can feel his arousal through two pairs of denim. I thrust against him and he moans.

I become firm as well, Renly starts rubbing me through my jeans. I kiss him slowly to enjoy the feel of his lips. I bite his bottom lip. He squeezes my butt as our tongues dance.

Renly tugs at my zipper, but before he can do anything Willas walks in. Renly and I untangle ourselves and jump apart to act as though nothing happened. I put a pillow on my lap.

"I understand you're getting married and you've probably had sex a dozen times, but I don't want to see you touching my little brother like that again."

"He's mine to touch," argues Renly.

Its like I am not even here.

"No. He's a prince, treat him like one."

"Mind your own business. What Loras and I do in bed is none of your business."

"True, but you're not in bed, you're in the open where I can see you. So keep your hands off."

"You wouldn't have this issue if I were a woman touching him."

"I have twice the issues if you were a woman."

"Fuck you, Willas."

How do they not see me? Renly goes into his bedroom and slams the door. I stare at my brother. Willas kisses the top of my head like I am a child.

"I was putting the moves on him," I confess.

"He needs to respect you outside the bedroom."

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"He is a mouthy shit. I don't want to see him grab you like that again."

"Can you even hear me?"

"I brought some stuff for Tor's party."

I guess not. While Willas is getting out the stuff he brought I sneak over to Renly's room. I knock on the door.

"Go away, Willas."

"Its Loras."

"Oh. I'm sorry, my flower, I need a moment."

I nod and rejoin my brother. He brought letter stencils. I make the words, "Happy Birthday, Torrhen," and double check my spelling. Renly comes out when I am cutting out letters. He kisses me on the lips and grabs the cake ingredients and starts to make Tor's cake from scratch.

"You don't have to get married, Loras," Willas says, "You can always back out."

"I am in love with Renly and I want to be with him."

"But there are other men."

"I want him."

"You are a stubborn little thing," Willas says smiling. He pinches my cheek. "Where's Margaery?"

"She's spending the day with Robb."

"Is that a good idea?" Renly asks from the kitchen.

"Not from Robb's point of view. Margaery has no romantic feelings for Robb so I think they should be okay. They planned to take a picnic to Meera at the hospital."

"That's sweet. How is she?"

"Better. Though she may never conceive. Her chances dropped from 20% to 12%. When she thought she was pregnant because she missed two periods was from the tumor."

"Those kids don't need children right now."

I nod. I look at Renly, he winks at me then goes back to work on that cake. I get all my letters cut out and begin gluing them to a banner.

Renly and Willas drop everything and look at me like I have the plague. Willas touches my face to see if I have a temperature. My arms are breaking out in red bumps and patches.

"Are you allergic to Peaches?" Renly asks.

"No, I think its this glue," I say because I am covered in it. I sniff the glue for a moment and that only makes it worse.

Willas and Renly take me to a clinic for shots after I begin to swell up. Once the doctor gives me a shot I start to feel better. They are going to do some allergy tests to see if I am allergic to the glue.

They buy me some ice cream on the ride home. Renly and Willas argue over whose fault this is. I ignore them and their stupidity.

"Are you getting divorced?" I ask.

"Don't be stupid, Loras."

"Don't call him stupid," says Renly.

"Shut up," I say, "I am seventeen, I can make decisions myself. I am not a child. Please stop treating me like one. The allergic reaction was no one's fault. So please stop arguing."

"He's right," says Willas.

They stop fighting. They stop talking entirely. Gendry is home when we get back to the apartment. Willas and Renly have made up. I roll my eyes. Gendry finishes gluing the letters on. I cover it in glitter to avoid using the glue. Peaches rubs against my legs.

"I took Arya to the movies," Gendry says.

"What'd you see?"

"The Battle of the Trident."

"I want to see that, but Renly hates war movies."

"It was so good."

"Don't spoil it for me."

"I won't."

"I am not taking you to see it," Renly says, "I want to see My Florian."

I roll my eyes, a love story. I love Love Amongst the Dragons, but this is ridiculous.

Renly resumes making his cake. Gendry finishes the banner. It looks good. Some of the glitter is not sticking and its getting everywhere. I laugh as it falls out of my hair.

"You have glitter dandruff," says Gendry.

I laugh. I get a text from Robb.

**Robb: I am surrounded by girls. Can we spend some together? **

**Me: Will you take me to the movies? **

**Robb: Sure.**

**Me: See you soon. **

Robb comes over to pick me up. We do not let him in the apartment. Renly is upset that I am leaving with Robb. I give him a kiss and reassure him I am his and only his.

Torrhen is not here. He's with Jeyne today. She decided she wants to make more of an effort with Torrhen. Robb is so happy about that. He wants Jeyne to be in her son's life.

"I caught Aegon kissing Meera while she was sleeping," Robb says. Technically Meera did not cheat because she did not kiss back or know about it.

"So?"

"Sansa said he put the moves on her."

"He's cheating on my little sister?" I ask.

"Some lord, huh?"

"Where is my sister?"

"With my sisters," Robb says.

I want to hit him. No one hurts Margaery. She is my sister and she means the world to me.

We get to the theater and I buy our tickets. Robb buys popcorn. We find seats and watch the movie. I am satisfied when the film is over, except that the good looking man died.

"That was excellent," says Robb.

"Who's this pretty little boy?" A scary man asks. He corners me in the bathroom. Robb is washing his hands. The man grabs my hips. "He even smells pretty."

"Let him go!" Robb says.

"Why don't you let him make that decision?" The man touches my cheek. I grab his hand to pull it away from me, but he pins my arms back.

"Get off."

"Come on, pretty, let me have you for one night."

"Never."

Robb is trying to get to me, but he is stuck between two other men who are trying to prevent him from helping me.

"I bet you can do some good stuff with this pretty mouth."

"If I do will you let me go?"

The man laughs. That's the thing I remember. When I come to, Robb and I are in the back of a vehicle tied up and half naked. I lay my head on Robb's shoulder.

"I am going to get us out of this," Robb says. He is gnawing on his binds. I smile. I wish I owned a knife.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They knocked you out and I came along because they threatened to kill you if I didn't. They made me strip you. I wouldn't let any of them touch you."

"Thank you."

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Robb asks.

"You'd be surprised. Its not kidnapping, its usually someone tries to sleep with me."

"Not this time."

"What time is it?"

"Its only been a few hours since they kidnapped us."

"Where are our phones?"

"They took them."

"Of course they did."

Robb manages to get one arm loose. He works his other bind and it falls off. He quickly gets me. We find our jeans. The men took our shirts. Robb kicks at the door of the van. I help him. With our combined weight we break out. We jump from the moving vehicle and tuck and roll.

Robb helps me up and we take off running. They realize we broke out and start to chase us. Robb takes my hand and we run without looking back.

His legs are longer than mine and he runs faster, but he stays at my pace. Robb and I flag down a woman in a car. She let's us in. We're both out of breath.

We go to the police station and from there call Willas. Robb gives the police a detailed description of the kidnappers. They are apparently working for the Lannisters who want me taken alive. That means those men knew who Robb and I were and they were not there by accident.

Willas brings me and Robb clothes. Margaery is picked up by security and brought to the station. She is not happy about it, but they have to keep her safe.

"You were kidnapped?" Margaery asks.

"Yes," I say. I tell her what Robb did for me. Margaery kisses him right on the lips for protecting me. She uses tongue. Robb is caught off guard.

"You are my hero," she tells him. He's breathing heavily. I shake my head. Renly fusses over me. He hugs me as if I am going to leave him forever. He kisses my cheeks repeatedly.

"Never. I will never let anyone have you. You're mine. You're mine to care for. They can't have you. Ever."

I hate the possessiveness in his words, but I let it roll off my shoulders. I hug him back. I feel scared now. I was not scared when Robb and I were taken, but I am now.

Robb was so brave. Renly hugs him and kisses him right on the mouth. Robb tries to break free but Renly is kissing his cheeks over and over.

"You kept him safe. I owe you everything."

"Stop kissing me."

Renly kisses him one time.

"Get off."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait," I say.

"What if they're still out there," I say.

"They won't touch you," says Renly.

"He's right. Do you have a secret way out of here?" Willas asks.

The officer nods and takes us out a different way. Its a tunnel connecting the police station to the court house underground. It comes out to a door in the basement of the court house. The limo is waiting for us.

At Robb's I try to act like nothing happened, but it did. Robb and I sleep together tonight. I am lying next to him. He is trying to pretend he is not sleeping next to another man, even though this was his idea. His shirtless form beside me causes me to squirm.

Robb is almost as possessive as Renly. I know this is how its going to be until the wedding. Robb is going to keep a protective eye on me. I roll over away from him, but when I do, Robb takes me by the waist and pulls me close. I smile. For someone who does not like men, he enjoys having me close.

I play a game with him. I scoot away and he brings me back. I roll over to face him and put kisses on his neck. He slaps me. I grin and keep trying. He shoves his pillow in my face.

"You'll spoon me, but you won't touch me?"

"Correct."

"I am very good at certain things, things that men like. I could if you want," I say.

"If you try, I'll kill you." I grin.

"It won't hurt."

"Shut up and sleep."

I smile evilly. I rub Robb's thigh. He elbows me. He is actually not getting aroused by what I am doing so I stop. I let him hold me. Its what we both need right now.

In the morning, Robb's hardness is pressing against my backside. I know it has nothing to do with me because he keeps whispering Meera's name in his sleep. I try to get out of his arms, but that's near impossible.

"Stop squirming," Robb whispers.

"I have to pee."

"No. Five more minutes."

I lean into him. Rob finally wakes up after twenty minutes. He lets me out of his arms and I run to the bathroom. Robb is waiting outside the bathroom.

"I just needed to know you're okay."

My heart swells with love. This man loves me unconditionally, but in a platonic way. I let him go to the bathroom next. He asks me to keep talking to him so he knows I am fine.

"You can't keep doing this," I say when I barge in on him peeing. He tries to hide himself from me, but I have seen it before.

"And you can't keep doing this. Get out."

"I don't neee you to protect me."

Robb shakes it and puts it away. He washes his hands and leans against the sink. He stares at me. He says nothing, but he leaves. He stops and turns around.

"As long as we're friends, I will always, ALWAYS, protect you, and Margaery. Got it."

"Understood."

Robb asked Margaery to watch Torrhen and he left. I have no idea where he was going, but he seemed determined. Margaery and I exchanged worry glances. I put my arm around her.

"I'm worried about him," says Margaery.

"Me too."

_**Hey readers, its me. I wanted to let you know we almost done, but where one story ends another begins. I working on a spin-off featuring Bran and Rickon set six years after this story wraps. If you're interested, its called Wolves of Winterfell and the first chapter is posted. **_

_**So Loras and Renly's wedding approaches. I can't wait. Thanks for sticking it out with me. I know I disappointed a few of you, but for those of you who kept readjng, I appreciate it. **_

_**Oh, I wanted to confess a secret I based Loras and Robb's friendship off Merlin and Arthur from BBC's "Merlin" and Gordy and Chris "Stand By Me"**_


	51. Loneliness

**Chapter Fifty-One: Loneliness**

**Margaery's Point of View **

We had thrown a party for Torrhen a few weeks before. Now, everyone was at the beach for a day of fun.

Aegon is my boyfriend. What was I thinking? If my mother is going to have us marry someday I should try to love him. I spot Daenerys in her bikini surrounded by a bunch of large men of a different race. Dany was sitting on one's lap. He had his arms around her.

I sigh. I get up and walk over to Meera and Sansa who both fill out their suits nicely. Meera wore a one piece because she was uncomfortable with showing that much skin. Arya also wore a one piece.

Meera is eating fries and watching Torrhen while her boyfriend plays Frisbee with Loras, Renly, and Gendry. The boys are laughing and having fun.

Aegon and Willas are eating watermelon and trying to beat Arya in a seed spitting contest. She is the reigning champion. I sit down and adjust my bikini top. At that moment, Robb is smacked in the face by the Frisbee which Loras had aimed perfectly.

"I need a girlfriend," I say.

"You have Aegon," says Sansa.

"He's a boy and he's boring."

I watch Torrhen grab Meera's breast and laugh about it.

"Like father like son," Meera jokes. Sansa and Meera's attention is turned when they see Renly stretching. His body is perfectly sculpted. He had been working out to prepare for the wedding. He thought it would entice Loras enough to lose their bet and sleep with him. Neither of them wants to lose.

Renly is tanned and sweaty. He glistens in the sun. Meera and Sansa are practically drooling. They giggle when Renly comes over to get sunblock for Loras.

"Gendry's hot too," says Dacey, showing up. She grabs a fry and joins the boys in Frisbee. I watch Renly rub sunblock on Loras's back. He is so considerate.

Meera hands Tor to Sansa and grabs the other sunblock. She walks up to Robb and offers to rub it on him. He is starting to burn. He is fair skinned and burns easily in the sun as did Sansa who stays in the shade.

"Ladies, let's play beach volleyball," says Robb coming over after Meera rubs in his sunscreen. Loras and Renly start building a sand castle.

"I don't want to get in the sun," says Sansa.

"Fine, then you can watch Tor," says Robb, "Mags?"

"I'm in," I say.

We all play, save for Sansa who is watching Torrhen. I spike a ball. Robb is out to prove he is better than Aegon so the two engage in a rivalry. Surprisingly, it isn't over Meera.

With Loras and I on the same team we are unstoppable. I set him up with the ball and he smacks it down. Robb leaps for it and misses he falls in the sand. I high five my brother.

"The flower twins can't play together," says Aegon.

"We're not twins," Loras and I say in perfect unison.

"Shut up, Aegon. Who invited you anyway?" Robb asked.

"Maggie did," said Aegon crossing the net and pulling me in for a kiss. Arya hits him with a ball. Aegon releases me. She pushes him back to his side and starts her service.

"Stay on your side," says Arya, "and don't touch my teammates."

I wink at her. She serves and Renly hits the ball in my direction. I volley it and Loras spikes it over the net. We end up winning. Willas buys our team ice cream.

"Could we talk?" Robb asks me.

I walk along the beach with him. He wants to talk about living arrangements after the wedding. I knew this was coming eventually. He knows I want to finish school.

"You can stay with me and Gendry if you like," Robb says.

"No, thank you. Willas wants me to move into his new place with him after the wedding."

"Well the offer still stands."

"Thank you, you're sweet."

We keep walking. Robb tries to hold my hand. I pull back. He nods. We talk about the wedding. Robb makes a decision that surprises me.

"I want you to stand behind Loras. You're his sister and its only right."

"You're the Best Man, he picked you."

"He shouldn't have. He should have asked you."

"I will be standing right behind you, Robb. You belong at his side. You love him more than I do."

"We love him equally," Robb says, laughing. I give Robb's arm a squeeze at his joke.

"We do. We really do."

"Thank you," says Robb.

"You're welcome," I say.

It obviously means more to him to be Loras's Best Man. He only offered the place to me out of respect and courtesy. I admire that. We walk back to the others. Renly and Loras are adding a small sand village to accompany their sandcastle.

"We need a night club right here," says Renly.

"Why?" Loras asks.

"So our sand citizens can go dancing," says Renly.

They are so adorable. I help my brother build the sand citizens. We make our group. I create a tiny Sansa while Loras builds Torrhen. We take a picture of our village when its done.

Aegon jumps on it. Loras frowns.

"That was mean," says Loras.

"I say we all get dressed and go out for dinner and Willas buys," says Renly.

"You're an ass," says Willas.

"Its a skill," says Renly.

We all go to a nice restaurant for dinner. Robb does a bathroom check to make sure their is changing table in the men's room. It passes the inspection. He gets a highchair for Tor and we all sit around to eat.

Aegon tries more than once to unhook my bra. He touches my thigh under the table and slides his hand up my skirt to my inner thigh. I keep pushing his hand back, but he puts it right back. He works his fingers under the lace of my panties. I push his hand down.

"Stop it," I whisper.

Aegon manages to unhook my bra through my dress with one hand. His other hand is stroking my pubic hair. I slide his hand out of my underpants.

"I am going to hit you," I tell him.

"Shh," says Aegon. He finds my opening and rubs it. I yank on his hand to get him back.

"Aegon, get your hands out of my panties," I say. That got some attention. Both my brothers, Renly, Gendry, and Robb are all alert and aware of the situation. I slap Aegon in the face and he removes his hand.

"We're going to be married someday," Aegon says.

"I would hit you, but this is a nice place," says Loras.

"I'll hit him," says Robb.

"No. Let's just enjoy dinner."

After dinner, I go home with Aegon. While the limo is moving I give Aegon permission to touch me. He puts on a condom and slide my legs apart. I close my eyes and pretend its Dany.

"You sure?" He asks as he strips me.

"Yes."

He slides inside and I grunt. The pain is overwhelming, but pleasurable. I cry as he does his business. Its different than having sex with a woman. I am not sure I like it. When he finishes I lay there and sob.

I ask the driver to take me to Robb's. I put my dress back on. Aegon seems unsatisfied. "Meera was better."

"I'm sorry," I say, actually I am not sorry. I am just stupid. Aegon does not even walk me to the door. I feel like showering because I feel dirty. Robb is in the kitchen cleaning when I come in.

"What took you so long?"

I want to say Aegon had the driver circle the block while he took me, but the words do not come. My brother is not home yet. I do not need to be told that. I just know.

"You look terrible, did Aegon do something?" When I do not answer, Robb's eyes widen in terror. "What did he do? I'll kill him."

"I let him," I say. I start sobbing. "I'm such a terrible princess. I'm a whore. I let him fuck me."

"Its not ladylike to say fuck," says Robb.

"I don't care."

"You're not a whore, Margaery. You're a teenage girl with hormones. Do you want a hug?"

I nod. He hugs me innocently. I sob into his chest. I laugh at how wet I am making his shirt. He holds me until I calm down.

"Why did you let him?" Robb asks handing me a tissue. He winces when I release him and I realize he has a sunburn.

"Because I thought I wanted it."

"Loras is going to shit daggers," Robb says.

"I know," I say.

"What if you get pregnant?" Robb asks.

"He used a condom," I say.

"Doesn't matter. They're not always effective."

"They're not?"

"No. Mags, you didn't know that?"

I shake my head. I am so stupid.

"I am such an idiot," I say. I scream and tug on my hair. Robb stops me. He has me sit down. He gives me a bag of chocolate candies and a cup of tea.

"You're not."

"Why are you being so helpful?"

"You mean a lot to me."

"Because I'm your crush?" I ask.

"No, because you're my friend."

Loras comes in singing happily. I wipe my eyes. He stops singing and glances from me to Robb and at the chocolates on my lap.

"What did you do?" Loras asks Robb.

"I didn't do this," Robb says.

"He didn't do this," I say.

"Why is my sister crying?" Loras asks.

"She was stung by a bee," Robb says.

Loras does not buy that for a second, but he considers how ridiculously Robb is willing to lie in order to protect me and accepts the lie.

Loras shrugs and heads to our room. When he shuts the door, I sigh. I look at Robb. I smile at him.

"Please don't tell him," I say.

"I won't. But if you decide to, give me a head start so I can get as far from here as possible," Robb says. He pats me on the head and leaves. Grey Wind follows.

I join my brother in our room. Loras tells me about his flirtation with Renly. They are driving everyone crazy. The sexual tension between them is so thick you need an axe to cut through it. But they are both too stubborn to give in on this bet.

"Renly put his hand on my crotch, I am going to count that," Loras says.

I kiss my brother's cheek and snuggle up to him. His bare torso raises and falls under my head. I listen to the reverberations of his heart beat. Its soothing. I stroke his chest chair and trace he muscles in his pectorals.

Loras's is the only male body I am comfortable with. Its so warm and familiar. He puts his arm under me and scoots me closer. I throw my leg over his and we entwine ourselves.

I feel safe. Loras puts the sheet over me. He adjusts our pillows so I may have the fluffier ones. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," I say.

"I love you," Loras says.

"I love you too," I say. I shut my eyes. I am with the person I trust the most. I feel him kiss my forehead as his breathing slows down. He wiggles a little to get comfortable and we fall asleep.

In the morning, I am turned away from Loras, but I can feel his warmth beside me. Only its not him. The body I feel next to me is skinnier. I roll over and its Aegon. He flips me over and takes me by force.

I shoot awake. It was a dream. Loras is beside me. He stirs. My nightmare must have waken him.

"Loras," I say.

"Shh, I'm here."

"Hold me," I say.

Loras pats his chest and I lay my head there. He wraps strong arms around me and I go back to sleep.

I am being licked. I open my eyes to the golden eyes of Grey Wind. He licks my face again. I pet his head. My brother is not in bed.

Loras is in the living room eating cereal in front of the TV. He and Robb are watching cartoons. Torrhen is playing on the floor by their feet.

"I want to throw you a bachelor party," I hear Robb tell Loras.

"You do?"

"Not a regular one, but you, Gendry, Jon, and I should go out."

"Oh okay. I think Renly is having one."

I enter. The boys look at me. I snuggle up to my brother on the couch.

I decide I cannot tell Loras about Aegon. I want him to think good thoughts about me. I eat off his spoon. He does not seem to like that. My attention is turned when Torrhen takes a step towards Robb. Robb's face is lit up like a Christmas tree.

"He took a step," Robb says with tears in his eyes. He picks up his son and kisses him. Loras and I are smiling.


	52. Bachelor

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Bachelor**

**Robb's Point of View **

The guys and I are taking Loras to a theme park for his bachelor party. Since the wedding is the day after Loras's eighteenth birthday, we are taking him out the night before.

Renly's bachelor party was last night. Loras said if Renly showed up hung over he wouldn't marry him. So Renly and his friends got drunk last night.

I have no interest in drinking so Loras has nothing to worry about. Jon brought Satin along. I don't mind as long as they don't kiss and stuff, this night is all about Loras.

He is in a testy mood. His wedding is tomorrow, and he is on the war path, but we are trying to fix that. Gendry thinks its because Loras hasn't had sex in months.

We are waiting in line for the roller coaster. Loras is excited. Jon takes his picture. We had to bring Aegon along, and that bothers me. He wraps his arm around Loras and they pose for a picture. I'd like to punch him.

What Loras doesn't know is that this asshole posted pictures of Margaery online. I never told Margaery. I certainly can't tell Loras. But I did tell Jon. He had them removed. We vowed not to tell them.

When Jon asked me how I found them, I lied. I said I did a web search on the Tyrells and it came up, but that isn't what happened. I received an email with the link to her naked photos. Jon would have killed someone if I told him the truth.

So right now, Aegon is the person I hate most. Well, second, because Quentyn Martell works at this theme park and can't quit staring at Loras.

"How are things with Margaery?" Loras asks Aegon. I make a fist.

"Great. She's pretty feisty," says Aegon.

I let Loras go ahead of me and Gendry starts talking to him about how nervous Renly is for tomorrow. I pass Jon who is staring at Satin lovingly. I face Aegon. He runs his hands through his silver hair.

"Listen, _my_ _lord,_ I don't want anymore of this shit with Mags. I found those pictures online."

"Did you like them? I had a feeling you would."

"No, I didn't like them. Margaery is pretty, but...anyway that's not the point. She's my friend. She is my best friend's little sister, if you ever do something like that again, I will kill you."

"No you won't," Aegon says.

"Don't try me," I tell him. Loras is tugging on my arm. I stop for his sake. We move back to our spot. Loras and I move up. We climb in the roller coaster train. Jon and Satin sit behind us.

After the ride, Jon throws up. We decide to play some gsmes while he gets over his nausea. I win my girlfriend a stuffed animal, but she isn't here so I hang on to it.

Gendry takes off his shirt and picks up a heavy hammer. He slams it down on this box and a weight slings up about 50 feet and dings a bell. That hammer weighs a good fifty pounds and the fact that Gendry did that is impressive. He gives Loras his choice of prizes since its his birthday.

"Remind me never to piss you off," I tell Gendry. He does it again. Several girls are watching. They keep whispering and giggling.

"For Mags," Gendry says handing Loras a stuffed animal.

"You're so cool," Loras says.

We sit down to eat. I had been feeling a little peaky. I order three burgers a basket of fries and a large soda. Jon and Satin share a basket of chicken strips. Loras has a slice of pizza, a salad, and a diet soda. Gendry orders a whole pizza for himself.

"So Loras, about this bet, who won?" Satin asks.

Loras blushes. He is not comfort with sex talk. I pat him on the back.

"Me."

"What is it you're going to have Renly do?"

Loras turns redder. He hides his face and refuses to answer. We change the subject. No one wants Loras to be uncomfortable before his big day tomorrow.

We finish eating and ride some more rides. We cheer Loras up for his big day tomorrow. We all get in the limo for the ride back to the hotel. None of us are familiar with the city where they are having the wedding. Renly just told us there was a theme park so we got tickets and went.

We are all sent to change into something for the rehearsal. They set up fake cameras to let us know where the media will be filming tomorrow. I yawn. I miss my son.

I notice the girls are missing. Finally Margaery comes in wearing normal clothes but sporting her accessories for the wedding. She stands behind me.

Gendry and Brienne are trading punches up by the alter, and Renly looks bored waiting. He has on jeans. None of us are wearing our tuxes yet. Her Grace doesn't want them to wrinkle. Finally I spot Meera and Sansa in the fitting room. My heart catches. Meera looks lovely in her dress.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Margaery says.

"Unquestionably," I reply weakly. I clear my throat.

Loras is nervous I can see him shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. He looks at me with those big brown eyes. He takes a deep breath and exhales. The Queen starts talking to us about where to walk, where to stand, how to breathe.

I feel like laughing. Margaery walks first. I am after her and then Loras since he's technically "the bride" in a manner of speaking. I walk in behind Margaery. Gendry shoots me a thumbs up as I take my place.

They play a song and Loras starts walking. I can tell he is so nervous. He makes it without vomiting. I clap him on the back. The septon starts an abridged version of his speech.

"In the eyes of the seven," he begins.

Loras and Renly hold hands and are splashed with water which tomorrow will be anointing oils. Then we march out. Brienne takes my arm and we walk side by side. She is as tall as I am.

Margaery looks so small next to Gendry. When we get in the hallway Loras and Renly come out. Renly appears confident. The queen separates them.

"No sex for twelve more hours," she says, "Robb, he is under your watch. Make sure he stays away from Renly."

"Yes, Your Grace."

Loras and I go back to the room. He is having second thoughts on this wedding. He is pacing the room saying, "I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"I'm eighteen. That's too young to be married. But I do love him. I can't do this. I cannot do this." He twirls his engagement ring around and around.

"Calm down," I say.

"What if I make a terrible husband? What if I disappoint him?"

He starts hyperventilating. I get him to breathe and calm down. When I turn my back he is trying to crawl out the window. I grab him.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

Jon and Satin come in. They are sharing the suite with us. Her Grace didn't want Loras alone. This is part of her plan. I guess she knew he would get cold feet and flake out. She probably thinks I cannot handle him alone.

"Want to spy on the girls?" Satin asks.

Loras grins. We have one last hurrah as teenagers by snooping on the girls all of whom are crammed into one room. Sansa and Margaery are painting their toe nails while Arya and Meera are dueling with fake swords they made out of paper towel rolls. Brienne and Dacey are acting like their guard.

"Did you how nervous Loras was?" Meera asks. She is poked with Arya's fake sword and pretends to die. I smile. That's my girl.

"Yeah, he was shaking like a puppy it was so cute," says Sansa.

"I'm going to turn on the radio," Margaery says. The girls laugh. "What if spy on the boys."

We scurry back to our suite as fast as we all can. Satin gives Jon a massage just to give the girls something to see. Loras and I play a card game. We know they are there.

"Oh, Satin, that feels so good," Jon moans. I try not to laugh.

"How pretty did Margaery look, Robb?" Loras asks teasingly.

"Shut up."

"Your girlfriend is quite cute," Satin tells me.

"Yes, Robb. You shouldn't look at other girls," says Jon.

"I hate you all."

"Hey let's go spy on the girls," Satin suggests. We hear giggling in the hall. And as soon as we know they are in their room we fill condoms with water and tie them. We don't have balloons but condoms we have in surplus. I am armed with several. Loras knocks on the door and Margaery answers I burst a condom balloon in front of her and she gets soaked. Brienne steps up to the door and we all unleash our wrath. We laugh as they retaliate with actual balloons.

Hey use their bras to fling them at us. Arya hits me with one in the face. It turns into a war. Willas finally stops it when we are all soaked to the bone. Her Grace has us line up in the hallway facing each other.

The problem is that Meera and Margaery aren't wearing bras. It was theirs used to fling the balloons and their shirts are soaked through and sticking to their skin. I can see their nipples. Meera crosses her arms and glares at me when she catches me staring at her. Willas puts his shirt around Margaery.

"What is the meaning of this? Acting like teenagers?"

"We are teenagers, Your Grace," I say.

"Jon, I expected more from you."

Jon hides his face. He and Satin are drenched. Satin is shivering. Loras is smiling. That was a lot of fun. She sends us back to our suites. I laugh. Loras dries his hair and changes his clothes. He doesn't change in front of us.

"You have such a sexy body," Satin tells Jon. They grab each other. I put an end to it before it begins. Not while we are sharing a room, even if the rooms are sort of adjoining.

I sneak out of our room and down to the girls' room. Brienne won't let me pass. I want to see Meera. She sneaks out to meet me. We find an empty closet. I pull out a condom and she giggles.

We do it in the closet. I go down on her. I lick up her wetness and the silky hairs down their. She moans. I slide in a couple fingers to make her squeal. She begs me to take her so I do.

I kiss her nipples when its over and we help each other dress. Loras is gone when I get to out suite. I look everywhere before asking Jon and Satin for help. They put their shirts on (I don't even want to know what they were doing) and help me search for him.

I stop everyone I pass in the hotel. One person saw him take the elevator down to the main floor. I take the stairs and run down them three at a time.

"Have you seen Prince Loras? 5'11, curly hair, brown eyes," I say to a girl I pass.

"I saw a cute boy go to the coffee house across the street about twenty minutes ago," she says. I thank her and text Jon as I run. He and Satin meet me there. Loras isn't there.

"Where did he go?" Jon asks.

"A comely lad got into a cab about ten minutes ago."

We flag down a cab and head int he direction that man said Loras went. I shouldn't have left him. We stop at a bus station where we see Loras waiting on a bench.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"You found me?"

"What is this?" I ask.

"I'm going home."

"No you're coming back with us," Jon says.

"We have been everywhere looking for you," says Satin.

"I can't do it. I can't marry Renly. I'm not good enough."

"That's what this is about?" I ask.

Loras nods. I run my hands through my hair.

"What if he cheats on me again?"

"Then he's an asshole," I say.

Something Satin says convinces Loras to come back with us. Jon bribes the hotel staff to keep shut about what happened tonight. We make it back to our suite and decide to sleep in a group. Side by side. Jon orders for extra guards outside our suite. They bring the mattresses from the semi adjoining room and put them on the floor. We take the mattresses off our bed and lay them out.

I make Loras sleep between Jon and Satin so they can keep him from taking off again. I lie down beside Jon. He grins at me. Its been a long time since Jon and I stayed in the same room.

"How did you let him escape?" Jon asked.

"He was doing things to Meera, while you and Satin did things to each other," Loras says. We all burst out laughing. Loras gets up. Satin grabs his leg. "I need to pee."

"Its not necessary," says Jon.

Loras pees and we make sure he comes out. He lays down against Satin. I don't need to look to know he is trying to snuggle with him. Loras likes to snuggle.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Loras," warns Jon, "That one is mine."

"I'm not property, Jon."

"Shut up," I say.

They laugh. Loras wiggles in closer to Satin.

"I can't help it. I like to snuggle," says Loras.

I can feel Jon's body heat rising. He is severely jealous of Loras snuggling with his lover. I calm my brother down by reminding him that Loras has no feelings or attractions towards Satin. He just wants to snuggle.

"It better be just snuggling," Jon says under his breath.

"Don't be jealous," Satin says.

"Mine," Jon whispers.

I get it. I would feel the same way if some guy was trying to snuggle Meera. I close my eyes and think about her. That closet lovemaking was sort of hot. I like the thrill of almost getting caught. But then she turns in Margaery and I have a real problem. I can't even deal with the problem because of Jon laying so close to me. It would feel wrong.

I try to mentally deal with the issue. I think about my son. I miss Tor. He is a thousand miles away with my mom. Its starting to hurt. I rub my crotch through my pajama pants. I bite my knuckle until bleeds to keep myself from making any noise.

"I swear if you're doing what I think you're doing, I will hurt you," whispers Jon.

"I'm not."

Meera replaces Mags in my head and that makes me doubly horny. I groan and think about Satin and Jon doing whatever they were doing and that makes the problem go away almost instantly.

I flip over my pillow and try to get some sleep. Its going to be a long day.


	53. Wedding Bells

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Wedding Bells**

**Renly's Point of View **

Holy shit! I am getting married today. Gendry, Willas, Garlan, and Aegon are asleep where they dropped last night. We stayed up playing poker. I heard the others had a bit of a water balloon battle wih the girls. Only they used condoms instead of balloons. Interesting.

I scratch my crotch and get up. I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip and step inside. I wash everything. Afterwards, I wrap a towel about my waist and look at myself in the mirror. No need to shave the stylists are going to wax me and prepare me for the wedding. And the second I step out of the bathroom Her Grace grabs me and my towel falls.

They strap me to a table. I am quickly waxed and shaved and plucked and polished. They put wax on a particular part of me and pull the hair up. I scream out waking up the other guys. They are all about to be in the same situation as me.

"You're pure evil," I scream at the people waxing my fun parts.

"Sit back, Lord Renly."

They knock me out with something. When I come too I am in a tanning bed. I apparently went through dental work while I was unconscious. They said my mouth will hurt later, but it should be fine by the wedding tonight.

I am finished with the painful stuff. My mouth really hurts. I go for a walk. I spot Loras getting the princely treatment. He looks at me hopelessly.

I grin at him and walk on. Aegon is groping Margaery in the corridor. She is trying to stop him. I push him and he glares at me.

"Get off my sister," I tell him.

"She's not your sister," Aegon tells me.

"She will be after tonight. Get off or I face my wrath," I say.

"You have no wrath," Margaery laughs.

"Renly," says a drone. I roll my eyes and look at the person addressing me. Stannis. Gross. "What?"

"Why are there camera crews everywhere?" Stannis asks.

"My flower is a prince. This is an important day."

"Are you really going through with this spectacle?"

"Of course."

"You're an idiot."

I roll my eyes and walk away from him. I wish I could steal some time with Loras but I can't according to tradition. I sneak off to the elevator. Robb is in the lobby when I get down there. He is being bombarded by the media. Several members of palace security surround us.

"I just wanted to get away from those crazy stylists. They came at me with wax and I know what that means."

I shudder. I know the feeling. We ride the elevator back up. I look at Robb. He is half dressed for the wedding. I like the white pants. They are pretty sexy on him.

"How's my flower?"

"He's nervous."

It seems like there is something else he wanted to say, but he keeps quiet. We bump into Dacey Mormont and do a double take. If I were into women and not about to get married I wouldn't kick her out of bed.

Her dress is mahogany, and cut low for cleavage and slit to her thigh. Damn. It hugs her athletic form in all the right places. She has her hair pulled up in curls.

"Her Grace is flaying any member of the wedding party who isn't where they're supposed to be. You two better get a move on."

"Where are you going?" Robb asks.

"I'm not wedding party. Oh, and the girls totally won last night."

"In your dreams. You look nice," Robb says.

"Thanks. Renly, always a pleasure," says Dacey. She gets on the elevator.

"Did you ever hit that?" I ask.

"None of your business," Robb says. He disappears. I smirk. I think he did. I know for a fact he had sex before that time he knocked up Jeyne. I scratch my crotch and go finish getting ready.

I look at Brienne. She looks like a man in her tuxedo. I smile. I am so happy to have her with me. Gendry is staring at me. I pat him on the back and he pulls me into a bear hug.

"I am so proud of you," Gendry says.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to miss living with you, best two years of my life."

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too," Gendry says. He punches me in the arm for making him get sappy. Willas looks damn hot. He is clean shaven, and like an older version of Loras. Garlan is even sexier. What is it about those Tyrells?

And Margaery out hots them all by a mile. I see her in the hallway wearing her purple dress. My jaw drops. I look at Gendry who is staring at her too. She has a white belt around her hips. I did well designing her dress.

"Holy shit," says Aegon when he steps between me and Gendry.

"Don't get any ideas, pretty boy," Gendry says.

"Margaery," says Loras. My heart skips a beat to hear his sweet voice. she shuts a door and I catch a glimpse of Jon in his tuxedo. He and Satin look around and steal a couple kisses before her Grace makes Satin go to the convention center with the rest of the guests.

"Jon, get the Stark girls and the Reed girl and take them downstairs."

"Yes, Mother," Jon tells the Queen. She comes in where we are. She finds her sons and sends them down for pictures. "Renly, come with me," she says.

I follow her. She leads me into a room with a cooler in it. Inside is a real blue rose. I have never seen one. Its so beautiful. She closes the cooler.

"How did you?"

"It doesn't matter. You said you wanted to give my son a blue rose so now you can."

"I don't know what to say?"

She kisses my cheek and gives me the cooler. Its pretty heavy but I get it back to the suite by myself. I will leave it in here until the last possible moment then tuck it in the back of my pants and give it to my flower during the vows.

I am not as nervous as I thought I would be. I am excited. After today, Loras and I will be married. That is a brand new adventure. I get ready to go to the Hotel's convention center for the wedding. Camera crews are set up and there are a LOT of people here.

Gendry, Brienne, and I are stuffed into a small room leading to the sept. We stand where no one can see us. I would sit down, but I could risk damaging the rose.

"Its almost time," says Gendry.

I take a deep breath. The septon beckons for us to come out. I am first. An orchestra is playing. I stand up straight and fix the black stag on my chest. I look at Brienne over my shoulder. She does not look happy.

My heart is pounding so hard I can actually hear it. The orchestra switches to the royal theme as Margaery comes down the aisle. She has roses weaved into her hair and she is a vision.

Robb is next in white and purple. He looks very handsome. The purple clashes with his hair, but the bastard still looks dreamy. The music changes and everyone stands. Loras comes in with his father. Loras has on all white save for his tie which is purple. There is a gold rose pinned on chest.

We kneel before the septon and he says a prayer. We rise holding hands. We kneel before His Grace and he places golden crowns upon our heads. We are left to do our vows.

"Before we begin, may I?" I ask. I pull out the rose. Loras's cute face lights up. "This rose is everything we have been through in the past two years. I thought getting here would be impossible, but this rose is proof that nothing is impossible."

Then we say out vows. Loras is crying. I place my ring on his finger and we hug. They pour anointing oil over us and we grin. They announce us as married and we share a deep kiss.

I am in tears by the end of it. It was a short ceremony. Now on to the feast and then the sex. Loras and I have to greet each of our guests as they head to the feast.

"Welcome to the family," says Willas. The effect of him in a tux wore off now he's just Willas. I shake his hand. Margaery is being ogled by every male in the place who has eyes.

Aegon gropes her. Margaery punches him. I smirk devilishly. I hug my new sister tight. Her breasts press against me. I squeeze her.

"I am so happy to finally have a sister. We must go shopping together," I tell her. She kisses my cheek to welcome me to the family.

"Congratulations," says Robb. He and Loras meet eyes. "I guess he's your best friend now."

"Oh no. I don't want that responsibility," I say.

"Robb," Loras says. He looks at me for a second I nod. Loras hugs him. After a short hug Robb shakes my hand.

"Take care of him. If you mistreat him, I'll mistreat you," Robb says

"Duly noted," I say, "Meera Reed. Damn girl, you look amazing."

Meera twirls in her dress. She looks fantastic. Robb is a lucky man. He takes her hand and they disappear. I smirk. I kiss Loras as more people greet us.

Dacey comes over looking all hot. She shakes my hand and kisses Loras on the forehead. Its out of character for her, but no one really cares. I spot Gendry and Arya having a tickle fight in a corner.

"You're so lucky," says Sansa. She hugs Loras. He kisses her cheek.

"Why am I lucky?" Loras asks.

"You found true love."

"I guess I did."

We do pictures after the meet and greet. We head back in to the sept to take pictures with the wedding party. Robb gets scolded by the queen for messing up his tux having a steamy make out session with Meera.

Robb and Margaery stand next to Loras. Loras is still holding his rose. He refuses to put it down. Loras grins. His crown is crooked. I try not to laugh. Robb adjusts it for him and the photographer takes their pictures. Then its my side. Me, Brienne, and Gendry.

I make sure my crown is straight. They snap pictures of us. Then its me and Loras. They do many shots of us. They want us to look at each other like we're in love, which makes me laugh because we are.

I stare into his unbelievably cute face. He has a sappy look on his face and a little twinkle in brown eyes. I kiss him. I couldn't resist. When you're married to someone as cute as Loras you want to kiss him all the time.

"How about Loras's family?" Says the photographer.

Jon joins the photo. The Queen makes sure his bow tie is straight. She fusses over him more than her true born children. I stand next to Loras as part of the family. Margaery is in front of me.

After pictures we head to the feast. Loras and I sit at the head table. They toast to us then the feast begins. There is seventeen courses for this feast. Several people start dancing.

During the designated "father/daughter" dance, Robb and Jon ask Sansa and Arya to dance since their father is not here. I think its sweet. Sansa is smiling beautifully as Robb spins her around. Little Arya looks happy to get this moment with Jon. I look over at Margaery who is happy in her father's arms.

After that I ask my beloved to dance with me. He is swept off his feet. Loras and I dance like we're making love, nice and slow, with out bodies touching and our hearts pounding.

"I love you," Loras says.

"I love you, my flower."

"Are you going to call me that forever?"

"Yes."

"Good," says Loras.

I laugh and kiss him. He kisses me back snd we finish our dance and then ask other people to dance. I ask my lovely new sister. Margaery is beaming.

"You're so beautiful," I tell her.

"Thank you, Renly."

Margaery lets me kiss her cheek. I am so excited. I have a new sister. I could just squeeze her. I finally have a shopping partner.

I dance with Brienne. For some reason she still seems sad. I kiss her cheek. She turns red. Oh, so that's how it is?

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I release Brienne and see Arya. I realize she is trying to ask me to dance. I partner with her happily.

"I guess I don't need to protect him anymore," she says about Loras.

"I guess you don't. Thanks for keeping an eye on him," I tell her.

"He means a lot to us."

I smile. My flower is dancing with his mother. Thats almost too adorable for words. But what's better is Robb dancing with Loras's grandmother. The old woman has her hand on his ass. When she grabs his crotch he backs away.

Loras and Robb dance. Its more like Loras forced him. I ask my mother-in-law to dance. We don't speak as we share a dance. I have to take a break for a while. I sit down at my table and I am offered wine. I down a glass.

Loras joins me at the table. I notice several of our friends are missing. Jon and Satin are no where to be found. Robb and Meera have disappeared too. Willas has snuck off with a guest and I spot Aegon dragging a girl who isn't Margaery towards the elevator.

"Let's go," I tell Loras.

"Okay," he says. I take his hand. I request the keys to our newlywed suite. Loras and I take the elevator to it. I pick him up and carry him to the room. The bed is heart shaped. I toss him down on it.

"Wait," says Loras. He takes his crown and gently lays it on the table beside the bed. He puts his rose down. "Now I'm ready."

I toss my crown aside and begin removing Loras's clothes. I waste no time. We haven't fucked since Valentine's Day. I devour Loras's lips with mine. His taste is so delicious it makes me hard instantly. But my flower is stubborn, he wants to be properly heated up.

I rub my groin against him and he gasps. I bite his neck and he digs his nails into back and screams into my shoulder. I bite hard enough to draw blood. Loras licks my neck in turn. The biting is enough to get him started.

I make it last. I want him badly, but we have nothing but time. Loras responds to me. Our bodies work together for pleasure. I release my seed inside him after one final thrust.

"Never make me wait six months for sex," I tell him.

"It was four months and you lost. Now you have to do what I want in bed." I nibble on his nipples.

"I can do that, just not tonight. Tonight, you're all mine."

Loras seems okay with the possessiveness behind my words. He gives himself to me. I tickle him and he slaps me. I smile. I knew he would do that.

"No," says Loras, "Not tonight."

I tickle him again. He slaps me again, but even he can't stop the smile on his face. I tickle him until he laughs. He gasps for breath between laughing. I notice he's hard again, so while he tries to catch his breath I decide to tickle something else.

And this our night. Feast be damned. Loras and I are starting our life together tomorrow, but not tonight. Tonight is special. Tonight is ours.


End file.
